Harry Potter and Curse of Fire and Ice
by angelofjoy
Summary: Harry Potter and his friends are face with a new secret and new spell cast around the mythical Phoenix that Dumbledore keeps as a pet. This strange magic of the mind could mean the end of Families and Friends... Please R&R Story Complete!
1. Magical Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Harry Potter Characters they are the property of J.K. Rowling.**

1. Magical Truth

The Canadian country side swept for miles before Amelia Cross' car as she drove home in the dimming sunlight of the fading summer. The mountains stretched before her as her radio played softy around her and the wind swirled around her from the open car window. She was content with herself. It was her summer vacation but she was taking some summer classes at a local university to better her options later on in life, as she often told her peers, she appeared older than she was and intellectually she was more advanced. She was furthering her education in the medical fields during her break from her real passion and her other life. Summer vacation was coming to a close and the leaves on the trees were already starting to loose there summer green for there new autumn colors, the magic of the season, the simplest and yet the most mysterious of all magics starting to show her true glory. The weather was also becoming colder but the seasons in Canada were what Amelia loved the most. She drove on constantly admiring her native land and its beautiful transformation that reminded her so much of herself and the true colors she would have to hide from most of her peers.

No one could tell there was something different about her, on the outside there was no difference and that was the way things had to be. But there was something very different about her whole family. Amelia's father had died when she was very young of a heart attack. Her mother and father were having disputes about a lot of thing and her father had been threatening to leave, if her mother ever told the children, fraternal twins, about what they really were, tempers rose, screaming got louder and louder and her father's face went bright red with anger. You see Amelia's father was a muggle, a non magical being. He was a doctor, working unearthly hours while her mother taught biology and veterinary medicine at the local community university. They lived as muggles, though her mother was very far from that. Her father's family had a history of medical problems but one night when Amelia was about three, she and her brother had heard there parents fighting. Her father had yelled something about the children and forbidding a move to England to her mother when he stopped in his tracks and fell to the floor. Amelia's twin brother Dominic was terrified at what had happen. The doctors reassured them that it was a heart attack and he had already warned their father of his heart condition, but he had never told their mother of his health risked. The trust had been gone from there marriage for along time. It was a hasty marriage and should have happened in the first place but after a long hard year of trying to explain what had happened to two three year olds Amelia's mother had decided it would be best to stay in Canada where her husband knew they would be safe but she would, when the time arose, tell her children everything about her magical heritage and her past. When the time did come, their mother left it to their own judgment and decision to start another totally different education in the arts of magic.

Amelia's mother was a witch; she had studied in her youth in Britain at one of the best school for witches and wizards but had moved to Canada eighteen years ago and became a muggle teacher to hide herself from the dangers that were rising in the magical community surrounding her school and England. She had studied, like Amelia was now, in the summertime during her breaks at a specialist school and found that biology was very close to her classes on care of magical creatures at Hogwarts. She had changed her lifestyle in Canada and was raising her children as muggles. When the children turned eleven they had received letters from Starysnow Academy for Witches and Wizards in the far north, the one and only Canadian academy for magical studies. It was at this time that her mother finally explained to them what their heritage really contained.

Both Amelia and her twin Dominic had spent six years at Starysnow Academy, located in the far north, hidden among the mountains of snow, in a land kept in total darkness for months at a time and were now preparing to enter there seventh and final year of magical studies. They had spent many happy and sad times there, with friends they had made. And now it was coming to an end, Amelia and Dominic were looking forward to becoming professionals themselves. Amelia wanted to follow her mother and become a professor at a witchcraft school upon graduating. She truly believed that, that was what was meant for her and she looked forward to specializing in either the same field as her mother or the field of transfigurations. Dominic looked down a more dangerous path that scared both Amelia and her mother. He looked to become one to fight against the dark forces of magic, a dangerous profession.

Dominic ran out of the theatre that he worked at and to his car, not remembering that his mother had dropped him off. He was happy to be finished with a day's work with his muggle friends. Dominic was certain if his life didn't lead him down a magical path it would lead him to the performing arts. He was always one to love the spot light, which quite often got him in trouble at school but magic was by far was his life. He was looking forward to getting home and having a magical conversation with his sister because she was really the only magical, person aside from their mother, he could talk to. Dominic and Amelia were extremely close, they were after all twins, and being so had a stronger bond than most people would think. Not to mention the magical aspect of their lives left them with powers only the two knew about. Dominic and Amelia were so extremely close they could read each others minds without even being taught. There is a form of magical studies in which the witch or wizard could read or block the mind from other. It was a form of magic that was extremely difficult for fully trained wizards called occlumency but Dominic and Amelia had mastered this mysterious art at the age of five before even knowing they possessed magical blood. Dominic enjoyed his time with "normal" folks but he was ecstatic about his wizarding background. He knew that his grandparents on his mothers side had fought bravely against the dark forces and now in school he had been studying very hard to specialize in the defense against the dark arts. In the muggle world Dominic studied other forms of physical defenses, in his spare time; he believed that would be useful in both worlds. He wished his sister had the same interest had he did; he worried that the dark forces would return and she would not be able to defend herself, but he was alright with the idea of her specializing in transfigurations and care of magical creatures.

Dominic was the taller of the twins. He was a scrawny yet handsome young wizard with spiked red hair that was died blond at the tips. He had bright brown eyes and a very mischievous smile but the kindest of hearts imaginable. His physical appearance did no justice to his strength and intelligence. He had mastered many counter curses and charms to able him to defend himself against many magical dangers. He had also, in a very short time, mastered many muggle martial arts and defensive arts, he could fight with swords, sticks, fists and feet and take down people twice his height and size. Amelia on the other hand was only inches shorter that Dominic, she was a very beautiful young lady with long wavy red hair that she highlighted with blond as her brother did. She had blue eyes that were always smiling even when she was upset. She was very kind hearted, skinny but not sick looking she worked very hard to keep herself in shape as did her brother. She on the other hand has mastered many transfigurations and was in the process of working on her animagus. She had done it once before with the help of her professor at school and turned herself into an arctic owl and was sure if she could master it her brother would be able to as well. She was taking lessons from him at times in the dark arts, it was not her forte, and he had always asked her for help with transfigurations, the both of them were improving in both arts at extremely quick rates. The both of them had a lot in common. They did many things together and there biggest worry was to take care of there mother who seemed always in a semi state of panic.

Amelia pulled to the side of the road as a feeling of premonitions swept over her. She reached for her cellular phone before it had even rung and held it to her ear, "Hey Dominic," she said with a smile, "Where are you?"

"Coming from the theater," was the response "you have to stop doing that I barely even dialed and you had picked up. People are going to catch you!"

"I'm in the car, by myself, no one will know."

"Wait for me where you are," Dominic said as he apperated into the seat next to her.

"Well that was quick," Amelia smiled and she put her phone back into her purse, "but where is your car?"

"Mom dropped me off today remember" he smiled as he kicked back in the passenger seat and his sister set off again down the high way further and further out of the city limits into the dense Canadian forest of changing colors.

The drive home seemed to go quite peacefully until something struck Dominic. Across a great field of wheat creeping slowly down the side of a mountain was a deep green, sick looking cloud. The cloud did not seem to spread itself out but, more like a serpent slithered down the rock face to hide itself in the dense forests.

"Amelia, look at that!" Dominic yelled as he pointed out the window, "I don't like the looks of that, its not normal."

"That is right by our house Dominic!" Amelia said in a panic stricken tone, "we'd better hurry."

Belinda Cross felt most comfortable in her home that was hidden far from prying eyes in the Canadian boreal forest. It was quite a ways from the city but her children didn't mind the driving neither did she. It was in the house that she now could be herself. Her magic could be used here and so could that of her children. Belinda Bellatour, as she was known in her youth came from a pure blood wizarding family. Her mother was a pureblood from England where she and her entire family before her had studied at Hogwarts. Her father was from France and had studied in Beauxbaton. He met her mother as he took a job at the ministry of magic and moved to London Belinda had in her youth fallen in love with a young wizard at Hogwarts and for most of her school life believed that he would be in her future forever. Sadly that young wizard was taken down a very dark path that terrified Belinda and though she loved him with all her heart she could not survive the dark arts and had fled her home and her love to live in Canada, believing that she would be safe and never again would she be bothered by dark witches or wizards. Belinda was quite wrong in her assumptions the dark lords powers grew stronger and spanned nearly globally. She feared for her life and decided that she would live like a muggle to protect herself. She had, eighteen years ago, been given some relief when a young boy beet the dark lords powers and the future looked bright for the wizarding community but no one truly believed that the dark lord would be gone forever and now news of his return struck all the wizarding communities.

Belinda felt uneasy as she walked through her garden of magical plants waiting for her children to come home. She was bothered at times that her son had taken such and interest in the dark arts and even though Dominic continually assured her it was defense against the dark arts she was uneasy. Her daughter on the other hand had a talent with magical plants and animals like her mother did but was more interested in transfigurations and thankfully so. Often Dominic in his pranksters ways would practice transfigurations on the magical plants in the garden of the Cross house. Amelia would always be the one to notice a botched transfiguration and fix the mishap before something really bad could have happened. But today in the ending summer heat there was something in the air and though she had received owls from her English family and knew of the Dark Lord's return she hoped his powers had not spread as far as Canada. She had for the past months been very uneasy. The wizarding community in Canada was trying their hardest to warn people but there were still those who believed the news to be rumor and went about life as if there were no way the dark lord could return. She rounded the hedges of the house when she saw the children's car barreling down the drive. The car stopped inches from the front gate, "You two should know better than to drive that fast you could be killed!" She scolded as her children got out of the car.

"Haven't you seen it?" Amelia asked in an astonished tone.

"Get in the house mum, just go now!" Dominic said as he rushed his mother and sister into the little cottage they called home.

"What have I missed?" Belinda asked feeling panic stricken

"The dark mark!" Dominic said as he hastily pulled books down from the shelves, "or at least the signs of Voldemort's powers

"That wasn't the dark mark, Dominic," Amelia said rolling her eyes, "it was just green mist!"

Belinda ran to the windows and doors of the cottage and bolted them shut. She stopped suddenly at the last window as a thick dark cloud, sickly green in color, surrounded the house. Her heart sank to her stomach as she stared terrified at the face in her window. The hideous face not quite a snake but not quite human.

"Oh my," Stuttered Amelia as she fell backward into a chair.

"Mum, get away from the window!" Dominic yelled as he pulled his mother back and jumped in front of his mother and sister with his wand drawn.

"Don't be a hero, Dominic!"Amelia screamed

And as suddenly as it had appeared the mist was gone and the yard was sunny again.

"He knows where I am!" Belinda cried as she fell, shaking to her knees, "there is only one man who can protect us children we are leaving for London tonight!


	2. Magical Neighbors

Chapter 2: Magical Neighbors

Harry sat with his feet firmly planted on the floor, eyes fixed across his room as he tossed his broom stick from hand to hand. On the wall of his tiny room hung a tattered sheet of parchment that was numbered by month and day. A bright red X crossed out the days as he counted down till he could return to Hogwarts and be free to roam around, unlike here in his uncle's house where he felt imprisoned. Harry spent every summer of his school life in his uncle's home, which he hated. He felt as though he would have liked it more to be imprisoned in Azkaban than being stuck in this place where no one understood him; where he was criticized and ridiculed. A place where he had no friends, was starved and hidden away from contact with any other human brings. There was no love for him in this house and his clothing and lodgings were testament to that. Now at the age of seventeen Harry was dying for the time when he would be able to spend all his time in the wizarding world. This would be his last year of school at Hogwarts and he planned to make it his best; he would do all in his power to keep the Quidditch pitch open this year, he was dying to get back onto his broom and feel the freeness of flying. He had been through so much in all his time as a student, facing off with the dark lord on so many occasions that he had become very careful and cautious when he was not in school. Harry hated his only living relatives, his dear mother's sister and her husband but mostly he hated his cousin. A boy who as a youngster was a large round fellow but now, that his teenage years had come upon him, Dudley had gotten taller and all his fat now filled out his body. He was muscular and very intimidating to most people. Still over weight by any standards. Dudley had put his bullying skills to better use and had been training as a wrestler for quite some time. He could have very easily snapped poor Harry in two but there was something that terrified Dudley. Harry was now at an age where magic was no longer prohibited outside of school, he was of legal age to use his magic and the first person, muggle, to know it was in fact Harry's cousin. Harry, too, had gotten taller but as Harry had always been a scrawny, neglected boy he still very much resembled his childhood. Harry was tall skinny still wearing clothing that once belonged to Dudley but because of his magic Harry was able to alter a lot of the clothing that he had received with a spell that his friend, Hermione, had taught him before they left the school again. His hair was still shaggy and untamed and Harry had continued to wear the same round glasses that he had forever. Harry took pride in knowing how much like his father he was and yet how different they were. Harry brushed his shaggy uneven bangs out of his eyes and revealed his lightning shaped scar as he reached out to his desk and grabbed the red maker to cross out another day. Harry thought after years of knowing the Dark Lord was back that he would get used to the prickling of his scar. It was always like that now and still it left Harry with many sleepless nights. He had been working hard to keep his mind clear and his Occlumency was becoming better but he always worried.

It was a cold day for the summer as it neared the fall, the rain was coming down quite hard and it gave Privet Drive a very somber and still look. Harry walked slowly around his room waiting for a sign of his owl bringing him notice from his friends for his birthday, but Hedwig had been gone for days and Harry was not really expecting her back. He sighed deeply as he looked out into the rain and noticed that a house down the street had a large moving truck parked in front of it. Harry sighed and knew that the dinner conversation would be that of his aunt telling anything she had figured out about the new neighbors. Harry's Aunt Petunia loved her gossip. She was always spying on the neighbors trying to dig up the dirt to make her family seem to be the most normal family there could ever be, all the while keeping her strange, abnormal nephew away from all eyes. Harry dreaded spending any time with his family but had to eat and so he journey down to the kitchen.

"Dudders my sweet, I have seen a very lovely young lady walking into that house down there at number 9," Petunia said in a sing song voice as she stirred something that was on the stove.

"That's nice," Dudley said hardly taking his eyes off the television

"You know my boy it is about time for you to start looking for a nice girl," Vernon, Harry's uncle had said to Dudley as he looked over his news paper.

"I have a girlfriend dad," Dudley said as he threw a tattered picture from his wallet across the table.

The Dursley's believed that Dudley could do no wrong, however they did not approve of the girl he had chosen to pursue. She was a tall blond girl with beady little, placid blue eyes. She could have been very beautiful if she didn't paint her face as she did with the darkest of make up and black lipstick. Her clothing was always black and she had even at one time dyed the ends of her hair black. Dudley however didn't care about his parents, she was his biggest fan and he adored her.

Harry raised an eyebrow as he heard his aunt make a 'witch' comment about the girl in the black makeup but he dismissed it and went about setting the table without being asked like he had for years and years.

"There was also a scrawny young lad that came out of the house as well. He looked like a trouble maker," Petunia snarled as she glared at Harry.

"I suppose I should introduce myself to him," Dudley said with a slight smile, "could use a punching bag or at least someone else in my little circle of friends."

Harry sat down quietly and watched out the window down the street at the house. The rain poured down the window obscuring the view of the truck but something caught Harry's attention. He though he saw a tall slender woman walking out of the house and releasing a white owl, very much like his own. He got up slowly and walked closer to the window and squinted out but there was no one outside in the rain. The moving truck was gone and all the houses down the streets glowed with a faint golden light from there windows the rain still poured down quite hard. Harry sighed and went back to his seat. Perhaps he was really missing Hedwig and his friends from the wizarding world more than usual.

The days passed even more slowly for Harry when it was dark and gloomy and raining. He had to stay in the house in his room with nothing but his photos of school to keep him company. Finally by the end of the week the rain had stopped but the clouds were still thick and the air was cold and damp. Harry pulled on a sweater and walked out of the house and down the street. He wasn't paying much attention to anything until a great white owl landed on a light post with a letter in its beak, "Hedwig come down from there and give me my letter!" He said as quietly as he called up to the owl that just looked at him strangely. "If anyone sees you Aunt Petunia is going to freak out!"

"Backles," came a voice as the owl took to the air again and landed on an outstretched arm at the new neighbors' house.

"You have an owl?" Harry nearly choked as he spun around to see a young woman at the door to the house.

"Um... yes, I am sorry if he has disturbed you, we um... found him... in Canada..." the girl said trying to wrestle the owl into the house and away from prying eyes.

"I am sorry, I have one too, she hasn't come back and I thought your owl was mine," Harry said a little embarrassed, "you're new around here... at least in the muggle community I mean." he added trying to change the subject.

"You aren't a muggle yourself?" the girl asked in astonishment.

"No," Harry laughed.

"Um... perhaps we should carry on this conversation... away from the eyes of any muggles," the girl smiled and opened the door to Harry, "I'm Amelia by the way!" She smiled as she closed the door behind him.

"Nice to meet you I am Harry."

"Harry Potter?" A voice from the kitchen rang and a tall woman came out into the open.

"Oh mum it can't be Harry Potter what would he be doing living amongst muggles?" Amelia laughed.

Harry blushed bright red as the girl turned back to him.

"Am I right?" She asked with a confused tone.

Harry moved his messy hair out of his eyes and revealed his scar.

"Oh my you are Harry Potter!" The girl said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Harry Potter, where?" came a male voice as a tumbling sound came from the top of the stairs.

"Dominic please you are going to fall down the stairs one of these days," the woman said as she turned back to Harry, "nice to meet you, can I offer you anything, home made cookies perhaps?" she smiled and lead the way into the kitchen.

The house was very much like that of Harry's aunt and uncle it didn't look as though the family living in it were of wizarding heritage at all. Harry watched as the boy came bursting into the kitchen and sat down at the table beside Harry, "so you are Harry Potter, quite normal looking aren't you?" Dominic said.

"Dominic, that was a very rude thing to say," his mother scolded.

"Well you aren't very wizard looking yourself," Harry said in a sly tone.

"We try not to be," Amelia said as she too sat down at the table across from Harry, "our father was a muggle and wanted to see us raised as muggles. Mum is a witch originally from here. She studied at Hogwarts then moved to Canada." Amelia explained.

"Yeah now we have come back and as a cover we are here living as muggles," Dominic said as he reached for a plate of cookies his mother had just set down.

"So do you do any magic?" Harry asked looking from one to the other.

"Oh of course we will be heading to Hogwarts to finish our schooling this year," Dominic said with his mouth full.

"So will I," Harry said happily. Finally there were people of his kind around him to talk to.

"Children, can you come in here please?" There mother said as she passed by the kitchen door now dressed in her wizarding robes and headed toward the living room.

"You may as well come too, I am sure you have seen it done!" Dominic said as he nudged Harry toward the door.

In front of the fire place Belinda Cross stood with a golden earn, "I have a meeting with Dumbledore, if anyone comes by you two will know how to contact me!" she said with a smile holding the earn out Amelia. She took a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire. Bright green flames burst forth from the fire as Mrs. Cross stepped in and disappeared.

"Not my favorite way to travel!" said Dominic as he turned and walked back to the kitchen.

"Me neither," Harry said as he followed the twins, "I've had some bad floo experiences."

"It's so dirty and loud," Amelia laughed

"And swirly!" Dominic exclaimed, "It makes me ill! Muggle transportation is so much more convenient, it may take longer but man..."

"Dominic knows it's the only way to get to Hogwarts at this time of the year" Amelia sighed as she placed the urn back on the mantel beside a still photograph, "that's our dad," She said pointing at the picture, "people think his ashes are the ashes in the earn. It's a good cover up don't you think?" she asked Harry as they walked back to the kitchen.

"So, what can you tell us about the professors at Hogwarts?" Dominic asked upon seeing Harry and his sister at the door.

"Depends on who you are asking about," Harry smiled.

"Defense against the dark arts," Dominic asked enthusiastically

"Don't know" Harry Shrugged, "we've never kept one more than a year."

Dominic stared in wonderment, "really, why?"

"Some say the job is cursed, I say no one is brave enough" Harry stated.

"I hope we get someone good. It's my favorite subject" Dominic sighed, "always had top marked in Defense against the dark arts."

"You'll have to fight me and Hermione Granger for top marks," Harry chuckled.

"Oh yeah?" Dominic said getting defensive, "Just try me!"

"Now, now, Dominic, Harry did survive the Dark Lord's unforgivable curse as a baby" Amelia said shooting her brother a disappointed look, "don't start throwing your testosterone around," she said and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess you have to be good at it to survive don't you Harry?" Dominic asked.

Harry simply nodded and the twins could tell that he didn't want to continue the conversation.

"So, what about Transfigurations?" Amelia asked.

"Professor McGonagall teaches that. She is second in charge to the head master at Hogwarts. She's a licensed animagus and the head of Gryffindor house." Harry said with a smile.

"Oh we're in Griffindor!" Dominic said with a laugh, "mum doesn't know it but we got our Hogwarts letters already and that's why she is going there! We've been sorted and everything already. Thankfully we don't have to do it in front of the whole school like when we were just starting that was the worst!"

"We should have told mum," Amelia said giving her brother a upset look.

"I'm in Gryffindor too!" Harry smiled.

"What a pleasant surprise that is!" Amelia smiled, "we're on the in already!"

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure about!" laughed Harry, "I'm a trouble maker and fame seeker!"

"You'll have to fight me for that title!" Dominic said "I'm the prima dona here!"

"More like the Prima Ballerina!" Amelia laughed and hid behind Harry.

"Oh, you are so dead!" Dominic yelled pulling out his wand.

"I could take you! I have Harry on my side!" Amelia giggled drawing her wand.

"Yeah I'll protect you," Harry laughed, "how about a dancing charm that would be fun!" he said waving his wand tauntingly.

"Oh I'll dance you into the next century," Dominic joked.

"Wanna make a bet?" Harry played along.

"Dance off!" Amelia yelled

The group of new friends laughed hysterically until Dominic laughed so hard he fell off his chair.

"Ok guys!" Amelia said, trying to compose herself. "So Harry, are there anymore of, you know, us around here?" she asked pointing at the three of them.

"No," Harry sighed, "there is Mrs. Figg but she's a Squib and a rather old crazy woman. But no we're the only magical people around here."

"Well at least there are three of us," She smiled.

"Yes!" Harry smiled back.

Harry left the Cross house finally feeling happy for once in the place he was living he would be able to have some contact with the wizarding community while he was away from school and this made things seem so much better. He walked into his uncle's house just as it started to rain again and as he turned to look back up the street, he saw a familiar friend fly to his window with a packed attached to her leg. Harry bounded up the stairs to meet Hedwig; life at Privet Drive was good after all.


	3. Memories Returned

Chapter 3: Memories Returned

The halls of the school were bare and empty, dark and damp; there was no movement even from the portraits. The candles and the lamps were out, making the halls dark and sinister. Every sound echoed loud against the stone walls. The feeling of uneasiness filled the cold dusty building like death itself has set into the school. Belinda's shoes hit hard on the stone floor and the sound echoed and duplicated as though there were hundreds of people running after her. She ran as fast as she could. The only people that had been around the ground for the summer, on a regular basis were Hagrid and Filch. Footsteps seemed to boom in the hallways as Belinda ran towards the phoenix statue that led to Dumbledore's office. She was afraid and tired. She heard the echoes and thought she heard the whispers of many years ago. She felt all the eyes of the ages on her as she ran; judging her and mocking her. It was all around her; she could never escape. The phoenix looked angry, judgmental and it loomed over her; hard and impassable. Not as inviting as it once had been, when she had been a student in this school. As she reached it, out of breath, it began to spin. Hesitantly, she followed the staircase to the top and grabbed hold of the knocker. It stung with cold and her hands shook with fear. Before she could muster enough strength to lift the knocker the door opened, "Belinda, how nice it is to see you!" Dumbledore smiled, "please come in!"

"Dumbledore, please you must help me!" Belinda cried, "I am afraid for my life and for my children lives! How will I be able to live with the Dark Lord about?"

"It's alright dear lady, please be calm," Dumbledore said, offering her a chair.

"He will find me; he will get me and my children. The dark mark was at my home, even with my children away from here. The only place I will be safe is at this school!" She cried, panic stricken.

"My dear, it's all right," Dumbledore said calmly.

"How can things be alright?" Belinda sobbed.

"Well you see, my care of magical creatures teacher is extremely busy with other work to try and keep the Dark Lord's powers from spreading, which means I need a new care of magical creatures teacher for the coming term," Dumbledore stated.

"How does that benefit my children? How can they be safe?" Belinda stated as tears continued to fall down her face.

"Your children have already been accepted to continue at Hogwarts. They have been sorted and the teachers all have their records," Dumbledore said calmly, "and you dear lady, should you accept, will be safe here at the school and be paid as our care of magical creatures professor."

Belinda remained silent for a moment, letting this all sink in. It was what she had come to ask Dumbledore in the first place; before she had even mentioned it, he knew what she was looking for. His soft, deep eyes looked at her kindly and calmly. He watched her contemplate the offer and saw the fear fade from her face. Belinda believed now that she would be safe so long as Dumbledore was around, and as long as she could be at Hogwarts, the dark forces would never come near her.

"Well will you accept?" Dumbledore asked as he looked over his half moon spectacles at her.

"Yes, of course!" Belinda smiled, "How can I ever repay such kindness, sir?"

"No payment is needed dear," Dumbledore smiled, "your expertise will be well respected and a welcome addition to this facilities faculty."

"You know that I have not taught in the magic community," Belinda asked, "don't you?"

"We know," Dumbledore smiled, "but you are very well known for your development in the muggle community as well as your award winning achievements in developments in Muggle Biology. It is very impressive."

"Well," Belinda blushed, "it wasn't anything the magical community didn't already know." she added feeling embarrassed.

"Yes, but it did help, and that is what we have always wanted for our technologies," Dumbledore said.

A sudden bit of cold air caught the back of Belinda's neck as the door to the office opened again and she shivered slightly.

"Ah Severus come in, let me introduce you to our new care of magical creatures professor," Dumbledore smiled and offered another chair to Snape.

"Severus..."Belinda gasped as terror grasped her again.

"Belinda..." Snape muttered silently in shock.

"Ah yes, I remember now. You two were quite the item when you were in school," Dumbledore smiled.

"I was the reason Belinda left," Snape said softly, not able to look at the woman again, "Like everything else about our relationship, that was the most publicized part."

"What are you doing here?" Belinda managed to force herself to say, "How can you be here?"

"He has been a teacher here for many years. He is our potions professor," Dumbledore said happily.

Belinda was floored; she didn't know what to do, "How?" she asked. She had believed that Hogwarts would be a safe place for her but Severus was here, "How can he be?" She couldn't make sense of the situation. He was a professor; surely Dumbledore knew what he was, what he had done and who he worked for. Could she possibly stay and teach at a school where this evil was, "He can't be a teacher here!" She cried out.

Snape's eyes fell to the floor and remained there.

"I know what you're thinking," Dumbledore said as he caught the terror in Belinda's eyes, "How could I have a man like Snape working for me, isn't that right?" Dumbledore asked, as calm as always.

"I'm sorry Severus, but I need to know," Belinda said in a low voice as she stared at the floor.

"I gave that up long ago Belinda," Snape said, "you would have known if you'd have stayed!" he turned and left the office.

"Severus has been on our side for many years now. He has worked for me and for our side much longer than he was a Death Eater. You and your children will be safer here at Hogwarts because of him," Dumbledore explained.

"But how," Belinda asked, "I thought when the Dark Lord had you, you had no choice but to stay. How could his hold be broken?"

"Free will is something that the Dark Lord was unable to conquer," Dumbledore explained, "It seemed that quite often the Death Eaters had no choice, but that isn't entirely true. Severus realized what he had done was not what was meant to happen."

"Isn't he putting the school in danger, then?" Belinda asked.

"No, there are ways to fool even the greatest of wizards," Dumbledore smiled, "He is our insider now."

"But what if the Dark Lord finds out?" Belinda asked, confused and unnerved.

"He won't." Dumbledore stated, "Severus would never let that happen. Hogwarts is all he has."

The news was still a bit much for Belinda. Could she believe that Snape was no longer what she had though him to be? She forced a smile at Dumbledore and slowly walked out of his office. She would have to bring her children to the school now. She had accepted the position, her children had been registered and Dumbledore had already known she was coming, but it would be a difficult transition for her. Seeing Severus in the office for the first time in many years, he had still had the same affect on her as he did when she was young. Would she really be safe with him around? And if he was on the good side now, what would stop the man that knew of their relationship from trying to use her against the one who had betrayed him?

Snape fled to his office. The term was not yet starting for another three weeks but he had come to the school to share news with Dumbledore in a place that he knew was safe. Now, however, he had to face an extreme truth; she was back in his life or at least for the time, back at Hogwarts and there wouldn't be any avoiding contact with her. She was now a professor and the professors at the school were always in contact working with each other. It had been years since he had seen Belinda, and yet she hadn't changed much from the last day he had seen her, with the look on her face as she had turned in fear, and run from him. The image of her was still very clear in his mind, burning in the deepest parts of his soul. It was a very dark day for him, probably his darkest because he had loved her so much, so completely, and yet he had hidden a great truth from her for so long. He and Belinda had kept their relationship as secret as possible, but the walls of the school have eyes and ears, and it wasn't long before it was publicly known. It had been a scandal for a Gryffindor and a Slytherin to even befriend each other in those days, but Belinda loved him and he knew this. And yet, because of the ridicule of the other students, he had chosen to pursue the dark paths and keep it from his beloved to gain revenge on Potter and his gang. It was that selfishness that cost him all of his happiness. It was on an evening of sneaking about the corridors of the castle, after hours, that Belinda had nearly been caught out of the Gryffindor tower, down near the Slytherin dormitories, when she had run right into Severus, knocking him down and tearing the sleeve of his robe to reveal the mark on his arm. Snape closed his eyes as tightly as he could but still could hear her screaming at him. Not only in anger, but in absolute horror.

"Severus!" she had gasped, seeing sickly green image on his arm, "What on earth is that?"

"Its nothing," He had fumbled with what to say and, again, had lied to her.

"Lies!" She cried as tears ran down her face, "How could you keep this from me? How could you even take part in that? How could you hide it from me?"

"I can explain!" he had said over and over as she continued to cry and cry.

"Its evil," she whispered in absolute terror.

"Please let me explain," he has said, reaching out to her.

"Don't touch me!" she cried and jumped out of his reach, "Don't ever touch me again! Don't look for me. Don't call on me. Don't ever see me again!" she said tears soaking her face, "how could you have ever loved me? Loved me, and been what you are?"

"But I do love you!" He has said, filled with anguish.

"How could I believe that?" Belinda sobbed, "How could I ever trust you again? You would turn on me and my family and my secrets if the Dark Lord asked you to!" she screamed, "You would give me up to him!"

"No I wouldn't!" he had started to panic. She was so angry and so filled with fear, "I could never do that to you!"

"You're one of them!" she sobbed and began to run away down the dark hallways, "you are, and always will be, evil!"

She had finally found out about his dark side, and this terrified her more than she could bear. Snape leaned heavily on his desk and took a few deep breaths before he opened his supply cabinet. He moved a heavy glass jar from the farthest corner, and revealed a small hidden door in the back of the cabinet. With a small key that he kept on his key chain, he opened the door and pulled out an old framed picture. Quickly, he slumped into his chair and looked longingly down at the two seemingly happy people in the picture. A beautiful, young, blonde Gryffindor smiled shyly and hid her face ever so often in a strapping young man's shoulder. She seemed shy and yet so very in love with the man with her. The young man was from Slytherin house, was taller than the girl with dark hair and pale skin. The young man was professor Snape in his youth. The picture was taken at the beginning of their final year of school. Snape had been keeping the secret from her even when the picture was taken and had been for a long time prior to it.

"If she only knew that I had seen her leave. I knew she was angry but I never though she would leave Hogwarts. I saw her sneak away with Dumbledore and disappear," Snape sighed as she turned the picture face down onto his desk. Only days after she had fled the country Snape had turned his back on the dark arts. He had lost the only thing he has ever loved, the only person that brought meaning and good to his life. He loved her with all his heart and now his selfishness has lost her. Knowing what he had done, he went straight to the only man he knew could help him, Dumbledore. Dumbledore schooled him personally in ways of protecting himself, for Dumbledore knew that as long as the Dark Lord was in power, Snape would not be safe if Voldemort ever found out he had betrayed him. Dumbledore helped Snape to master Occlumency, as well as other arts to keep himself alive. But he was too late; he had lost Belinda and betrayed her trust. To turn back to the Dark Lord would be suicide, but he was broken hearted and feeling a terrible sense of guilt. He would not be able to live his life the way he had and so he turned away from the darkness and stayed in the only safe place he knew of, Hogwarts. He buried himself in his work and never really left the school. For many years it had been the only place he knew, his home was in this place and his demons were also here to remind him constantly of what he had done, and to punish him for his wrongs

"I should have told you Severus," came a voice from the doorway, "before she came back here."

"You knew?" Snape asked, looking into the darkness.

"The mark came to her where she had thought she was safe" said the dark shadow, "I couldn't say no."

"He's becoming suspicious. She could be in danger!" Snape said abandoning his normally calm exterior, "We have to do something!"

"That's why she's here." Dumbledore said coming into the room, "It is best if we just let her settle back into this lifestyle. She is very afraid and vulnerable. We will do all in our power to prevent what happened to her parents from occurring again. She should be safe here."

Snape remained silent.

"You have been given another chance, Severus," Dumbledore's voice came quietly from the doorway.

"She's afraid of me, she will never forgive me," Snape said as he sat up straight, his eyes as dark as ever, and his face looking stern and angry, "all I can do is keep this school safe for her."

"She will, if you want her to," Dumbledore said calmly.

Snape slammed the photograph into a desk drawer angrily and turned back to Dumbledore, "I have news about the Dark Lord!" he said finally and would not let Dumbledore change the subject back.


	4. The Weasley's Visit

**Disclaimer: because of a few reviews about Molly and Belinda's age I feel like I should probably explain some little side note I have about the story. Molly Weasley and Belinda Cross were best friend, yes it is possible. I do not mention that they actually went to school together but that Molly knew about Snape. The reason for this is because Molly was Belinda's closest family friend. She met Belinda when Belinda was still very young. There is almost a 7 year difference between them making it possible that Molly was just finishing Hogwarts when Belinda was just getting there and because Belinda's parents worked for the order of the phoenix and were killed while Belinda was in Hogwarts brings more evidence that Molly and Belinda's paths would have crossed. So please don't post about the age difference my best friend is 7 years older than me so yes Molly and Belinda can be best friends. And as for the Weasley children they do fit into the time line once everything is taken into consideration.**

4.The Weasley's Visit.

The rain had finally stopped and the summer sun had finally started to brake the captivity of the clouds. Harry has been spending more and more time with his new friends. His uncle and aunt were becoming suspicious and a bit annoyed with him leaving the house so frequently. The risk of him being seen by their neighbors was driving Petunia crazy but there was no stopping him and she knew it would be useless to try. The sun was hot and bright as it shone down on Harry and his new friends, as they hung around the Cross' front yard basking in its warmth.

"Mum came back in a strange mood the other day" Amelia said to Harry as they watched Dominic practicing bowing techniques in the yard, "its like her mind is somewhere else."

"Yeah like she had seen a ghost." Dominic said as he dropped the broom stick he was practicing with and sat down on the grass to join the conversation.

"Well there are a few ghosts at Hogwarts," Harry said as he lay on the grass staring up at the blue sky feeling like he was at Hogwarts already.

"Not that kind of Ghost!" Amelia laughed.

"There were a lot of Ghosts at our old school," Dominic stated, "and the light spirits"

"The light spirits?" Harry asked.

"Yeah they came down from the sky in the lights of the far north," Dominic said, "in the muggle community they norther lights are just the suns rays reflecting off the ice cause the light to separate like a prism and they dance across the sky."

"It's a really good scientific cover up for what it really is!" Amelia continued, "really it is a magical form of transportation, kinda like the flew network but not really."

"Way more fun to travel but only works in Canada," Dominic sighed.

"Cool!" Harry said with a smile, "maybe someday I will get to go and check that out!"

"We'll take you!" Amelia smiled.

"Ok so if it wasn't a ghost that put your mum into a tail spin? Maybe it was a professor she hated when she was there," Harry said bitterly thinking of the professors he didn't enjoy spending time with, "I know a few that just make me mad as soon as I see them!"

"That might be it," Amelia said looking over her Hogwarts letter again.

"Perhaps, all I know is she has been acting really weird lately. She's really jumpy and I have even caught her crying over a picture," Dominic said with a sigh.

"Its probably best to let her be though," Amelia added, "its just...we worry about her."

"I'd worry too," Harry said with a smile.

The three friends basked in the sun in the front yard all afternoon. It was a lazy kind of day, with nothing better to do but stare up at the sky and watch the bird. Harry for once didn't mind being in the muggle world he was happy to just hang out without any worries at all. It reminded him a lot of the times Ron, Hermione and himself spent under the big trees and about the grounds of Hogwarts. Suddenly they were rudely interrupted by what sounded like a low grunt and the rustling of feet.

"Why would people like you want to hang out with dirt like Harry," Dudley said as he and his gang walked up to the front of the Cross house, his girlfriend hanging onto Dudley's arm.

"I see no dirt here..." Amelia said as she moved closer to Harry and her brother.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Amelia, Dominic, this is my cousin Dudley and his group of friends," Harry said trying to be polite.

"I can speak for myself, beside anyone who would want to be friends with you Potter must be trouble. I should teach the lot of you a lesson, but because I am a gentleman I will let the little wench get a head start for a running chance," Dudley said as he pointed at Amelia.

"You go near my sister and I'll have to hurt you!" Dominic said in a very defective tone.

"Ha! What could you do you little twig I could break you in half!" Dudley laughed.

"I'd like to see you try little piggy!" Dominic laughed as he walked closer to face Dudley.

"What did you call me!" Dudley asked as he cracked his knuckles.

"Your nothing!" Dominic said even more calmly that before

"That it!" Dudley yelled losing his temper and swinging his fat fist right at Dominic.

Dominic ducked rolled across the grass snatching up the broom stick and jabbing Dudley in the back, "come on piggy come and get me!" He taunted.

"Dominic, don't!" Amelia cried from the door.

"She's right you little wimp my Dudley will murder you!" Laughed Dudley's girlfriend.

"Don't talk about my brother that way you bitch!" Amelia said angrily

"You gonna stop me?" the girl said as she came and shoved Amelia

"Don't mess with me," Amelia said as she grabbed the girl by the collar of her shirt and threw her to the ground, "I could take you on right here right now!"

"Dudley, kick some ass!" The girl said a she ran away from Amelia and hid behind another one of the gang members.

"Chicken shit!" Amelia said as she rolled her eyes and walked back to Harry

"Doesn't look like you need any protecting at all," Harry said with a smile.

"Dominic taught me a thing or two," Amelia said, "Watch out Dom!"

"He could never catch me he's to fat and to slow!" Dominic laughed as he kept dodging Dudley and kept prodding him with the stick.

Dudley became furious he grabbed for the stick still trying to get at Dominic but was to slow and for every move Dudley tried to pull Dominic was ten steps ahead of him as it was. Finally, out of breath Dudley tried once more, feeling angry and exhausted he through himself at Dominic. Catching him off guard and with the full force of his weight Dominic fell to the ground under Dudley. The gang of ruffians laughed ecstatically.

"Hey Dudley!" Harry called trying to get his cousins attention.

Dudley looked over to Harry with triumph in his eyes. Harry rolled up his sleeve just past his hand to revealed only the very tip of his wand and Dudley's gaze changed from excitement to fear. This little distraction was what Dominic needed to regain control of the situation. Suddenly Dudley few off Dominic. Harry had created enough of a diversion for Dominic to get his breath back and his arms under Dudley. With all his might he forced the brute off himself and with one quick motion was back on his feet and brought the broom stick down hard across Dudley's shoulders, "take that!" Dominic said bracing himself for another short, quick attack, "come and get me!"

"You and your friends will get it Potter! I swear one of these days!" Dudley said as he rubbed his shoulders, "I'm outta here!" Dudley stated and his gang followed along.

"Good Job Dominic!" Harry said with a smile, "I should learn some of those moves."

"You had him pretty scared yourself! What did you do?" Dominic asked as he brushed the grass of his pants.

Harry slipped the end of his wand out of his sleeve and smiled, "Dudley is terrified of magic but my family thinks its wrong, its weird, and would never ever bring attention to the fact that I am magical. It is a wonderful asset to use against my mothers sister and her husband"

"How can your family feel that way?" Amelia said with a sad look on her face.

"Yeah it's a wonderful gift you have!" Dominic said, "but then again Lia, Dad didn't like magic at all, he forbade it!"

"Your dad didn't like it either?" Harry asked.

"Nope he wanted us to never know about it!" Amelia said

"Same with my uncle and my aunt!" Harry said, "They have no feeling for me at all Amelia, I don't belong in this world with them but I have to come there because I am safe from Voldemort with my mothers sister. It's a long story." Harry sighed and sat down.

"Well when you are ready to tell it, I will listen!"Amelia smiled.

"Thank's" Harry smiled and looked back at her.

"Hey Lia, you did pretty good against that goons girl!" Dominic said hugging his sister, "I guess all that training has payed off!"

"Yeah I'm not as innocent as I look!" Amelia smiled and flipped her brother over her shoulder. He landed on the grass flat on his back.

"Nice trick!" Harry laughed.

"Taught her everything she knows!" Dominic groaned as he shakingly got up off the ground.

"You should have expected that!" Amelia laughed.

"Yeah I should have!" Dominic sighed.

Harry laughed and took his place on the grass again

Harry couldn't believe how much he enjoyed being with Amelia and Dominic. He felt accepted and he never felt that with the Dursley's. He smiled to himself as he watched Mrs. Cross bring a plate of cookies and lemonade out to the step.

"Here kids!" She called with a smile.

"Mum don't you think we are a little old for this now?" Dominic said.

"No dear," She laughed, "their your favorite Dominic."

"It's a bit to muggleish sometimes you know!" Dominic sighed and then hesitating took a cookie.

Harry laughed and graciously accepted a glass of lemonade.

"Harry there you are we have been looking all over!" Called a familiar voice from down the street.

Harry turned slightly to see six familiar people with hair a fiery red coming down to meet him, "Weasleys!" Harry smiled.

"Oh Harry dear it is so good to see you!" Mrs. Weasley smiled as the rest of her family followed close behind

"Molly!" Mrs. Cross cried.

"Belinda!" Mrs. Weasley was awe struck

"I haven't seen you in years!" they both exclaimed happily

Dominic and Amelia looked at each other rolled their eyes and giggled.

"What was that all about?" Harry whispered.

"Tell you later!" Amelia giggled and watch her mother some more.

"Arthur!" Belinda smiled, "my you haven't changed much, either of you!"

"Neither have you dear!" Molly smiled, "these are four of our children, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George," she added.

"Oh and these are my twins!" Belinda smiled and Amelia and Dominic scrambled to there feet and smiled at the newcomers, "Amelia and Dominic, meet the Weasley's!"

"Hello!" The twins said together.

"Come in, come in, can I offer you anything, coffee, tea?" Belinda smiled as she ushered the whole group graciously into the small house.

Harry laughed as Arthur Weasley surveyed the muggle dwellings and admired everything that wasn't magical in the least little bit.

"And that" he whispered to Harry as they walked through the house.

"That's a computer Mr. Weasley," Harry said, "its almost like having a library at your fingertips and never having to sit down with a quill to write," Harry explained.

"How odd!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed and continued on.

Dominic and Amelia giggled to themselves watching the new comers admire the house.

"Why do you live like this?" Molly asked Belinda as they came into the kitchen and everyone gathered around the table.

"Well my children were raised as muggles, there father was one," Belinda smiled.

"It is fascinating," Arthur said as he continued to explore.

"You get used to it," Belinda laughed.

Dominic and Amelia ushered the children out of the kitchen and to the den where they would be able to talk freely.

"So you are all friends of Harry's?" Dominic asked looking at the lot around him.

"Yeah who are you?" Fred said.

"We've never seen you before and we know everyone!" George stated.

"That's because we aren't from around here!" Dominic said slyly.

"We're from Canada and attended Starysnow academy for magic there. We have just moved here. Mum is a new teacher at Hogwarts." Amelia smiled, "our mum was originally from here but moved to Canada before we were born."

"Would explain how she knows our mum and dad" Ginny said with a smile, "I'm Ginny by the way. The twins are Fred and George and Ron is Harry's best friend from school."

"Nice to meet you Ginny," Amelia smiled, "and the rest of you."

"Its to bad George and Fred aren't at Hogwarts anymore, they could have showed you everything there is to know about causing trouble and pulling pranks around there Dominic," Harry laughed.

"Really?" Dominic said with a smile

"Oh go on Harry!" Fred said sarcastically, "don't be makin' us out to be worse than we were!"

"Yeah we were good kids in school!" George tried to say without laughed.

"No you weren't!" Ron yelled, "you're the reason I have bad wrap!"

"No we're not!" George and Fred said together "that's Harry's fault!"

"Oh Dominic isn't much of a trouble maker per say, he's a Drama queen!" Amelia laughed.

"That's me!" Dominic smiled.

"A lot has happened since you left Belinda," Molly said as the three of them sat around the table.

"Well isn't that obvious your two got married and have four kids!" Belinda laughed.

"Oh we have more than four," Molly giggled.

"The other three are off in there own little worlds," Arthur laughed.

"You have seven children?" Amelia asked in amazement, "Molly how ever do you handle them?"

"Ginny's a doll," Molly stated, "it's the six boys that I worry about!"

"I'm glad I only had two!" Belinda laughed.

"What made you come back Belinda?" Arthur asked.

"Well, I'm afraid for my children," Belinda sighed, "the only place I believe to be safe for us is at Hogwarts."

"Dumbledore has been doing all in his power to combat the He Who Must Not Be Named but without wizards like your parents it is very difficult." Molly sighed, "we are trying our best."

"I know Molly," Belinda sighed, "there just isn't an easy way out of this. I though when I had fled that I would be safe, that my children would be fine living as Muggles but the mark came to me again, like it did when my parents were fighting it when all of our parents were. Who would have though that he could be so strong so quickly, it was like no one could have ever been prepared for that. That's why Severus scared me so much."

"He's on our side now, has been since only days after you left." Arthur said with a slight smile, "he is a great asset to our cause but puts himself in a lot of danger for it."

"So I have heard," Belinda said softly as tears began to swell in her eyes.

"He has changed a lot you know," Molly said trying to calm her friend.

"How could I ever trust him again after he kept that secret from me?" Belinda sobbed, "Molly you were my best friend you were the only one to know about him and I. How will I face him at Hogwarts?"

"You'll have to try to keep yourself safe," Molly sighed, "when He has found you he wants to be rid of you just like he was rid of your parents. Hogwarts is the only place safe for you."

"Yes, He Who Must Not Be Named is back and is working to eradicate all the people and there children who stood and now stand in his way. No one is safe anymore." Arthur said quietly trying not to bring to much attention to the subject at hand. "You should probably come back with us. Its not safe this close to Harry. He is the main target right now. You'll be safe with us till the term starts at Hogwarts."


	5. Quiddich Rookies

5.Quiddich Rookies

Harry and the Cross family accompanied the Weasley's back to the Borrow and it was there that they stayed until the first day of classes. The twins, at first found it a bit strange abandoning their muggle routines, but soon were feeling very relaxed with the Weasley family. Hermione visited often at the Borrow and became close friends quite quickly with Amelia. They spent hours comparing notes on magical practices the differed from school to school. Shortly before school started they met up with Hermione in Diagon Alley and fitted the twins up with brand new Hogwarts Robes.

"These are so different from the school robes we had back in Canada!" Amelia said to Hermione as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"I've seen the robes you've had in a book called, _The Start of a Legacy: Magical Educational Institutions_. We have a wonderful resource center at Hogwarts. I am pretty sure the uniforms were catered to the extremely cold climate of the region in which Starysnow Academe is located," Hermione said with a smile.

"You are absolutely right, it was so cold most of the year. We even spent months in total darkness. But then again the far north is really wild and was a great place to keep us hidden and it wasn't without its own magic, if you could have seen the Aurora Borealis you would agree with me." Amelia smiled as they packed up there things and headed out to meet the boys at the Weasley brother joke shop.

Harry and Dominic had left the joke shop before the girls had returned and were admiring the new _Nimbus 6000_ and other Quiddich related apparel in a shop window. The newly designed Hogwarts Quiddich robes were on display and Harry continued to debate weather or not to purchase them first or wait till he had obtained the remainder of his school supplies.

"What would you do with a broom like that Harry?" Dominic asked admiring the broom once more.

"Well, my _Firebolt_ is a great broom, I have gotten attached to it, but to fly that... the golden snitch would have to catch me," Harry laughed.

"You play?" Dominic asked in astonishment.

"I'm the seeker for the Gryffindor team, if we play this year..."Harry said sadly as he remember on so many occasions he had been unable to play while he was at Hogwarts.

"Wow!" Dominic said in amazement, "we didn't get to play in Canada, it was always to cold. You only really heard about Quiddich."

"Have you ever even seen a game?" Harry asked

"No, not a real one. Only what I have read in books about it. I mean in the deep north it is even hard for us to take flying lessons." Dominic frowned, "there wasn't even a point in owning a broom"

"Well you have to get one Dominic!" Harry said as he dragged Dominic into the shop.

"Harry I can't afford a broom," Dominic sighed, "I mean there are so many other things that I have to get because Hogwarts is so different from Starysnow."

"Ah come on you don't need a _Nimbus 6000_, get something a little lower I mean the _Firebolts_ are really good brooms still used in competition and they are less expensive!"Harry said as he picked up a _Firebolt_ from a rack, "Besides I need my new Quiddich robes for this season, even if we don't get to play I have to have them!"

"They are very nice brooms Harry but I can hardly fly one. It would be a total waist," Dominic sighed.

"Ron and I could teach you!" Harry smiled as he brought the boom to the counter, along with the rest of this Quiddich equipment, "if you wont buy it I will and force you to use it!" Harry smiled.

"I can't Harry."

"Fine I will!" Harry said as he pulled a stack of coins out of his pocket.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, good luck this year with the Quiddich season!" the shop keeper said with a smile and handed the broom back to Harry. Harry passed the broom to Dominic and headed out of the shop.

Back down the street at Flourish and Blotts Harry and Dominic spotted Hermione and Amelia. Hermione had her arms full of new books.

"Well I have gotten everything I need," Hermione smiled, "plus a little extra for the train ride."

"So have I. I picked up all your books as well Dominic just to kill time," Amelia said as she spotted the broom in his hands, "no way you bough a broom! We can hardly fly. What good will it do you?" She asked with excitement in her voice.

"Its Harry's" Dominic said.

"You have one already!" Hermione scolded, "what a way to waist your money!"

"I bought it to have something to teach Dominic how to play Quiddich on," Harry smiled.

"And it just had to be one of the fastest brooms around didn't it!" Hermione huffed.

"No! Its actually running pretty cheep now, the _Nimbus 6000 _is the fastest broom!" Harry smiled as he spotted Ron, "Hey Ron when we get back to your place we have a rookie to train in the arts of Quiddich!" He called.

"What fun that will be!" Ron smiled as he and Ginny came up the street, "we nearly have our own team now."

"Yeah we could get your girls all up as chasers, Fred and George could play their normal post and well so could we don't you think Ron!" Harry smiled.

"That would be wonderful but we can hardly fly!" Amelia said more excited now.

"We can teach you!" Ron and Harry said together.

"I'll need a broom then!" Amelia smiled, "I'll just run and pick something up!" she said as she waved and ran down the street.

"You better keep this one!" Harry said to Dominic as they watched her leave, "she seems quite excited about the whole idea."

"She has a thing with flying," Dominic laughed, "her animagus is an owl."

"Her animagus!" they all smiled.

"Yeah she's not really good at it yet, only did it once but is really trying to master it!" Dominic smiled proudly, "she is right into transfigurations. But she just can't figure this one out... well enough to keep it"

"Wicket!" Ron exclaimed.

"I'm sure Professor McGonagall can get her though it," Hermione smiled. "She's one of the only professors that I know of that is a licenced animagus."

"That's what Amelia is hoping for," Dominic smiled

"Maybe once she masters it she can show us all how to do it!" Ginny said with a smile, "it would be very convenient!"

"Yeah, best not to tell Fred and George though," Ron smiled, "they'd want to do it themselves and market it as a prank in there joke shop."

"Maybe we'll end up like your dad Harry," Ginny smiled

"Maybe!" Harry said with a hopefulness that he always got when his fathers achievements were brought up.

Back at the Burrow, that afternoon most of their spare time was spent getting the twins used to flying. It took a little time but once they were up on their booms they picked it up very quickly and soon had started to learn all there was to know about Quiddich. Hermione had pulled out all of the books Harry had on Quiddich and was reading out instruction as Harry and Ron tried to rush the twin through the process. Harry and the Weasley brothers were getting a bit annoyed but Hermione's patience was really proving to be an asset in teaching the twins. Soon enough they were all in the air tossing about the regulation style balls and Hermione even put down her books and got in on the action, she had been practicing herself. Dividing themselves into two teams of four they managed to toss the quarfels as the stitch flew around them. Amelia and Harry cased after the snitch as seekers for their newly appointed teams.

"Hey she got it!" Dominic yelled as he watched his sister stop in mid air with Harry right beside her.

"You're getting really, really good Amelia!" Harry smiled.

"I can't believe I caught it!" Amelia said excitedly, "Check it out Dom!"

"That's my sister!" he said as he flew up beside her and hugged her.

"You better not try and steal my position on the Gryffindor team!" Harry joked.

"Oh I wouldn't dream about it!" Amelia laughed as she tossed the snitch back into the air and grabbed the quarfel from her brother. "I'd much rather be a chaser!" she smiled as she sped of toward the goal posts they had set up.

"Watch out Ron here she comes!" Harry yelled and the game was on again.

They worked on passing and goal keeping. Amelia really excelled at flying and Dominic at goal tending. They played long into the night until it was so dark that Harry could no longer distinguish the snitch from the stars. Tired and shivering the lot of them made there way back to the house. Mrs. Weasley met them at the door and spread out around the long table were hot cups of coco and cookies.

"Come on children warm up. We have a very busy day ahead of us tomorrow!" She said in a sing song voice as everyone piled into the house.

"Yes your mother is leaving for Hogwarts in the morning," Mr. Weasley said to Amelia and Dominic as he came into the room, "she has been asked to settle in before the students arrive and so you two will be staying with us here."

"That is so nice of you to let us stay!" Amelia said as she hugged Mr. Weasley.

"It's our pleasure," Mrs. Weasley laughed, "it seems our children have become quite fond of you two any way. We wouldn't dream of chasing you off."

"Yeah finally Hermione and I aren't totally out numbered." Ginny smiled.

"We'll get some more Quiddich in," Harry said as he smiled Amelia.

"It will be wonderful," Amelia smiled, "thank you so much."

"That is enough talk about Quiddich for one evening, off to bed with you all!" Mrs. Weasley smiled and shooed them all up the stairs.

"Hey Amelia do you think its dark enough for the illustration of the northern lights to work tonight?" Ginny asked quietly as they headed up the stairs.

"I hope so," Hermione added "I can't wait to see what that book of yours can do!"

"Yeah I think its dark enough!" Amelia smiled and the girls waved to the boys and retired to Ginny's bed room.

"Thank you so much Molly, Arthur, for watching my children," Belinda smiled as she came up to the kitchen table.

"Oh its no trouble at all, call it making up for lost time!" Molly laughed, "you remember how we used to talk about having kids and rasing them as best friends!" she said with a smile.

"How could I forget!" Belinda laughed, "you wouldn't have wanted to see my kids when they were little oh they were a hand full! They didn't even know about there magical back ground and they had things mastered between them!"

"Thank goodness Fred and George were never like that!" Arthur smiled, "they're enough to deal with as it is!"

"They get along fabulously," Molly smiled, "sometimes to well..."

"They are wonderful kids!" Belinda said, "I'm really happy that my children don't have to worry about the things we do."

"Oh but they do," Arthur said sadly, "as long as they are friends with Harry they will always be dealing with the trouble."

"The poor boy," Belinda sighed, "its as though he doesn't get to live his life."

"He really doesn't but we try to help things along," Molly smiled, "it's a pleasure to have him around and Albus Dumbledore will not let anything happen to Harry he is safe here and so are your children!"

"And judging by what you have told us, the safest placed for them would be here," Arthur added as he examined the cellular phone that Amelia had brought with her, "these muggle phones are so very interesting," he smiled.

"Arthur," Molly scolded and took the phone away from him, "you'll probably break it, I'll give it back to Amelia in the morning."

The sun seemed to rise to early for Belinda the next morning. Of all the things she was dreading, it was heading back to Hogwarts and being alone with only the teachers in the school, which meant being in the castle with Snape. She knew she couldn't avoid it and that nothing would happen in the school but still she felt an awkwardness that she could not shake. She would only be in the school for a few days without the students and she would have a lot to do to get her classes ready, however, there was still meal times and would he come looking for her? The teachers at Hogwarts are a tightly nit group and their soul concern is the well being and the education of the students. As such they worked very closely with one another to keep the school safe. She would have to work with Snape regardless of what was in her past or his. She paced nervously around the room in the Weasley house she was occupying, having packed her bags the night before. Nervousness had overcome her entire being when a soft knock came from her door she jump before answering it. She walked quickly to it and opened it just a crack to peer out.

"Good morning mum," Amelia smiled.

"What are you doing out of bed already?" Belinda smiled trying to not look so worried.

"I came to make sure you were alright," Amelia said as she came into the room.

"I'm fine, go back to bed and get some more sleep. You only have so long left to sleep in before you have classes again."

"Don't lie, I know you are worried," Amelia frowned, "who knows you better than Dominic and I and we can tell you're on edge. Why?"

"Its hard to explain," Belinda sighed as she sat down on the bed.

"Its Professor Snape isn't it?" Amelia asked.

"How did you know?" shock filled Belinda's eyed.

"Occlumency," Amelia smiled, then pulled a small piece of parchment out of her pocket and handed it to her mother. It was her letter from Hogwarts that stated the new term requirements and the teachers of the classes, "I knew he would be your main distraction as soon as I read my letter,"

"He's not a distraction!" Belinda scolded.

"Fine, your biggest fear," Amelia said angrily, "if he is working at Hogwarts he can't be bad. Albus Dumbledore wouldn't let that happen not with Harry in that school. And if he didn't think that you would be safe and that Professor Snape has changed from what you once knew he would have never put you in that situation."

"Amelia, you wouldn't understand," Belinda sighed again.

"I think your biggest problem will be facing the fact that you never believed that he could change. You're biggest problem is going to be to face him," Amelia said, "and I don't think its going to be much easier for him. I mean come on mum you can't tell me he didn't love you at all. I've seen your pictures."

"That's besides the point Amelia," Belinda sighed, "he lied to me and with all the danger of my families history I couldn't even trust him again. Not to risk you and your brother."

"We'll be fine mum," Amelia said, "Dumbledore would let nothing happen not matter what."

"You are probably right, but how do I face him? I ran away from him in the first place." Belinda sighed, "and now I have to work with him. I have to see him every day. I have to sit at the same table and be in the same room."

"Well its been eighteen years. Its time for you to stand up for yourself. You have changed and obviously so has he and all you need to have with him is a professional relationship," Amelia stated, "nothing to worry about really. And I wouldn't be surprised if he is feeling the same way really. He hasn't seen you in eighteen years. You just disappeared he's probably as scared as you are."

"You're right!" Belinda smiled as she took a deep breath, "all I needed was some advice from my teenage daughter."

"I'm supposed to be the one getting boy advice mum, not you!" Amelia laughed, "now come on downstairs before Harry does!"


	6. New Quiddich Captain

6. New Quiddich Captain

When Harry finally woke up the next morning he laid in bed feeling the warm sunlight blanketing over his bed. He loved so much the way he was treated and the freedom he had when he was with the Weasley's and his new friends were so wonderful. Life in the magic community was for the most part good. In the back of his mind he knew that there was bad and the evil dark forced he would soon have to face but now, in the present, things were good and happy. The sun was already high in the sky and its warmth flooded through the room. When he finally brought himself to sitting up and stretching he noticed that Ron had already left and so had Dominic. He got up slowly looked out the window to see if his friends had already started their Quiddich practice for the day. Noticing no movement about the grounds of the house he changed out of his pyjamas hurrying to find the Weasley's and Cross'. He came down the stairs slowly noticing that the house was far to quiet. Would they really leave him all alone? Perhaps he slept through Mrs. Cross leaving. Maybe they all were outside and he just didn't see them. The house seemed to quiet.

"Surprised!" was the only sound Harry could hear as he reached the bottom of the stairs and the dinning area of the Weasley house.

Gathered around a brightly decorated table, littered with sweets and gifts, Harry found all his friends with giant smiles on all of their faces.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" They all said in perfect unison.

"My goodness, that a surprise. I've never had a birthday like this before. Thank you all so much!" Harry said still taking in all the work that had gone into the surprise party.

"The hardest part was keeping quiet as to not wake you up!" Ron smiled as he motioned for Harry to come to the table.

"Yes it was so hard getting out of the room without you hearing and all the commotion in the stairs we were sure you would wake up!" Dominic laughed.

"It was far to quiet when I came down the stairs I was sure you had all left on me!" Harry laughed.

"On your birthday?" Amelia laughed, "never, but the quietness could have given it away. To tell you the truth this was the first bit of real quiet at all. Its been crazy trying to get this ready for you!"

"It didn't help either that Fred and George brought exploding party favors from the joke shop!" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Oh if you could have only seen it Harry!" George laughed.

"Yeah we accidently started an exploding streamer," Fred joined in the laughter, "its only a prototype but we needed a test place, and what better time then at your birthday?"

"Mum had to toss it into the frying pan and slam on the lid," Ron said with a smile.

"Made a terrible sizzling sound and multicolored smoke came from the pan when she opened it!" Dominic added.

"Yeah that could be a good prank gift in itself," George smiled

"Wasn't exactly the reaction we were hoping for though." Fred added.

"You guys this is to much!" Harry laughed as he looked around at all the food and sweets, "this is better than any of the great feasts Dumbledore has ever had. Mrs. Weasley, thank you,"

"You're welcome dear," She smiled.

The rest of the afternoon and early evening was spent with Harry and his friend celebrating and joking around with the gifts and spending quite a lot of time out practicing there Quiddich moves. Amelia and Dominic had become quite comfortable flying about, on their brooms, and were really turning out to be good chasers.

"You know, you two should try out for the team this year," Ron said as they all landed to take a break and head back for more cake and sweets.

"Yeah we lost all three of our chasers last year at graduation," Harry said, "you are both really good!"

"My bet is that both of you would make it hands down!" Fred smiled.

"Yeah and I wouldn't be surprised if Harry is named Captain this year," George added.

"I doubt that I mean I graduate this year," Harry said.

"You'll be captain for sure!" Ginny smiled.

Harry blushed as he walked into the house with his friends, could he really be the new captain of the Quiddich team for Gryffindor? Harry hoped with all his heart that, that would be the case. The day was turning out to be the most wonderful day for Harry. It was the first real birthday party Harry had ever had and it was a wonderful feeling that he had been given on this his eighteenth birthday. As the sun began to set and the moon began to rise there was a short knock on the door to the Weasley home and two familiar faces appeared.

"Good evening everyone," Professor McGonagall said with a smile, "we are here to meet you Belinda." she said spotting Mrs. Cross by the fireside.

"So good to see you again," Belinda smiled as she noticed the second figure in the doorway, "well hello Professor Sprout."

"See mum you'll be fine at Hogwarts you already have new friends!" Dominic joked.

"You watch it!" Belinda laughed, "Professor McGonagall is head of your house and I give her full permission to punish you in any way she sees fit and if she decided to not let you play Quiddich this year then were will you be?"

"Mum don't say that!" Dominic said as his eyes grew wide, "we never even got to see a real match where we are from."

"I'm joking, but you'll have to try out like the rest of them!" Belinda smiled.

"We are looking forward to a great year again this year in Quiddich," McGonagall smiled, "Professor Dumbledore is going to do all in his power to keep the sport running this year, there will be no stopping the house cup."

"Really it's a for sure thing?" Harry asked with hope filling his eyes

"Yes Mr. Potter, and the Gryffindor team looks forward to you being their captain this year should you accept that," McGonagall smiled.

"Told you!" George and Ginny said with a smile and an excited cheer.

"Say yes Harry!" Ron whispered as he elbowed Harry in the ribs.

"Wow, I would love to Professor!" Harry said with a smile.

"Good, you and I will have to meet to discuss how many new team mate you will need and when to have tryouts." McGonagall smiled, "we will get together first week of school, we want your team to have plenty of time to get used to the new players wont we? You just have to win the cup back from Slytherin"

"Of course!" Harry smiled.

"You just may have a chance after all Dominic," Amelia smiled.

"So would you, you're a great flyer!" Dominic smiled.

"Not if you two don't behave!" Belinda laughed.

"Mum!" Both the twins cried

"You're making us out to be trouble makers," Amelia stated feeling a bit angry.

"I'm just joking around," Belinda smiled, "Professor McGonagall will have to make her own opinion of the two of you."

"Hello Professor," Amelia stated as she ran over and shook McGonagall's hand, "I am very much looking forward to you Transfigurations class."

"Eager to learn, that is a wonderful sign," McGonagall smiled, "I have read your records from Starysnow Miss. Cross, we will start work on perfecting your Animagus right away."

"I'd love that!" Amelia said excitedly, "Harry tells me you are a licenced Animagus yourself."

"That is true!" McGonagall laughed, "would you like to see?"

"Oh yes!" Amelia said even more excited and before anyone could blink again there was a small grey cat standing where Professor McGonagall was standing.

"I told you she was bloody brilliant!" Ron said as he stared.

"It really takes a lot of concentration but once you can really feel the change it comes nearly naturally," Minerva said as she transfigured again.

"I've done it once," Amelia sighed, "so I know I can do it... I just don't know how I did it!"

"That is what we will find out and I am sure it will come very quickly," McGonagall smiled.

"Just like your Occlumency," Belinda said as she smiled at Amelia.

"What!" Harry Gasped.

"Oh you all didn't know!" Belinda looked around.

"No!" Harry, Ron, Hermione and the rest had yelled together.

"Why didn't it say anything about Occlumency training in their files?" Minerva asked.

"Because we didn't know what it was till recently," Dominic said hiding shyly, "we just can do it. We've been able to since we were little."

"Yeah we could read each others minds and block each other out," Amelia said, "we really didn't know it was anything and assumed it was just a twins kind of bond that the muggle science magazines talk about."

"Until one of our profs in defense against the dark arts did a short lesson on it and enforced the fact that it was very difficult to learn," Dominic said.

"We sat on opposite sides of the room and could still talk to each other. Dominic burst into laugher when our prof told us it was nearly impossible for kids our age to even think of learning it." Amelia giggled.

"We had it mastered at five!" Dominic boasted.

"We kinda forget about it. Its such a natural every day thing for us!" Amelia said feeling guilty.

"Yeah we're sorry we didn't tell you," Dominic said to the friends that sat around them staring.

"That's wicked!" Ron said filled with excitement, "Harry is working on mastering it."

"But I'm not very good!" Harry sighed.

"All good things come with practice Mr. Potter," McGonagall said as she looked at him, "perhaps you would feel more comfortable practicing it with Dominic and Amelia rather than your Professor. It may help you to advance."

"Yeah Harry!" Amelia smiled, "we'll help you! Its not as hard as they make it out to be!"

"We had better hurry Albus will be waiting for us," Sprout said seeming in a bit of a hurry.

"Alright, Children be good, Dominic you especially. Amelia watch him I don't want to hear of any trouble!" Belinda stated as she snatched up her bags.

"Mum!" Dominic whined, "I'm not going to do anything!"

"You better not!" Belinda said as she kiss his forehead and headed for the door, "I'll see you in a few days!" she smiled and waved and disappeared out the door.

Belinda Cross found herself standing in a place that she had not seen in many years. Platform nine and three quarters was dark, lit only with a single lamp and was not as inviting as she had once remembered it. The Bright red engine of the Hogwarts express stood steaming and ready to leave as all the teachers began to show up one by one on the platform.

"This must seem rather odd for you, Belinda," McGonagall said as she watched Belinda closely, "we all ride the train just as the children do. The only other entrance to Hogwarts is in the headmasters office and it is just to difficult for find the place if we were to fly. The train is a relaxing ride, it will be a good chance for you to meet the new staff and reunite with the old that you once knew."

"Yes you're right, Minerva," Belinda smiled, "I supposed I am just a little on edge, I haven't taught in a magic school for a very long time This is going to take some getting used to."

"You'll be fine," McGonagall said placing a hand on Belinda's shoulder, "I know things are strange and frightening for you, but the safest place in this world is that school. You have no need to be worried."

The platform was becoming more and more crowded as more and more staff members emerged from the entrance to the platform. The tips of wands glowed as the teachers walked about providing more light to the seeming deserted station.

"Good evening everyone," came a booming yet gentle voice from the door to one of the train cars, "we best get a move on before it gets light. Another year of learning is in our midst and we must prepare for our new arrivals and challenges. Welcome to all, there is a great meal and warm beds waiting at Hogwarts for you, please join me for this relaxing train ride," Dumbledore smiled and stepped aside to let the teachers board the train, "Good to see you looking calmer Belinda," Dumbledore smiled as she came to the door way.

"I am more looking forward to being at Hogwarts now," She smiled.

"Everything will be wonderful, you have nothing to worry about," he said, "find yourself a nice quiet compartment and relax. We have a busy year ahead of us!"

Belinda made her way onto the train and settled into and empty compartment. It wasn't long before the train had started and the soon felt the comforting motion of the train that she had left behind her.


	7. Enlightened Arrivals

7.Enlightened Arrivals.

Severus Snape was left alone in the castle while Albus Dumbledore had gone, by train, to meet the rest of the teacher as he had done every year that he was headmaster of Hogwarts. Snape stayed in the castle all summer with really no where else to go. His family was among the ones killed by Voldemort. It was a god sent for him to have a place, such as this, to go and feel safe from his past, however now the castle was cold, quiet and boring when there was no one around. There were no trouble makes in the hall, or lights in the class rooms. The castle seemed dormant without any beings in it. Even the Ghosts had gone for the summer and Peeves wasn't even around but soon he would be returning. The great hall seemed intimidating and dark, the vast openness of the great space seemed to swallow life whole and the enchanted ceiling stayed dark and neutral. The house elves were always in the castle but even during the summer they were rarely seen. The only light was coming from the small crack under Mr. Filch's door. Snape knew that in a short time the great hall would be alight once more and the teachers would be gathering for there first meal, then settling into these offices and classes to begin to set up for the children's arrival. The ghosts too would come and Peeves and there would be no rest for the weary. He had enjoyed the lonely summers. He was busy doing Dumbledore's work against the dark lord and had quite a bit of freedom, but now, knowing Belinda would be back at Hogwarts he felt lost, he felt as he had when he was young and foolish. He dreaded what he would have to say to her if she came looking for him or what she would say to him. He was afraid to, that she wouldn't want to ever speak with him or that he would be nothing more than a dark void in her life. Pacing across the stairs of the entrance he watched Hagrid slip out down the road toward Hogsmade to meet the train and the arriving teachers. Snape shivered slightly and fled back to his dungeon. He would have time to compose himself and perhaps he could arrive late to the dinner. He turned back as the castle began to wake up, open its eyes and stretch with the onset of the arrival of the teachers.

As the train neared Hogsmade sation, Belinda became nervous. She had not seen Severus in the train station or on the train and thus assumed he was still at Hogwarts where she had first seen him. She knew of the dinner and there would be no way for her to avoid him there, or perhaps there would be. There were quite a lot of teacher and other staff coming to Hogwarts she would be fine, she said to herself as the lights of the station appeared in the window. The small town was lit brightly in the night darkness, inviting and enchanting, she remember it well.

"We are arriving Belinda," McGonagall said at the door to the compartment.

"That is I sight I haven't seen in years," Belinda smiled. "I'd forgotten how beautiful the castle town of Hogsmade was."

"Yes it is an enchanting little town," McGonagall smiled

"I miss this magic!" Belinda said happily, "I remember I time when I thought I would never leave and never wanted to."

"Well welcome back," Minerva smiled and walked on down the train.

The train slowed to a halt at the platform and soon the teachers were being told to remove their things from the compartments and to gather together to wait for more instructions. On the platform the professors congregated around the small bits of light to see each other and to try to keep all there belongings in order. This station was much more inviting. The cheerfulness of the teachers and the staff was contagious and Belinda couldn't help but smile. She really had missed the world she had known and loved.

"The carriages are read for you Professor," Hagrid yelled down the platform to where Dumbledore was standing.

"Splendid," he smiled and turned back to the teachers, "your belongings will be brought up to the castle and will be placed in your offices. Would you all now please join me for the ride up to the castle and the feast that has been prepared for you. Enjoy each others company. Let us eat, drink and be merry together!" he said happily as he came closer to Belinda, "Please come and ride with me," he asked her.

"I would love to Professor," Belinda said as she climbed into the carriage first. With a sudden jolt the carriage was off up the road to Hogwarts Castle. It was a very relaxing and enjoyable ride, "how beautiful the castle looks, it is a welcoming site and I have missed it so dearly."

"Yes, it will be wonderful to have you with us again Belinda. A lot has changed and yet a lot has stayed the same. I really think that you will feel safe and comfortable with us." Dumbledore said softly with a smile as he looked at her through his half moon spectacles.

"I think you are right Professor, and the time will fly with the children there. I am looking forward to teaching in a magical sense again. And I do feel safe," Belinda smiled

"Wonderful, I know you will be just a wonderful professor for our students." he smile, "and dear lady, now you may call me Albus, you are no longer a student."

Belinda blush bright red at this comment, "I will try sir but sometimes it is hard to break old habits." she smiled.

"Ah yes, that is very true indeed," he sighed happily as and they continued there chat right up to the castle.

The castle seemed light up as the carriages got nearer. Excitement rose in its halls. The lights in the windows came on as though its eyes were opened. All levels of the castle appeared to wake up from the summer slumber and become alive again. At the front doors Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris waited for the arrivals looking as gloomy and as cross as they both always did. The large heavy oak doors opened to the stairs of the entrance hall and candles led the way to the great hall, were the four house table stood empty in rows perpendicular to the teachers table at the front of the hall. The teachers table was covered in beautiful gold candles and enchanted ceiling mimicked the beauty of the Canadian Aurora Borealis, which danced on the ceiling as the teachers entered and watch happily.

"Please everyone join me for this feast," Dumbledore said from the head of the table as he watched the rest of the teachers take seats at either side of the him, "welcome, welcome to all of our new teachers and welcome back to all of the old. This year should prove to be a wonderful and memorable year for us all!" he smiled, his eyes sparkling behind his half moon spectacles, "I would like to send a special welcome to a former student and international professor. Belinda Cross has returned to us for Canada. It is wonderful to have you back Belinda." he smiled.

Belinda's faced went bright red as she stood in her place as Dumbledore had motioned for her to do. Applause came from the teachers gathered around her and the ceiling danced with splendid colors. As she took her seat again a beautiful banquet appeared on the tables and the hall was filled with the joyful chatter of friends. Belinda had enjoyed conversations with Professor Sprout and Madame Pomfrey over dinner. What seemed like minutes turned into hours as the evening drew on. Belinda ate and drank, feeling very accepted and welcome. She conversed with many of her former professors and introduced herself to the new ones but she didn't see Snape anywhere. She wondered what had happened to him and if he was alright.

"Belinda you must tell us more about Canada," Professor Sprout said happily.

"Well, there isn't really much I can tell you," Belinda giggled, "I wasn't really involved with the magical community in the far north."

"How is that possible?" Madame Hooch asked.

"Well I lived as a muggle for the past eighteen years, with my children. Their father was a muggle and it was a lot safer for me, I thought," Belinda explained.

"And your children?" Sprout asked.

"Well their father passed away when they were very young and so magic was no longer forbidden and they attended Starysnow Academe." Belinda smiled proudly, "they were the ones involved in the magic community. You'll have to ask them when they arrive."

"Belinda's children have very impressive records," Professor McGonagall smiled, "Dominic has excelled in defense against the dark arts mastering many counter curses and charms including the Patronus charm. Her daughter Amelia is a very advanced student in transfigurations. And they have both master Occlumency." she smiled.

"Well, that is impressive!" Sprout laughed, "looks like you have your hands ful."

"Not right now they are with the Weasleys" Belinda laughed, "our little stay with the Weasleys and now I have to deal with their growing Quiddich obsession," she sighed sarcastically.

"Ah, Weasley and Potter.. You really do have your hands full now," Madame Hooch laughed, "two of the most enthusiastic Quiddich players Hogwarts has seen."

"No, no Molly and Arthur have their hands full with all of there children, mine and Harry staying with them until the term starts," Belinda said with a smile, "I have nothing to worry about they are in good hands."

"I would worry about Molly and Arthur," McGonagall laughed, "children flying all about, they'll never keep them on the ground long enough to feed them!"

"They will have to cement their feet to the ground," Belinda said and laughed erupted from the group, "but honestly I am very impressed with the progress of my children. They have taken to flight very naturally and excelled greatly for kids that didn't get to fly at all where they were schooled."

"I can imagine," Hooch said, "would have been awful cold had they tried to play Quiddich."

"Beyond cold!" Belinda laughed.

"You would have two flying icicles rather than children!" Sprout said and the group laughed again.

"They were very excited to be able to learn with Harry, Ron and the rest of the Weasleys," Belinda smiled, "they came home from Diagon ally with _Firebolts_!"

"Those are very good brooms," Hooch said with a very impressed tone in her voice, "they'll fly really well on those."

"They are loving every moment of it!" Belinda smiled.

Teachers left the table sporadically to retire to there living quarters for some much needed rest.

"Would you like me to show you to your classroom, Belinda?" Minerva asked as she came around the front of the table.

"That would be wonderful," Belinda smiled as she stood up, "I am getting quite tired I don't know how much work I will get done."

"Ah there is always tomorrow you will be fine," McGonagall smiled as the two left the great hall.

They headed off up the stairs toward the dormitories. The movement of the staircases was slow and very rare. Many of the painting on the walls were empty and the suits of armor and statues seems to be very relaxed.

"This seems so odd to what I used to know," Belinda said as she followed closely behind McGonagall.

"The Castle is nearly dormant in the summer time. The staircases hardly move at all, the individuals in the paintings don't stay around, they go off visiting relatives and the armor find it pointless to be guarding what they must when there is no one around." McGonagall stated as they neared the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.

The lady in the pink dress had just returned for from her summer retreat and was now settling back into her paining. She waved at Professor McGonagall as they came near. "How was your summer Minerva?" she asked with a smile.

"It was relaxing," McGonagall answered, "and yours? Are you ready for another year with Gryffindor?"

"Oh my summer was lovely, I spent it with my cousin overlooking the lovely tropic landscape from a dinning room window," The lady said with a smile, "so warm and inviting, but I missed this castle and the children. Lets hope that Gryffindor brings home the house cup this year!"

"Oh I have a feeling they will, Potter has agreed to be captain this year," Minerva smiled.

"That boy has so much on his plate already, do you honestly think he need quiddich to worry about?" the portrait lady asked.

"He wouldn't have it any other way," Belinda giggled from behind McGonagall.

"Oh do you remember Belinda?" Minerva said as she moved to show Belinda to the lady in pink

"Goodness child, I haven't seen you since you left the common room on your last day," she said, "now look at you, teaching I am guessing."

"Yes you are right she is our new Care of Magical Creatures teacher," McGonagall said, "but we must be off, it has been a long day and I still have to get Belinda to her office."

"Have good evening!" the lady said with a wave.

They walked passed the Gryffindor and Huffelpuff common rooms and McGonagall's office before they came to a corner of the castle. A small room led into a large class room that was covered on two side with large windows. At the front of the room was an empty desk and aside from the rows of tables the room appeared dark, lifeless, and immense. At the back of the room a spiraling staircase rose from the floor up to the vaulted ceiling where there was a door.

"This you're your class room," McGonagall said to Belinda as they entered and the candles lit themselves in the great chandelier that hung from the vaulted ceiling, "personally I find this to be one of the most beautiful class rooms, you lucky girl, there is a door to the left of the stair case, that will take you and your class out to the castle grounds so that you have easy access to the animals you will be teaching with. Up the stairs are your bed chambers. Dumbledore has provided small pens right outside the doors for you to keep animals in that you need, Hagrid will be happy to help you take care and find the specimens you need for your class. But leave that all for tomorrow or even the weekend, you have plenty of work to do to get the class room ready and to your likings." she added with a smile, "my office is just down the hall, as you know, if you need anything you can find me."

"Thank you so much this is going to be wonderful!" Belinda said at the door as she watched McGonagall leave toward her office.

Belinda shut the door slowly behind her and looked back into the large empty classroom. She walked slowly from the back to the front and stopped when she came near to the stair case to her bedchambers. The candles dimmed themselves as she began to climb the stairs. When she reached the top the only two candles left lit were those that were one either side of the door. She opened the door slowly to find the small room much more inviting than the vast empty classroom. A fire was lit in the fire place, the bed was made and looked very inviting. There was yet another desk in this room that had already been prepared with quills and parchment as well as other small teaching aids. Sitting at the desk, looking very sad, with a bottle of butter beer was a small house elf.

"Winky, is that you?" Belinda asked as she came closer to the little house elf.

"Winky I am. Winky wants to know who you are," the elf said fearfully as tears swelled in her giant eyes.

"Winky, its me Belinda Bellatour!" Belinda smiled.

"You can't be she. Winky watched young miss leave her. She left and Winky's masters were killed and so Winky was handed to another wizard family and then they freed Winky," she sobbed.

"No Winky, really its me. I've come back," Belinda said getting closer to the elf.

"You have the young misses eyes," Winky said as she slowly stopped crying.

"Are they not treating you well here Winky?" Belinda asked.

"Winky is a free elf. There is no treatment now. Oh the shame of it. Winky was a good house elf why would Winky be freed. What did Winky do?" the little elf asked, "Winky does not work for anyone now. She was a bad house elf."

"You were not a bad house elf Winky," Belinda said, "you were very appreciated in my home."

"Winky liked Misses family the most," Winky said with a small smile.

"Well Winky, just because you are free doesn't mean you have to stop doing what you do," Belinda smiled, "you can still work."

"Wait!" Winky cried out excitedly, "Winky was never freed from her first master and so she is still your house elf! If Miss still wants Winky. Please?"

"Oh but Winky you live and work at Hogwarts now," Belinda said confused by the little elf's excitement.

"Winky will be loyal to her first master till the day you are gone," Winky said, "she will do only what you wish because she is your families house elf!"

"Oh ok..." Belinda said still confused but noticing that the elf was very happy now, " I want you to work with the other house elves that are working in this school and if I need you I will call for you."

"Yes miss!" Winky said excitedly.

"You may tend to my classroom and my personal quarters but I want you to do more work around the school for Professor Dumbledore." Belinda said.

"But Dumbledore is not Winky's master, miss is!" Winky said looking confused.

"But he is head master of this school and I work for him. So you will have to as well. If you do not work for Dumbledore as I have told you I will be forced to free you," Belinda explained.

"No miss! Please don't!" Winky pleaded.

"If you do what I have told you then I wont have to. Now go back to the great hall and be happy in your work with the other house elves," Belinda said with a smile

"Yes miss!" Winky said and ran off happily

Belinda laughed and looked back around her little room. Her cases and boxes were set neatly in one corner to wait for her unpacking and yet without her personal belongings in the room she felt very comfortable and felt like home. She would wait till morning to really settle into her room. She walked over to the one window that looked out of the small bed room and gazed up at the clear, starry sky and the beautiful full moon, like she had done when ever her children were away from her, "I'm going to be fine Kids, I will see you in a few days," she said to the moon, closed the long curtains around the window and quickly she found herself in bed and falling asleep, thinking of only the good things that would happen.

Snape walked slowly past teachers leaving the dining hall and noticed that he had almost missed every last professor, including Belinda.

"You didn't join the feast, Severus," Dumbledore said from behind him.

"I was busy headmaster," Snape said as he spun around feeling a bit awkward.

"To busy to eat or was it more to afraid to face your past," he asked as he watched Snape with a gaze that could read through anything, "She had a fabulous time tonight."

"Just busy Albus," Snape said as he turned back to the dinning hall, "now before everything is cleared I would like to grab something to eat."

"You can't avoid her forever Severus, she is part of life at Hogwarts," Dumbledore called out to him.

"But that does not mean she must be a part of mine," He called back and then walked quickly away from the wizard in the door way.

"Very well, Severus, you will have to face your demons sometime. I only hope that they do not drive you to what you hate and fear the most," Dumbledore said quietly almost to himself as he turned and walked away from the great hall.


	8. Magical Mystical Creatures

8. Magical Mystical Creatures

It was late morning when Belinda finally woke from her first night sleep back at Hogwarts and she felt like she had quite possibly never left. A thin line of sunlight was creeping in through her curtains and landed on her pillow shining almost in her eyes. She stretched and slowly she got out of bed. She walked over to the window and threw open the heavy curtains, warm sunlight lit the small room. The castle grounds were green and bright in the sun outside. Birds flew round the castle as small animals ran from the dark forest to the castle and in every other direction. She opened the window in the room to let the sweet summer air fill the small space. The sounds of the birds and the breeze that blew off the lake reminded Belinda of the happy times she had spent as the school year began at Hogwarts when she was a student. Finally when she was dressed she descended the spiral staircase into her class room and realized why Professor McGonagall had said it was one of the nicest class rooms in the castle. It was the most beautiful classroom she had ever seen, and never remembered seeing it before when she attended Hogwarts. The sun shone in the walls of windows and cast colored shadows all about the room. The windows that were opposite the her staircase depicted a scene filled with magical mystical creatures all living in harmony in the wilderness of the forest. Magical plants, flowers and trees outlined the scenes of unicorns and birds of all types that all led to the front of the room. At the peak of the ceiling where the glass met the ceiling there was a large circular window, a rose, that depicted the sun itself in beautiful reds, yellows and oranges. Right beneath it, in the most brilliant and brightest reds, pinks and oranges, a Phoenix with its wings spanning from one side of the wall to the other flew to the sun, its fiery tail trailing though the other parts of the wall of windows. Many other spectacular creature could be found in the most brilliant purples and blues, pinks and golds. Animals of all types, serpents, monsters, fish and birds seemed to guard the class room. Belinda stared in awe for many minutes before she was interrupted by the hunger noises of her stomach. She left the class room quickly in hopes that she might find some food still in the dining hall.

In the hall outside her class room she noticed that the paintings were once again filling with people and the statues and armor had been cleaned and polished and stood in place with pride. The staircases seemed to stretch themselves and move more frequently. The Castle glimmered in the sunlight and much more noise could be heard throughout it. She walked slowly remembering her way and the things that had happened to her, the happy things in these hallways. "Good morning Sir Nicolas," Belinda said noticing that the Gryffindor house ghost had returned as well from his summer.

"I know that voice, it is very familiar," Sir Nicolas said as he looked around at Belinda, "However I do not recognize you my dear, but welcome to Hogwarts."

"I suppose I would have changed a bit over the years, Sir Nicolas, but I was a student here, a Gryffindor." Belinda smiled, "Belinda Bellatour was how you would have known me."

"Oh for heavens sake," Sir Nicolas cried, "yes, yes now I remember you! Look at you now! All grown up and teaching. I suspect you have children now of your own too."

"Yes I do, they will be coming to Hogwarts to finish off there magical schooling," Belinda smiled.

"Well that is wonderful you will have to introduce me," Nicolas smiled.

"Oh they will be in Gryffindor so I am sure you will see them around," She smile, "it was good seeing you again Sir Nicolas, I hope you will come and visit me in my new class room. I would like to catch up on old times."

"I have all the time in the world my dear, you can count on a chat soon," Sir Nicolas Smiled and was off down a corridor.

Upon arriving in the dining hall Belinda notice that quite a few of the teachers had just settled in to eat. The time schedule for the teachers while the children were not in the school seemed very relaxed and joyful. She joined them at the head table and enjoyed her breakfast and yet another lovely chat. When she had finished eating to the point where she could not possibly eat anymore she then decided to take a walk around the castle to explore and relearn her way around before heading off to settle into her class room and setting it up to her liking. She wondered up and down the stair cases all about the school remembering paintings and placed she had hidden and snuck off to. She found herself even exploring the highest towers and the lowest dungeons. She rounded a corner admiring the hallways of the dungeon close to the Slytherin common room remembering meeting Severus down in this place on so many occasions when they were young. A part of her wished that he would appear from behind a sculpture like he had in the past and yet a part of her was afraid to find him down there. She soon found her way down to the library, remembering the many times she had come and hid here to try and get her homework finished. She found herself looking though familiar sections and books remembering her years at Hogwarts as a student. As she was leaving Madam Pince called her back, "Belinda, there you are, I have something that may be of use to you," she said as Belinda came back into the library, "I have a box of books that was left by the last few Magical Creature professor, perhaps they will be of use to you in your class."

"Oh yes they will be very useful," Belinda smiled as she skimmed though the books, "may I take them with me?"

"Oh of course, if they will be of use," Pince said, "but I fear that this box will be much to heavy to carry up all those stairs perhaps we can find, oh there, Hagrid," she called out the door.

"Yes Professor?" Hagrid said with a smile, "Well, well, Belinda newest teacher at Hogwarts!"

"Nice to see you again Hagrid!" Belinda smile.

"Hagrid, would you mind helping Belinda with this box of books, they are needed for her classroom," Madame Pince asked.

"Oh, would be my pleasure to help this young lady," Hagrid smiled and picked up the box with one hand. "Where's this room of yours?" he asked and followed Belinda through the halls.

"It must be sad for you Hagrid, with your love of the magical animals, to have to give up this job," Belinda sighed feeling a bit guilty for taking the position.

"Don't you feel bad Belinda, cause I can tell that you do, but I had to give it up and who better to give it to than you." Hagrid smiled, "back when you were in school you was always sneaking me the books to read and helping me with my animals, its no surprise that Dumbledore's hired you to take the job."

"You will help me wont you Hagrid?" Belinda asked, "I don't know the first place to look for the animals I am going to need. I am so nervous and haven't been around the dark forest in a very long time. They give me a beautiful class room and the teaching equipment I need but I still need the animals what good is it for the children to only learn from books?"

"Oh of course alls you have to do is tell me what you need and I'll find it for ya," Hagrid smiled as they came to the door to Belinda's class room, "but by the looks of the windows in here you aren't going to need my help finding the animals they are all around your room!" Hagrid laughed.

"There is a door back here that leads to the court yard and pens that Dumbledore provided," Belinda said as she took Hagrid out the door.

"Ah yes I remember building these for Dumbledore," Hagrid laughed, "anything you need right away for these pens little lady? I can find them for you if you need me too."

"Thank you so much Hagrid, I will tell you as soon as I can what I am going to need. I am not sure right now but I would love if you could help me take care of them for the kids," Belinda smiled.

"I would have, even if you wouldn't have asked me Belinda you know that!" Hagrid smiled, "but I better get off, Fang will be wondering why I have left him alone so long."

"You still have Fang?" Belinda asked excitedly.

"Oh yeah the old boy is still going strong if you'd like I will bring him up to the castle to see you later," Hagrid smiled.

"Oh Hagrid that would be wonderful,"Belinda said at the glass door. She waved across the yard to Hagrid before going back into the class room.

Belinda spent the rest of the morning and all of the afternoon setting up her class room. Winky had come around to help her with all the cleaning and arranging. She arranged her desk at the front of the class so that she could be able to view the whole class and still leave room for the children to get around the desk and out the door to the court yard. She placed all the books on the shelves in the room and generally planned out what creatures to first introduce to the class. She had filled out a list of bird species that she wanted to bring into the class room and sent it by owl to Hagrid who was very quick to bring back most of the caged birds she wanted. Placing them around the room and making sure that they were all properly fed and had water she proceeded to her bed chamber and unpacked her trunks and boxes with her personal effects. She placed portraits of her family around the room and settled most of her personal papers and books in and on the desk. When she had finished with her unpacking and organization she found herself back in her class room admiring the walls of windows once again.

"You haven't seen these animals in a long time," A voice came from the door that frightened Belinda. She jumped and snapped out of her train of thought. She turned around quickly to see a tall, old figure at the door and a beautiful streak of light fly past her.

"Dumbledore, you scared me half to death," Belinda cried as she sat down, "come in please."

Dumbledore laughed and came and sat beside her at a desk, "do you like the room?" he asked.

"Oh very much, its perfect, but why don't I remember this room from when I was a student here?" Belinda asked.

"Because it wasn't here," He laughed, "this room changes to suite the personality of the person who is here teaching. You want so badly to do well, to teach the students to love the magical animals, that there are so many beautiful magical mysterious animals that you have created this room for yourself. And judging by the front of the room, you still hold the Phoenix very close to your heart." he smiled.

"Oh yes I do." Belinda smiled, "I missed my phoenix very much!"

"And he missed you," Dumbledore smiled.

"Fawkes," Belinda cried as the beautiful Phoenix landed on her shoulder, "where did you come from?"

"He led me up here," Dumbledore said, "he too knows you have returned to the castle and the second I opened my door he got out and came looking."

"When I was a student he would find me so often. He inspired me to learn more about magical creatures," Belinda smiled as the bird cuddled closer to her.

"Yes he missed you very much, when you left him behind with me and left the school to get away he was not what he once was," Dumbledore frowned, "I believe you did the right thing leaving him here at this school, you would have been in more danger had you taken him with you but he was unhappy for a long time."

"I know," Belinda sighed, "when I found out that Fawkes was the Phoenix that's tail feather was in the wand. That wand that caused so much bad. Fawkes cannot leave this castle it is not safe for him anywhere else," Belinda sighed, "you have to stay here with Dumbledore, Fawkes," she said as she looked into the birds eyes. Fawkes jumped suddenly over onto Dumbledore's shoulder.

"And as long as you are at this castle you will remain safe because the dark lord also knows that Fawkes is the Phoenix that his wand was make from and he knows that the bird once belonged to you. Belinda the reason Voldemort was looking for you, the reason he came to Snape in the first place was to get to you."

"I know," Belinda said as tears grew in her eyes.

"Voldemort wants to be stronger and the way for him to obtain another feather from the same bird but there is a catch, you have to pull the feather from the birds tail for it to work as his does."

"Why did I do it in the first place?" Belinda sobbed

"Belinda, you didn't know," Dumbledore said trying to comfort her, "you were only a child and little children touch and you pulled on Fawkes' tail. Your father simply gave the feathers to be made into wands after that." he said as he tried to sooth her, "you were not as wise then as you are now."

"But its my fault this happened to Severus, its true isn't it...Voldemort was looking to get close to me. Severus would have never turned if I wouldn't have pulled the feathers of that bird. He would have been no use to Voldemort other wise," Belinda gasped for air as she continue to realize what had really happened in her past, "that is why my father was tortured and killed... Voldemort believed he had taken the feathers..."

"Severus went to the dark side out of hatred and selfishness. Not because Voldemort wanted to get to you," Dumbledore said softly, "at the time Snape did not know or understand what he had at this school and all the good he could have done. He was blinded by rage against other people that had wronged him at this school. He was tired of the ridicule. Revenge can be a very ugly thing. Severus turned to the dark side because it was not the side that the students that ridiculed him were fighting for. Voldemort promised him revenge, promised more power than he could ever imagine. And in his clouded state he didn't realize what he had."

Belinda sat silent for a few minutes before she spoke, "So it wasn't for me?"

"No," Dumbledore answered, "but you did the right thing by leaving. It wasn't long after you left that Voldemort did find out about and what it would take to increase his powers. There really was no telling if he would have used Severus to get to you." he explained, " but now I can say that he would have never given you to Voldemort, at least not voluntarily."

"What makes you so sure?" Belinda asked.

"Because the moment you were gone from him and that harsh reality was enveloping his entire world he fell away from the grasp of the dark lord and he swore not to return to him ever," Dumbledore said.

"But doesn't Voldemort know?" Belinda asked fearfully.

"About Severus' betrayal?" Dumbledore asked, "oh yes he is suspicious of it but Severus is very good at what he does. He has fooled a lot of people."

"But what if they find out about him?" Belinda asked feeling more worried, "he could be killed."

"So could we all," Dumbledore said, "as long as the dark lord is alive we are all taking our lives in our hands. But Severus know what he is doing and he can take care of himself. He knows the circumstances and he does the work of his own free will. It is his decision not Voldemort's anymore."

Belinda didn't speak again for a very long time. She worried about being around Snape in the beginning but some times the harsh truth must come out. Now she worried about him and his new decision and his new path.

"Belinda you are safe in this castle and Fawkes is safe," Dumbledore said as he looked her in the eyes, "Voldemort is growing stronger but nothing anyone can say or do will stop destiny and if destiny is correct then the boy who lived with be our salvation weather he gets to Fawkes or not. And I am here to see that, that does not happen. You have my word."

"I could never wish anything to happen to Harry," Belinda said as she wiped tears from her eyes, "he has become very close to my children..."

"And he will be the line between good and evil," Dumbledore interrupted, "and he knows that already. He knows that is in his future and so does Voldemort. It is just a matter of time before this war comes to its climax."

"I must speak to Severus. I have to apologias. I have to tell him why this happened," Belinda began to panic again.

"He already know Belinda," Dumbledore sighed, "he knows everything. What is keeping you two apart is fear and time. Fear that you both had betrayed each other and time has pulled you and molded you both into the people you are."

"Yes but..."

"He is as afraid as you are in this castle together," Dumbledore interrupted again, "you will both find your way around it. Just remember everything is safe right now."

"You're right," Belinda said taking a deep breath and trying to stop her crying.

"There, there, you stop crying and join me for dinner shortly how does that sound," Dumbledore smiled.

"That would be lovely I will meet you there when I am feeling more composed," Belinda said as she reached over and touched Fawkes head again.

"You know you will not be able to stop him from coming to you," Dumbledore smiled, "he watched you grow Belinda, he is your guide and guardian as well as many other things to all of us in this school."

"He's a very special bird," Belinda sighed, "I may have to do a lesson on him." she smiled and headed off to her bed chamber to calm herself.

Dumbledore sat admiring the wall of windows that had appeared in the room. The colors and likeness of the animals was soothing and peaceful. She would have great results with her students he could tell.


	9. Search for Knowledge

9. Search for Knowledge

The days leading up to the departure from the Burrow to head to Hogwarts were some of the happiest times Harry had ever experienced. Everyday the group would go with George and Fred into town and help around the joke shop. Harry enjoyed helping out while the twins continued to spend their time developing products for the Christmas catalogue they would send to students at Hogwarts and publish an add in the daily profit for sales. They had also become so popular that they were planning the grand opening of their second shop. Hermione also had joined in the working at the joke shop developing a book keeping system for the twins that would help them keep track of the sales records and marginal costs of the products, trying to make it as easy as possible to under stand as well as use.

"You see Fred, if demand increase for a product then the supply should decrease as well," Hermione tried to explain, "and if the demand decreases then the supply will increase. Do you get it?"

"Not really Hermione," Fred said as he stared at the charts and profiles Hermione had written up on the merchandise in the joke shop.

"Ok... if people really like your product they will want more right?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Fred answered.

"Then you will have less of that product in stock right?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Fred answered.

"So if people don't like the product and it's not popular then people wont want it, right?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Fred answered.

"Then you will have more of that product laying around?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Fred answered.

"That is call supply and demand and that is what all these charts mean," Hermione explained.

"Then why didn't you say that in the first place Hermione?" Fred asked with annoyed look on his face.

"Don't worry about it, as long as you get it now things will make sense," Hermione sighed.

"But Hermione it still really doesn't make much sense," Fred sighed.

"Oh goodness," Hermione exclaimed rolling her eyes, "maybe if we got you a computer it would help you out."

"A What!" Fred and George cried

"Pure bloods, Hermione," Harry said with a laugh.

"Well they would be the most technologically advanced shop in all of Diagon Alley," Hermione smiled.

"But the lack of tech support could spiral their productivity to unimaginable lows," Dominic said.

"Spiral...productivity...unimaginable?" George shuddered.

"None of this sounds good at all!" Fred said with a worried look.

"No good will come of this, Hermione!" George frowned.

"Alright, alright," Hermione said exasperated, "I'll try and think of something way easier," she said and went on with the inventory listing she had started.

"That girl will be the end of this business!" Fred whispered to George.

"Undoubtedly!" George whispered back.

Every night once they had all finished at the shop every last one of them would enjoy nightly Quiddich practice. They would practice from the time dinner was finished to the time the sun had set. They would then return to the house tired and yet happy from what they had accomplished in a days work.

The week ended quickly. The last two days of the holidays were spent frantically getting everyone ready to head back to Hogwarts. Ron, Ginny, Dominic, Amelia, Hermione and Harry were the group heading off to the school once again and Molly Weasley was the only adult left to organize the six children. The night before leaving trunks were stacked nearly to the ceiling near the door of the Weasley house. Pets were pampered, cleaned and placed in sturdy cages for the voyage. Rooms were checked and double checked for belongings and school supplies that would be hard to live without were stored snugly into the cases. Harry packed his new quiddich robes and broom neatly into his case and became extremely excited to start the Quiddich year, it would be great. He would be the greatest Captain. He told himself happily. This was going to be the best year at Hogwarts and yet something like a pain, a dread lingered within him. Something he knew would probably be his greatest challenge ever. Harry would be finishing his schooling at Hogwarts this year and would be going on to the wizarding world for work, but he would also be leaving the safety of the castle, a place where Lord Voldemort would never be able to touch him as long as he was there. The time would soon come for him to face and battle Voldemort again. It had happened so many time in his magical life but something inside him told him that this would probably be the most difficult of the engagements with the dark lord. Harry stared blankly out the window from the dinning table in the burrow thinking to himself about the things to come.

"Harry dear, are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked after a few moments of watching him stare.

"Oh yes I am fine," Harry smiled as he snapped out of his trance like state.

"Are you worried you have forgotten to pack something? If you have we can find it and send it to you by owl. Don't worry about anything," Mrs. Weasley smiled as she patted his head, "you will have a wonderful year."

Harry smiled back at her and excused himself from the table. She was probably right it would be a wonderful year he only wished what awaited him after wasn't real. All the worry about the dark lord and school and Quiddich had taken all his time. He had yet to decided what he wanted to do after school. He had a few ideas brewing in his head but had never really picked one certain thing always finding some way it would be ruined by Voldemort. Sometimes he wondered if he should even bother to worry about it. His destiny was set and it was leading him down the path of facing off with Voldemort and that was his highest priority. There was no use in being selfish for himself because he risked most of the magical community if he didn't fight against the darkness. Even if he wanted to do something for himself his path was set. Harry believed deep down if he practiced a lot that he could be a good enough Quiddich player to try out for the national team, but he would never risk the quiddich league or his team with the ever looming presents of Voldemort. Sometimes the reality of his life was the most depressing thing for Harry, but he had to push that to the back of his mind he had other more important things to worry about and clouding his mind with other things only made him weaker against the darkness. He sighed sadly to himself and continued on his way upstairs

The next morning all were woken by Mrs. Weasley bright and early to make sure they were all well fed and dressed warmly before heading off to the station to meet the train. Breakfast was already on the table as they came from all directions of the house. The conversation on this morning was bright and cheerful, but not about the days work at the joke shop but most of the time was spent telling the twins about how they would arrive at Hogwarts.

"This should be quite interesting," Amelia mused, "we could have never taken the train to Starysnow, it was always a two day journey to where we had to meet. First we would travel by car to a meeting place where we would meet Mr. Folly, he was the ground keeper and he would lead all the students by horse drawn sleigh as far north as the horse could go. Then we would stop and change to dog sled for the rest of the trek."

"Yeah it was really cold all the time, worst part of the trip if you ask me," Dominic said as he ate, "you go from really nice summer weather to cold and then colder as the year progressed."

"Yeah, it really bother Dominic because his favorite thing to do is lay in the sun," Amelia joked.

"I'm a sloth what can I say!" Dominic laughed

"Well the train is very warm," Ron laughed, "and once we get to Hogsmade station we go by carriage from there to the castle. The carriages are drawn by these weird demony thingies that you can only see if you have seen death"

"Weird demony thingies, is that a technical term Ron?"Hermione laughed.

"You know what I mean!" Ron said turning a little red.

"The first years don't take the carriages, they go with Rubeus Hagrid, our grounds keeper across the lake by boat. It takes longer for them so we all get there first and get into the great hall to wait for them and see the sorting." Ginny explained.

"That sorting thing really sounds terrible," Amelia stated as she finished her breakfast and helped to clear the table, "when we were sorted into houses at Starysnow it was only before the six house teachers. "Six houses why so many?" Ginny asked in amazement.

"It is the only wizarding school in all of Canada, for a country with thirteen provinces and territories it had to be a very large school. There were so many students all the time."Dominic explained.

"Yeah there were so many of us that we all had to arrive by province at a different time , that's why we were sorted like we were. It would have taken so long with all the new people coming in," Amelia added.

"Yeah it took over a week for all the students to arrive. We were one of the first provinces every year so we had like a week of just hanging around the school before even sitting down to the start of term feast," Dominic laughed.

"But it was nice too we all got to have private lessons or jump ahead with one on one work with the professors for that first week," Amelia smiled, "but I am so looking forward to working with Professor McGonagall, I really hope she will give me some private lessons, tutoring if you would for my Animagus."

"I'm sure she will she's a great Animagus herself," Hermione smiled.

"Alright all you, we had best be getting out of here and the station, hurry and get your things!" Mrs. Weasley urged as she cleared the last of the dishes, "Arthur are the cars here yet?"

"Yes!" Mr. Weasley said as he came into the house.

"Ron, Harry, Dominic, would you please help Arthur with the cases," Mrs. Weasley asked, "girls you take the animals out there please."

"Yes ma'am" the three boys said together.

The cars were loaded quickly and the whole group headed off to the station. They arrived at the station and frantically unloaded the cars noticing that even the most preparation had left them running late.

"Alright everyone hurry, or you'll miss the train!" Mrs. Weasley said as she began to run through the station to platform nine and three quarters.

"Just run straight at that wall," Harry said to Amelia as they got close to the platform

"What at the wall?" Amelia gasped

"Yes that's how you get onto the platform, its through the wall." Harry laughed, "oh just watch Ginny."

Ginny ran straight at the wall and disappeared onto the platform.

"That's awesome," Dominic said to Amelia with a smile, "this is so cool. Mrs. Weasley may I go next?" he asked filled with excitement.

"Go ahead dear." Mrs. Weasley laughed.

Soon everyone was on the platform looking at the familiar red engine of the Hogwarts Express. Amelia and Dominic boarded right behind Harry and found a compartment to wait for Hermione and Ron to meet them. Ginny, on the platform, found a few of her other friends and ran off down the train to sit with them.

"This is so beautiful" Amelia smiled as she looked up and down the train.

"It's a train Amelia!" Dominic said with a weird look.

"Its so different!" Amelia smiled.

"That's how I felt too when I took my first train ride to Hogwarts. Wait till you see the castle!" Harry said with enthusiasm.

"Well Potter you are back again," A voice came from the doorway.

"As are you Malfoy," Harry rolled his eyes.

"And who are you?" Draco Malfoy asked as he eyed Amelia, "you aren't from around here are you beautiful."

"I'm Amelia Cross, and this is my twin brother Dominic," Amelia said feeling a bit awkward, "we're from Canada."

"Ah a northern beauty, I can help you become accustom to Hogwarts. Hope you are sorted to Slytherin," Draco smiled.

"Go back to Pansy, Draco," Harry said under his breath, "Amelia has already been sorted, she's in Gryffindor."

"Ah you're girlfriend then Potter?" Malfoy laughed, "well I can change that, my lady should you need anything it would be my pleasure to help you," he smiled again at Amelia.

"Leave my sister alone, she doesn't need to befriend Slytherin's" Dominic said as he glared at Draco.

"Problem with Slytherin?" Draco said angrily, "we'll show you, don't mess with me punk!"

"I'll mess with you all I like," Dominic said even more forcefully.

"Please stop!" Amelia cried, "don't get into a fight already Dominic."

"Listen to the beautiful lady sitting beside you, she knows when not to mess with a dark wizard, you should learn some manners!" Draco glared, "not a good thing Miss. Cross to be associating yourself with trouble makers like Potter."

"Please Draco," Amelia said with anguish in her voice, "I don't want to see a fight its not very becoming of any of you." she said as she pushed past Draco and out of the compartment.

"Stay away from my sister!" Dominic yelled as Draco turned to follow her.

"You going to stop me?" Malfoy asked.

"Damn right I am!" Dominic said as he drew his wand, "I have no use for dark wizards nor does my sister stay away."

"I'll deal with you later!" Malfoy laughed and left the compartment.

Amelia returned shortly after still looking angry with Hermione.

"Please stay away from him Amelia," Dominic said as she came back, "Harry says he already has a girlfriend and that he's just not good."

"I heard it all from Hermione and what he thinks of muggle born wizards, but I don't need you to fight for me Dominic, I can stand up for myself," Amelia said angrily, "I don't need this, and it's not even the first day at a new school."

"I was just trying to help," Dominic sighed.

"He's really not a good person," Harry said softly again.

"I can judge that for myself," Amelia said angrily.

"He's telling the truth Amelia," Hermione sighed, "his father is Lord Voldemort's lead death eater, or something along those lines. The whole family is just bad. Pure blood doesn't always mean good blood."

"What?" Amelia gasped, "now I really don't want you fighting him Dominic, just stay away!"

"If he comes near you again I can't promise I will," Dominic said.

"Dominic no!" Amelia cried, "just leave him alone."

"Please don't fight," Hermione said, "we'll be at the school soon. We had better change into our school robes and get ready. Come with me Amelia."

"Amelia, please don't be mad at me," Dominic said at the door to his sister, "I just don't want you to be hurt like mum was."

"I know Dominic, I just don't want you to cause any trouble," Amelia sighed, "the more we stay away from him the less likely anything will happen. And I am not mad at you Dom."


	10. Night of Feasts and Fears

10. Night of Feasts and Fears

The train slowed considerably as the lights of Hogsmade appeared in the distance. The small town twinkled like stars in the darkness of the evening. Amelia and Hermione came back dressed in their new school robes to find the compartment very silent. The boys had also changed into their school uniforms but didn't speak to each other or to anyone entering the compartment. The silence was like the grave until Harry finally spoke.

"Wow Amelia, you look great in your Gryffindor robes," Harry smiled and tried to break the awkward silence that had developed between everyone, "not many people make them look as good as you do! Ever think of modeling after school is finished. I am sure the daily profit could use you!"

"Awe stop, you are making me blush! But thank you Harry," Amelia turning, " I never thought of modeling before." she giggled, "These robes are considerably lighter than our old ones wouldn't you say Dominic?" She smiled as she sat down beside her brother. Both twins filled out the wizarding robes of the school quite well. Amelia's Long hair sat lightly on her shoulders as her reds and gold of her hair and the red in her Gryffindor patch shined. Dominic sat tall and proud in his uniform. His stern face and bright eyes seemed to case a silent spell on the darkness that he watched so deeply. He shrugged at his sisters question and continued to look out the window into the darkness seemingly in deep thought.

"I still feel like I am wearing a dress," he said without even looking at his sister.

"Dominic, I think we should have a little talk," Amelia said as she looked at him desperately after several minutes.

"Reading my mind again Amelia?" Dominic asked as he stared out the window, "at least trying too."

"Come on, lets go for a walk," Amelia sighed, "we should be acting like this its childish."

"We'll be in Hogsmade in a few minutes why waist time?" Dominic asked, "you know what you are looking for find it," he said angrily.

"Dominic this isn't funny!" Amelia said, becoming angry, "I just want to know what's wrong. Why are you so angry with me?"

Dominic shot her a glare that could have cast the wickedest spells imaginable and Amelia's face became white as a ghost. Tears ran slowly down her cheeks she stared at her brother with incredible pain in her eyes.

"Amelia what's wrong?" Hermione asked trying to calm Amelia down.

"Sometimes I really wish that Dominic and I weren't twins," Amelia sobbed and ran from the compartment.

Dominic tensed up, clenching his fists and grinding his teeth. His face too when whiter than snow before he stood and ran out of the compartment after his sister.

"That was the weirdest thing I have ever seen," Hermione said as she looked at Harry, "and I'm a muggle born witch, you would think that little surprise would have been the weirdest thing for me but no Dominic and Amelia are weird!"

"Its gotta be a brother and sister thing," Harry sighed, "I just wish I could read them better."

"If you would have worked harder at your occlumency you could find out!" Hermione stated.

"Hey I am pretty good at it now Hermione," Harry said feeling as though Hermione was trying to insult him, "for your information I couldn't get through either of them and you know they had Occlumency mastered when they were little!"

"And you could have had it by now," Hermione said, "if you had practiced."

"I have been practicing with Amelia and Dominic. But still they are both too strong for me to crack," Harry said, "but I'm getting better. It's getting harder for them to get to me too!" he said proudly.

"Well you are still going to have to work at it. Voldemort will probably be just as good if not better than Amelia and Dominic. So you really have to work. I'm not saying it isn't good practice with the twins, it's probably better for you with them that it is with Snape because they are your friends and don't judge you like he does, but still you have to be careful Harry very, very careful," Hermione said with a frown, "we know you can do it Harry."

"I know I should try harder, and I know I can do it," Harry frowned, "I really did try just now but I backed off. I didn't really want to intrude," Harry said, "I mean if they went through the hassle of putting up that wall then I figured that they really didn't want it to be known."

The train slowed to a stop at the Hogsmade station. The lights on the platform were bright in there eyes as the students arrived. Hagrid was waiting at the far corner already calling the first years too him. Harry and Hermione didn't see either of the twins or Ron till they got off the train at station. They walked themselves to the edge of the platform and waited for the rest of the instruction as they continued to scan the passenger that were coming off the train for their friends. Ron finally found them running up looking exhausted and upset.

"Well that was the worst train ride ever," He sighed as he hid behind Hermione and Harry, "please don't let Luna see me. She grabbed me on the train and made me sit with her. She talked the whole time about her vacation this summer in the arctic and chasing weird snow creatures I have never heard of!"

"Oh Ron, I think she missed you!" Harry teased, "I rather think she has begun to fancy you. I bet she'll be your biggest fan this year when you're playing Quiddich."

"Yeah she was your biggest fan your first year," Hermione giggled, "remember?"

"That's not in the least bit funny Hermione," Ron glared as he looked down at her.

"Oh yes it is!" Hermione giggled.

"But if you were there you would have been jealous admit it," Ron said getting closer and closer to Hermione.

"I would not!" She giggled, "a little friendly competition is always good!"

"Woah stop the truck!" Harry yelled as he looked at his two friends, "competition?"

"We didn't know when to tell you Harry," Hermione smiled as she blushed.

"Yeah, we have been kinda dating all summer," Ron said as he too went red

"Kinda dating?" Hermione said looking as him strangely.

"Dating," Ron corrected himself, "as the muggles call it!" he winked

"I was wondering when it would happen!" Harry laughed, "its about time if you ask me! You two are too cute"

"Don't you start to Harry Potter, I already got it from Malfoy and the Slytherins," Ron said as he rolled his eyes.

"Malfoy knew before Harry did?" Hermione gasped, "how is that possible?"

"He started talking trash about you again and I kinda freaked out," Ron said as he lowered his head.

"Well Dominic almost got into a fight with Malfoy already," Harry said, "and now he and Amelia are angry with each other."

"Welcome back to school," Ron sighed, "if this is any indication to how this year will be we are never going to see the quiddich pitch through the fog!"

"Don't say that Ron," Hermione said, "you have to win the Quiddich house cup this year."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched Hagrid lead the first years away to the boats and spotted Amelia and Dominic climbing into one of the black carriages together as Malfoy tried desperately to get Amelia to ride with him. The twins seemed find but Dominic glared angrily at Malfoy every time he would say a word to Amelia, and Pansy Parkinson was off with another group of Slytherin girls crying. The castle was bright and full of life again as the black carriages came up the road from Hogsmade. Light came from all the windows of the castle that were visible from the carriages. Glowing fires could be made out in the closest rooms and people wondering about could also be seen. Harry noticed that Dominic and Amelia were two of the first students to arrived, they waited on the steps as the carriage that Harry, Ron and Hermione were riding in took its turn closest to the front doors of the castle.

"Sorry about storming off earlier," Amelia said with a smile.

"It was a little twins thing we had to work out," Dominic added.

"Everything is better now," Amelia finished.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, "if the two of you could kill with looks I'd say both of you would be dead now!"

Amelia and Dominic laughed, "yeah I guess the Occlumency can be a bit much to witness if you know it's happening," Amelia smiled

"We never argue out loud, well not to the severity as just a while ago," Dominic added

"Its just better to not get others involved. So we do it silent to the world," Amelia finished.

"Well you had us worried for a while," Harry said, "to the point where I tried to break you!"

"And did you?" Amelia asked excitedly, "I wasn't paying attention. I was to mad at Dominic."

"No,"Harry frowned.

"It will come to you," Dominic smiled.

"Yeah don't worry about it to much Harry," Amelia said.

"Ok, so if you can break each other," Ron said excitedly, "could you break into Professor Snape's head and get us all the answers to the final exam?"

"Ronald Weasley, what on earth are you thinking?" Hermione scolded

"It was just a joke Hermione," Ron said hiding behind Amelia and Dominic, "please don't hurt me!" he said cowering

"It would be nearly impossible to crack Snape," Harry laughed, "he's been taught by Dumbledore and he taught me."

"That's completely besides the point!" Hermione said angrily.

"I know," Harry said fearfully as he too hid behind Amelia and Dominic.

"Hermione and Amelia are a force to be reckoned with!" Dominic laughed, "men beware releasing the dragon within!" he joked. Amelia shot him a serious look, "I'm sorry!" he said fearfully hiding behind Harry and Ron.

"Take your own advice!" Hermione laughed.

"They are going to rule our lives this year!" Ron said to the other two guys.

"We are so in trouble!" Dominic sighed.

"Yeah its bad enough we have McGonagall who has eyes in the back of her head now we have to deal with the Amelia and Hermione."

"Oh and you know Ginny will be in on this too!" Amelia smiled over at the boys.

"We'll just start digging our graves now!" Ron said as the other boys nodded.

"Come along everyone!" A voice said the entrance to the castle as the great oak doors opened, "the first years will be arriving shortly and the sorting will be starting in the great hall. Please hurry to your house table and settle in. We want to get started promptly," Professor McGonagall said as she looked down on returning Hogwarts students, "Amelia, Dominic just follow Hermione, she'll show you were to go." she whispered as they entered the school.

The castle was glowing with candles along the corridors leading to the dinning hall. The figures in the paintings waved and chatted with students as the entered. Peeves was already causing trouble by tipping the candles and spilling wax all over the new black robes of the students. Amelia and Dominic were stricken with awe as they walked through the majestic halls of the castle and were stopped at the entrance to the dinning hall by a ghost.

"Well hello there," the Ghost said, "I see you are Gryffindors but I don't remember you."

"Hello Sir Nicolas," Hermione smiled, "this is Amelia and Dominic Cross. They have transferred here from Canada." she said to the ghost, "Amelia, Dominic, this is Sir Nicolas. He is the Gryffindor house ghost. Very friendly gentle man."

"Hello Sir Nicolas," Amelia and Dominic smiled and continued on there way into the hall.

"Welcome to Gryffindor!" Sir Nicolas smiled as he waved them in.

In the dinning hall the ceiling was glowing with stars as gold and silver candles floated above the tables. The professors were already seated at the head of the room. Dominic and Amelia strained to see around all the students to see where there mother was sitting. She was dressed in a lovely pink dress with her black robes draped lightly over her shoulders. Her golden blonde hair glistened in the light of the candles. Her face was bright and filled with colour. She looked extremely happy. All the teacher looked happy and excited to be back with the students. All accept one who hung back at the very end of the table close to a side door. He sat silently staring blankly at the Slytherin table.

"Who is that Hermione?" Amelia whispered as she pointed in the dark teachers direction.

"That's Professor Snape," Hermione said as she watched Amelia grab Dominic's arm as they exchanged nervous looks and were silent for a few minutes, "you guys are doing the occlumency thing again aren't you?"

"He just seems so angry and dark," Amelia said with a frown.

"He only likes the students in his own house," Ron said, "he hates Gryffindors more than anything and no one really knows why. I mean it could be because of the school rivalries but he takes it a bit far. I think its mostly because he had something against Harry's parents when he was young. And the rumor that a Gryffindor broke his heart."

Amelia's face went white again as she tapped Dominic in the side.

"He teaches potions right?" Dominic frowned, "that means I am stuck in his class."

"So am I Dominic," Harry frowned, "as long as you do the work you'll get a good mark but don't think he wont try and throw you off."

Hermione led the way through the students to the Gryffindor house table and sat Amelia and Dominic down across from Harry, Ron and Neville. They introduced themselves to Neville and then there eyes began to wonder again. Up and down the tables admiring the house banners and colours. Amelia and Dominic giggled as they over heard some of the students commenting on the new teacher and how beautiful she was. It happened so suddenly that the hall went quiet as Professor McGonagall swung open the side door to the hall and led in the new first year students. She placed a three legged stool and the sorting hat in front of Professor Dumbledore and the hat came to life. It cleared it throat and began to sing in the same way it had every year that Harry had been attending the school.

Welcome, welcome new and old

I have a story to be told.

It's that of greatness far and wide,

of battles fought by our school's side.

The Slytherins will take their start,

with greatest frights to take their part.

But simple Hufflepuff with join in too,

and may surprise both me and you.

Followed close by Ravenclaw,

who may leave us all filled with awe.

And last we tell of great Gryffindor,

you must wait and see what is in store.

The greatest year to take its place,

in this year, this time and space.

For history we'll make this year,

that could bring us all both hope and fear.

In my mind I will now decide,

in which house you will reside.

And I will place you where you fit best.

Step forward now and take this test.

For soon we'll see how four is one.

In this battle to be won.

Hogwarts school will see its time.

And thus ends my simple rhyme.

The four house tables broke into great cheers and laughed as the hat grinned fondly at all the students around the room. As the cheers began to fade Professor McGonagall unrolled a long piece of parchment and began to read the names off to be sorted. The shaking, scared new students stepped forward every slowly and each took there turns sitting on the stool and having the hat placed on their heads. Cheers filled the hall after every student was sorted to their houses. When the sorting was finally finished, and the nervous first years were welcome graciously to their new houses. Professor Dumbledore stood and walked around the front of the table. The room fell silent as he looked from one house to another.

"Welcome, to all," he said his voice filling the room, "we are very lucky to once again be gathering together. In this time of trials in our world we must be thankful for the friendships and unity we have at this school. We hope this year to fill your minds with knowledge and wonder, to aid you in your journey though this time and hope that you all will help us too. Once again welcome back and let the feasting begin!"

With his words the tables were filled with food and drinks. The room became filled with the jingle of dishes and the happy chatter of the students. Amelia and Dominic were still struck with wonderment at all the activities that had just happened. They could hardly find time to eat what they had placed on the plates before them. As the night progressed Gryffindor students continued to introduce themselves to Amelia and Dominic as well as some of the other students from other houses. The teachers too seemed interested in the new students and once they had finished there dinners they too walked up and down the rows of tables and chatted lightly with all the students. It wasn't long before Amelia and Dominic had met nearly all there professors.

"Well they all seem so nice," Amelia smiled at Hermione.

"Yes," Hermione smiled, "it is odd though that we haven't been introduced to the new defense against the dark arts teacher."

"Yeah that is weird!" Dominic said, "I hope they found one, that is my primary study!"

"Me too," Harry said as he looked back at the head table, non of the teachers were left there and even Snape had disappeared.

"Well Mr. Potter, I have notice that once again you have decided to take my class," a very cold voice came from behind him.

Amelia stared fearfully at the person behind Harry.

"Yes professor Snape, it seems that I still need a final Potions class for my major study area," Harry said calmly as he turned around to look at him and stared as coldly up at the man has he stared down at Harry.

"Its not going to be easy Potter," Snape said more forcefully.

"I am prepared to put in as much work as I need to," Harry said.

"You'll need to,"Snape said as his glare changed from Harry to Dominic and Amelia, "is there a problem?" he asked.

"No Professor," Amelia said as she lowered her eyes.

"You look familiar, what is your name girl?" Snape asked again with force.

"Amelia Cross," Amelia said trying not to look at Snape.

"And you?" Snape asked turning toward Dominic, "must be Dominic Cross. I have read your records. They are impressive, but we will see how many potions you have really mastered."

"I am looking forward to it Professor Snape," Dominic said as he tried to smile.

"I'll change that after the first class," Snape said as he turned and walked away.

"Wow that was harsh!" Harry said as he looked at Amelia and Dominic, "he doesn't even know you two and he is acting like he hates you!"

"He probably does," Dominic said as he hugged his sister who looked near tears.

"Why would he hate you?" Hermione asked, "honestly he has no right he has never met you!"

"Out mother was the Gryffindor that broke his heart," Amelia whispered over the table.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were so taken by the news that they could only stare at Amelia and Dominic for what seemed like hours. Then finally after noticing that Snape had completely left the hall Ron spoke.

"Well, isn't that a lovely little confession," he said as he rubbed his forehead.

"Yeah Snape is going to be extra cranky now that Belinda is back!" Harry sighed.

"That should be for the two of them to sort out not you," Hermione said angrily, "he has no right to take this out on you!"

"Oh but he will," Harry sighed.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" A cheerful voice said from behind the twins.

"Mum!" Dominic and Amelia smiled as they stood and hugged her.

"You met Professor Snape," she said with a half smile.

"We have," Amelia frowned, "he doesn't seem very nice."

"You don't worry about it," Belinda said, "worry about classes and school work and don't take anything he says to you to heart!"

"We wont mum," Dominic smiled.

"You look so happy mum!" Amelia said finally smiling again.

"That's because I am, but I best run off and meet more of the students and you should go up to the common room I will see you in class tomorrow!" Belinda said cheerfully as she kissed both of them on the cheek and headed off to the other end of the table.

"Well it looks like it might be a good year for her at least," Ron sighed.

"We'll be fine Ron," Amelia smiled, "as soon as we get some rest!"

"Good idea!" Hermione smiled and started to lead the way out of the dinning hall and up to the Gryffindor common room.


	11. Chance Meeting

11. Chance Meeting

The first actual day of classes at Hogwarts was a dull, dark, somber day. The rain hit hard, at times on the glass windows of the castle class rooms. The clouds were grey and dark outside but moved quickly across the sky. No animals came out of the forest, nor did birds fill the gloomy sky. And yet the castle was filled with life. Classes were under way, students packed the halls and the stair cases. The library was opened once again and the study hall was already filled with students. Yet the day could not pass fast enough for Harry. Dominic, Ron and Harry shared all of their classes but Harry's breaks were spend in McGonagall's office planning for the Gryffindor Quiddich tryouts. Hermione and Amelia shared most of their classes as well, which was refreshing for Amelia as a new student at Hogwarts. Her first transfiguration class with McGonagall was her favorite class already. She felt she learned more in one class at Hogwarts than she ever did in her old school and she was very excited to pursue other studies under the guidance of McGonagall. Thunder crashed loud and lighting flashed bright in the windows of the great hall as lunch rolled around. Hermione and Amelia had joined most of the boys for there spare period in the study hall and had all headed to lunch together. Harry showed up half way through lunch and rushed to take a seat with his friends. He frantically grabbed some food before the tables were cleared and shoveled it into his mouth, his faced filled with excitement.

"Harry you aren't an animal!" Hermione said a little disgusted, "chew your food, please."

"Yeah you're going to choke!" Amelia said leaning away from him, "its not very becoming at all!"

"Ok Harry, what's up?" Ron asked looking at him very seriously.

"McGonagall is posting the tryout sign up sheets in the common room today," Harry said excitedly with his mouth full.

"When are they?" Dominic asked feeling the excitement as well.

"They start tomorrow on the Quiddich pitch. We are starting to fill the chasers position first and if we have time tomorrow we will be picking beaters as well. Hopefully we will get it all finished in one day so we can dive into practicing," Harry said so fast that he was hard to understand.

"Sounds like a great plan Harry," Ron said, "the team will have a lot of new players."

"Exactly," Harry smiled, "its going to take a lot of work, but it will be worth it!"

"At what time?" Dominic asked making a mental note of all that Harry had just said

"Starting at three in the afternoon," Harry smiled, "we'll have to rush from class to get our practice robes on Ron. We need you on the pitch as the teams keeper to help test for our new chasers!"

"Wicked!" Ron said happily giving Harry a high five, "do you need Ginny too?"

"Yeah we want her still on the team," Harry smiled, "McGonagall was going to talk to her today about the position she most wanted to play besides seeker."

"Yeah I guess you stole that position back from her!" Ron laughed.

"Yeah, but we want some seasoned players. Really all we have are the three of us left from the old team," Harry said.

Ginny ran up excitedly and hugged Harry, "thanks for still letting me be on the team!" she smiled as she sat down.

"McGonagall already spoke with you I assume!" Harry laughed.

"Oh yeah," Ginny smiled, "I'll be one of your chasers this year Harry!" she added, "and I know a few people that want to come out to the tryouts!" she said, jumped up from the table and ran off with a group of friends buzzing about the tryouts.

"You gonna come out Amelia?" Harry asked.

"I don't know if I can," Amelia frowned, "If I want to continue with extra studies in transfigurations with McGonagall and the amount of work I already have with this class load I don't know if I can give up the time for it."

"McGonagall has decided that she is going to try and be present at all of our practices because she doesn't want the Slytherins stealing our practice time. So you wont be able to work with her during scheduled practice!" Harry said, "so you should come out and at least give it a try!"

"You can't play favorites either Harry, I know you want all of your best friends on the team but you can't not give other gryffindors a chance," Hermione said sternly.

"I know," Harry said, "but that doesn't mean that Amelia can't come and try out."

"Alright I will come and give it a try," Amelia smiled, "but I am not promising anything. School has to take priority over Quiddich."

"If we make the team Lia I'll help you with whatever you need so that we can play!" Dominic smiled as he hugged his sister.

"And I guess I'll do the same Dom," Amelia jokingly rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" Dominic laughed, "I know what you are thinking and I am a way better flyer!"

Amelia giggled.

"Hey I read that!" Harry said smiling.

"I know I felt it!" Amelia smiled, "your getting better Harry!"

"See Hermione!" Harry said excitedly, "I've been practicing!"

Hermione shook her head, laughed and tugged Amelia away from the table and off to their next class.

"Hermione I know what you are thinking!" Harry laughed.

"Stop practicing on me!" she yelled jokingly and left the great hall.

The day began to clear after lunch but Harry was feeling more and more distracted from his studies. He was trapped in his classes, tied to his work and yet he was to excited about the start of the Quiddich season. His mind wandered as the sun started to shine outside and he longed to be out on his broom. But classes were still in process and worst of all his final class was potions with Snape. Ron and Harry sulked into Professor Snape's class room but Dominic was looking forward to it. Snape arrived and was stone cold to all the students but the few that were in his own house. He was almost as cold as the ice potion that he had been teaching to his class. The potion cause the inflicted to slowly become as cold and as solid as ice. Nothing a simple warming potion couldn't fix but it was a very slow and painful thawing process and the inflicted becomes so brittle that it was very dangerous to move while in the ice state and risk breaking off limbs. There was also great danger in mixing the ingredients to the potion. Even if it touched a persons skin the potion would take effect and most of the ingredients in there most rudimentary form were very dangerous to handle. The students in the class wore special gloves and other safety apparel to simply mix the potion. Thought it was a dangerous potion for human, the potion was very useful for many household uses and was one of the best for preserving foods for long periods of time and keeping important biological materials for future studies. It is often used at most wizarding hospitals and research facilities. Dominic had been taught many of the ice potions in the far north in his first few years of school and had mastered the ice potion as one of his favorites. Snape hovered over him in this first class, trying very hard to intimidate Dominic. Harry and Ron were quite relieved that Snape had chosen someone else to pick on but Dominic wouldn't let it brother him. He knew the potion so well that Snape couldn't even point out errors in mixing or make clumsy comments. Dominic even volunteered to test his potion first because he had learned a few very quick thawing charms that worked faster and better than the thawing potion that would be next in the class for the students to learn. By the end of the class time Snape had become very testy towards the rest of the Gryffindors because he was unable to pick on Dominic for his potions skills.

"Wow, you really got under his skin," Ron whispered from one side of Dominic.

"Yeah but at least he wasn't picking on us!" Harry whispered back.

"Oh well to bad for him. I mean he wants to find anyway possible for me to screw up to get back at my mom and its not going to happen," Dominic said taking out the rest of his potions books, "aside from defense against the dark arts potions is my best subject and I had highest potions mark at Starysnow for three years running. Its going to be hard for Snape to find problems with my potions skills." he finished and began to read ahead in his potions text.

Potions class finally finished and Harry and his friends rushed away from the class and up to the great hall to escape any further torment from Snape. The sun was now shining bright out the windows. The clouds had moved off and it was now becoming beautiful and hot outside. It was to nice to spend the rest of the evening in the castle so Harry, Ron and Dominic pulled out their brooms and flew low around the grounds of the school. Hermione and Amelia also tried to enjoy some of the sun and brought their books out and settled down by the lake to try and get threw some of their school work. Shaded by a large tree at the edge of the lake Hermione and Amelia covered a lot of their work and before long they had packed away the books and laid on the grass watching the boys.

"So Amelia, how was the first day?" Hermione asked as Ron landed his broom and sat down beside her.

"Not much different from the old school. About the same amount of school work," she laughed.

"Yeah but we didn't get free time like this to enjoy the sun and the warm weather and fly around on brooms!" Dominic said as he refused to land his broom and take a seat with the others.

"Yeah in that respect Hogwarts is way better!" Amelia laughed.

"Well its good to see you are all having fun!" a voice said from behind the tree.

"Mum!" Amelia smiled.

"Hey mum!" Dominic called from just above the tree.

"Oh get down from there child," Belinda laughed, "and give your mother a hug!"

"Awe mum!" Dominic whined.

"Your class was so great today mum," Amelia said as she hugged her mother.

"Yes Professor Cross," Hermione added, "it was very informative."

"Well thank you Hermione, that is what I had hoped for" Belinda laughed, "how were the rest of your classes?"

"Oh my gosh mum, professor McGonagall's is an amazing teacher. Her class was so much more than I expected and I got more out of her class than I ever did in any of my other Transfiguration classes. I have lots of work but its so fascinating and Professor McGonagall always keeps your attentions. It was fabulous," Amelia said excitedly.

" its good to know that I effect some of my students in a positive manner!" McGonagall said as she appeared from behind the tree as well.

Amelia went red noticing McGonagall, "I'm really hoping I could ask for some extra help actually," she said shyly.

"On your animagus?" McGonagall asked, "that is actually why I have come out here to find you. I was hoping we might be able to do a little work now because soon I will be very with marking and other class preparations. Now would be an ideal time. If you aren't to busy," she smiled.

"Really?" Amelia said jumping up off the grass, "I would love too!" and she followed McGonagall back up to the castle.

"And you Dominic how was your first day," Belinda asked as Amelia left.

"Oh it was school mum," Dominic said with a shrug, "no big deal."

"How was potions?" She asked.

"Oh we did the ice potion today," Dominic shrugged.

"Well that would have been a breeze for you. You can perform that potion in your sleep," Belinda smiled.

"Mum, a little dangerous to take that lightly but yeah it was easy," Dominic said.

"Sorry to interrupt," another voice came from the edge of the water this time. Coming towards them was professor Snape, "I'd like a word with you Mr. Cross." he said coldly as he arrived.

"Good evening Professor," Belinda said acknowledging Snape.

"Good evening Belinda," Snape said lowering his eyes.

"Am I in trouble Professor?" Dominic asked coldly.

"No," Snape said, "I feel that with your advancements in potion making, you are going to need special treatment. In my class I do not play favorites (Harry and Ron rolled their eyes) and so I will not, during regular class time, but I would like to you to take a look at this book of advanced potions and be prepared. If you are already well versed in our daily potions to be preformed in class, you will be set to the back of the classroom to work on another more difficult and less familiar potion."

"Thank you professor," Dominic said taking the advanced potions book from Snape.

"Mr. Potter," Snape said turning abruptly and catching Harry off guard.

"Yes Professor," Harry said a little shakingly.

"I was under the impression that we would be starting our practice again shortly in Occlumency," Snape said and added, "but as you have been made the new captain for the Gryffindor Quiddich team, Professor Dumbledore has decided he will be working with you when your schedule is open because I was not willing to accommodate your extracurricular activities."

"Alright, thank you," Harry said.

"Good evening," Snape said and turned away from the group.

"Professor Snape may I have a word with you?" Belinda mustered the courage to ask him.

"I am needed back in the dungeons," Snape said.

"It will only take a moment. The walk back to the castle will suffice," Belinda said as she walked down to the waters edge where Snape was now standing.

"That was my mum right?" Dominic asked as he watcher her walk down to the water.

"Yup!" Harry, Ron and Hermione said together.

"That's not like her at all," Dominic said in a concerned tone. He watched very fixated as she went off with Snape.

Belinda and Severus walked along the waters edge for a few moments in silence. Awkwardness had set in and Belinda couldn't find the words that she wanted to say. Her past feeling were flooding in around her at nearly blinding speeds. Being with Snape had always felt so right and here she was again. She felt as though she was drowning and no one was near enough to reach out to. Snape broke the silence.

"We did this on your last day," He said softly looking at the ground as they walked.

"Yes we did," She said stopping to look out at the water, "it seems like yesterday."

"But it wasn't," Snape said finally rasing his eyes to look at her, "you left all magic, you have married, you have children, and now you are back."

"And you never left," she said as a breeze blew her hair into her face.

"I couldn't," Snape sighed, "I couldn't leave the lake. I come down here everyday. Everyday since you left. I knew you wouldn't be here, it was stupid and childish to look for you as I did. But I did every day. And now here you are and what am I to do now?"

"Severus, I never meant for any of this to happen," Belinda said turning her face to the ground, "I was young and stupid and afraid. I was afraid for my life, for my parents, for you and of you. What else could I have done?"

"You would have been safe at Hogwarts," Severus sighed.

"I would have followed you to the ends of the earth. And that became the scariest thing. I was torn between my family, the life I knew and the goodness that filled me or being with you and living that other life. I couldn't choose you but I wanted to," she said taking his hand.

"I chose you over the dark," he said lowering his eyes to her hand now.

"I know that now, and I am sorry for everything that happened in our past. I never intended that," she said and added, "but you have to know how much you scared me. How much fear filled me when my parents were murdered. I knew I was next. I had to leave."

"I do know," he said with a sigh, "you made it very clear when you left. The hardest thing was having to hear it second hand from Dumbledore."

"I'm really sorry about that you have to believe me," Belinda pleaded, "but I had to hear second hand about the path you did choose."

"Life is full of little secrets," Snape said after a long silence, "why did you come back? let me hear it first hand from you."

"Because now I am not safe anywhere else," Belinda sighed.

"She's to far away I can't read her!" Dominic said as he watched his mother and Snape walk along the waters edge.

"Dominic its none of your business!" Hermione said finally, "sit down and let them sort it out like adults would."

"She's my mum it is too my business!" Dominic said still staring.

"Hey Harry is that your owl?" Ron asked seen a white owl fly into the tree above them.

"I don't think so," Harry said looking up feeling a slight pricked oh his forehead.

"Amelia?" Dominic said as he squinted up to the owl.

The owl flew down to the ground as it did it changed from the brilliant white to the dark robed Amelia, "what did you think!" she asked with a smile.

"That was fast!" Dominic said excitedly.

"She just needed to understand how she did it." McGonagall said coming across the grass in a bit of a run, "its hard to keep up with an owl even as a cat!" she laughed as she sat down beside Amelia.

Amelia giggled, "cause I had done it once Professor McGonagall just had to explain to me how I did it and how to keep it." she said with a smile.

"That didn't take long at all once she understood the mechanics of it then we just worked on adapting to the animal form," McGonagall smiled.

"I have to work on landing! That's hard!" Amelia laughed.

"And not something I can teach you!" Mcgonagall said, "I prefer to keep my four legs on the ground!"

"Professor McGonagall has promised for the first Hogsmade trip she is going to come with me to get my Animagus registration. Then I can do it whenever!" Amelia said excitedly.

"Gonna teach us how?" Dominic asked.

"Yeah it runs in my family too, my dad wad one!" Harry smiled and rubbed his forehead.

"I don't think I could teach you but I am sure professor McGonagall can if you have it in you!" Amelia smiled.

"Lots of work and concentration but it can be done!" McGonagall smiled.

"Harry are you ok?" Amelia asked noticing him flinching as he touched his scar.

"Yeah, its nothing," Harry said a little grumpily, "its just prickling right now. Voldemort is planning something."

"Are you sure Harry?" Ron asked.

"Maybe you should see Professor Dumbledore," McGonagall said looking worried.

"No I'm fine it will pass," Harry said.

"Nothing will happen to you at Hogwarts," Snape said finally, "nothing ever would. I wouldn't have let it happen."

"I know that now," Belinda said, "I had a lot of growing up to do."

"But now what?" Severus asked, "how are we to go on from here?"

"Well we have to work together that's the bottom line," Belinda said, "I'm not asking you to forget all that I have put you through. I am just asking for you to forgive me and I hope that we could get along professionally." she said as she finally looked up into his eyes and another breeze, stronger than the last blew her hair.

The wind pass over him and fear set into his eyes as his arm began to burn and he fell to his knees

"Severus!" Belinda cried.

"AH!" Harry yelled as the pain in his forehead became to much. It stung like fire and the scar had actually began to bleed at the edge. Harry felt dizzy and began to rock himself as he sat on the grass

"Harry what wrong?" Hermione yelled.

"I can't see! Its worse than ever before!" Harry said, "he's really strong and really close!"

"Lets get you inside to see professor Dumbledore," McGonagall said trying to help Harry to his feet.

"I can't!" Harry said as he fell over onto his side disoriented. "I can't move!" he said panic stricken.

"Severus!" they heard Belinda cry out from by the lake.

The wind became violent all around them. Water was swept off the lake. Dirt flew violently around them. Leaves from the trees and grass was ripped off and whipped around by the wind. The tree rocked violently, its roots becoming weak. The tree began to crack, branched fell to the ground all around them. Dominic and Ron grabbed Harry and pulled him away from the tree.

"We have to get back to the castle!" McGonagall yelled over the wind.

Waves grew violent on the lake. The water crashed angrily up against the shore and rocks. The waves crashed up against Belinda and Severus.

"Mum!" Dominic yelled out as she was hit hard by the waves and forced to the ground. Severus rushed over to her standing over her and sheltering her from the water and wind. Rocks began to lift with the wind and were flung about hitting Snape and Belinda.

"Run!" Severus yelled as he pushed Belinda ahead of him and up toward the tree.

"What that!" Amelia asked fearfully pointing at the forest.

Black as oil, creeping, covering, destroying whatever was in its path a dark mass of clouds rose from the dark forest. A sound like laughter filled the air, evil and crazed. Two bright red eyes appeared in the forest, angry and filled with fire they came closer. Out of the forest and darkness a sick green serpent slithered from the base of the trees. Giant, it covered ground fast the only thing between them was the lake. It reached the edge of the lake. The laughed grew louder. The giant snake seemed to, with all its muscles push itself into the air and flung itself over the water coming closer and closer. Giant teeth bared, long forked tongue protruding from its ever grinning mouth.

"Get to the castle!" Snape yelled.

Amelia and Hermione had grabbed onto whatever they could to keep themselves from being swept away with the wind. McGonagall rushed to Harry who had been knocked to the ground again.

"Harry you must try to get up!" McGonagall shouted as she grabbed his arm and helped him to his feet and forced him forward. Ron and Dominic ran, booms in hand, back to Harry's side. Blood ran into Harry's eyes. He was dizzy and could no longer see at all. He ran blindly in the directed that McGonagall had forced him not knowing where he would end up. He felt Ron and Dominic pick him up by both arms and flew him across the grass on their brooms. They reached the castle and turned to go back for their friends. Before they could get half way the giant serpent was above them all. "Get down!" Snape yelled pushing Belinda and Minerva into the grass and running to grab Amelia and Hermione. The laughter was deafening as the serpent was above them. Dominic bolted forward with his wand drawn.

"Dominic stay there!" Belinda yelled seeing him sweep across part of the grass toward them, "get Harry into the castle!"

"But Mum!" Dominic cried.

"Do it!" She yelled.

The wind swirled around them. Dust and grass was flying fast into them. The great tree by the lake gave up its battle and crashed to the ground. It lay dead and broken where it once stood. Large rocks, bits of the trees and debris came down hard against the ground. Dirt and water flew through the air. The laughter still rang and echoed off the great castle walls. The serpent came down with a crash, shaking the ground around them and encircling the group stranded between the lake and safety. The serpents great red eyes narrowed on Belinda. Hunger and hatred looked down on her. Its great forked tongue reached out and curled around her.

"Mum!" Amelia screamed pushing Snape away from her.

"No! I wont let you take her!" Snape yelled as anger filled him and he rushed across the grass, his wand drawn.

With its great tongue the serpent slowly pulled Belinda toward itself. Insanity grew in its eyes. The laughter became crazy, sickening and deafening.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" was yelled over the laughter and Belinda flew out of the snakes grasp and through the air.

Snape ran after her and caught her before she was flung into the fallen tree.

Harry stood breathless on the steps of the castle, his wand drawn, shaking violently, "Ron did it work?" he yelled blindly into the wind.

"You got her!" Ron said grabbing Harry's shoulder.

"Harry run away!" Hermione yelled as the serpent turned its attention now to Harry.

The laughter had now changed to a low angry growl as the fire in the eyes of the serpent burned bright and red. It sped toward Harry faster and stronger than the wind.

"Harry its coming right at you!" Ron yelled pulling on his sleeve, "get in the castle!"

"INFLAMARAY!" Harry yelled and fire burst from his wand and directly into the face of the serpent.

As suddenly as it had started the serpent flew head first into the grown and the growl and wind stopped. The sun reappeared and all was calm again. The evil was gone. Stunned for a moment at what had happened they lay on the grass unmovable.

"Get in the castle quickly everyone to Dumbledore's office NOW!" Snape said as they all got up and ran to the castle.

Harry collapsed to his knees on the marble stairs of the castle, breathless, blind and exhausted. He felt the sun on his face, the pain in his forehead was gone but the blood was still thick and stung his eyes. The reality of what had happened was written all over his body and the destruction was strewn all over the castle grounds. His arms and legs were numb. He shook violently from the confrontations. He sighed deeply and covered his face with his shaking hands. His hopes for the Quiddich tryouts would have to wait for another day.


	12. Eyes of Wisdom and Lies

12: Eyes of Wisdom and Lies

Word spread through the castle, like wild fire, of the happening on the grounds. Not all of the school was affected, in fact a very small area by the lake was all that was touched and really the only true indication of what had happened was the fallen tree. From the forest to the castle, in nearly a perfectly straight line the grass was tattered and the mud and debris traced the path of destruction but nowhere else showed any damage. Though no other parts of the school were effected inside the news spread quickly and before it was over nearly the entire student population were witness to part of, if not all of the encounter. They crowed around the windows and doors over looking the area where all the commotion was. They swarmed around Harry and his friends, millions of questions filled their ears and dizziness rushed in on Harry. He couldn't see and no longer could he hear his friends in the crowded hall. Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape had to fight back the crowd to make room to get inside. The doors were slammed shut finally and bolted.

"All Prefects are to take the student, all students no exceptions, back to the common rooms to wait for further instruction. Once all students are safely in the dormitory common rooms the prefects are to take a head count and only the prefects are to report to Professor Dumbledore's office. Tell the house guards to not let anyone out after the prefects," McGonagall yelled into the crow.

Slowly prefects called to their houses and the crowd reluctantly disappeared into the halls of the castle. The entrance was once again calm and silent.

"Harry can you see at all?" Belinda asked as she rushed over to him.

"Not really. My eyes sting if I open them," Harry said a bit calmer as he rubbed his eyes.

"Don't rub them, you're filthy, it will only make it worse," Belinda said taking his hands. She turned to the four others standing around her, "Dominic you go find madam Pomfrey and bring her to Dumbledore's office we will meet you there. Ron go quickly and fetch Hagrid. Fly straight to his cabin on your broom. Don't stop for anything and bring him back to the castle and to Dumbledore's office as well. Amelia, take the upper floors, Hermione take the lower floors and gather all of the other professors and staff members of the castle and bring them to Dumbledore's office." she said quickly pointing them off in different directions, "don't dally, this is very serious! Come on Harry I will help you," she said helping Harry to his feet.

"Thank you," Harry said holding onto her arm as they walked steadily through the halls.

Dumbledore's office was in disarray. Fawkes had been in a state of panic as the commotion brewed outside. The bird could sense the danger and felt that he had to help but he was locked away. Dumbledore knew it would be the worst thing to let the bird out and so he locked the door to the office and slipped down the stares alone. He met the bruised and bloody unfortunates at the bottom of the staircase and looked at them his face white with concern, "perhaps we should take this meeting somewhere else," he said looking at them, "my office is in a bit of a shambles as it were."

"Madame Pomfrey and Hagrid are on their way here right now," Snape said coldly.

"Alright," Dumbledore said calmly, "go on up. I will fetch the rest of the teachers an be with you momentarily."

"They are also on their way here," McGonagall said, "Amelia and Hermione are rounding them up as we speak."

"And Ron and Dominic?" Dumbledore asked.

"With Hagrid and Madame Pomfrey," Belinda said, "the prefects are also on their way."

"Alright then up you all go!" Dumbledore said leading the way up the stairs. He opened the door slowly. Fawkes was pacing across his perch screeching loud and angry, "calm down Fawkes they are all safe!" Dumbledore said as he raised and annoyed hand to the screeching bird. Fawkes flew from his perch and landed on Harry's shoulder.

"I'll be fine Fawkes," Harry smiled as he reached up to touch the bird.

"Returnum!" Dumbledore said with a slight wave of his wand and the disorder of the office was swept away to their rightful places and the figures in the pictures, mounted on the walls, began to emerge from their hiding placed.

"Good heavens what happened to you child!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed as she reached the door and spotted Harry, "why was he not brought to the hospital wing" she asked angrily.

"Yeah, what happened Harry?" Hagrid asked from the door, "you look like you been fightin' dragons or such!"

"Just thought I would start the year off with a bang Hagrid," Harry joked as Madame Pomfrey fretted over the blood on his face.

"Sit still boy!" she said, "and let me clean you up!"

"What exactly happened?" Dumbledore asked as he took his seat behind his desk.

"An attack sir," Snape said coldly, "very powerful, very close."

"Directed at Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not at first," Snape sighed, "seemed more so directed at Belinda."

"Well Voldemort is aware that you are at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said looking at Belinda who was surprisingly composed.

"I know sir," Belinda said, "and that is why I am here."

"He's getting stronger and more powerful every time," Harry said, "I felt him worse than before and he came right onto the school grounds."

"That is something Hagrid and I will have to look into," Dumbledore said, "we will work on the barrier that blocks him from coming. It must not reach far enough away from the school."

"Why does he want my mum so bad?" Dominic asked fearfully.

"I'll tell you later Dominic," Belinda hushed, "what should we do Dumbledore? The whole school witnessed it."

"The whole school always witnesses everything that goes on, on these grounds. We'll go on as we have," he said smoothing his beared, "Hagrid and I will address the issues of security before the night is over and all will be set right in the morning. No need to worry."

"And what about all the witnesses?" Snape asked.

"Minerva, you will address the staff as Hermione and Amelia arrive with them. Tell them what happened and tell the Prefects to assure to the students that what had happened is being looked into. Make sure the students know that they are perfectly safe inside the school and by the morning they will be fine on school ground as well." Dumbledore explained and Minerva turned and left the room.

"Will we have to cancel Quiddich?" Harry asked sadly.

"Not while I am headmaster of this school," Dumbledore smiled, "what we need to keep spirits high is some top notch entertainment. Our whole world is in a state of panic as it is very difficult for anyone to keep any sense of normalcy while the Dark Lord is strong and gathering followers. We have to try our hardest to keep the students at ease. They must know that they should not be worried about what is going on. There are people that will handle it and they are here to learn and they are safe. We must enforce that, so Quiddich will go on as planned. We will provide heightened supervision and security. Now I want you all to be check out by Madame Pomfrey and return to you class rooms and dormitories." he smiled.

"Harry, how do you feel now?" Madame Pomfrey asked handing him back his glasses.

"Better," he said, "at least I can see again. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Madame Pomfrey smiled and continued to check and patched cuts and bruises on the rest of the children and they were shooed off to Gryffindor tower. Belinda was also bandaged up but Snape refused any treatments. She rushed off in search of McGonagall to see if she was in need of any treatment herself.

Dumbledore was left alone with Snape and Belinda. He stared at them both for several moments, reading them and contemplating what to ask. "Please, take a seat," he said motioning to the two chairs in front of his desk. Belinda and Severus took their seats and sat quietly while Dumbledore stared, "I see what happened, it is very vivid in your minds but would you like to tell me yourselves why you feel it happened?"

"He just came out of the forest," Snape said coldly.

"It was not Voldemort," Dumbledore stated, "at least not all of him."

"How can that be?" Belinda asked, "Harry felt him."

"Harry feels his powers and his emotions," Dumbledore said, "to an extent it is an early warning for him if Voldemort is near or his powers at least. But Harry must learn to close his mind to all of Voldemort when it gets to be to much. It is Harry's greatest weakness. He has a very noble heart and a very loyal mind. But he mustn't be as trusting and learn to close off his mind to the Voldemort's powers."

"He hasn't been practicing sir," Severus stated.

"He has too been practicing," Belinda said angrily, "he has been practicing with my children!"

"And what would two teen-agers know about advanced Occlumency!" Snape laughed.

"Are you implying that my children do not know how to use their own powers?" Belinda said angrily glaring at Snape

"That's enough you two!" Dumbledore said raising his hands into the air, "Severus, Amelia and Dominic have had Occlumency perfected, of the most highest form, naturally for a very long time. It is a maternal connection they have as twins. Their minds have been connected since birth and they learned naturally to use it better than almost any witch or wizard I have known, much better than you or I, because they fully understand it and know it from the very roots of its existence in side their minds. Belinda, Severus is unaware of how strong your children's connection is and was only assuming under normal circumstances what Occlumency does really entitle. Even some of the best witches and wizards wouldn't dream of even attempting to use the art. And even though there have been many attempts there have been many more failures."

Both remained very silent.

"I believe Belinda, that Harry will trust in your children more than he would any of us. Perhaps the best teachers to aid in a quick learning and mastering of the art would be through help from your children," Dumbledore said with a smile, " there can be no greater teacher than your true and loyal friends."

"I will talk to them about it," Belinda said happily, "I am sure they will knowing the circumstances."

"And perhaps it would be wise for you to try and pick up some yourself," Dumbledore added, "it is probably the best way to free your mind and keep locked away the secrets that Voldemort wants. Until he knows what he need you will remain alive."

Belinda nodded.

"What is it exactly that Voldemort does want?" Snape asked finally.

"That is not something I can tell you," Dumbledore said, "it can only come directly from the source. It is not my secret to tell," he said motioning toward Belinda.

Snape looked at her for a moment and lowered his eyes.

"I will tell you what you want to hear Severus, but not a word can be repeated out of this office," Belinda said softly.

Snape looked up again as Fawkes flew across the room and landed on Belinda's outstretched arm, "what ever you choose to tell me will not fall upon any other ears," he said finally.

"Voldemort wants another phoenix feather from the person and the bird that gave the first feathers in his wand," Belinda said.

"But two wands made of the same core can't be used against each other and Voldemort knows that. What would he want Fawkes for and what do you have to do with those wands? You would have been a baby when those wands would have been forged," Snape said with a tone that implied Belinda was lying to him.

"Severus," Dumbledore sighed noticing the pain and anguish in Belinda's eyes, "The Phoenix has many mysteries that you do not know of or understand. Every time a phoenix life cycle is over they burst into flames and they are born again from the ashes."

"Yes I know that," Snape said impatiently.

"Every time the phoenix is born again their genetic make up changes, making them physically different from the previous. The longer a phoenix goes on in its life cycles the longer, more intricate and more powerful the maturing magical genetic threads become," Dumbledore explained as Severus listened as if he were once again in a lecture of his wizarding school days, "Fawkes has lived for many centuries and will live for many more because it is impossible to kill a phoenix. They die only when they choose to. They may die by their own choice or they may sacrifice themselves for another life, the phoenix is one of the most noble creatures every created."

"It is very rare, however, for a phoenix to actually sacrifice itself. There aren't many documented cases of it happening, "Belinda said more for herself then for Severus.

"Fawkes has been in the Bellatour family blood line for generations. He was at the bed side to witness Belinda's birth as well as he guided her through her childhood.," Dumbledore smiled, "he is very attached to her and it was by her young infant hand that the first tail feathers were pulled and made into wands."

"And now Voldemort wants a more mature feather to make into a new wand?" Severus asked

"No, he wants a more mature magical feather, taken by the same hands to add to the wand he now has. The phoenix is the only magical creature that this procedure works with. If the feather can be obtained of the same means as the first they can be blended together in the core of the wand and the wand will contain the same powers as the first as well as the new magically matured, genetically differing powers of the second. It is with this procedure that Voldemort wishes to counter act the sister wand that Harry has because it would no longer be of any match with his new wand."

"So why don't we do that to Harry's wand and be finished with the Dark Lord first?" Severus asked.

"No!" Belinda cried, "how could you even think of putting Harry in that danger! I would never take part in that!"

"We would not Belinda because of the dangers of the procedure," Dumbledore sighed, "only the most advanced wizards can handle the powers of the phoenix and that is what is enveloped in these double wands. The pure everlasting magical powers of the phoenix. You wouldn't be able to handle these powers, Severus, even in your advanced knowledge of wizardry because of the anger and the hatred that lives within you. The power of the phoenix plays upon your inner most impurities and it is in your heart were the pure anger subsides. The anger would take over and you would be lost within the darkness."

"That is why Voldemort wants the wand," Belinda sighed, "all of the pure evil and darkness that he could imagine, that he holds within himself would be produced by that wand."

"And Harry could not be taught?" Snape asked.

"Harry is too uncertain about his place in this world and what his life truly means. Harry believes that his soul purpose is to fight till the death with the Dark Lord and that is not the true intentions at all of the higher most powerful beings of this world," Dumbledore said softly but clearly, "with all the confusion and uncertainty the wand itself would terminate its life span and like the phoenix it would erupt in fire and thus it would terminate the life of the holder."

"It is probably what Voldemort hopes we will come to knowing Harry's weaknesses himself," Snape said raising his eyebrows

"Voldemort knows that Dumbledore would never put Harry in that kind of danger and so he wants the wand even more," Belinda said, "he's wanted the feather for as long as I can remember but thought, at first, that it was by my fathers hand that his wand gained it core. When he found out that, that was not the case he killed my father and my family," She sighed, "Voldemort knew that Dumbledore would protect me and the bird as long as he could here at Hogwarts. He is the only living man that has been able to master the double wand."

Snape stared unbelieving at Dumbledore.

"Yes it is true, Severus," Dumbledore said, "my wand is a double wand and Voldemort believes that he would be stronger than I had he a wand of the same make. But my wand is a pure wand. The feathers in my wand were pulled by the bird itself, that very bird," he said motioning toward Fawkes who lovingly nuzzled Belinda's cheek, "my wand is pure and used for only good. Voldemort wand is tainted with human weakness being pulled by Belinda and it is drenched in innocent blood. A wand like that could only provide terrible destruction."

"It is still a very dangerous situation," Belinda said, "Fawkes and I must stay at Hogwarts if only to prevent any such devastation."

"Yes, you will be safe at Hogwarts," Snape said, "it would be nearly impossible for Voldemort to obtain both of you with Dumbledore as your protector."

"Yes nearly but not impossible so we still have to be on our guard. But that is enough for tonight, you look exhausted," Dumbledore smiled, "off you go to bed." he said to Belinda with a slight smile.

"Thank you Professor," Belinda said as she got up. Fawkes flew from her shoulder to Dumbledore's. She sighed softly and quickly left the office.

"No matter how much you close your mind he is still with you," Dumbledore said looking questioningly at Snape.

"That was a choice I made," Snape said, "and now I can never take it back."

"Things will be very hard for you again Severus," Dumbledore said.

"We just have to work together," Severus snapped.

"I didn't mean you and Belinda," Dumbledore said casually, "I meant in you own personal battle with Voldemort's grasp. Any doubts he would have had in you were finalized in your mistakes this evening. You are no longer safe in the circles you once were."

Snape remained quiet replaying the events in his head and realizing exactly what Dumbledore meant. He had let his emotions get in the way of his duties and had blown the cover he had in dark magic circles. It wouldn't be long before many of his contacts would know about his betrayal to the dark side. And the mark on his body was a beacon, like a leash binding him to Voldemort. Severus finally spoke, "should I leave Hogwarts?" he asked a hint of fear in his voice.

"Absolutely not," Dumbledore stated, " that would only seal your fate. Besides you will do more good here than running from your past. You mustn't look back now. Keep you eyes fixed on the future."

And with that Snape was sent away from Dumbledore's office. He walked quickly through the school and down to the dungeon. He locked himself in his office for the rest of the evening and did not emerge again till the next morning when his first students filed into the class room. Things would have to go on as if nothing had happened.


	13. Secretless Night

Chapter 13: Secret less Night.

The sun had now set on Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. The common rooms of the four houses were packed with students. By the time the professors had been able to reassure the students that all was well and that the school was safe once again it was already past curfew and all students had to at least been in the common room by that time. When Harry and his friends finally found their way back to the Gryffindor common room they were bombarded with questions about the encounter. It was nearly impossible to say nothing about it because everyone knew about it and wanted to know the fine details regarding an attack by Voldemort. Finally Harry managed to break away from the interrogation session and rush to his dormitory room. Dominic soon followed as did Ron and Neville. Harry lay in his bed staring at the ceiling as they entered. Dominic walked to the window beside his bed and looked out at the yard. The spot where the attack had happened could be seen from this window and so could Dumbledore and Hagrid out along the forest edge. He tapped his finger steadily on the window sill as anger grew more and more in him. He could feel what seemed like eyes in his mind and turned quickly to Harry.

"Harry, please don't" Dominic asked as he looked over at Harry.

"I'm sorry I was just wondering if you knew why the attack was directed at your mom or not," Harry said pulling away.

"I thought I did, but I'm not sure anymore," Dominic said blankly, "to many secrets."

"Yeah," Harry sighed, "sadly that's always the way at Hogwarts."

"Not just at Hogwarts!" Dominic sighed, "my own mother. She's always kept secrets and now it seems like that are more important than she has always lead us to believe!"

"At least you have one," Harry sighed, "I'm sure if you talk to her she'll tell you all you want to know. I mean you are really involved now you have the right to know."

"I can only hope," Dominic said, "she has changed a lot already from what she was."

"That wont change the fact that she is your mum," Harry said rasing his eyes to the ceiling.

"That's true," Dominic said as he crossed back to his bed.

"Hey," Ron called out from the other side of the room, "I just thought of something. How weird would it be if Snape was like your father!"

"Don't even say that!" Dominic yelled with a disgusted look on his face.

"Little Snape's running around is a very frightening thought!" Neville said quietly as he climbed into bed.

"No kidding!" Harry laughed, "but maybe he'd chill out a little."

"That would never happen with that man!" Ron laughed, "if Snape was your dad Dominic you would be just like Draco Malfoy!"

"Yup!" Harry laughed, "and then we would hate you!"

"I thank all that is good that I am not a little Snapeling!" Dominic laughed and threw a pillow at Ron, "and I would thank you greatly if you never thought of that again! It is just wrong!"

"But funny!" Harry said as he ducked a bunch of flying 'every flavor beans'.

"Dominic Snape!" Ron said as he ducked another flying pillow, "it has a nice little ring to it!"

That night Harry found it really hard to sleep. He laid awake most of the night just thinking about what had happened. It was so vivid in his mind and he could not shake the feeling that it really meant something bigger than people had thought. He also worried about Belinda, he knew that she had said she wasn't safe but he didn't understand why and maybe the secret she was keeping was to keep her children safe as well. Her family was dead by Voldemort hands. He could tell that was something more but even her own children didn't know what was wrong.

"I know you are awake Harry," Harry heard just behind his eyes just before his ears.

"Dominic," Harry reached out into the voided room as he sat up in bed.

"Man you are getting better!" Dominic thought as he too sat up in bed.

"I guess, at least we wont wake everyone else up!" Harry smiled.

Dominic walked across the room with a blanket wrapped over his shoulders, bright silver moonlight slipped in threw a crack in the closed drapes as his bare feet echoed on the floor. He walked up to Harry's bed and sat down on the end, "I can't sleep either," he thought looking at Harry. Harry put on his glasses and listened, "there are just to many questions that I need to know answers too, some of which you can give me." he thought looking very intensely threw the darkness into Harry's mind.

"Do you want to look for your answers?" Harry thought, sitting just as still and just as silent as Dominic, "my mind isn't as protected as yours."

"No," Dominic said, "I want you to tell me. To trust me enough to let me listen to your thoughts. I want you to know that I am your friend. You can trust me. Weather my mum likes it or not I am involved now. "

"Then you have to trust me too," Harry said to Dominic, "there are questions I need answers too as well. Trust is very hard to find in this place."

"I've noticed," Dominic thought, "you think you know people."

"You don't know the half of it," Harry frowned remembering his parents as the picture of them on his bed side table smiled and waved up to him.

"Can you tell me?" Dominic asked looking a bit concerned.

"You can't see it?" Harry asked amazed because it was something that he thought about constantly.

"No," Dominic said a little surprised, "I can see a lot in your mind but most of it is a dark void. You have it blocked. I could break down the wall and get in if I wanted to but because you have put in the effort to block it I will not invade."

"I do?" Harry asked feeling surprised himself.

"You didn't know?" Dominic laughed a little out loud and quickly covered his mouth as Ron stirred in bed.

Harry shook his head and tried not to laugh himself.

"That must be the reason Dumbledore feels you could handle this type of magic. You have some aspects of it naturally. The bad things, or the memories you don't want people to see or whatever it is that you hold close to you is already blocked. You are one of the very few wizards that could actually do this. Most wizards won't even try. The failure rate in most wizards that try Occlumency is something like ninety three percent in most magical people. Professor Snape was your first teacher, I can see that in you mind. Even he doesn't have it mastered. He is familiar with the art to the extent that most Occlumentic wizards can't break into his mind. But I can, and I have," Dominic said with a wink, "but you have many hidden talents Harry, that is obvious and I am certain that you can probably stop even Voldemort from getting into your mind."

"How?" Harry asked, "I mean I don't even know what I have done."

"It's very simple once you truly understand it," Dominic said, "look into my mind and I will show you what I can see in yours. Do you see the darkness?"

"Yes," Harry said, "it looks like the night sky in my head?"

"Yeah, kinda," Dominic laughed, "the darkness is the wall and the little bits of light you can see are the memories that shine threw. That is how you can tell there is a block. In most people that are familiar with the art that is what the block looks like generally. I say familiar because not many actually, truly master the art. This kind of block for most Occlumentic people is nearly impossible to break because that is the only capacity that they can grasp the art. Most wizards don't even see the cracks. I am guessing that even Voldemort is a partial Occlumentic like the grand majority of magical people. That's why he hasn't been able to grasp Snape's mind again."

"But you can break through this kind of block?" Harry asked feeling more amazement.

"Oh yes," Dominic said, "and so can Amelia. There are very few magical people that can truly master Occlumency. Amelia and I have because we were born with it and naturally we know and understand how it works within ourselves and each other. We can actually take that block that is in your mind and reenforce it. Watch."

Harry watched the block in Dominic's mind very closely. The bits of light were bright and the cracks in the block very visible. Suddenly all the light was gone and Harry could see nothing but blackness. It was as thought a wind has swept out all of the candles, "that's amazing. Its like there isn't anything there at all!"

"Exactly," Dominic said, "and I know you can do this to."

"How can you tell?" Harry asked.

"Because you could see the bits of light. The holes as it were in the block that I had put up," Dominic explained.

"Because you told me to look at it," Harry said feeling confused.

"But I didn't tell you to look at the lights. Just at the darkness. You saw the light on your own. The block that I but up was of the same strength as the one that naturally is in your mind and is as strong as most occlumentic witches and wizards can produce. Look back into your own mind and see the block. Can you see it?"

Harry closed his eyes and turned away from his memories. From his parents, from his friends and the love he had felt in his life. He turned away from his godfather, from Dumbledore and all the people that had, had a positive impact on him. He turned away from his achievements from the bad things he had seen. From all the death and all the battles, from the pain and the sorrow until he heard the last of the screaming and stood before a vast empty space. Soon all he saw was a dark black wall filled with cracks as if it were going to grumble, "yes I can see it," he said.

"It looks like it could fall apart, doesn't it?" Dominic asked.

"Oh yes," Harry said still concentrating greatly on the blackness in his mind.

"Well you have to patch those whole Harry," Dominic instructed.

"How?" Harry said reaching out his hand trying to touch it.

Dominic took his hand and pushed it back at him, "concentrate on the cracks and make them go away. Fill them in with your mind," he said.

Harry thought hard about the cracks in his mind. He saw them all and the bits of light coming through them. He didn't want anyone to see them and he was afraid that his good memories, the ones of his mother and father would be stolen away from him. A flash of blue light erupted in the corner of his mind and a blue flame appeared in the crack. It moved along slowly and a black tar like substance followed behind it filling the cracks and cutting off all the light. A great blue flash filled his mind and when the light was gone all that was left was pure darkness. All the wholes were gone.

"You did it Harry!" Dominic smiled as Harry opened his eyes again, "no one can break down that wall. Not me or Amelia only you can lower it! I knew you had it in you!"

"That wasn't even very hard," Harry smiled happily at his achievements.

"It's because naturally you have an occlumentic thread. You can block your entire mind like that," Dominic said, "you should try it on Amelia," He laughed, "she'll freak out knowing you can actually do that! We've never met anyone else with this extent of occlumentic powers except ourselves."

"But it wasn't even hard!" Harry said still amazed, "I mean Snape always made this out to be so difficult and treated me like I could never get it right."

"Its because Snape has much anger against your father," Dominic said, "I read that when I broke into his mind."

"I know," Harry sighed, "he sees so much of my father in me and I have seen some of his memories as well. The things my father and his friends did to Snape were shameful and I can understand his anger but why he hates me so I don't know why."

"Its because he blames your father for my mother leaving him," Dominic said, "he joined the dark sides to gain revenge against you father and his friends and it was the dark side that chased away my mother."

"But why blame me?" Harry asked, "because I look like him? Because I lived through the Dark Lords attacks, because I am a seeker like my father? Why?"

"Because anger can be the most dangerous thing in all the world," Dominic sighed.

"But your mother doesn't blame me does she?" Harry asked.

"No," Dominic said, "my mother feels sorry for you, because you lost everything as she did. She knows that your father and his friends were not the kindest people to Snape but she also knows that they were brave people that fought with her parents. I think Snape just doesn't know how to deal with the anger he had against Potter, Lupin and Black. Those were the names in his mind. Do you know the other two people?"

"Yes," Harry said, "Black was my godfather, he is dead and I watched him die because of the death eaters."

"You saw him die?" Dominic asked sadly, "and what happened to the other?"

"Lupin was a professor here, taught defense against the dark arts and was probably the best teacher I had ever had," Harry sighed, "but word got out that he was a werewolf and he has long disappeared. They were two of the nicest most kind hearted people that you could have ever met," Harry said as he cast the images of Black and Lupin into Dominic's mind catching him off guard.

"Woah!" Dominic said and he jumped at the images, "you do know more about occlumency than people give you credit."

"Thanks," Harry said softly.

"Harry do you remember you mum?" Dominic asked after a long silence, "like what was she like?"

"I remember her eyes very vividly as one of my earliest memories," Harry thought and pasted the picture from his bed side table to Dominic, "she had very gentle, tearful eyes that were a light jade in colour. People say aside from my eyes I look exactly like my dad. Other than that, no." Harry thought, "I have seen pictures and I have been told stories and sometimes I can remember her voice but otherwise I was to young and I don't remember her."

"What about your dad?" Dominic asked.

"Nothing really, only stories," Harry thought, "they were both very busy fighting with the order of the phoenix. It is why Voldemort killed them. Like he killed many others. I don't really think they were marked as truly dangerous people for any better reason than that they were fighting against him and not with him."

"My dad was never around either," Dominic thought, "but I saw him die. He didn't like magic himself and it was forbidden by him. Him and mum didn't get along well at all and he didn't know of the darkness the surrounded her. He worked to much and she really wasn't happy at all in the muggle world but she did it to protect herself."

"Why, what was she hiding from?" Harry thought.

"Well at first she told us it was a friend from school, later as we grew up it became about that same friend whom she loved more than anyone in her entire world and yet he betrayed her trust. But there is something more to it I think." Dominic said searching deep into himself for more.

"Obviously we know it had something to do with Voldemort." Harry thought.

"Yes, it had something to do with the dark lord but she always told us it was because of her parents and what they did. I am guessing they fought with your parents or before your parents. They were among some of the first members of the order of the phoenix, and were killed by the dark lord but that's all we were ever told."

"There has to be something more," Harry thought.

"Yeah that's what I am thinking now," Dominic sighed, "please can you tell me anything that might help us understand?"

"I don't know," Harry thought and he proceeded to tell Dominic everything he knew about his involvement with Voldemort and everything that he had seen in his six years and thus far in his seventh at Hogwarts.

"So Fawkes is the same phoenix that gave the feathers for your wand and Voldemort?" Dominic asked getting stuck on the idea.

"Yeah but I don't see how that matters," Harry thought, "sister wands can't be used against each other. It doesn't work."

"They are very mysterious birds, mum specializes in them, well she did. It just seems kinda odd that Dumbledore's bird would be the bird that started all of this. I mean a phoenix will live forever, and so Dumbledore wouldn't have always had that bird..." Dominic trailed off.

"You think your mom has a connection with the bird?" Harry asked.

"Probably not," Dominic thought unconvincingly, "its gotta be something else... it can't be something that important... could it?"

"I don't know," Harry thought, "you'll have to ask her."

"That is something that she would tell us... I think," Dominic said again feeling off about the idea, "why would she hide something so important like that?"

"Maybe to keep you safe?" Harry said, "telling you and Amelia about an involvement that deep might be dangerous to you. Don't you think?"

"I'd rather it be me than her," Dominic thought, "besides we are in danger just being in her family by the sounds of things."

"And she is your mother, and her maternal instinct is to protect you," Harry said sadly, "mothers do that. They'll die for their children."

Dominic looked sadly at Harry and could see the resistance to go any further in his eyes, "I'm sorry to have pushed you this far tonight," Dominic thought, "I know your parents is a touchy subject."

"As it is with you I can see," Harry thought, "maybe it would be best if we continued this another night."

"Yeah," Dominic thought and jumped down from Harry's bed, "you really are getting good at this no matter what anyone else thinks," he thought with a smile.

"I guess you are just a better teacher than Snape was!" Harry smiled.

"Don't start with the Snape jokes again!" Dominic though as he read Harry's next thought before he could say it.

"You're too good!" Harry laughed a little out loud and laid back down in bed.

The rest of the night was short. Once sleep set in for Harry everything seemed to pass so quickly. He didn't dream at all that night and his head was clear and at peace. When he woke up the shies were blue the birds outside the castle sang and the flags from the Quiddich pitch danced in the slight breeze. He felt well rested and ready for his day. His head was clear and he was generally happy. He was looking forward to today more than anything. Almost all of the darkness that surrounded him the previous day was gone but not forgotten. His hands and knees were scrapped and bruised and the cut across Ron's cheek was still red and visible but that wasn't going to ruin his day. He was going to work very hard at keeping his head clear today and not let anything take his mind off Quiddich. If he could keep the block up for the day then he was determined he could keep it longer and that also made Harry very happy. He was advancing finally in his Occlumency and he could really see the difference in the help Amelia and Dominic had been giving him. Harry dressed quickly and prepared all his equipment for Quiddich that afternoon. His class schedule for the day was also one that made him happy. His first defense against the dark arts class was today and he looked forward to seeing who the prof was. He rushed down the stairs to the common room and took a quick peek at the Quiddich try out sheet. It was filled completely with names. Amelia jumped out of a seat by the fire when she noticed Harry and walked over to him nervously.

"Harry," She said softly, " how are you feeling?"

"I feel great!" Harry smiled excitedly, "look at all the names! Its going to be a good try out today!"

"Yeah it looks like it," she said nervously.

"What's wrong," He asked noticing her turn away and sit down again.

"I don't know if I want to do this," she said as she looked at her hands.

"Do what?" Harry asked walking over to her, "the quiddich tryouts?"

"Yes," she sighed, "there are so many people on that list and all of them have years more than I have flying. I don't know if I should even waste your time by coming out."

"You're a good flyer," Harry said confidently, "you had put in a lot of work and even if you don't make the team I would be disappointed with all the work we put in at the burrow if you didn't even come out and give it a shot. Besides some of the Gryffindors on that list aren't good flyers at all... and I would know I am in their flying class and I have seen them fly, but they want to come out and at least try."

"But that's so many people," Amelia said a hint of fear in her voice.

"Only people that matter are Professor McGonagall and me. You have no need to be scared. You proved your bravery yesterday," Harry smiled, "please come try."

"Ok," Amelia said, "but if I am so nervous that I fall off my broom you better catch me Harry Potter or I will be very angry!"

"I'll catcher you," Harry laughed, "I am the fastest flyer on the team. I mean how else would I catch the golden snitch. If I can catch that I am sure I could catch you!"

"Ok I'll come," Amelia smiled.

"IT'S QUIDDICH DAY!" Dominic and Ron yelled as they came into the common room.

"Harry you feeling ready to go this afternoon?" Ron asked.

"Yeah you gonna be ok to take Amelia and I on?" Dominic asked excitedly.

"You guys we still have a full day of classes to get threw first!" Amelia said as she rolled her eyes.

"Ah boo to class!" Dominic said as he ran up behind her and hugged her, "Quiddich is gonna be so much fun! I'm just super excited to get out on the pitch!"

"Dom you haven't even made the team yet!" Amelia laughed.

"Stop spoiling my fun!" Dominic whined, "let me have my moment of excitement."

"I thought you would be most excited about defense against the dark arts today," Amelia said breaking free of her brother.

"Yeah that's all good and will make the day even better but I'm going out to the tryouts today and I am going to be the best chaser Gryffindor has seen! Its gonna be great! I'll fly circles around you Ron. You'll never see me comin!" Dominic stated excitedly.

"Hold up there," Ron laughed, "you'll never get past me!"

"Wanna bet!" Dominic said with a sly smirk, "its totally on now!"

"Alright, alright! That's enough out of all of you!" Hermione said as she came down with Ginny, "food now, then class then quiddich got it? Lets go!" she said pushing Dominic and Ron out the common room door.

"Yes mother!" they both said together and started to run as Hermione gave them a really 'don't mess with me' kinda look.

"Oh they are totally gonna get it!" Amelia laughed as she followed Hermione out of the common room.

"Yeah they'll have two broken legs each and wont be able to even play today when Hermione is done with them!" Harry laughed.

"They deserve it!" Hermione said as she watched them continue their sprint down the hall.

By the afternoon buzz about the oncoming tryouts could be heard throughout classes. Harry's last class that afternoon was defense against the dark arts and the class was filling fast. All of his friends managed to join him in the class as they took their seats near the back of the room still waiting for the unknown professor. The time the class should have started came and passed and the class sat around anxiously waiting to see what would happen. Soon Professor Dumbledore arrived at the door to the class and walked to the front. Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged strange looks and returned their stares to Dumbledore.

"I suppose it would seem odd that I would be here," Dumbledore said finally, "but as this position is believe to be cursed we could not find another Professor to teach it and so I am here to break the cures!" he smiled waved his wand in the air and purple smoked billowed from the end, "there the curse is broken!" he stated.

The students looked at him strangely and at the purple smoked that began to disperse itself all throughout the class room. Slight coughing pursued the smoke to the back of the class and finally Dumbledore spoke again, "welcome to advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts, year seven. This year we will be concluding your education to the best of our abilities in defense charms and counter spell." he said and thus was started the Defense against the dark arts class.

Dominic and Harry watched Dumbledore very attentively as he demonstrated some advanced defense arts. Hermione and Amelia took very detailed notes as Ron still squinted up at Dumbledore.

"Hermione," he whispered over to her, "don't you think it's a bit odd to have Dumbledore actually teaching?" he asked.

"Who better to teach us than Dumbledore himself" Hermione asked, "he is the only wizard that Voldemort is afraid of and one of the most powerful wizards alive. I'm very happy with learning from him and you should be too. Now pay attention !" she said and went back to her notes.

"I never would have expected this," Ron sighed and returned to his text book.

"Its been seven years at Hogwarts," Harry laughed a little, "you have to expect everything here!"

Ron rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the lessons at hand.


	14. Tryouts

Chapter 14: Tryouts

Harry's day rushed by him. The class subjects he found interesting and exciting, the professors were stimulating and informative and he really felt that he was learning a great deal, that would help him in his future endeavors. He also remained focused, his mind was clear and the task at hand was all that filled his mind. Before long the leaning day was over and gave way to the activities that Harry had been anticipating since the summer had started. He and Ron rushed out of their final class, with Dumbledore, and up to their dormitory where they quickly changed from school robes to quiddich robed and made their way to the pitch. As they reached the great entrance to the castle they couldn't help but mount their brooms and fly to the quiddich pitch. The day was beautiful, sunny and calm. It was better than anything Harry could have asked for. Once there Harry felt happier than he had ever felt before. He flew laps around the stadium, the wind rushed through his hair, the sun was high and bright in the sky and the breeze was soft and warm. It wasn't long before Ginny and Madame Hooch came onto the pitch carrying a brightly decorated and elaborately carved case. The box shook and jumped as it was placed on the ground but the golden hinges and hardware shown in the sun. The school crest was engraved in the top of the box and painted with the bright house colours. Professor McGonagall wasn't far behind. She entered the pitch in a lighter robe than she would have normally worn with a boom in one hand an a role of parchment in the other. Her hair was neatly pined into a tight bun as it normally was but she did not wear her normal hat. To say the least she looked very different from the very stern, very educated professor that Harry had known all through his time at Hogwarts. It was a rather nice change Harry though and smiled as she came up to him.

"Well Mr. Potter are we ready for the tryouts today?" McGonagall asked as Harry landed his broom in front of her.

"Yes professor," He smiled.

"I hope you don't mind that I have invited Madame Hooch out to join us for extra supervision and an expert mind when it comes to flying and Quiddich," McGonagall said as Madame Hooch and Ginny now joined the group.

"I don't mind at all," Harry smiled, "I had hoped that you would come Madame Hooch, we'll need your input on how the new team will work together."

"Harry, I am sure you have a good eye for this game," Madame Hooch said, "you wont need me to tell you who'll help lead Gryffindor to the house cup this year, but is it always nice to have a second opinion and to get out of the castle!" she smiled

The stadium surrounding the pitch began to fill with Gryffindor students as well as students from all of the other houses. And the arena floor was littered with Quiddich hopefuls. Amelia and Dominic had come in with a few other Gryffindors of their year level and stood close to one end of the pitch. Amelia looked around nervously as the stands of the stadium became loud with chatter and full of the Gryffindor house colours. The odd ill comment could be heard from the Slytherins, who had come out to watch the tryouts as well, but they were quickly overpowered. She stayed close to Dominic while they waited for the first orders to start the tryouts.

"Well we best get started," Madame Hooch said noticing the crowds of Quiddich hopefuls.

"They should warm up first don't you think?" Harry asked, "just get a feel for the air before we really try and test their skills?"

"Good idea Mr. Potter!" McGonagall said as she mounted her broom and took off into the open air. She stop high enough above the crowd to gain the attention of the many Gryffindor team hopefuls. The students were most surprised to see McGonagall out on the pitch, let alone on a broom. The crowd whispered and chattered amongst themselves. McGonagall wore a small golden whistle around her neck. She stopped in mid air, looked down at the students and blew the whistle. It sounded loud and echoed off the stadium walls and surrounding hills, "attention all Gryffindor students!" she shouted, "before we begin the tryout process we would like for you all to be able to stretch you legs, as it were. Please mount your brooms and fly laps around the stadium. When you hear my whistle again I would like you all to gather at the far eastward side of the pitch and wait for the first event instruction!" she stated and the air became thick with students flying circles around the stadium. Flashes of colour were all around as the students had changed out of their school uniforms and into casual cloths.

The bleachers filled with the cheers of the on looking students. Friends gathered to cheer on their classmates and to feel the growing enthusiasm for the oncoming Quiddich season. Banners of student names filled the stands. Excitement was already as high as it would have been on a game day. McGonagall landed again by Harry and watched the students in their flight.

"Harry," Ginny said finally, "the four new quiddich robes have been laid out in the Gryffindor dressing room. Professor Dumbledore wants a new Quiddich picture of the team taken after tryouts are finished."

"If it is still light by the time we have finished I am sure that can be arranged," Madame Hooch smiled, "Dumbledore is quite the Quiddich enthusiast himself. He had even played when he was in school."

"Really?" Ginny asked surprised.

"Oh yes," McGonagall smiled, "he loves to relive his youth through the Quiddich in our school!"

"Yeah I am sure the new team members will be very excited with that news," Harry said happily.

"Well I think it is time for us to get started," McGonagall said as the cheers rose more and more in the stands, "before long we wont be able to hear let alone see anything."

"Alright lets go!" Harry said.

McGonagall blew her whistle loud and clear and the students landed quickly and gathered in the eastern side of the pitch. Harry, Ron and Ginny watched happily from the sideline as the stadium quieted down.

"Alright Harry," McGonagall smiled, "I think it is time for you to addressed this crowd. Good luck!" she smiled.

Harry nodded and mounted his broom. He looked over his shoulder and motioned for Ron and Ginny to do the same and to follow him on a lap around the Pitch. The crowd in the stand cheered again as Harry, Ginny and Ron made their first lap and became calm again as they stopped just above the group gathered for the tryouts.

"Alright everyone," Harry shouted, "welcome to the tryouts, thank you all very much for coming. Today we hope to fill all four empty positions on the team. First I would like you all to be familiar with the members that we have thus far. Ron Weasley as most of you know is and has been Gryffindors Keeper for two years and will be taking up that position again. Ginny Weasley, last year played the seeker position, this year she will be playing in center forward Chaser position and I will be taking up Seeker once again this year for my fifth year as the Gryffindor Seeker." he said and the crowed erupted into cheers and applause. When they had calmed down Harry spoke again, "We ask that, for all instructions, you listen to Professor McGonagall. She will now explain today's tryouts procedures and protocols."

"Thank you Mr. Potter," McGonagall said as she flew up beside him, "I would first like all students who are here to try out for the positions of the right and left chasers to make their way to the western side of the pitch. All students are welcome to try out for both available position but we will be starting with Chasers." she shouted and the group divided into two.

Harry followed the Chasers to the western side of the Pitch. Ron and Ginny had landed their brooms and had grabbed the brightly coloured Quiddich case and walked with it down the field to meet Harry. McGonagall soon joined them and waited for quiet and order once again. Harry stood tall beside the box that jumped and growled more forcefully at his feet, "alright lets get this thing started!" he shouted as he kicked open the crate.

The Bludgers growled and fought against their restraints, that rattled and crashed, in the box. Harry bent down and pulled out the bright new red Quarfel and tossed it to Ginny, who bounced it off her knee and passed it to Ron, who caught it and held it tightly against his side. The crowd applauded the short demonstration, "confidence in what you do is key to a good performance," Harry said to all the applicants, "Good luck to everyone and above all have fun!"

"Alright ladies and gentlemen," McGonagall shouted, "our first event is for you who want to be Chasers. This first trial is to divide up the group and see who has what it takes to play as a team. You will be squaring off with Ginny and Ron as your opponents. You are to, among yourselves, divide into groups of three and line up around the edge of the stadium. As you are called on you will take to the sky, you must pass the Quarfel at least three time before taking a shot. You will all get to do this three time so each person gets a chance to try and score. Ginny and Ron will both be playing the roles of Chases and Keepers for this trial so be on your guard."

"Ron, Ginny, don't go easy on them we really need to try them to their maximum potential." Harry shouted as Ron and Ginny flew off to take their positions and the tryouts started.

The tryouts were as fast paced as the real thing. Harry was amazed and even though he spent most of his time on the ground with Madame Hooch and Professor McGonagall judging the participants he felt the adrenalin running very high. The crowds were very loud cheering for their friends, excited about the new season, and the energy from the participants was very high as was that of the crowd. Ron and Ginny were playing very seriously, trying to really give the impression of how hard and fast Quiddich really was. Soon Amelia was up to try out the first round. Dominic had already flown and moved on. Harry was very nervous for Amelia. Her hands shook as she held her broom. He knew she would be fine if she just stopped worrying, "you'll do fine, don't be nervous," he though as he shot it out into her mind. She turned and smiled at him as she took off for her first round. The motion of the game was fast, Amelia had to concentrate hard. She had no time to worry about the cheering crowd or the number of people and before she knew it she had gotten past Ron and scored. She descended and was placed in the group with her brother to move on in the tryouts. By the end of the first round the starting group of participants was drastically cut and only about one third were moving on to the next round.

"Alright listen up!" McGonagall yelled as she blew her whistle again, "we will move on to our final round, only a small group of you will go on to the final judging and be named Chasers after this last trial. In this round you are to line up single file around the stadium. As you are called you will face off with Ginny. If Ginny wins the draw off the start you must attempt to gain the Quarfel back from her because Madame Hooch will be guarding your goal post at one end of the pitch. If Ginny gets as far as to hit hands with Madame Hooch you are out and do not move on. If you win the toss up you must get past Ginny and to Ron. Only if you gain a point will you move on to the finally judging, meaning you must score an official point against our seasoned Keeper before moving on." McGonagall said, "the stakes are very high in this round. It is to see how you do under pressure and the pressure is on from the very beginning. Lets get started."

The last remaining participants in the Chaser events lined up quickly and excitedly. Ginny and Ron had taken their placed and Madame Hooch was waiting at the other end. The first participant was in the air, Harry tossed up the Quarfel and right off the start Ginny won the toss up and headed down the field to Madame Hooch. Ginny was a fast and agile flyer. It was very difficult for her to be caught once she was off. The round of the tryouts was faster than the last. Ginny and Ron played harder than the first round putting everything they had into this last challenge and the participants were really feeling the difference. If they did manage to keep up with Ginny and her abilities on her broom, it wasn't easy at all to gain a point on Ron. He had improved greatly over the summer and wasn't letting anything past him. Nearly half the participants had gone and only two had gotten through, a girl in her third year and another shy young lady in her fifth year. Amelia began to get very nervous about her turn against Ginny. The tryouts had gotten so fast and competitive already and most of the participants left the field looking exhausted while Ginny and Ron just kept going. With only two participants before her she nervously grabbed onto Dominic's arm.

"What's wrong Lia?" he asked looking deeply at her.

"Its so fast and they aren't tiring at all," She said pointing at Ginny and Ron

"You'll do fine! You have faced of with Ginny many times!" Dominic smiled, "you have nothing to worry about. Just get up there and shut out everything that is around you. Clear your mind and pay attention to one thing, the Quarfel!"

"But no one is getting past them!" Amelia said fearfully.

"That's good," Dominic laughed, "the team need a good strong keeper and strong chasers if they want to have any chances against the competition of the other teams. You'll be fine!"

"I don't think I can do this!" She said doubtfully.

"Listen Lia, just black everyone and everything out. Don't listen to it and you wont see it. Once you are up there in the sky just think of it as the burrow and you are just playing a game against your friends. Its going to be fine you can do this! You are a great flyer, flying is in your making, you know that!" Dominic smiled as he held his sisters hand tightly, "you can do this I know you can!" he shouted as she walked up to take her turn.

Amelia nervously walked out onto the pitch and mounted her broom. She flew up into the sky and watched Ginny seriously.

"Good luck Amelia!" Ginny smiled.

"Don't treat me any differently Ginny," Amelia smiled back.

"Oh trust me I wont!" Ginny winked and Harry threw the Quarfel into the air.

Amelia caught the Quarfel off the toss but Ginny wasn't letting her get far without a fight. She slammed into Amelia hard trying to gain access to the quarfel. Amelia was forced to double back toward her own goal. The crowd cheered loudly for Ginny. Amelia tucked her broom into a quick downward dive catching Ginny off guard but she regained her momentum and was back with Amelia before she had fully recovered from the dive. They were now flying fast toward Ron and Ginny was closing in. She flew up right beside Amelia and tapped the front of her broom. Amelia veered right heading toward the right goal post and Ron dove down to block it. But Amelia was a fast flyer and spiked upwards to the left and shot high into the center goal. The quarfel skimmed past Ron's finger tips and right threw the hoop. The crowed erupted with cheers as Amelia landed.

"Amelia that was awesome!" Harry said excitedly as he came toward her, "you're so fast out their its was hard to keep up with you, just watching I can only imagine how Ginny feels. Congratulation you are moving on!"

"Thanks," Amelia said and quickly ran over to the other two Gryffindors who had scored.

"You rock Lia!" Dominic yelled as he walked out onto the pitch to take his place.

"Good luck!" She yelled back as Dominic took to the sky.

Dominic was very confident as he took to the sky. He had played against Ginny and Ron before he was sure he could make it threw. Ginny flew up in front of him and smiled deviously.

"I'm gonna be quicker than Amelia, Ginny, hope you can keep up!" Dominic smirked.

"Oh, we'll see," Ginny smiled and Harry tossed the Quarfel into the air.

Dominic caught the Quarfel off the start and zoomed past Ginny toward Ron. Ron watched as Ginny followed closely behind. She caught up to him and slammed her arm over to grab the Quarfel away from him. He was thrown off guard but soon regained his composure and still had the quarfel he felt like he was ready and sped toward the left goal. Ron angled down and before he could move Dominic had thrown the ball Ron quickly sprang back toward the middle hoop and caught the Quarfel with both hands.

"Nice try Dom!" Ron yelled, "but I fell for it once with your sister, not again my friend!"

Dominic landed disappointed with himself and moved off to the group gathering at the other end to try out as Beaters. He really wanted to play chaser but he wasn't going to give up all hope about joining the team he had one last chance.

When the final round of the chaser tryouts were finished Harry, Ron and Ginny gathered in a circle with Professor McGonagall and Madame Hooch. The finalist that had made it as far as the judging were kept together in a small group while the others were set to start practicing for the next round. Amelia was lined up with the other three finalists who chatted together to try and concur the nervousness of the judging.

"Your Amelia right?" a small girl named Micka asked, "you already have an animagus right?"

"Yes," Amelia smiled, "does everyone know about that?"

"Oh yeah!" a boy by the name of Samuel said excitedly, "none of the other students have Animagus, well not that McGonagall knows of. So you have to know that everyone in the school will know," he laughed.

"Don't worry though," the shy fifth year named Allison said, "something else will come up and everyone will forget. The students in this place have a tendency to forget something as soon as something better comes up. Bad news sometimes lives on longer but not by much."

"Good to know," Amelia smiled.

"But the real thing that everyone wants to know is what does _you know who_ want with Professor Cross!" Micka said excitedly, "do you know?" she asked.

"Unfortunately I don't," Amelia sighed, "my mom likes to keep secrets."

"I heard from a Hufflepuff the other day that your mum is dating Snape," Samuel blurted out.

"I heard she has dated Snape back when she was at school but not now," Allison said.

"Is it true?" Micka asked.

"She did date him a long time ago," Amelia said feeling bothered by the subject.

Harry nervously watched as Professor McGonagall passed a piece of parchment around the group, finally it came to him and he looked upon a very detailed evaluation of the final four that had made it past Ron.

"They are all very impressive players," McGonagall smiled, "all have the skills that Gryffindor is looking for, for this season. How do you think they stack up Madame Hooch?"

"Samuel is a week flyer, if you ask me, he was struggling a bit but he does have the scoring abilities. I just fear that if he is tackled in mid air he would probably not recover well from it," Madame Hooch observed, "and Allison seems to shy. I don't think she posses the communication skills to adapt to the fast pace and the yelling of this game. Micka is quite young even for a third year she is still unsure of herself, perhaps Quiddich would be good for her to improve and mature. Amelia is a good flyer but doesn't have the training that most of the finalist do. I would worry that she may not have the flying technique to compete."

"I beg to differ," Ginny spoke up, "we have been flying with Amelia quite long, its in her blood, Professor McGonagall can vouch for that. Her Animagus is and owl and she does have the speed and the freedom of a flyer when she is on her broom. I don't think that is a proper way to judge her."

"What do you think Ron?" Harry asked.

"Well...I'm bloody tired after that. They were all good players. Amelia anticipated things she really moved on a whim if you ask me." Ron said.

"Micka is quite agile," Ginny added, "she made some turns and dives that were beyond some of us. I really think she could get around everyone. I agree that Samuel isn't a strong flyer, he's fast I grant him that but I was afraid to hit him when he struggled to catch the quarfel in the first place."

"So Amelia and Micka then to move on?" Harry asked.

"Well its up to you Harry, how do you feel," McGonagall said.

"Well I don't want to play favorites but it would also be unfair to not let Amelia in with her skills. She would be an asset to the team I think and Micka is a very impressive flyer. I was very surprised but she is a very little, very light person it is no wonder she can move like she did. I think they are our best choices!" Harry said.

"Alright then," McGonagall smiled, "Harry come with me, we will address the finalists. Madame Hooch will you start the try outs for Beaters please. Ron and Ginny we will give you a bit of a rest please just observe the Beaters tryouts and stay on your guard for those bludgers. The unseasoned may not have the instinct to see them coming!"

"Alright!" Ron and Ginny said together and were back in the air on their brooms following Madame Hooch.

The finalist stop chatting and lined up nervously as Harry and Professor McGonagall came toward the group. Amelia stared at her feet quietly as she listened to what Professor McGonagall had to say. They were told about their mistakes, about the aspects they had to worry about and work on while flying. Amelia was certain that because her lack of training was mentioned that she would not make the team. Her heart sank, even though she had told herself that she was only coming out to try. Having made it through all the other participants she now began to feel badly.

"I know what you are all thinking," Harry said and Amelia looked up at him as he smiled, "but you all did really great. Don't let what we have said today discourage you. It was a very hard decision to pick only two of you. You all have what it takes to play this game and that says something in itself. Thank you so much for coming and trying out and if anything happens to anyone on the team those of you who do not make it through will be called on as replacements. Now we pray that nothing does happen to the new team members and we would like to welcome Micka Pavella and Amelia Cross to join the Gryffindor house team." he smiled.

Amelia was shocked, she couldn't read it on Harry's mind and so she thought for sure that she hadn't made it, "how did you keep it from me?" she whispered as he came up and hugged her.

"Dominic taught me a little trick!" Harry laughed and then shook hands with the other two finalists, "you did really, really good Allison really," he smiled.

"Thank you," Allison said shyly as she blushed.

"And I was really impressed with your intuition Samuel," Harry said as he shook hands.

"Thanks Harry!" Samuel smiled and he and Allison walked off into the crowd to watch the beater tryouts.

"There will be a photograph taken of the new team after the beaters have been chosen," Professor McGonagall said to the two new players and Harry, "Professor Dumbledore has requested that the picture be taken in full quiddich uniforms and he has provided the new team members with brand new robed. They are laying out in the dressing room for you now." she smiled, "Harry will show you were to go. Please change quickly and join us back here when you are finished."

"This is so exciting!" Micka said looking over at Harry and Amelia, "where do we go Harry?" she asked.

"Over there," he said and pointed to a gate that was painted with the Gryffindor logo on it, "the dressing room is through those doors. As you go in walk to the very back you will find another door, the dressing room is in there," he smiled.

"Thank you Harry!" Amelia smiled and she and Micka ran toward the doors.

The beater tryouts were even faster moving than the chasers. The bludgers had been looked in their restrained through the whole first set of tryouts and had become angry and very agitated as the crate laid open. Once they were let out they flew immediately at the group waiting to begin. Ron and Madame Hooch had yelled to the group to get as close to the ground as they could as the bludgers tormented them. Finally Ron managed to catch one but it knocked him to the ground and he fought to keep the ball under control until Madame Hooch stopped it with an Imobulus charm. Soon both Bludgers floated, unmoving in the air.

"Bludgers are very dangerous for those of you who do not know how to deal with them. Beating a beater will take very fine skills as well as concentration and strength. As you may know the imobulus charm is prohibited during official game time and the bludgers can only be struck with bats and not captured or held at any time during the regulation play period." Madame Hooch said, " now that you are all familiar with the bludgers and how they react we will divide you into groups of two and you are to fly into the pitch area. The bludgers will come to you. You are to hit them off their corse and keep them away from each other. The group will be divided by myself and Professor McGonagall from their!" she added and the tryouts were started once again.

Amelia and Micka emerged from the dressing room in bright scarlet and gold Gryffindor robes. Micka ran off to a group of friends who were hanging over an edge of the bleachers to chat with her as Amelia walked out to meet Harry and watch the rest of the tryouts. Dominic smiled and waved at his sister from the group moving on in the next round.

"I knew you could do it!" Harry smiled as Amelia joined him, "how do you feel now?"

"Like the hard part is yet to come," Amelia laughed, "I am just thankful that, that is not my job!" she said pointing up at the angry bludgers.

"Dominic seemed to enjoy it!" Harry laughed as he continued to watched his wand ever at the ready.

A small boy in his second year was struck hard by a bludger and knocked off his broom. Ginny was caught off guard and rushed to try and help the poor boy who held to his broom by one hand. Dominic watched anxiously hoping that all would be well. A sudden bit of brown flew past his head and right toward the unsuspecting Ginny, "Watch out!" He yelled and was in the air before anyone could see him, "Ginny behind you!" he yelled again but the bludger was to close. He bolted forward, holding close to his broom and flying faster than he had ever flown before. Ginny was caught off guard she flinched as the Bludger slammed into the tale end of her broom shattering it. Dominic reached out and grabbed Ginny's hand. The bludger was coming back toward them faster this time. Dominic now had both the boy and Ginny hanging by just one hand, he grabbed the handle of Ginny's broken broom and quickly swung at the bludger. It few off down the pitch giving Dominic enough time to get Ginny and the boy to the ground. Harry, Ron and Madame Hooch ran out onto the pitch to meet them. The bludger was on its way back now. Dominic grabbed his wand and before anyone could say anything the brown bludger floated frozen inches away from Dominic's face.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed as he looked at the pieces of Ginny's broom, "that was one angry bludger!"

"Thanks Ron!"Ginny said as she rolled her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Dominic asked still holding onto Ginny's hand.

"I think so," Ginny smiled and blushed a little.

"Ok," Dominic said as he let go of her hand quickly and shyly, "I'll just go back to my spot then," he said and turned to walked away.

"Wait Mr. Cross!" Madame Hooch said stopping him as McGonagall came onto the pitch as well, "that was a very impressive display. Most beaters would not be able to do what you just did." she said.

"Yes I think it is clear that we cannot pass up that kind of talent and dedication on this team." McGonagall smiled.

"I agree," Harry said, "welcome to the team!" he said as he reached out to shake Dominic's hand.

The crowd erupted into cheers Dominic shook Harry's hand Amelia ran out to him and hugged him and soon he was ushered off to the dressing room to change. The beater tryouts continued to fill the one remaining place on the team. Dominic and Amelia stood at the side lines and watched as the groups were narrowed down quickly. Dominic was always on the ready for another angry bludger but the rest of the tryouts went by smoothly. The final beater was chosen and soon the arena emptied of the cheering crowds. All members including the final new beater, Kevin Schwep a Gryffindor in his fourth year, stood assembled by the Gryffindor gate.

"Alright team," Harry smiled, "our first practice will be Monday after classes. Professor McGonagall will be present and we will start with some major drills and plays to start to break in and get the feel of the new team. The Hufflepuff team will be joining us later in the evening for a practice match, so be ready!" he said excitedly as he looked at his team dressing in scarlet and gold.

"Do smile for the camera," Professor Flitwick said happily, who had come down from the castle for the photo opportunity, "that's it, Dumbledore will be happy thank you!" he smiled and walked back toward the castle with Madame Hooch and Professor McGonagall.

"Bye!" Micka called as she ran off with her friends who had waited for her.

Kevin soon left as well and Harry was left with his friends in the middle of the quiddich pitch as the sun began to set behind the castle. The red, orange light flooded the quiddich pitch as the brightly decorated crate sat still at their feet and the golden hardware sparkled with the setting sun.

"I have to get back to the castle," Ginny said as she grabbed the pieces of her broom, "I have to write mum about this and she if she can send me one of the others at home," she smiled and ran off.

"We should probably do the same," Amelia smiled, "I have a lot of work I have to get through still. I can't fall behind now that I am on the team."

"We made the team!" Dominic shouted into the empty air, "we did it!"

"Calm down!" Amelia laughed.

"What's mum going to say?" Dominic asked, "we should go see her now! In these robes just like this!"

"She'll laugh at you," Harry smiled, "cause you are to excited about this."

"She would!" Amelia giggled, "and none of us will hear the end of it."

"At least not till he starts playing a real game," Ron said.

"And then that will take over his excitement," Amelia laughed, "you have created a monster Harry. Really you have!"

"I know," Harry smiled as he and Ron each grabbed an end of the crate and they all headed back to the castle in the setting sun.


	15. Playful Persistance

Chapter 15: Playful Persistence

Belinda sat at her desk, in her empty classroom, and watched as the sun set behind the quiddich pitch and over the dark forest. The sun sets at Hogwarts had been one of Belinda's favorite things for as long as she could remember. The colours were always so brilliant; fiery reds and oranges, the ice blues and emerald greens of the sky, and the dancing rays of gold and silver. They memorized her. She has missed them so much and all the wonderful romantic feelings she had. The flying had stopped over at the quiddich pitch, the students were on their way back to the school and it was nearly time for dinner to start. Belinda did feel a bit hungry. She hadn't left her classroom all day, not because she was afraid of what happened the previous day but because of the amount of work she had to do, however the quiddich tryouts had distracted her and now the sun set kept her gaze. She had seen Amelia flying and Dominic and wish she could have seen more. She promised herself she would make it out to the first Quiddich game, weather her children made the team or not. She had tried to force her eyes back to her work but she was always straying, "perhaps it's time to give up for the day," she said to herself looking back out the windows at the brilliant sunset, "It is more than the setting sun that calls me away."

"Good evening Belinda," a voice said startling her and snapping her out of her day dream.

"Severus!" she said in a bit of a shock, "you still sneak up on people like that?"

"Yes," Snape smirked, "the students hate it!"

"It's...it's creepy!"Belinda laughed, "I hate it too!"

"But you had become quiet good at it yourself," he smiled, "back in the day!"

"Back in the day!" Belinda yelled, "I don't know about you but I haven't aged at all!"

"Middle age denial!" Snape laughed.

"I suppose I am just out of practice," she smirked, "there was never any sneaking around my children, they could feel you coming."

"One of the perks of being occlumentic I suppose," Snape said as he looked out the windows at the sun set.

"May I ask what brings you up from the dungeon?" Belinda asked after a short silence.

"Old habits never die, do they?" Snape laughed.

"What do you mean?" Belinda asked confused.

"The first floor of the school, students call it the dungeon!" Snape laughed.

"Well that's what it is... the basement of the castle just doesn't sound right and even though the castle is divided by teaching floors you are still stuck way down underground in the dungeon!" Belinda laughed, "face it Severus, you have been stuck in the dungeon all your life and always will be!"

"You're right I suppose. It's where riffraff like me belong isn't it?" Snape asked slyly.

"Yes it is!" Belinda giggled."You remember that?"

"You said it to me everyday!" Snape smiled, "instead of saying good bye you said that. It was your term of endearment for me!"

"Oh Severus, that was a long time ago," Belinda smiled.

"So you now admit to aging?" Severus asked sarcastically. Belinda rolled her eyes and he continued, "it seems like its been forever," he sighed.

"Severus, you know how I feel about us," Belinda said sadly as she sat down again.

"I know," he said pulling up a chair, "but what if it had never happened, none of it? What if I had never done what I did or felt the anger and need for revenge? What if evil never existed? What would have happened then?" he asked very child like.

"I don't know..." Belinda said nervously.

"Come on, don't lie. You are a terrible liar and always have been,"he said.

"I would have probably been the happiest I could have ever imagined myself being,"Belinda said as tears filled her eyes, "I never again felt love like I did."

"Don't cry," Snape said putting his arm around her, "in a perfect world everyone would be perfectly happy and evil wouldn't exist and you would have never left and I wouldn't be a grumpy old man!" he joked.

"Severus!" Belinda exclaimed, "You were always terrible at showing emotion," she joked as she wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"And you've always cried to much," Snape laughed.

Belinda leaned into Severus' shoulder as she laughed and cried all at once. She was content that her friendship with Severus was finally being restored. They sat together laughing and reminiscing as they watched the sun set behind the trees of the great forest and their world was perfect for that moment. There was no evil or hatred only the romance that there once was.

Amelia and Dominic walked through the halls of the castle with Harry and accepted congratulations from the excited Gryffindor students they passed. Slowly the halls were becoming less crowded as students headed off to dinner and other social areas of the castle. Harry rounded the corner to the Gryffindor common room entrance when Dominic and Amelia stopped short.

"What's wrong?" Amelia asked Dominic.

"Have you seen mum at all today?" he asked.

"Just in her class, why?" Amelia asked as Harry looked on, "Harry was with me she seemed fine."

"Yeah she did. It was a really good lesson today!" Harry smiled.

"Seeming fine and being fine are two different things," Dominic said, "maybe we should go see her."

"I'm sure she's just busy that's why you haven't seen her!" Amelia smiled.

"I'd like to go check on her just to be sure and to put myself at ease," Dominic said.

"She's fine!" Amelia insisted.

"Then lets just go and tell her our good news," he smiled.

Amelia laughed, rolled her eyes and waved to Harry as she ran after her brother to their mothers classroom.

"Severus, were you aware that you are bleeding?" Belinda said sounding more serious than she had previously.

"Oh that's nothing," he said, "the dog did it!"

"I don't believe you, you don't have a dog," she laughed taking his hand, "let me see it," she added as she rolled up his sleeve.

Severus had wrapped a huge cut in a piece of cloth, but the cloth had become soaked in blood and the bleeding still continued. Belinda noticed the cut looked infected and still filled with bits of debris from the previous day. Just above the cut was the sick green snake tattoo of the death eaters. Belinda unwrapped the cloth to see the very deep cut, "you should have this checked out," she insisted as she cleaned and wrapped the cut again in her handkerchief.

"It will be fine," he insisted trying to roll down his sleeve as Belinda continued to look at it hesitant weather or not she wanted to touch the snake or not, "I know what you are thinking, and you have to trust me when I say if I would get rid of it, if there was any spell to counter it, if I would no longer be marked as I am. I would do it and I have tried everything to be rid of it, except cut off my arm but I have been assured that , that wouldn't work either. It is with me till I die or Voldemort is dead and I am not going to hold my breath about being rid of evil anytime soon," he sighed.

"Do you feel him?" Belinda asked as a frightened look came over her.

"Only when he summons the eaters to him," Snape said.

Belinda rolled down his sleeve, silently and Snape could, once again, tell she was questioning him and his loyalty, "I really think you should have it check out,' she said letting go of his arm and walking back to her desk.

"Listen to me Belinda," Snape said leaning on her desk, "weather you believe me or not the truth remains the same. I am not what I was when I lied to you and hid this from you and now I am telling you to your face, you are the reason I gave it up. You are the reason I am fighting with Dumbledore and against Voldemort. I am doing this all for you for one simple reason and that is because I was completely and am completely devoted to you and only you. People say time changes everything and every person. If that was true why hasn't it change my feeling for you?" he paused for a moment, "I have a potion brewing that will heal the cut, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me I can handle it, as I have for the eighteen years you have been away from me." he stated.

"I believe you," Belinda said softly, "I know you would be rid of it, I know that you aren't like that and it is hard for me to believe that you were ever truly and completely what you had accepted," she said, "it's just... I don't know... it's all way to creepy!"

Snape shook his head and laughed, "here I am pouring out my heart to you and its all just creepy?"

"I have a teenage daughter," Belinda giggled, "leave me alone!"

"I wouldn't blame it on Amelia," Snape laughed, "you have always been like this and she isn't"

"Like what?" Belinda asked

"Nothing," Snape said as he watched her stand up.

"Tell me!" she said coming toward him.

"It's nothing!" he laughed and jumped behind a desk.

"I hate it when you do this!" Belinda growled.

"Do what?" Snape laughed.

"Just tell me what you mean already!" Belinda half yelled while laughing.

"You're a dittz!" Snape laughed as he hugged Belinda, "and you always have been!"

"Mum!" Dominic and Amelia yelled as they ran into the room and saw Snape and Belinda in an embrace.

"Sorry if we are interrupting anything," Amelia said as she watched Snape and Belinda back way from each other nervously, "we'll come back later."

"No it's nothing," Belinda smiled, "come in, tell me about the quiddich tryouts."

"Mum look!" Dominic said excitedly, "we made the team!"

"The uniforms have changed a lot since I went to school," Belinda said as she felt the edge of Dominic's Quiddich Robe.

"Isn't it great Amelia is a chaser and I am a beater and the whole team is now stacked!" Dominic blurted out.

"Yeah Dominic, give away more Gryffindor information to Professor Snape!" Amelia laughed.

"Oops..." Dominic said and trailed off.

"I heard nothing," Snape said with half a smile.

"ah don't worry Severus!" Belinda giggled, "it will just make for better competition when it comes down to game time. But you have to know, I will be cheering for Gryffindor this time around."

"You cheered for Gryffindor before just to spite me!" Snape laughed, "what makes you think I would have thought any differently now?"

"I'm very proud of you," Belinda said to her kids as she rolled her eyes at Snape.

"Thanks mum!" Dominic smiled and hugged her, "we had to tell you!"

"I'm glad you did. Now off to your dormitory before curfew or at least go an eat something!" Belinda smiled, "and don't let Professor Snape catch you in the halls to late!"

"We wont!" Amelia and Dominic said as they ran out of the room.

"They're good kids," Snape smiled.

"Then why are you so hard on them?" Belinda asked.

"Gotta keep up with my image," he smirked, "like I said I am a cranky old man!" he winked at her and walked out of the class room with her at his side and off to dinner in the great hall.


	16. Snow on the Mountain

Chapter 16: Snow on the Mountain.

Time pasted quickly at Hogwarts. Day by day classes became harder and more interesting. Preparations were already underway for the students to start signing up and studying for their O.W.L and N.E.W.T examinations. Harry and his friends had already signed up for the N.E.W.Ts they needed and had become very serious about classes and keeping caught up. Harry was finding his classes enjoyable even with the added pressure of the looming exams. Defense against the dark arts hadn't been this much fun since professor Lupin, in Harry's opinion. Dumbledore had a lot of knowledge and excitement when he was teaching and for the subject itself. Surprisingly no major mishaps had occurred since the incident by the lake. Harry's mind was always clear and even his scar didn't bother him much anymore. The daily profit kept a close watch on the happenings of the death eaters and sightings of Voldemort for those wizards that were still not joining his side. Things had been kept quiet and for the most part Harry was devoting his time an energy to school and Quiddich, un like previous year when he went looking for trouble.

The Quiddich season was going on wonderfully. Gryffindor had won their first game against Ravenclaw, 250 to 80 and were sitting at number one in the house cup spot thus far in the school year. Both teams played competitive games. The new Gryffindor chasers worked well together. They communicated well with each other, were very technical flyers and were well guarded by the team beaters. Ron was showing his improvement to the highest respect not making it easy for the Ravenclaw's and even if they did score a point on him it wasn't with out him fighting his hardest even with the mocking Slytherins from the stands. Harry hadn't seen the golden snitch for most of the game and when he did finally get his first glimpse of it, nearly two hours into play time, he lost it again because he was distracted with the cheers and the taunting as a point was scored against Gryffindor. The match was becoming a very tiresome game. It was the first game of the season and was the one to set the standard of play for the teams to follow, and so everyone was playing to the point of exhaustion. When Harry did finally see and catch the snitch the team gave out cheers of relief as nearly everyone collapsed to the ground as the final whistle blew. The cheers from the crowd were loud in the air and the Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor's were all very happy with the playing and the start of the season. Quiddich practices were also going along very well with no major mishaps. Ginny had received a brand new broom from her parents only days after her's was destroyed and the schedules for the practice time were set up and regulated by the four house professors so that no one was left out. Professor McGonagall made sure that the Gryffindor practice time was not stolen by the Slytherins. Harry's team was getting along fabulously. The beaters took to hassling the bludgers at any time they could laughing and taunting them as they practiced. The Chasers gave Ron a run for his money, playing very technical passes and communicating with each other all the time. The practice was only making Ron more aware of what he would be dealing with and Harry watch on as he devised passing techniques and plays for the chasers, all the while releasing the snitch and catching it as it came close to him. By the end of practice, the Chasers were horse from yelling, the Beaters were bruised and exhausted and Ron could hardly keep himself on his broom any longer. Professor McGonagall had also scheduled practice games for the Gryffindors and other teams, to get the feel of the players and how competitive the teams were becoming.

As for Harry's classes, he was enjoying them all, even potions with Professor Snape. He really felt that he was taking in valuable knowledge to help him in his future trials as he knew there would be. He had learned and mastered many potions that went along with a lot of what Dumbledore was teaching in Defense against the dark arts. Harry was finding it easier to get along in Snape's class, he found that Draco Malfoy had taken to watching Amelia and he was scolded often by Snape for it and Professor Snape had turned his negative attentions toward Dominic and the advanced potion making. Dominic didn't mind however, the potions were entertaining him greatly and he knew that Snape couldn't read his mind or the things he passed back and forth to Harry and Amelia.

Harry was very content with his friends as well. Ron and Hermione were very cute together and Harry found that some of Hermione's study techniques were rubbing off on Ron and all of them for that matter. Hermione and Amelia has also taken to comparing and contrasting their study notes and both of them held top marks over most of the school for the final year students. They concentrated more on school work and Quiddich than anything else. Amelia had gone with Professor McGonagall to register her animagus and she had begun to teach all her friends the basics about what she had learned to perform the animagus spell. She spent more time on it with Ron and Dominic, as Hermione had already achieved hers, than she did with Harry but Harry didn't mine. His time with Amelia was spent on occlumency and he could really see the difference in the way he worked, in the way his mind was always clear and it made him calmer and more focused on what he really needed to learn. His mind was cleared from the worry of what Voldemort could do to his mind and it was more set on what he would have to learn to defeat Voldemort when the time for them to face off actually did come. Harry wasn't the only one being taught, he took great pride in practicing and trading techniques with Dominic in Defense against the dark arts. Harry's patronus charm was still baffling Dominic but he too was learning from Harry and they believed that it would be what was needed to fight the good fight.

The seasons changed before Harry knew it and the Christmas vacation was already descending on them. Hermione was on her way home for the holiday but everyone else had decided to stay with Amelia, Dominic and Harry at Hogwarts. Belinda had recruited her children, Ron and Harry to help her decorate her classroom for the holiday and most of their time was spent with Belinda in the warm, cozy holiday environment. The seasons changed in the windows of her room as they did outside the castle. New animals seemed to play in the stained glass as the greens of the summer had changed to the golds of the autumn and the whites of the winter. Harry had shared the marauder's map with his friends to sneak in and out of Hogsmade to bring back secret gifts for each other and for Belinda. It was also used to sneak up and play ticks on Mrs. Norris. Amelia had actually caught the cat by the tail in her animagus form and really upset the poor cat. It had been rare that Harry ever just got time to play and he did a lot of this with his friends now. They spent a lot of time around the Hogwarts grounds, in the fresh winter snow, taking part in many muggle traditions as Amelia and Dominic had grown up that way.

One sunny winter afternoon, Harry found himself bombarded by Amelia, Dominic and Ron. The snow was sticky and wet and perfect for snow balls. Dominic threw another, that hit Harry in the back. Harry spun around, wand at the ready and looked all around him for any signs of his friends.

"No wands!" they all yelled from there hiding spots.

"This is a non magical game!" Amelia laughed.

"Yeah come on Harry, fight like a man!" Dominic added.

"What is this gang up on Harry day?" Harry yelled putting his wand away and picking up some snow.

"Of course not," Ron laughed as he threw another snow ball at Harry, from around a stone pillar.

"It's a snowball fight and you just happen to be the unsuspecting one right now!" Amelia laughed as she too threw another snow ball but this time at her brother.

"Oh so that's how you want to play!" Harry said sneaking up behind her, "pick on the vulnerable one!" he laughed as he shoved snow down her back and she screamed.

"no, that's not what's going on!" Ron laughed.

"It's a free for all!" Dominic yelled as he tackled his sister into the snow then went after Harry. Harry ducked out of Dominic's way and Dominic flew head first into a pile of snow. Harry then pelted him with snow balls until Dominic had regain his composure and tackled Harry into the snow. Amelia and Ron came out of hiding and began to gang up on Harry and Dominic, which didn't last long as Dominic tackled Ron and Harry grabbed Amelia's arm and pulled her into the snow. Soon the four friends laid, soaking wet, in the bright white snow laughing uncontrollably, the snow cold on their backs but the sun warm on their faces.

"This is probably one of the best winter breaks we have ever had Dom!" Amelia said as she sat up, snow covering her hair.

"Why do you say that Lia?" Harry asked as he sat up beside her.

"Because everyone is happy," Amelia smiled, "Mum is so much more at ease at Hogwarts. I've never see her so happy and so in her own element and we get to spend our holiday with our best friends, just fooling around and not worrying. Its just been so wonderful!"

"I'll have to agree with you!" Dominic smiled throwing more snow at her, "it's a nice break from the muggle Christmas rush and the hustle and bustle of all that goes along with the season. Its quiet and peaceful. Truly what Christmas should be about."

"I guess you both are right!" Harry said, "it's really nice to have people to stay with and to celebrate with."

Amelia shook out her hair. The snow had turned to water in the sun and rolled off her hair and glittered in the sunlight. Before everyone's eyes she changed forms to her animagus, stretched her wings and took off to the top of the highest tower of the castle, over looking the school grounds.

"Now she is just showing off!" Dominic huffed and rolled his eyes.

"You haven't done it yet?" Ron asked.

"No!" Dominic said, "I'm beginning to think she is beating around the bush and just doesn't want me to do it. She talks all the time about techniques but nothing has happened and I don't feel any different. She keeps telling me to be patient."

"Same here," Ron said, "we're been through it all but nothing has happened."

"What about you Harry?" Dominic asked.

"She has taught me some stuff but we spend more time on occlumency," Harry said as he watched Amelia fly down from the tower.

Amelia landed on the bench where Harry had sat down and changed back to her human form, "there are some storm clouds coming our way," she said, "we should probably head into the castle soon oh and Harry, I just saw Hedwig on the other side of the castle she looked like she had a letter for you."

"Thanks Lia," Harry smiled, "she'll probably leave it for me."

"Ok Lia," Dominic said standing before her, "enough of me being patient, when are you going to tell me exactly how to do the animagus spell?"

"I think you are all about ready for it," Amelia smiled, "we've been though all the techniques and you know that it's..."

"...not a spoken spell, yeah, yeah we got that. Lets get to the flying!" Dominic interrupted.

"If you want to fly that bad Dominic go get your broom cause I can't guarantee that a bird will be your animagus," Amelia said angrily.

"So what's next Amelia?" Harry asked, knowing that a fight between Amelia and Dominic was about to erupt.

"And don't make us do anything stupid Amelia for your own enjoyment. That would just be uncool!" Ron said.

"Awe Ron, you just foiled my plan!" Amelia giggled.

"What's the trick?" Harry asked, "if we know the technique and stuff there has to be a trick that we are missing."

"Well," Amelia said, "first we have to figure out what animal spirit is bound to you."

"And how do you expect us to do that?" Dominic asked sarcastically.

"The first animal that comes to your mind, the very first is normally the one that you are bound with. Sometimes it can be hard cause more than one animal will come to mind and you wont know but for the most part the very first one that comes into your head is the one that calls out to you."

"Alright that seems simple enough," Harry smiled, "then what?"

"Well then all you have to do is free your mind of most everything you would be thinking of and think of freedom, true freedom. You then have to mix the though of freedom with the techniques we were working on." Amelia explained.

"That's a lot to be jumbled in your mind wouldn't you say?" Ron stated.

"That's why we worked so much on technique so that you can perform the technique without really knowing you are. It has to be almost subconscious for it to work," Amelia said, "that was my problem in the beginning I was trying to hard to think about it all," she added and turned back into the white snow owl and sat one the bench watching her friends.

"I guess that's all the help we are getting from you!" Dominic stated angrily as he pointed at the owl and it snapped it beak at him making him jump away.

Harry sat silently on the bench, Amelia's owl form beside him, "just feel the freedom Harry," he heard Amelia's voice in his head as the owl brushed its wings against the sleeve of his coat. Harry had never really felt freedom before, true freedom. He had lived his young years like an animal caged in his uncles home and now in his youth he was captive by the barriers of lord Voldemort powers. Harry closed his eyes and rested his head in his hands, "what is freedom?" he asked himself. "Freedom is going where ever you wish to go, running as fast as you can through wide open fields, with no boundaries. It's being loyal to yourself and only the people you choose to be close to. It's saying no if you are not comfortable with doing something you don't feel is right. It was what really only happens to the spirits of the dead who are free from the captivity of fear," Harry thought to himself.

"Oh my god!" Ron exclaimed.

"Harry, how did you do it?" Dominic gasped staring at the young colt that stood where Harry once sat.

Harry opened his eyes and he towered over his friends, "so much like his dad!" he heard Ron say to Dominic and he looked down his feet were no longer his. He reared his feet and brought them crashing back down onto the snow covered ground, "Amelia," he though, "is this real?" he called out to her.

"Oh yes Harry," Amelia answered as she took off from the bench and flew off in front of him.

Amelia startled him as she flew a circle around his head and then headed out toward the open field of the castle ground, "come on Harry," she called to him and he ran after her.

"They left us!" Ron exclaimed.

"I can't believe this!" Dominic said his eyes wide with amazement.

Harry ran quickly along with the wind. He was agile, strong and free. The snow coved ground and the forest trees flew past him. The wind sang in his ears and the sky stretched on forever. He jumped over rocks and snow at great speeds. This moment was the freest he had every felt in all of his life. He could feel the spirits of the earth and the sky and even those of the people he held closes to him. He could hear his mothers laughter on the wind and could feel his father pushing him along. He saw and heard thing he had never dreamed were alive and around him. He could hear, see, smell and feel life to its very core and root connecting him with all the magics of the earth and sky.

Amelia perched herself, high, in a fir tree and watched Harry disappear over a hill. She was pleased that he had been able to find himself before any of the other because she believed he was the one most in need of the freedom he had never known. She was even more proud to see that he was so much like his father and so tied spiritually to him, it was the confidence that Harry needed in his life to keep him pushing onward.

The storm clouds on the horizon became darker and closer. The wind was picking up and still Amelia didn't want to stop Harry from what he had found. She wanted to wait as long as she could, till the first snow began to fall before she stopped him. Soon another white owl found a perch in the same tree as she had.

"Finally I found you!" Dominic said from the branch close to her.

"You did it Dominic!" Amelia said happily.

"Yeah, after the initial shock that you and Harry left us was over, Ron and I both managed to figure it out," Dominic said, "looks like we have more in common than we though."

"Being tied to the same animal spirit, it must be a twins thing," she giggled as she hopped up and stood beside her brother, "what did Ron end up?"

"A Lynx," Dominic stated.

"Oo that's very original," Amelia said.

"Yeah he was quite excited about it. Now he has gone off to find Harry, to get him back to the castle. Those clouds look pretty bad, we should head in," Dominic said.

"Yeah," Amelia agreed and watched as Dominic flew off toward the school.

Amelia waited till she saw Harry and Ron come back across the white field before she left her perch. When she did she flew close to them just above Harry's head all the way back and stopped short just of the doors. The four friends gathered in a circle and were soon standing facing each other in their human forms.

"Wow that was amazing!" Ron stated excitedly.

"Yeah what a feeling that was," Harry smiled.

"Well that wasn't bad at all for your first try!" Amelia said, "but now that you all can do it, we will have to tell Professor McGonagall so that you can be registered."

"Yeah... or Harry can keep it a secret, like his father, and sneak around more," Ron said.

"That's what my map and my cloak are for I think I can risk registering my Animagus!" Harry laughed.

"And we should tell mum your good news Dominic," Amelia smiled.

"But not before we eat something," Dominic smiled, "I'm starving!"

"Me too!" Ron stated.

"Yeah, it's starting to snow anyway," Amelia laughed.

"Last one in the castle has to sit beside Professor Snape for dinner!" Ron yelled and they ran through the snow and into the castle as the storm began to curtain the castle in white glimmering snow.


	17. A Christmas Promise

Chapter 17: A Christmas Promise

Although most of the students were gone, the school was still buzzing with activities. The house elves, of the school, moved around more freely in the daylight hours, cleaning and polishing and getting the school ready again for the arrival of the well rested and newly renewed students. The castle was always kept as clean as magically possible when the students were around but when they were not the house elves did a little extra to make everything really shine. The armor was polished and the tarnish was removed, candles were renewed, floors were scrubbed and waxed, the paintings were dusted and cleaned, much to the enjoyment of the inhabitants, and nearly every inch of the castle sighed with relief to be rid of the dirt and grim that it had collected over the first half of the school year. Winky, the house elf, spent most of her time helping Belinda in her classroom. She had given up her butter beer and worked even harder for Dumbledore, as Belinda had told her to, make her old and her new masters very happy. She was thrilled when Belinda aloud her to spend the holiday time with the Cross family as she had spent, in the past, with the Bellatour's. Belinda and her children had become quite fond of the charming and obedient little house elf and Belinda remembered all the wonderful times she had spent as a child with the little elf, who was finally happy again.

Harry, Ron, Amelia and Dominic had visited the kitchen on their way into the castle and decided that a real holiday dinner was in order. Amelia had located Winky in the crowd of house elves and asked she to help with some dinner preparations. Winky was more than happy to help Amelia and recruited Dobby to help as well. Harry, Ron and Dominic rushed up to Belinda's class room surprising her with the noise as they started to move around desks to prepare a table for the holiday banquet. Dobby gathered linens, china and cutlery and brought it up to the room and before anyone even noticed that he was there he ran back to the kitchen to help with the dinner. The table was set, candles were lit and Harry, Ron and Dominic had changed out of the cloths they had worn outside, into nicer more formal wears for the dinner they had planned for Belinda. The lights and decorations in the room sparkled with the colours of the season as Belinda came down from her sleeping quarters dressed in a lovely pail green robe she was saving for a special formal occasion. She couldn't think of anything better to wear for this special dinner. Dominic ran to his mother and hugged her as she came down, "you look awesome mum," he smiled as he led her to the head of the table.

"You kids have done too much," she smiled as she hugged Harry and Ron on her way.

Winky and Dobby followed by a few of the other house elves bustled into the room with platters of food and drink and set them on the newly set table. Dobby and Winky stayed behind as the other elves left the room and Harry invited Dobby to stay as Winky walked up to Belinda's side and smiled ear to ear. Winky had been wearing a small blue dress that was made for her when she was released from her most resent ex-master but was happy and proud to wear it for the dinner that was planned for Belinda. Dobby wore a mish mash of different clothing pieces that he was very proud of, including the sock that Harry gave him as his first piece of clothing, which he now saved for special occasions. Belinda laughed at the house elves, seeing how excited they were.

After preparing the meal with Winky, Amelia ran up to the Gryffindor dormitory to change. She put on a pail pink dress she had stashed in her trunk, in the hopes that she might get to wear it but knowing it was not up to school dress code even for casual dress. It wasn't a very casual dress by any means but it would suit a fancy formal dinner that had been hastily planned. She rushed out of the common room entrance and ran right into Professor Snape.

"I'm so sorry, Professor," Amelia said frightened and almost to the point of tears, "I didn't see you!"

"Where do you think you are going dressed like that?" Snape asked angrily.

"To a small formal dinner we planned for my mother," Amelia said looking at the floor.

"It is not dress code for even casual dress and it is not a dress robe, you should not be wearing it, or even posses it in this school," Snape stated as cold as the wind that blew outside the castle walls.

"But it is the holidays," Amelia said quietly, "no one will see me but my family because I am going straight to my mother's class room."

"It doesn't make any difference," Snape snapped, "it is not permitted in this school!"

"But Professor," Amelia persisted, "I am sure that no one that is left in the school would mind, not even Professor Dumbledore and I'm sure if you came to the dinner you would feel the same way about my formal attire. Please join me and my family for dinner," she said trying to smile.

"No thank you," Snape said his face like stone, "and you will change into proper attire before going yourself!"

"Yes sir," Amelia sighed and walked back into the Gryffindor common room, "I'll show you!" she growled to herself as she ran up the stairs to her dormitory, "I know you'll be waiting," she said to herself as she threw her school uniform onto her bed. She put on her white shirt, over the pink spaghetti strap dress. Buttoned it to the top, tied on her Gryffindor tie, pulled over her grey sweater and looked at herself in the mirror, "can't even tell," she smiled. She then slipped off her white sandal shoes and pulled on her knee-high white socks. Followed those with her black pleated skirt that reached to her knees and was only an inch longer than her dress, "I knew it!" She said happily and pulled on her black shoes, "just in case," she pulled on her black Hogwarts robe and placed the small white sandals in the inner pockets of her cape, "what you don't know, can't hurt you!" Amelia smiled as she looked over herself in the mirror and left her hair as she had fixed it. She then raced down the stairs and back out the common room door and came face to face with Professor Snape, "is this better?" she asked sadly.

Snape stared at her for a few moments, gave out and angry sigh and waved her on.

"Are you sure you won't join us Professor," she asked as he turned his back to her.

"No!" he snapped and continued down the hall.

"Good, you wouldn't have been welcome by anyone but my mother anyway," Amelia thought to herself as she ran toward her mothers room. As she arrived at the door she composed herself again and put on a nice smile to walk in by.

Amelia couldn't believe her eyes. The room was more beautiful than she had ever seen it before. The boys had done a wonderful job of setting it up and her mother and Winky had gone to great lengths to make the room as welcoming and cheerful as they could. Ron, Harry and Dominic sat to either side of Belinda who was now at the head of the table. All were dressed quite formally and enjoying each others company when Amelia walked in, in her school uniform.

"Um . . . Amelia, it was your idea to go formal for this dinner," Dominic stated looking at her outfit.

"Yeah and we vowed to each other that we would not even take our school uniforms out of our trunks before classes started again!" Ron stated.

"I know," Amelia sighed as she walked closer to the table.

"What happened dear?" her mother asked, "you look quite upset."

"Snape," Amelia growled as she threw her white sandals on the floor and removed her black robe.

"Amelia, What are you doing?" Dominic gasped as he watched her start to take off her skirt.

"Defying Professor Snape," she said to reveal the bottom of her pink dress.

"What did he do?" Harry asked as she took off her shirt.

"Told me this wasn't formal enough for the school," Amelia smiled as she tapped her school uniform, that lay on a side desk, with her wand and it turned into a brightly wrapped Christmas present, "what he doesn't know . . . won't get me in trouble!"

"Nice!" the boys said together.

"All right Amelia, you look beautiful," her mother smiled, "come let's eat, Dominic looks starved."

"I am!" Dominic laughed.

"You always are!" Ron joked as Amelia walked around the table and sat down beside him.

"Happy Christmas!" a voice boomed from the door.

"Ah Dumbledore," Belinda smiled, "so glad you could make it!"

"Holiday feasting... I wouldn't miss it for all the candy frogs in the world," Dumbledore laughed.

"I hope you all don't mind but I invited Professor Dumbledore to join us," Belinda said to the children.

"Not at all," Amelia smiled, "had we seen you on our way Professor, we would have invited you ourselves."

"Why thank you," he smiled and walked to the other end of the table. He sat directly across from Belinda with Amelia at his right and Harry at his left.

"Then let us eat," Belinda said and Dobby and Winky began got uncover the dishes that were prepared.

The meal was delicious and well prepared, a well thought out traditional, holiday feast, including everything from turkey and ham to some not so traditional magical recipes. The conversation was light and happy. The candles glowed bright and even a hint of Christmas music could be heard.

"Where is that music coming from?" Dominic finally asked.

"My hat," Dumbledore smiled, "it's a lovely little trick I like to perform!"

"You bewitched you hat to play Christmas music," Ron asked confused.

"Yes Ron," Dumbledore laughed.

"Quite into the holiday aren't you Dumbledore," Belinda asked from the other end of the table.

"My favorite part of the year," he smiled back.

"You can tell," Amelia smiled.

"Can you really?" Dumbledore asked as his eyes sparkles through his half moon spectacles.

"Yes," Amelia giggled, "you even look like father Christmas!" she added, "the red robe, trimmed in white rabbit fur, the twinkle in your eyes, the joyfulness in your voice and a hat that is enchanted to play music."

"Yes, I suppose it is a bit obvious!" Dumbledore laughed, "and what is a holiday feast without a little desert?" he asked as he waved his wand and the table was spread with Christmas breads and puddings, candies and cakes, and steaming pitchers of hot chocolate.

"Wow!" Dominic exclaimed, "you really know how to through a party Professor."

"Thank you," he smiled, "I do try and play the part of a good guest."

When desert was finished, Winky and Dobby cleared away the mess and Belinda invited everyone to gather around the Christmas tree to open one gift before Christmas morning. Dumbledore insisted that it be the gift that he had brought and with a wave of his wand a large brown sack appeared beside his chair.

"You really are father Christmas!" Dominic laughed.

"I wish I were!" Dumbledore smiled, "come now, I have a little something for everyone."

Gather by the fire, in the bright lights of the tree, Dumbledore reached down and pulled open the bag. A flash of gold and red flew from it and circled the room, "Fawkes how on earth did you get in there?" Dumbledore laughed as the phoenix landed on Belinda's shoulder.

"Oh my goodness," Amelia exclaimed, "a real phoenix."

"That's Dumbledore's pet," Harry laughed.

"But he once belonged to the Bellatour family Harry," Dumbledore smiled.

"He what?" Dominic asked stunned as he looked at his mother.

"She has not told you of her pet?" Dumbledore laughed, "she left Fawkes with me when she left the wizarding world."

"He has become attached to Dumbledore," Belinda said nervously, "so I would never ask for him back but as long as I am at Hogwarts I am happy to share him."

"And Fawkes is very keen on visiting her," Dumbledore smiled and looked into his sack, "so what other surprises do I have in here? No more animals I hope."

"Why didn't mum tell us?" Dominic whispered to Amelia.

"I don't know," Amelia sighed, "she's full of secrets and we are now cluing in that she is occlumentic as well, or we would know these things."

"She is?" Dominic questioned.

"She has to be," Amelia said, "how else would she keep these things from us?"

"Good point!" Dominic whispered, "I bet it had something to do with Snape."

"Please don't mention him anymore tonight," Amelia sighed.

"Did he try and read your mind?" Dominic asked.

"He tried," Amelia nodded.

"Did he see anything?" he asked.

"Yes," Amelia giggled.

"What do you mean?" Dominic gasped.

"I let him break the block, check things out and then once he got to close to the lie I was making up and breaking the 'student teach boundary' I flashed a CENSORED in his face and he got mad and left," Amelia laughed, "at least it looked like I changed for real into my school robed."

"You should tell mum," Dominic huffed.

"I made it all up, he didn't see me," Amelia laughed, "and he knows now that my occlumentic skills are way beyond his!"

Dominic was disturbed by the happenings of the evening. Not by the dinner, it had been very enjoyable and it was very generous of Dumbledore to provide them with such wonderful gifts. He had very much enjoyed watching Ron receive a brand new wizard chess board and challenge Dumbledore to the first game. He was amazed by the lavender dress robe Dumbledore had given to Amelia and asked her to wear it for the graduation ceremony. Harry was thrilled with his very own golden snitch. It came in a small blue velvet box and was trained to only work for Harry. Dumbledore bestowed a brilliant blue diamond necklace on Belinda and Dominic, himself, had receive a leather bound, first addition copy of _Defeating the Dangerous Arts_ one of the most sought after defense books in wizard print. And yet Dominic was not happy, as Dumbledore tried to decide which one of the four students gifts he would be aloud to open before the morning, Dominic slipped out of the class room and wandered through the corridors. He was confused by his mother. Why wouldn't she have told her children that she had once been the owner of a Phoenix. He was angry that he didn't realize it himself, his mother had showed him the Bellatour family crest which encapsulated the Phoenix upon it. But it was the animal that most fascinated his mother and now he was suspecting it meant something more important, something involving dark magic.

The castle was dark and cold as Dominic walked along. The remaining students in the castle had moved on to the common rooms and dormitories as a great storm had moved in and the howling wind chilled the castle. The snow outside had become very heavy and violent. It wasn't long before Dominic found himself wandering around the dungeon near Snape's office. The door to his office was opened as Dominic walked by but he payed little attention to it.

"Mr Cross," Snape called out as Dominic walked by.

"Yes Professor Snape?" Dominic said as he walked back into the door way.

"You shouldn't be wandering the school at this hour. It is normally off limits to students but because it is vacation time Dumbledore is much more lenient and so I can't punish you with detention but I strongly suggest you vacate this floor and return to your dormitory," Snape said coldly.

"I'm sorry Professor, I didn't know the halls were off limits even now," Dominic said as he felt annoyed by Snape. He turned to leave but soon came back to the doorway. He paused for a moment then walked into the class room and right to the front of Snape's desk.

"Yes, Mr. Cross?"Snape asked with an angry impatient tone.

"What do you know about my mothers Phoenix?" Dominic asked.

"What do you think I know?" Snape answered.

"I think you know everything about that bird, including why she hasn't told us about it," Dominic stated.

"Perhaps she hasn't told you about it because it is none of your affair,"Snape said raising one eyebrow.

"Everything involving my mother or my sister for that matter is my affair Professor," Dominic said angrily, "including your involvement with either of them and if I find out that you had anything to do with it, you will pay."

"Threats against a teacher are a very serious offence Mr. Cross," Snape said in a very monotonic tone.

"Not as bad as a breach in the student teacher code of conduct. One word from me about you reading my sisters mind and nearly breaching her right to privacy as she was changing from her formal dress to her school uniform will cause you to have a one way ticket to Azkaban," Dominic whispered as he leaned across Snape's desk, "our occlumentic powers are much more advanced than yours, sir, you are very lucky she stopped you. If I felt ever so inclined to search your mind for the answers, I could, but I am not about to in fringe on your privacy. This is why I was polite enough, even after what you have done to my sister, to ask you for the knowledge I am seeking."

"If you think that black mail is going to scare me Mr. Cross you are sadly mistaken," Snape said, "you will not be getting better marks or special treatment from me because of this black mail if that is what you are looking for."

"Its not," Dominic stated angrily, "I will work for my marks and I will gain good grades in your class because I deserve them, not because you have an obsession with my mother. I will black mail you so long as you are a threat to my mother and my sister's safety and should I figure out that you had any part or have any part in hurting my mother now or in the past I will go straight to the ministry of magic and have you arrested. Once a death eater you cannot go back. My mother may be easily swayed from that notion by whatever charm you may hide from the students but you'll never hurt her again and your lord Voldemort will never get his hands on her!" he said as anger burned in him, "oh and these are neither threats nor blackmail really, they're promises!" and he walked out of Snape's office and back to the light hearted gathering in his mothers classroom.


	18. Downfall

Chapter 18: Downfall

The snow storm continued long into the night and again still lingered when the morning bells sounded. Hogwarts castle was secluded, alone and surrounded by white as far as the eyes could see. The clouds in the sky were still dark, grey and thick. The snow was heavy and damp as it fell in large clumps all over the ground. The trees were bare and alone in the great forest. Nothing but a bit of smoke from the chimney of Hagrid's hut could be seen. It was a sorry sight for a Christmas morning.

Once again Harry found himself rushing with Ron and Dominic to Belinda's class room and waiting for Dumbledore to arrived as he had promised to come. Dobby and Winky were also already in the class room setting hot tea and breakfast cakes out and ready for them to help themselves. Candles lit the room, as the weather outside was still dark and dreary and a fire was lit in the fire place casting shadows and reflecting off the ornaments. Amelia barged in followed closely by Ginny, who bore a great smile on her face.

"Hey," Ron exclaimed, "how did you get here?"

"Floo network," Ginny laughed, "linked to Dumbledore's office."

"Surprise Ron," Molly smiled as she came in the room followed by Arthur, Fred and George, Percy and Charlie, "Belinda had this planned with Dumbledore for months!"

"And I went home just to make you believe it!" Ginny giggled as she hugged her brother.

"Wow this is great!" Ron smiled as more gifts appeared under the tree and ready for opening, "why is the one I got for Hermione back under the tree?" he asked.

"Surprise," Hermione said as she stepped out from behind Fred and George, "I celebrated with my parents last night and they thought it would be a good idea for me to spend a Christmas with my friends," she smiled, "so I came by floo as well."

"First time?" Dominic asked.

"No I have traveled by floo a few times to see Ron," Hermione laughed.

"I hate that mode of transportation!"Dominic grumbled as everyone laughed at him.

Soon Dumbledore joined them and the room was filled with chatter, music and again a wonderful sense of the holiday spirit. All the family pets had joined the festivities as Pig, Hedwig and Backles flew after Fawkes around the room and Crookshanks cuddled close to Hermione and Ron. The mood was all around of happiness and togetherness and was not going to be disturbed by any matters of the order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore was set on only happiness for this day. Gifts were opened, tea and cakes were shared and despite the gloom outside, happiness resided inside the castle walls. Harry was happy with the Christmas activities, the singing and dancing and the sharing he witnessed. Dominic and Ron had begun to show off their anumaguses to their families and they even took to hassling Crookshanks, much to Hermione's dismay. Dumbledore was greatly impressed and heartily laughed as the artificial animals pestered the real ones.

"Well done boys," Dumbledore laughed as Ron and Dominic changed back.

"That is very impressive," Fred said.

"Yeah we should have stayed in school just to learn that," George laughed.

"Amelia could teach you," Ron smiled.

"And you, Harry, what is yours?" Dumbledore asked

"A colt, much to big to perform in the castle," he laughed.

"That didn't stop your father. He would do it inside just to bring an uprise to the teachers," Dumbledore laughed.

"Well it is good to know that Harry has more common sense at this age," Molly laughed as she hugged him.

"Oh I could bring an uprise to the teachers in other ways," Harry laughed, "I'll just take to letting my golden snitch loose in your class professor. The one you gave me for Christmas."

"I knew that gift would come back and bite me!" Dumbledore chuckled, "but I have had worse troublemakers in this school," he said as he winked at Fred and George.

"And you never thought we would make a living out of it Dumbledore," Fred smiled.

"Yes, really it is a monopoly now," George added, "we are the one and only joke supplier."

"You'll be richer than Donald Trump," Hermione stated as she looked up from the daily profit.

"Who?" Fred and George asked at the same time.

"Never mind," she said rolling her eyes.

The mood was light and playful for the rest of the afternoon. Dumbledore stayed as long as he could before his other duties called him away but the families that had now seemed to adopt Harry as one of their own. They did all in their power to keep him happy and enjoying the holiday.

Snape paced his office for a good part of the day. Uneasiness had set in and had taken over his state of mind. The death eaters were very active on this Christmas morning. The mark on his body burned for hours and he couldn't clear his head of the memories of his past. He was in a fowl mood and locked himself away from all the happiness that was in the castle. He was also bothered very deeply by Belinda's children and the events of the previous day. He had to accept that, even though he had regained her confidence, he would have to work very hard should he ever want to be anywhere near her with her kids hating him as they did, and yet he couldn't treat them any differently from the rest of the student. He knew that even if he could have a relationship with Belinda she now had children that he would have to deal with and the most important people in Belinda's life now were her kids. The children didn't trust him in the least and he knew that but they also had great amounts of hatred towards him as they had been made aware of his past. The burning sensation became intense again on his arm as he sat down and tried to force himself to correct some potion papers in an attempt to free his mind. It didn't work well but there wasn't much he could do about it. It was always a constant reminder of a part of him people would always hate.

"I need that bird!" Voldemort yelled at the group of death eaters gathered around him, "and I need that girl! Why have you all failed to get her?"

"My lord," Lucius Malfoy said, "how should we go about obtaining the girl?" he asked, "she is under great protection from Dumbledore and he wouldn't give up that bird without a fight."

"I don't care just get her!" Voldemort screamed, "that old man has stood in my way long enough!"

"If I may sir," Draco Malfoy said coming forward, "perhaps the way to Belinda and the bird is through her children."

"Ah my boy," Voldemort smiled as he came close to the Hogwarts student, "you are a very great asset to me. What do you suggest would be the best corse of action? Pay attention Lucius, your boy seemed to have a better grasp on our reality that you do!"

"Well," Draco started, "Belinda has two children, a boy and a girl, twins. The boy is very angry, very protective, he would never trust any slytherin but his sister Amelia is very trusting, very kind and I believe that our best root is through Amelia."

"The downfall of many parents are their children, if not by protecting them it is by out doing them," Voldemort laughed, "you have done well Draco and now it will be up to you to bring to me Amelia."

"I will get her for you my lord," Draco smiled and walked away.

"Your son may yet take you place Malfoy," Voldemort stared at Lucius, "you have failed me on too many occasions."

"Yes my lord," Lucius said and slumped into the shadows.

"Once I have young Amelia it will not be hard to get my hand on Belinda," Voldemort laughed, "soon I will be able to overthrow even Dumbledore. The downfall of his legacy of good is near, even Harry Potter will crumble before me."

By dinner time the storm had moved off and the sun had began to shine on the Hogwarts castle. Activity outside had become great as Amelia had taken Ginny outside to work on her Animagus as Ron, Harry and Dominic played around in their animal forms in the snow. The Weasley clan had returned to the burrow leaving Ginny for the rest of the holiday at the school and Hermione would be traveling back home, to her parents, before dark.

Belinda was happy that her holiday had been so joyful and yet she was disheartened. Severus had not come around and, even though her children had seen him, they returned to her angry and full of hatred toward him. She had a small box wrapped in red paper and topped with a green and silver bow. She took it in her hands and left her class room, destine for the dungeon.

The lower levels of the school were cold, damp and dark. Belinda, now, felt uneasy in this place. In her youth it had been a fun place to sneak around and to hide in but now it frightened her. The door to Snape's office was closed. All but a faint glow came from beneath it. Belinda knocked softly on the door.

"Who is it!" an angry voice called out.

Belinda opened the door slowly and looked in, "happy Christmas Severus," she said trying to smile.

"Belinda, I didn't know it was you!" Snape said as he stood up nervously, "come in, what can I help you with?"

"Oh nothing," Belinda smiled as she came near his desk, "I have this for you," she said placing the small box on his desk.

"You got me a present?" he asked looking at the box.

"Its Christmas Severus!" Belinda giggled, "of course I got you a gift."

"Thank you," he said still not touching it.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, not really," he sighed and sat down.

"Not really isn't a very convincing answer," Belinda said softly.

"I know," he said and trailed off.

"If its about the gift, I wasn't expecting anything in return," Belinda stated looking it.

"Oh its not that," Severus said reaching into the drawer of his desk and pulling out a small gold box, "it just doesn't feel like Christmas."

"What do you mean?" Belinda asked.

Snape didn't answer he just simply placed the little gold box next to the one that Belinda had brought and looked back at her.

"Why didn't you join us today?" Belinda asked, "that would have made it seem like Christmas."

"I wouldn't have been welcome in your circle," Snape said, "I never have been and really I never will."

"Now you know that is not true. Molly and Arthur have no problem with you and Dumbledore was there. You would have been welcome!" she said feeling a bit offended.

"Your children hate me," he said.

"you haven't given them any reason to like you," she stated.

"I can't treat them any differently than the other students!" he said angrily.

"Then you should be more kind to all the student, if their hatred really bothers you," she growled.

"I want them to hate me," He said standing up, "if they hate me then I will not become attached like I am to you!"

"Well if you hate my children then I have no reason to try and impress you," Belinda stated.

"I don't hate your children," Snape said sadly, "they just hate me."

"That's your own fault!" Belinda said, "you make no effort even outside of your classes to ...to interact with any students other than those in your own house! You favor them and you mock the others why else do you think you are so hated?"

Snape sat quietly at his desk.

"The least you could have done was come and be personable with my children," she said again pushing back her anger, "they would have been personable to you and if you really wish anything to happen with us again well you have to get along with them or they would never approve."

"I know," he said, "but you do not approve of us anyways."

"Severus, I do," Belinda said quietly, "but I cannot risk it so long as my life and my family are in danger."

"I understand," Snape said holding out the little golden box to her, "Happy Christmas Belinda."

She took it, "Happy Christmas, Severus," she answered and left his office.


	19. Into Motion

Chapter 19: Into Motion.

The students returned to Hogwarts, well rested and content from their holidays. The halls of the school were filled with the stories of wonderful Christmas presents and family get togethers. Harry and his friends had watched as the train pulled into Hogsmade as the steam filled the blue sky. Happy students packed the streets of the small town before heading up to the castle for the seriousness to start again. Many of the students spent their time, while on holidays, in muggle communities and once they returned, many of the students were preoccupied with finding out what was going on in the wizarding world. There hadn't been a lot of activities from _He Who Must Not Be Named_ but his death eaters had caused a lot of sorrow through the magic cities. The most of the news that was to be read was that of the _Order of the Phoenix, _their members had reached great numbers. It was predicted that the order had gotten bigger than the army of death eaters but that still wasn't enough to put people at ease. Rumors circulated as they always did about Harry and how he would be facing the dark lord in the near future and there were always predictions on both sides. Harry had stopped reading the _Daily Profit _even though Hermione insisted it was his best link to the outside world. Harry had convinced her that it would only upset him and take his mind away from his studies and Hermione wasn't one to argue with the new dedication to school. The days before class started, with the students back in the school, were filled with activities. The weather held out and was sunny and warm for the most part but the nights lead to many curious students that were always looking for the truth behind the rumors that were spread about Harry. He found that his peace he had known during the winter break was gone and couldn't find ways to break free from the eyes and ears of his fellow students. However once classes were in full swing again the students of Hogwarts became serious once more. Harry was left alone to do his work and the rumors around the school seemed to die down as well. Both the fifth year and the seventh year students were working with double the work and assignments in preparation for their O.W.Ls and N.E.W.Ts. Belinda had been offering extended office hours to her students to help them with their preparations for their care of magical creatures exams. Professor McGonagall was also offering extra help to her students and had asked Amelia if she was willing to tutor some of the fifth years for their first set of wizard examinations. Hermione and Amelia shared top marks in all of their classes and even though they had a lot of work themselves they helped in all ways they could with the other students. As for Harry, he recruited Dominic and Ron to help him in a Defense against the dark arts club that met three times a week and Dumbledore would attend one day out of the three, as it was convenient for him, to help and evaluate the progress of the students. Extended office hours had been posted for most of the professors and many of them were taking in students after classes had finished by appointment. All but Professor Snape, he wasn't as willing to help out. His idea of extra prep were extra long potions and four sheets of parchment instead of two for the potions write ups and analysis and that didn't include any of the test book or lecture notes he expected his classes to take and have ready for spot checks, which he did often. Although the fifth years and the seventh years were in full study mode most of the other year levels were up to the usual mid terms and class work. The school was still a buzz with chatter and distractions for all the students and Harry found the odd distraction to be a good escape from the craziness that had become his school life.

Aside from the heavy work load, Harry and his friends still found time for play. The weather began to warm up and it was easier for the Quiddich teams to practice again. Not as seriously as they would have without the snow but it was good for them to keep their skills in check before the season started up again. Harry enjoyed taking his team out to fly laps around the school, racing each other, swerving around each other and trying not to collide with each other or the dangerous trees on the school grounds. But when it came down to it he was most serious about his school work and even though he was studying hard for his N.E.W.Ts he still had to keep up in the classes he was not taking N.E.W.Ts for but still had to worry about the end of year exams that would be happening as well. Hermione and Amelia kept their group of friends in check when it came to studying and getting school work finished for checked and handing in. The scheduling that the girls had developed for the boys seemed to work well and still left them with time for their trouble making. Dominic had taken to watching professor Snape really closely not trusting one move by the man. In his class Dominic was silent, did the work and handed it in and only glared at Snape when he would start to aggravate him. Harry had noticed on many occasions that Snape would stop in mid sentence while talking to Dominic, well more or less scolding Dominic, but he always left more angry than when he first started. Harry knew something was up with Dominic but could tell it was something that was meant to be kept between Snape and himself and didn't press the matter. Amelia had noticed it too and though she could break her brother she chose to keep clear of his grudge against Snape, she herself had her own ill feeling toward him she just preferred to keep quiet and let Dominic make him mad.

One day after a really bad potions class, one in which Professor Snape stormed out and came back with another huge assignment for Dominic, Amelia waited at the door to find out what was wrong with her bother. He was last to come out of the room carrying an extra large black potions book that was obviously not something Dominic wanted to be working with.

"Are you ok Dom?" Amelia asked seeing her brother angrily jam the book into a carrying bag he had.

"Yeah I'm fine," he huffed and through the bag back over his shoulder, "sometimes I just wish Snape would fight me rather than try and beet me mentally."

"Dominic don't say that," Amelia said softly, "you know what he is capable of, he was a death eater you don't need to go looking for fights."

" I know," Dominic said with a little smile toward his sister, "I really didn't mean it. I am just angry. You know that."

"You're lucky I do," she said, "or I would be going crazy with worry and you would have me hassling you as well as Snape."

"I already do sis!" Dominic laughed as they passed a group of Slytherins.

"Amelia, may I talk to you for a moment," a voice said from behind them as the Slytherins passed.

Amelia and Dominic spun around to see Draco Malfoy, alone, without Crabbe and Goyle or any of his other Slytherin groupies.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Dominic asked.

"To talk to you sister," Draco said rolling his eyes, "don't you have potions homework or something to deal with?"

"It can wait," Dominic said.

"Oh Dominic I am a big girl I can talk to people," Amelia said feeling a little smothered by her brother, "please I will see you in the study hall."

"Alright Lia," Dominic said glaring at Malfoy, "be careful around him," he said to her in a place only they could hear.

Amelia and Draco watched in silence as Dominic walked down the hallway and turned toward the great Hall.

"Can I walk you to you next class?" Draco asked braking the silence.

"I have a free period next," Amelia said with a shy smile, "perhaps I should walk you to class?"

"That sounds nice, I have care of magical creatures with you mother now," He said extending his arm in the direction he was heading, "shall we?"

Amelia smiled and walked with Draco down the hall. She felt uneasy as students began to stair and as she got a terrible glare from Pansy Parkinson.

"Don't worry about her," Draco said noticing the Amelia lower her eyes away from Pansy, "she's just upset that we broke up."

"Oh I'm sorry to here that," Amelia said trying to make conversation.

"Don't be," Draco said, "her parents made her break up with me because they didn't approve. Most people seem not to anymore. Its because of my family and their decisions, which I really don't understand because her family was full of dark wizards and witches, and I'm rambling...sorry."

"Its alright," Amelia giggled as she noticed the embarrassment in his faced, "was there something you wanted to ask me?" she asked as they neared her mothers class room and the gryffindor common room.

"Oh yeah," He said feeling embarrassed again, "I was wondering, if you have time, and its not any trouble or gets in the way of your school work or anything, if you could... um... well..." he looked around to see if anyone was listening, then he whispered, "could you tutor me in transfigurations? I need to pass my N.E.W.Ts and I am no were near were I should be in that. Professor McGonagall has actually told me I would be better off not taking the exam but I need it to get into the profession I want."

"Oh..." Amelia said feeling a little more at ease, "yeah, sure that would be fine." she smiled.

"Really?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," she giggled, "I just need to know when you want to work on stuff and where you kinda sit with your transfigurations and then we can work from there. I will help you as much as I can to pass you exam."

"Thank you," he smiled, "my choices were ask you or fail cause I know Granger would never help me," he said again looking a little embarrassed, "we haven't had the nicest school relationship."

"No I would say you haven't," Amelia said with a little smirk.

"What has she told you?" Draco whispered.

"Oh some thing that, personally I would have taken offence to myself," Amelia said.

"Yeah," he said somewhat at a loss for words, "I really deserved some of the stuff I got from her. She's got a really good right hook."

"For a pure blood wizard you know enough about muggle traditions it would seem," Amelia laughed.

"If my parents found out that I watched muggle television I would probably be disowned but sometimes a good boxing match is entertaining," he smiled.

"If you say so," she laughed, "its not my favorite sport."

"To all his own I suppose," he said, "but I better get to class, I will talk to you later so that we can set up a time."

"Yeah that sounds fine," she smiled as he waved and walked into her mothers class room.

Amelia walked to the common room entrance, through the passage and toward the girls part of the dormitory.

"What did he want?" Dominic asked from by the fire.

"Oh my god Dominic," Amelia said feeling a little angry, "what business is it of yours?"

"Amelia, he's evil!" Harry said from a chair beside Dominic.

"Yeah I know that," Amelia said looking at the two boys, "shouldn't you be studying, both of you?"

"We were waiting for you," Harry said lowering his eyes, "you have better potions notes...I can't read mine."

"Oh Harry," Amelia laughed, "I'll get them for you."

"What did he want?" Dominic asked again.

"He wants me to tutor him in transfigurations," Amelia said looking at her brother very angrily, "are you happy with that answer?"

"Not really," Dominic said feeling just as angry.

Amelia shot the image of her conversation with Draco into Dominic's mine and looked at him waiting for an answer, "call it instant replay!"

"Ok so I don't believe him at all," Dominic said, "but you said yes and there is nothing I can do about that."

"Nope, there really isn't," Amelia said, "don't worry, if anything happens you'll know. I am just going to help him to pass his N.E.W.Ts nothing else."

"Ok," Dominic said still not feeling right about the situation, "but be careful."

"I will," Amelia said, "here are the note Harry."

"Thanks Lia!" Harry smiled and began to go though the notes.

"Speaking of N.E.W.Ts, you are wasting valuable study time Dominic Charles, you better get studying!" Amelia smirked.

"Your middle name is Charles!" Harry laughed, "you know you are in trouble when they start using your middle name!"

"Hey don't laugh Harry, Amelia's is Cecilia," Dominic said.

"Oh you are so dead!" Amelia laughed and cast a tickling charm at her brother.

"Resorted to the magical way out, eh Amelia?" Dominic laughed as he blocked the charm and jumped up and grabbed his sister around the waist and began to tickle her, "there is no way to counter curse me now!"

Harry found it hard to study with Amelia and Dominic play fighting each other, but it was a lot more entertaining than Snape's potion lecture notes. He put the parchment down and began to cheer on Dominic. Studying was not going to happen that day, well not before dinner.


	20. Brotherly Love and Hate

Chapter 20: Brotherly Love and Hate

Winter faded slowly around Hogwarts. The grounds stayed covered with snow and the weather was cold and gloomy. Many of the students had spent their time in side the school venturing out only for the Hogsmade trips and to help Mrs. Cross with her magical animals. The tracks in the snow around the castle were few and mostly left by Hagrid. Whenever the weather was warm enough to venture outside Harry, Ron and Dominic would fly a few short laps around the school before becoming to cold to stay outside. The lack of Quiddich for them had become hard to deal with and the work load was driving them insane. Harry spend many daydreaming hours staring out the windows of the castle just waiting for a glimpse of spring. Dominic on the other hand was pre-occupied with his sister and her new found involvement with Draco Malfoy.

In the beginning Amelia was very sceptic about working with Draco Malfoy. Her friends has warned her greatly about his family and his history, at the school, but she had already said she would help him and was not going to give up on him. His transfigurations weren't as bad as he made them out to be but it was true that he needed work on some of the more difficult spells. She had decided that, had he paid a little more attention in his classes he would have been fine, but as he spent a great deal of his time tormenting Harry and his friends, she concluded that was the reason for his lack of practice. She began spending more and more time with Draco during study periods in the library and the study halls, as the Slytherins were not aloud in the Gryffindor common room nor was she aloud near the slytherin dormitories. Amelia didn't mind spending her time in the library it was a neutral zone in the school. She was never really alone with Draco, there were always other students around as well as teachers in both the library and the study hall, making Amelia feel more comfortable with the situation. But Draco really wasn't as bad as he made himself out to be with the other Gryffindor students. As Amelia got to know him and worked more with him he seemed, in her opinion, very genuine, very dedicated to his schooling and striving for his schooling goals. He had told Amelia that he felt very pressured by his family to do well in everything and that his biggest stress was his fathers presence and involvement with the school and the ministry of magic. Amelia began to enjoy working with him. He could make her laugh and forget about all the trouble she was having worrying about her mother. Draco was also improving greatly and that gave Amelia some satisfaction as well. She was happy to see that she was able to relay her knowledge to others. The only problem with her tutoring Draco was she had begun to neglect her friends. She was spending all her free time away from the other Gryffindors and Dominic had become increasingly uneasy about his sister befriending Malfoy. She wasn't telling him anything about what was going on, as she believed nothing really was, she was merely helping him academically. Dominic, however didn't believe her. Her mind was always sealed very tight and she spoke very little around her friends anymore, if she spent any time with them at all. Hermione tried to convince Dominic that Amelia was just worried about her own schooling with all the dedications she was giving to Draco, but Dominic found this hard to believe. Something inside him was telling him that Amelia was hiding something, like their mother had been hiding things and Dominic became increasingly suspicions about the attraction that seems to run in his family toward students from Slytherin house. He finally decided, after Amelia had started to stay out even after curfew with Malfoy, to take maters into his own hands. With the help of Harry's invisibility cloak Dominic began spying on Amelia and Malfoy. Harry and Ron would take turns going with Dominic to check on Amelia. Ron believed that Dominic was right to be watching out for his sister, had Ginny been in the same situation Ron would have done the same but Harry was more reluctant about joining in. He felt that he could be using his time more wisely, as Hermione had scolded as Dominic and Ron continued to spy on Amelia but he was beginning to feel trapped within the school and became very agitated, so he decided one night to go with Dominic leaving Ron behind to be lectured by Hermione.

"You three are going to be in so much trouble!" Hermione scolded as she glared at the three of them as they pulled out the invisibility cloak.

"No one is going to catch us," Dominic stated with a laughed, "the professors are clueless."

"I didn't mean the teachers," Hermione rolled her eyes, "I meant Amelia!"

"The only way we'll be caught, Hermione, is if someone tells her," Dominic said as he gave her and accusing glare.

"I should tell her," Hermione growled, "this is invasion of privacy. If you were in her position you would be very angry if she was doing this to you!"

"But I am not the one stupid enough to be falling for a Slytherin!" Dominic said throwing the cloak over Harry and himself, "and she's fallen for the worst one!" he said as he and Harry left the room.

"Honestly Ron," Hermione huffed, "does it really seem like Amelia is falling for Draco."

Ron hesitated for a moment not knowing weather or not Harry and Dominic were still in the room.

"Well?" Hermione persisted.

"Not really, no," Ron whispered, "every time we go down, Amelia a really far into the lessons."

"Dominic is going to be sorry for this," Hermione sighed, "Amelia is going to kill him."

"You are probably right," Rom said flipping thought another text book, "but honestly, spying on Amelia is way more fun than History of Giants or Slowroot application." he sighed as he pushed away his Herbology text.

"You're probably right," Hermione said as she too pushed aside her Herbology books, "how about a game a wizards chess."

"Really?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Yeah I think I could beat you this time," Hermione smiled.

"I doubt it!" Rob laughed as he hugged her.

"What kind of boyfriend are you," Hermione giggled, "you wont even pretend to let me win!"

"Cause you are smarter than me all around anyways!" Ron laughed and ran off to fetch the chess board.

Harry and Dominic walked slowly toward the library. The halls of the castle were deserted. The cold wind howled outside and rattled the glass windows. Harry walked slower behind Dominic watching over the Marauder's map for any signs of Mrs. Norris or Professor Snape. Harry slowed down even more to the point that the invisibility cloak was up over his feet and his shoes could be seen.

"Harry pick up the pace you are going to be seen!" Dominic said into his mind.

"Sorry," Harry said folding up the Marauder's map, "no one is around the library but that is were Amelia and Draco are," he said back to Dominic.

They quickly rounded a corner and ducked into the library. Harry led the way through the rows of books to where he knew Amelia and Draco were. They settled in behind a shelf of books still within ear shot of Amelia and listened in on the lesson.

"Alright Draco," Amelia said flipping to another chapter in his transfigurations text, "would you like to start another chapter tonight or call it quits?" she asked.

"It is getting late," Draco sighed looking over the notes he had taken, "I would have liked to get to cover food transfigurations too, but you are right it is already past curfew and if we go any longer we are almost guaranteed to get caught."

"You're right," Amelia smiled and began to pack up her books, "same time tomorrow then?"

"As long as it isn't nice out, yeah for sure!" he smiled.

"You know, you and Harry and Dominic have a lot in common. You'd probably get along well if you weren't well... enemies." Amelia laughed.

"Why do you say that?' he asked.

"Well because you are all suffering terribly from cabin fever!" she laughed, "they have been taking to the air even when its cold. A couple of laps around the castle and they are nearly frozen but at least they had gotten out!"

"That's actually a really good idea," he laughed.

"Oh sure it is, until your ears are frostbitten and you can't feel your toes!" Amelia said sarcastically.

"Oh that's nothing that one warming potion wouldn't fix," Draco laughed.

"Nice, use magic as the easy way out!" Amelia laughed.

"What do you mean?" he asked looking a little confused.

"I am sorry I had forgotten you were a pureblood," Amelia said as she blushed with embarrassment, "I just bug Dominic a lot because rather than being smart like we were taught when we were little, living in the muggle world and not do stupid things like going outside to long in below freezing weather, he would use magic to fix his stupidities. But you are a pure blood it would be what you were taught to do always living in the magical community."

Draco laughed a little as he listened to Amelia try to explain her blunder, "Amelia, don't worry about it," he smiled, "pure bloods are really the minority now. I hear stuff like that all the time."

"Oh but I am sorry," Amelia said still feeling bad for what she had said, "I should have thought more carefully before saying anything."

"Really don't worry about it, its no big deal," he smiled.

"But it is please let me make it up to you somehow," she said.

"Ok, if you really want to, how about coming with me on the next Hogsmade trip. We could go for butter beers or something. What do you say?" he asked.

"That sounds like fun," Amelia smiled, "I wouldn't be able to spend the whole trip with you but defiantly a coffee or something would be cool."

"What is she doing?" Dominic whispered to Harry.

"I think Draco just asked her out on a date!" Harry said in a shocked tone.

"I know and did she just say yes?" Dominic asked.

"Um... yeah I think she did," Harry said as he watched anger grow in Dominic's eyes.

"If you don't mind me asking," Draco said feeling a little embarrassed himself, "you aren't just saying yes because you feel bad because of your little slip up are you?"

"Oh no!" Amelia smiled, " I do regard you as one of my friend Draco, I don't care what the others say. But I do have to spend some time with them as well. I have been neglecting them."

"I understand," he smiled, "I am just happy you said yes."

"Are you sure Pansy wont be jealous?" Amelia asked.

"Oh no," Draco said, "she and I broke up. Her parents don't approve of me so she had to break up with me."

"Oh I am sorry to hear that," Amelia said feeling a little awkward.

"Oh don't be," Draco smiled, "I'll always be in the shadows of my parents and what they do, I wont deny that, but believe me when I say I am not like them."

"I do believe you," Amelia smiled.

"Amelia what are you doing he's lying though his teeth!" Dominic yelled out to her in his mind.

"You know what Draco, on second though I would really like to spend the day with you. I mean all we talk about now is transfigurations I would like to get to know you better. I am sure my friends will understand," Amelia said as she smiled and walked with him to the doors.

"Really?" Draco asked filled with excitement, "why the change of heart."

"Oh because I really do believe that you aren't what everyone says you are," she smiled.

"Wow thanks," he said, "but I guess we should get back to our dorms, Mrs. Norris is going to catch us and that will mean point for our houses. Slytherin can't afford to loose any right now." he said and waved to her.

"Bye!" she waved back then rushed back into the Library, "Dominic Charles Cross where the hell are you!" she screamed into silently out to her brother, "come out wand drawn cause I am going to kill you!"

"You are going to kill me!" Dominic yelled, "I'm not the one going on a date with Draco Malfoy, son of Voldemort's head death eater!"

"Guys be quiet we are going to get caught!" Harry whispered.

"Harry!" Amelia gasped, "how could you do this to me? Take part in eavesdropping on me? I can't believe you two!"

"I'm sorry Amelia," Harry said and slumped back behind the bookshelf.

"Don't be sorry Harry, this is entirely Amelia's fault!" Dominic yelled.

"What are you talking about!" Amelia screamed, "you are the one that in invading my privacy, filling my head with bad things about Draco who is, I will have you know, a very nice person!"

"You are just like mom!" Dominic yelled, "ready to believe the first thing you hear! God you are going to get yourself killed or worse all of us!"

"I am not!" Amelia screamed as tears began to run down her face, "I can't believe you would do this to me. This is far worst than anything you have ever done Dominic. I am ashamed to even have to call you my brother!" she said as she stormed out of the library.

"Oh don't think you are going to get out of this that easily!" Dominic yelled as he began to run after her.

"Dominic don't!" Harry said gabbing the back of his shirt, "you've gone and upset her enough nothing good is going to come out of yelling at each other."

"You are not taking her side Harry, let me go!" Dominic said angrily.

"I'll let you go long enough to cast the Imobulus charm on you, Dominic, if you try and go after her now," Harry said sternly.

"You are taking her side!" Dominic gasped, "Draco is your enemy!"

"Yes, he's mine, not Amelia's," Harry said, "I can't tell her who to be friends with and you can't either." he said letting go of Dominic's shirt.

"Oh yes I can!" Dominic huffed, "just watch me!" he said and stormed out of the library.

"Fine," Harry said to himself as he gathered the cloak and the map and headed out of the library, "I'm not going to be the stupid one running around the school after curfew for all to see," he huffed and flung the cloak over his shoulders and headed back to the Gryffindor tower.


	21. Apologies

Chapter 21: Apologies.

Harry walked slowly through the halls of the castle toward the Gryffindor common room, feeling extremely bad about what had happened to Amelia. He wished he hadn't gone with Dominic at all, but he knew, even if he hadn't gone, he would have still gotten in trouble for lending the cloak and the map to Dominic for his spying efforts. The more he thought about it the worse he felt. Finally Harry couldn't take it any longer. He felt like he was suffocating under the cloak, panic and dizziness took over. He ducked behind a silver suit of armor, ripped the cloak off and threw it on the ground and sunk to the floor. He berried his face in his hands, breathing deeply, feeling the cool stone walls through his clothing.

"Harry what are you doing here?" Amelia asked as she stepped out of a dark nook behind the suit of armor. Her face was red from crying, her hands shook uncontrollably and anger filled her eyes, "well tell me? Spying again?" she asked as her voice cracked and new hot tears began to roll down her cheeks again.

"Trust me Amelia it isn't that," Harry said as he stayed seated resting his head against the stone wall.

"Trust you?" Amelia asked through her tears, "how can I trust you after what you and my brother did to me?"

"It wasn't my idea," Harry said frantically as he heard footsteps in the corridor.

"It doesn't matter!" Amelia nearly screamed, "you took part!"

"Amelia shh!" Harry said as he stood up and grabbed the cloak.

"I will not!" Amelia said angrily, "you come out here spying on me and act like you have done nothing wrong and now you want to boss me around. What is wrong with you Harr..."

Harry gabbed Amelia, covering her mouth and pulling her into the shadows behind the armor and through the cloak over the both of them. Amelia struggled against Harry's grasp until she saw Professor Snape come into the hall way.

"Don't panic," Harry said into her mind, "he wont find us. When he is gone I will let you go and you can yell at me as much as you want because you have every right to. Now if you promise not to scream and get us caught I will stop covering your mouth. Do you promise?" he asked.

"Yes," she said into his mind.

"Ok," he said and slowly moved his hand away from her mouth but still holding her close to him and as still as he could keep her.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked into his mind.

"Because you have been though enough tonight, the last thing you need is a confrontation with Snape to make your night worse," Harry whispered into her ear.

Both of them stood silently behind the armor as Snape walked slowly through the corridor. He look in every crack, Amelia gasped as he looked behind the armor with his wand drawn and a bright bit of light coming from its end.

"He's going to catch us?" Amelia said fearfully into Harry's mind.

"No he wont," Harry said back to her as he held her, "just don't move."

"I won't" she said as she held her breath. Amelia had taken hold of Harry's arm and squeezed tightly against him until Snape had gone. Finally, when they could no longer hear his foot steps Harry let go of Amelia who sighed a huge sigh of relief. Still under the cloak Amelia turned to face Harry, "thank you for what you did, but I am still mad at you."

"I know," Harry sighed and lowered his eyes to the ground, "no matter how much I apologies I know what I did was wrong and you have every right to be mad at me. I mean if I were you I would hate me too but I just want you to know I didn't want to do this, but I shouldn't have let Dominic use the cloak anyways and I totally deserve what I get for this."

"He's done it before tonight?" Amelia asked as sorrow filled her face.

Harry nodded.

"Why?" Amelia sobbed as she collapsed into Harry's arms catching him off guard, "why is he doing this to me Harry?"

"I think its because he is worried that the same thing will happen to you as it did you mother," Harry said as she wept into his shoulder, "he's just trying to protect you, he loves you too much."

"But Snape turned out...somewhat good in the end..." she said as she pulled away from Harry wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her school uniform.

"Yeah," Harry said, "he kinda did so maybe there is hope for Draco but still maybe not. You have to understand the worry."

"I do," Amelia said softly, "its not like I am in love with him or anything. He just seems like a nice person and I want to give him a chance."

"I understand," Harry smiled, "just because I don't like him, or because Ron, Hermione and Dominic don't like him doesn't mean you can't"

A small smiled came across Amelia's face as she hugged Harry again, "thank you Harry." she said, "I'm not mad at you anymore."

"Good to hear," Harry smiled, "I would have been heart broken if you were," he blushed a little.

"Oh Harry," Amelia smiled, "I had no idea, well I kinda did but I didn't want to go looking or bug you about it," she winked.

"You know you are one of my best friends and you have helped me so much with everything in my life and yet I was always so afraid to say anything to you. Not because of rejection but because of the danger that surrounds my life. Please I want to keep this as secret as possible because I don't want to hurt you in any way or put you in any danger," he said softly.

"Harry, you know I would fight to the death with you and your cause there is no need to protect me," Amelia said sternly.

Harry sighed a little as his eyes pleaded with her to take back the comment, "I don't want you to fight. This is for me to handle and though I sound selfish, let everyone else fight but please you need to stay as far away from the danger as you can. I don't want to loose you to this as I have so many people that are close to me."

Amelia could hardly take the sincerity in his eyes. She wrapped her arms around him again and kissed him gently on the cheek, "no one will even know I exist Harry."

"Thank you," he whispered into her ear as he hugged her, "but we better get back to the common room before Snape comes back.

"You're right!" Amelia said as she started to remove the cloak from over her.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, "you just want to get caught don't you?" he laughed.

"No, but isn't it like hard for two people to get anywhere huddled together under this oversized sheet?" she joked.

"Over sized sheet eh?" Harry laughed as he ran at her and through her into a fireman's carry, over his shoulder and ran down the hall way.

"Harry!" Amelia screamed and laughed, "put me down this instant!"

"Ok!" Harry said as he stopped outside the Gryffindor entrance, "after you."

"You are such a loser!" Amelia laughed as she walked in before Harry and was greeted at the door by Dominic.

"Its about time you showed up!" He said angrily.

"Oh lay off her Dominic," Harry said angrily as he pushed his way passed Dominic his arm around Amelia and over to the stairs to the girls dormitories, "your invasion of privacy and yelling is just going to make matters worse. Let her get some sleep." he glared at Dominic as Amelia walked up to her room.

"So you are on her side now," Dominic said angrily as he shoved Harry, "what is Draco Malfoy you best friend now?"

"No but Amelia is and you have hurt her enough!" Harry retaliated.

"Boys, Boys!" Hermione yelled, "that's enough! No good is going to come from fighting so stop right now. Dominic you know you were wrong so stop trying to fool yourself."

"I am n..." Dominic started but was stopped short by a silencing charm from Hermione.

"I'm not finished with you yet!" she yelled, "you were wrong in what you were doing, and you are wrong now in arguing with me about it. Amelia has her own life and you can't live it for her. You have to accept that and move on. You invaded her privacy and are trying to tell her who she can and cannot be friends with. Now you either stop making a fool of yourself and only help Amelia if she asks for it or you can continue yelling at your twin sister and smothering her until she completely disowns you and you drive her to the dark side with Malfoy and the rest of Voldemort's pawsy! What are you laughing at Ronald?" she asked feeling annoyed.

"You just called the death eaters Voldemort's pawsy, Hermione. Do you know how funny that sounds?" Ron asked as he and Harry tried to hold in their laughter.

"Well the speech was working," Hermione huffed and slumped into a chair.

"No, no Hermione it was one little slip up you were on a role!" Ron said as he came up to her.

"You are no better Ron you went with him several times," Hermione said angrily.

"Yeah but you didn't tell Amelia and thus let us do it!" Harry stated, "there for you probably should be apologizing to Amelia as well."

"And I will do that tomorrow when the dust has settled," Hermione said she removed the silencing charm from Dominic so that he could speak freely once more, "well what do you have to say for yourself now?"

"Amelia hates me doesn't she?" Dominic asked.

"No, no I don't think she could ever hate you Dominic," Harry said with a sigh, "but she doesn't want to look at you or talk to you or even be around you for a little while. Its gonna take a really good apology on your part for her to even look at you again."

"I did screw up didn't I?" he asked.

"Oh yeah!" Harry, Hermione and Ron all said at once.

"You guys are right," he said, "I screwed up and now I don't know what I am going to do."

"Give her some space for a little while and then maybe talk to her," Hermione said, "and in the mean time we should all probably get some sleep."

"Good idea," Harry said as he headed for the stair case, "that's enough Hogwarts drama for one night."

"Stay tuned for the next exciting episode," Ron joked.

"Not funny, Ron," Hermione said.

"I know," Ron sighed and kissed Hermione on the cheek, "but it was worth a try."

"Anything is going to be for the next little while. This place is going to be like death itself," she sighed and hugged him as they parted ways for an unrestful evening.


	22. A Family Affair

Chapter 22: Family Affair

The next morning, at Hogwarts, life was a little bit brighter. Before breakfast had even dawned on any of the students, Hermione and Amelia had, had a little chat and Hermione had apologized to Amelia for her behavior and the main reasoning behind it. Amelia assured Hermione that she was going to be very careful around Draco and assured her that it wasn't what everyone assumed was happening. A very restless night had grasped the friends and before class could start that day everyone but Dominic had spoken to Amelia, voiced their concerns in a civilized manner and given their approval to Amelia in any endeavor she would decide to follow. Amelia was happy to have her friends back and had apologized for spending so much time with Draco and not the people who mattered most to her. She wasn't ready herself to talk to her brother, so she was happy that he hadn't come to her, but she was happy with her friends again and had enjoyed a cheerful breakfast. She sat down between Harry and Ron and enjoyed what was spread before them. When she was finished she met Draco Malfoy at the entrance to the great hall and walked with him to her Transfigurations class.

Dominic had stayed in the dormitory until classes were about to start. His mothers classroom was very close to where he was and that happened to be the class he would be starting his day with. Upon arriving at his class room Harry came around the corner and met him at the door.

"Look, Harry," he said they walked to their seats, "I am really sorry about last night. I didn't mean to try and start a fight with you. I was just angry."

"Yeah I figured as much," Harry laughed, "don't worry about it. You have more important things to worry about, like what are you going to say to Amelia to make her forgive you."

"That I have not been able to figure out," Dominic sighed, "she's gonna be angry with me for a long time no matter what I say or how I say it."

"You're probably right," Harry agreed, "your best bet will probably be to leave her be for a couple of days."

"Yeah," Dominic said as his mother entered the room and the lesson was started.

When class had ended Dominic waved to Harry and waited for his mothers class room to clear out. He had a spare study period right after her class and he needed very desperately to talk to his mother. He knew that if anything, she could make him feel better about the situation with Amelia and possibly give him some advice on how to deal with what he had done. When the final students had left he walked back into the class room and up to his mothers desk, where she sat consumed by the papers she had to mark.

"Is something wrong Dominic?" she asked as she finally looked up to see him.

"I think I have done something really terrible and I don't know what do you," he said.

"I could tell something wasn't right," she said as she stood and walked around her desk, "what happened?" she asked and Dominic proceeded to tell his mother everything that had happened the night before, "well I can understand your concern Dominic," she smiled as she hugged him, "you and Amelia are closer than anyone can every dream of getting to another person and that is probably what makes this so hard. The two of you are so spiritually and mentally bound to each other. You would rather smother her and protect her from everything rather than letting her go. That is what will really tear at you, but you have to Dominic. She has to live her own life. Even though you can't control everything anymore you have to understand that you will always be there for each other. Amelia will learn on her own whether or not Draco is worthy of her friendship and I am sure you and her will be fine. She'll forgive you in her own time but she needs to figure out on her own why you did it in the first place." his mother said.

"But was I wrong? Like really wrong mum?" Dominic asked.

"I understand why you did it darling, but yes it was wrong of you to do that to your sister," she said.

"Thanks mum," Dominic smiled, "I'll let you get back to your work." he said as he hugged her once more and headed for the door.

"Dominic, darling, I am sure Amelia does appreciate you looking after her, just as much as I do," Belinda called, "and truly I do as well, sweetheart. I know you are very worried about me and I am sorry for putting you through all this."

Dominic walked slowly back to her desk and looked sadly at his mother.

"What is it dear?" she asked.

"I am trying to think of the best way to word this so as to not make you upset with me as well," he said sitting down on the edge of the desk.

"I'm not going to get mad at you," she giggled a little, "what is on your mind?"

"Are you Occlumentic?" Dominic asked hesitantly.

"Why do you ask?" his mother asked with a smile.

"Because I can't read you, I mean I don't try to break into your mind but I can normally read everyone. Well not Amelia or Harry anymore but you know what I mean right or am I just completely losing my mind?" he asked his face filled with confusion.

"Oh Dominic," Belinda giggled, "don't worry darling, your not going crazy. I am but I have never told anyone until now. Its something, along with many things that I have kept secret from many people for a very long time. I don't think you or your sister would be as good at it if I weren't I am sure part of it is genetic but I had to learn it on my own, unlike you two."

"You've got it mastered then," Dominic said with a smile.

"Well I don't know about that," She said.

"Oh you have to be mum or we would be able to see into your mind that you were hiding stuff. You're like Harry, didn't know it but really you do," Dominic smiled, "I'll explain it to you another time. Its probably best if you don't know to let people go poking around just now!"

"You see," she laughed, "what would I do without you!"

Dominic smiled for a minute, happy with the realization of what he wanted to know but his face twisted again with another realization. His mother noticed it and could tell another great question was coming. She smiled at him and motioned for him to go on and he could tell that she already knew that something else had enveloped his mind.

"Why didn't you tell us about Fawkes?" he asked finally.

"That bird is very special," his mother said, "a lot of the keys to a lot of our lives are within that bird and the secrets that I keep from everyone are only to protect you. Dominic I can't tell you exactly what the bird means because I fear for your life or that the information would fall into the wrong hands and so I will not tell you. But I will say this, so long as Voldemort is alive and terrorizing our world, our family and that bird will be in great danger."

"At least I know this much," Dominic said feeling happy and yet feeling a great weight on his shoulders, "is there anything I can do?"

"I don't think there is, dear," Belinda said softly, "if there is I am sure you will know it in its time, but as of right now everything is in Dumbledore's hands to keep us safe."

"Alright mum," Dominic smiled, "thank you for telling me, your secret is safe with me."

"I know it is my darling!" She smiled, "but you best get back to your studies!"

"I know,"Dominic sighed.

"Good-bye dear," she called out as he walked away from her desk.

"Bye mum, love you!" he called to her and closed the door behind himself.

After the morning classes were over Dominic couldn't stand his hunger pains anymore and rushed to the great hall to get something to eat. There he met up with Harry and Hermione who had just arrived from their classes. Dominic sat down quickly apologized to Hermione for his actions the pervious night and began to shovel some food into his mouth.

"Well you seem to be feeling better," Harry laughed as he watched Dominic.

"I had a talk with my mum," Dominic smiled, "I think things will be ok... maybe not today but eventually."

"Yeah they will," Hermione smiled, "as long as you don't choke on your food today and die of eating to fast." she said a bit disgusted.

Ron arrived taking a seat next to Hermione and watching Dominic with a look of confusion and amazement.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I guess I should really work on some manners," Dominic laughed.

"What did your mum have to say Dominic?" Harry asked finally as he noticed Amelia come into the great hall with Draco, "any developments?"

"Sorta," Dominic said as he too saw Amelia, "but not something I should really say here and now. I am kinda confused by it all but lets just say Occlumency runs in the family."

"So she is then," Harry said a bit excited, "it makes so much more sense now!"

"Shhhh, Harry, keep it down. Mum doesn't want anyone to know. Its something she never told anyone not even Snape," Dominic said as Amelia sat down listening to the conversation about their mother.

"What else did she say Dominic?" Amelia asked forgetting her anger toward her brother and feeling intrigued by the development.

Dominic was surprised that she had even acknowledged his presents at the table, so surprised that he nearly choked on his food.

"Well?" she asked.

"Um... well its something for our ears only Amelia," He said then looked at his friends, "no offence to any of you but I think Amelia and I should agree on whether or not to tell anyone about it or not. Its really quite vague as it is." he said hesitantly.

"You're probably right Dominic," Amelia said as she put some bread in a napkin and stuffed it into her bag, "come on we have to talk." she said and stood up.

"Ok," Dominic said throwing down his utensils and napkin.

Amelia walked quickly out of the great hall. Dominic struggled to keep up with his sisters power walk. He could tell she was still angry and a bit short tempered but he knew that he had to talk to her.

Harry, Ron and Hermione watched stunned as they left.

"Butter beers in Hogsmade says she's gonna tear a strip off him," Ron said as he watched them leave.

"I'll take that bet but I bet they are fine when all is said and done," Hermione said before Harry could reply and catching Ron off guard.

"You taking part in gambling Hermione Granger!" Ron laughed.

"Yes Ronald, contrary to popular belief I do know how to have fun!" Hermione stated.

Amelia walked fast down the halls of the school. Dominic followed silently trying to keep up. Finally Amelia stopped pushed a brick in the walk and a door appeared. They slipped through the door and into a dark hallway where she stopped and looked sternly at Dominic.

"How did you know this was here?" Dominic asked out of breath as he sunk to the floor.

"I too have studied the Marauders map, but without the intentions of spying," she stated angrily as she sat down on the floor beside him.

"Yeah, that was a very stupid move on my part, really I am sorry about it. I was just worried about you and scared I was losing you. I mean I know I have to let you go one day but I didn't think it would be this soon and it scared me to think of not having you around." Dominic stated as his face turned red and tears welled in his eyes.

"Dom, you're not losing me but you can't smother me either," Amelia said taking her brothers hand, "I know that we have been close, so close, for all of our lives and you are right it is a scary thought to not have you around all the time but its something that will happen. You know I will always be connected to you no matter what happens but I also have to live my own life and make my own decision."

"I know that," Dominic said squeezed his sisters hand, "even though I don't want you to I know I can't stop you. I am sorry for what I did. Please don't hate me."

"I don't hate you Dom, and I understand why you did it. But if you can do it then you shouldn't be so stuck on the fact that Snape tried too. If anyone was following a Slytherin-ish path it was totally you!" she said in a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah you are right," Dominic sighed, "I wasn't thinking, I was letting my passion get in the way of my intelligence."

"Ok this isn't one of your martial arts classes but at least you get the point," Amelia laughed.

Dominic laughed as well and dried his eyes, "are we ok now?" he asked with a very childish uncertain tone.

"Oh I am still mad at you and probably will be for a while," Amelia said then smiled, "but yeah we are ok."

Dominic smiled and hugged his sister tightly then remembered what had spawned their conversation in the first place, "about mum," he said finally.

"Yes, so she's occlumentic?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah, but we suspected that already so I am not really surprised," Dominic said, "the thing that got to me though was she told me about the phoenix or rather what she couldn't tell me about Fawkes."

"What she couldn't tell you?" Amelia asked confused.

"Yeah, she said that she couldn't tell me exactly what the phoenix meant in everything but that the safety of our family, as long as Voldemort is alive rests in Dumbledore's hands and the safety of the bird," Dominic stated as he watching his sister become more confused, "I mean that's what I wanted to hear but not quite. It just put a bigger weight on my shoulders knowing that yes the bird is involved but not knowing why."

"That is strange, maybe we should read more about it," Amelia said after a long silence and obvious contemplation on the subject, "you were right to not tell everyone at the table today, listening ears need not know, but I think that it would be in our best interest if we want to learn more about the situation to involve them. Maybe Harry, Ron and Hermione can tell us things we don't know about the magic of the phoenix."

"You're probably right," Dominic stated, "but I wanted to make sure you knew before anyone else. This is very much a family affair whether mum likes it or not."

"Yes it is!" Amelia said and they left the dark passage for their afternoon classes.


	23. The Family Secret

Chapter 23: The Family Secret

The day's classes ended with the snow arriving again outside the castle. Hogwarts was once again blanked in white. Amelia spent a few hours with Draco in the library and when he had left her she cast a playful spell onto a paper air plane and sent it to find Hermione. Within minutes Hermione was in the library with Harry, Ron, and Dominic following close behind, only they were under the invisibility cloak.

"Just in case we stay in the library too long," Harry smiled as he appeared with the other two boys.

"Like its going to do a lot of good for hiding five people Harry," Amelia laughed.

"But it might get us into the restricted section should we need too," Hermione said as she took the cloak from Harry and shoved it under the table.

"Alright so are we going to be left in the dark or you gonna fill us all in?" Ron asked as he looked at Dominic and Amelia.

"Well there are still a lot of people in the library so I really don't want to speak too loudly, and considering you guys aren't occlumentic we can't use that method so I'm gonna try a little trick that I learned in transfiguration," Amelia said as she pulled a small glass cube out of her bag.

"What is that?" Harry asked looking at it strangely, "it almost looks like a rememberal but its square."

"That's exactly what it is, but its called a memory box," Amelia laughed, "you can place memories or thoughts into it and they are stored there. Watch," she said as she tapped her wand onto the box and then onto the side of her head. The tip of her wand began to glow a strange orange colour and when she touched the wand back to the box the box filled with orange smoke, "see, now the memory or thought is in the box."

"But what good does that do us?" Ron asked, "I can't understand orange smoke..."

Amelia giggled and with a flick of her wand and some words that no one else could understand the box turned into a leather bound book. She opened the book and there on the pages was exactly what was the though it her mind, "you guys read up on the family secret and Dominic and I will start looking for some books to help us," she said as she and Dominic got up from the table and left Harry, Ron and Hermione with their family secret.

When the three friends finished reading they all scattered by Hermione's orders into different parts of the library to fetch books that may help the cause, "look for anything in potions, and transfigurations that uses the Phoenix. Harry try to find some kind of records on wand making and the strength of the Phoenix feathers. Ron you go looking for breading and biology of the Phoenix and I will go and find Amelia and Dominic to see where they are looking," she said and the three for them split up.

Hermione found Dominic in a section of the library holding a large old book that had two wands crossed on the cover and a Phoenix feather between them, "what have you found Dominic?" she asked as he handed her the book.

"It's a book on Phoenix feather wands, there is a whole chapter on Dumbledore in it. I have a funny feeling that we are going to find lots of information in it," he said and continued looking at the shelf.

"Would you like me to take it back to the table and you can continue the search?" she asked. Dominic nodded and Hermione walked off through the library to find Amelia. She spotted her sitting on the floor in a corner between two bookshelves. In her hand was a small book with a red cover and gold leafing on the front, "what have you found?" Hermione asked as she knelt down beside Amelia who had a look of distress on her face.

"It is the Bellatour family tree, my mothers family tree," Amelia whispered, "most pureblood wizard families have them here. I really don't like the idea of all the family secrets being out in the open like this. I mean what if this book tells us something that my mother is trying to hide?" she said handing the book to Hermione. The gold Bellatour crest was on the front, "do you think, there is any way we can get this out of the library without anyone knowing?" she asked.

"I am sure there are ways. Or at least we would cast a spell on the book to hide anything important," Hermione smiled trying to make Amelia feel better, "let me take it back to the table and read through it and I will tell you what I find. You keep looking." she said.

"Alright, I have a few other ideas that I want to research. I will join you shortly at the table." Amelia said as she stood up from her seat on the floor.

"Ok, I'll come and find you if anything really important comes up," Hermione said as she turned and left the row of books.

Amelia ran off to find Harry, she needed him to help her into the restricted section with his invisibility cloak. She found him in a far corner of the library with a book in his hands. His eyes were wide as saucers as he read the book, "what's the matter Harry?" Amelia asked as she sat down beside him.

"Have you ever heard of the double wand technique?" he asked her.

She shook her head and he motioned for her to sit right beside him to read a passage in the book.

"Godric Gryffindor was one of the first wizards in history to combined two tail feathers of a Phoenix into a wand. The wand possessed more powers than ever imagined, this power was one of the reason for the anger of Salazar Slytherin and one of the main reasons he left Hogwarts. He tried himself to combine his wands but his wand was of the tail hair of a unicorn so it wouldn't work. Gryffindor concluded that it was only able to happen with the Phoenix. Very few wizards now can handle the double wand and only one other Headmaster of Hogwarts possessed a double wand," Harry read as Amelia's heart rose in her chest, "Dumbledore, is the only other Headmaster to master the double wand. His wand is made of the feathers as mine was. Fawkes is the Phoenix. Voldimort wants Fawkes for another feather," Harry whispered into Amelia's ear.

"But why would he want my mother then? That still doesn't make any sense," Amelia sighed.

Harry pointed to another passage in the book. Tears began to roll down Amelia's face as she read what Harry had found.

"The feather must come to be the same way as the first. If the Phoenix sheds a feather than then feathers can be combined. If the feathers are pulled they must be pulled by the same person,"She gasped as she realised what was being hidden, "my mother pulled the feathers, she is needed to pull more!"

"If Voldimort gets what he needs, then he'll be as powerful as Dumbledore," Harry said, "but there is a catch, Voldimort is corrupt and so are the feathers in my wand and his if your mother pulled them. They are stained with human error, the wand may not work at all or it make be eviler than anyone could imagine," he added as he flipped ahead in the book and pointed to a passage about the power of the double wand, "Dumbledore would only use his wand for good, that must be why he was able to master it and his wand was made of shed Phoenix feathers. A gift you might say from the bird itself. If I had a wand like that now, I don't think it would work. It would probably blow up or something because if I came face to face with Voldimort I would be filled with fear and rage and those are the things that work against the wand."

"Isn't that all that fills Voldimort though?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, but he is a powerful wizard, he might be able to use it for bad and it would make everything really bad," Harry sighed.

"If he did that, your wands would match anymore, Harry he would be able to kill you in an instant. He wants my mother to get to you," Amelia sobbed.

Harry nodded and hugged Amelia, "Dumbledore wont let it happen," Harry said trying to sound convincing.

"Harry, you should go and fill Hermione in on all this," Amelia said as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he watched her turn away.

"I need to calm down. I need to think. I just need to be alone for a little bit, please fill everyone in on everything and see if you can find out anything else. I need to do something," she said and transformed herself into her animagus and flew away.

"Amelia wait!" Harry called out but she was gone.

Harry called out to Dominic's mind as he ran back to the table. He found Hermione working away over some books and some parchment. She looked up at him to see the worry and the fear in his eyes.

"What is it Harry?" she asked as he through the book down on the table.

"Read this, Amelia is convinced that this is the reason," he said as he grabbed his cloak and headed for the door of the library.

"Where are you going?" Hermione called.

"To find Amelia!" Harry yelled, "you find Ron and Dominic and read whatever you have now, find out as much about the Double Wand as you can."

"Double Wand?" Hermione said as she turned back to the table and grabbed the book, "oh god we are in deep here!" she said under her breath and ran off into the library to find Dominic and Ron.

Amelia flew down into the darkest corner she could fine, deep withing the innards of the castle. Down further than Snape's class room and further than the Slytherin common room. She was far into the dark dampness as she could pull herself. She landed in a corner, no torches lit the walls of this place. It was the deepest hole into the earth she could find. She pulled herself out of her animagus form and fell to the floor. She pulled her knees up to her nose and wept into her hands. Amelia wanted to sink as far as she could away from everything and into the darkness or the light that was not this place. To many things at Hogwarts had brought on to many fears. Her mind was filled with the fears and horrors that had been something unimaginable until now, but now the fear was really real. She cursed herself, through her tears, for wanting, so badly, to know the truth and her mother for keeping something, so terrible, a secret from them. She wept into her hand for a long time until she drifted off into sleep. Amelia didn't realise she was asleep. She closed her eyes and open them again and thought she was wide awake. This dark unknown location began to play tricks on her mind. She was spinning, the walls around her would not stay still. She felt dizzy and cold. A chill filled her body, coming through her clothing and chilling her to the bone. The dark walls spun around her as vivid green eyes began to gaze upon her. Hundreds of eyes, all around her. Dark green and sick looking. She began to hear laughing, evil horrible laughing. It was all around her spinning and coming from all directions but not one single place. The dark place began to spin faster and faster. Hands grabbed at her. They felt like dead, cold, boney hands. They ripped at her clothing and at her hair. The laughing became frenzied., the eyes brighter, the spinning faster. Her hands felt frozen, her legs were locked, panic took over her entire presence but she could not move. She could only sit and watched. She felt sick to her stomach with the spinning of the room and cold, oh so cold, she could hardly feel her fingers or her toes anymore. Suddenly the hands and the eyes became one and a man with ugly green eyes appeared in front of her. He was dressed all in black from his head to his feet. His hair was black but his face was white as snow and his eyes green and neon, glowing in the dark. He smiled at her a bright, white, toothy smile. He called out to her in a deep hissing voice. Colours of fire swirled all around her, the man ever coming closer and closer to her. His hands fell upon her, touching her hair and her shoulders and he knelt down by her. She wanted to back away but the room spun so fast and she was frozen in place. The man wrapped his boney arms around her and brought his thin white lips close to hers. His eyes glowed in the darkness against his white skin. His lips met hers as he lifted her off the ground and into his arms. Her eyes filled with hot tears, her body was now limp in his arms. A sick taste filled her mouth from his lips. He smiled at her and whispered into her ear, "what a beautiful pity and sacrifice you are to the darkness. Once I have the bird of fire and life you will forever be a beautiful being of the darkness." Amelia could feel her consciousness fading away from her more and more as the sick taste spread into her mouth. Fighting the fading of her being she screamed out as loudly as she could trying to get someone's attention. No one came running. The man laughed and laughed as he carried her farther into the darkness. Her mind was getting cloudy, something that never happened because she always had so much control over her own mind but this was to much terror for her to handle she was filled with panic and anguish. She screamed once more.

The scream echoed in the darkness of the hallway as Amelia's eyes flew open, filled with panic and horror. She could still hear the scream in the hall and the mans voice in her ears. She moved her arms frantically as tears swelled in her eyes. Her legs would move, her arms would move, her mind was still clear and unbroken and yet the hairs on the back of her neck still stood on end and her mind was filled with the terrible laughing. It took a few moments for Amelia to realise where she was, when she did she noticed that Professor Snape was kneeling right in front of her. Amelia gasped in fear realising it was only a dream and that she had been caught out of her dormitory by Professor Snape. The only light in the dark passage was that of his wand as he looked at her, his face filled with concern.

"You were having a nightmare," he said as he reached out to help her up off the floor, "you are going to catch your death down hear in the cold," he said pulling her up and looking at her strangely.

Tears began to roll down Amelia's face again. Her cheeks were hot and red but her body was chilled through and through. She shivered as she looked fearfully up at Snape but she could not say a single word in her own defence.

"Amelia what happened?" he asked as concern and fear filled his face.

"I wanted to escape," Amelia sobbed, panic stricken as she began to look around the darkness felling disoriented. She shivered uncontrollably from the cold.

"Escape what?" Snape said taking her by the shoulders, "is there something in the castle? What are you afraid of?" he asked more worried now than before.

"The darkness, the magic, this world, this life," Amelia wasn't making any sense, she blurted out random things as the fear and the panic grew in her eyes. She reached out in absolute helplessness and fell into Snape. She wrapped her arms around his waist and sobbed into his chest, "no safety anywhere," cried to him as he could feel her whole body shaking.

Snape wrapped his arms around the pour, week, terrified, girl as he held her close to him and listen to her sobs, "you are safe in this castle, nothing can harm you here. Everything is alright you are safe," he hushed her softly, "you don't need to worry about anything Amelia, I am here to protect you. No one will let anything happen here."

"To many secrets," she sobbed, "to many lies. You're never really safe here," she said and looked up at him.

Her eyes pleaded for something that Snape could not understand. But he felt something change within him. He couldn't scold this child for her disobedience to the rules of the school. He felt too worried, too unsure for her. She needed him for something but he couldn't understand what. He seemed to be filled with pity and sympathy for this simple girl. He took her by the hand and, moving quickly, walked toward his class room. Upon arriving, with a wave of his wand, the lights in the room came one and a thick woolen blanket flew to his hand. He motioned for Amelia to take a seat in his desk chair as he wrapped the blanket around her and walked to the side of the room where his potions cabinet stood.

"Here," he said as he came back and place a glass of dark brown liquid in her hands, "don't worry, its only tea and a bit of the warming potion that we have studied in class. It should help to take the chill off and calm you down," he said as he pulled another chair over to her, "drink it slowly and tell me what happened." he sat silently looking at the girl. His eyes were softer than Amelia had ever seen before. He didn't look as menacing as he always did and concern was written all over his face.

"We know why Voldimort wants my mother," she said slowly, "we found out after she gave Dominic a clue and we went searching in the library, at least we think its why, and it really scared me that she would keep something like that secret. I mean, in my mind, it seems worse than..." she stopped herself from saying what she knew Snape had done.

He could tell that it was what was going to come out of her mouth, "than working for the darkness in the first place?"

"Yes," she sighed and looked at the floor.

"Don't worry, Amelia, I know you know and I know you don't trust me because of it," he said as he tried to smile at her and placing his hand under her chin and raising her eyes to his he said, "but I have told you nothing but the truth since the truth was made known."

"I believe you," she said as tears ran down her cheeks, "you seem to be the most honest person in this whole school."

"Why do you say that?" Snape asked feeling taken back by her comment.

"Because everyone keeps us so in the dark about everything, it doesn't matter that we are Occlumentic or not we are still lied to when the truth is involved," Amelia said while sipping her tea.

"Tell me then what you think is the secret of your mothers and I will tell you if you are right or if you are wrong," he said.

"Voldimort wants her and Fawkes to create a double wand like Dumbledore, to be stronger and to be able to beat Harry," Amelia whispered almost entirely, it seemed, to her tea.

"That is the reason," Snape said as he touched her hand, "but she is safe here at hogwarts."

"But it doesn't matter if she is safe or not," Amelia said angrily, "what matters is our lives and we really can't live them because of lies and secrets like this!" hot tears of anger rolled down her face, "this is nothing," she said as she grabbed his arm and rolled up his sleeve to show the snake on his arm, "compared to the secrets and the lies. This is nothing," she said again and cast images into his head that made him jump back, "compared to finding out why your entire family is dead and dying." she broke down and sobbed again, "what is safety really if no one knows what feels safe to the next person."

"You're right Amelia," Snape said as he pulled her into an embrace, "safety is nothing without trust."

Amelia sighed heavily, "and what is trust? Does anyone really know?"

"I don't think we do," he said.

"I can say that I trust my friends, my brother, but they are the ones to spy on me. I can say I trust my mother but she lies. The only person who hasn't lied to me and has been strict and truthful is you," she said.

Snape looked at her through changed eyes. His heart ached for this girls realisation of the cruelties of the world. He knew that if he was to change his temper toward her in their everyday student teacher relationship that it would be somewhat of a lie to her as he was not like that but he felt that he had to help this young girl to at least feel safe in this castle, "Amelia, is there anything else you would like to tell me?" he asked, "anything that you want to know that you think I am keeping from you or your friends. I want you to feel like you can trust me and that I might be able to make you feel safe in this place. But only if you want to do this."

Amelia could see a softness in this man that she was sure her mother had found long ago. It was a softness that Amelia had never even known from her father, when he was alive. She knew that he could tell her many things about the man that was after her mother and about the students that she work so closely with but she was afraid of any more truths tonight. Her body was tired and her mind was weak. "I think I would like to talk to you again, when I am more composed and my mind is clearer. Would that be possible?" she asked shyly.

"Anytime you need me," he said taking her hands, "I can't treat you any differently in class."

"I wouldn't want you to, it would be a lie," she said.

"But I can promise you that anything you need, if you need someone to talk to I will be here to listen," he said.

"Would tomorrow after potions be alright for a meeting Professor?" Amelia asked.

"I am free then, yes," he smiled.

"Alright, then I think I should get back to my dormitory and try to rest tonight," she said with a sigh, "I just hope I don't have any more nightmares tonight. Its strange, I never have them, this one was so real. But That's for another day."

"I will walk you back to Gryffindor tower, that way you will not be caught and punished by anyone else," he said as he took the glass and the blanket back from her.

"As for my punishment," she said, "how many points will you take from Gryffindor?" she asked.

"I think you have had enough mental and physical torment for one night," he smiled, "I wont take any points off but be warned if you are out of the dormitory after curfew again I will have to."

Amelia smiled and the walk back to Gryffindor tower was a silent one. When they arrived outside the tower Snape stopped Amelia again. He pulled a small cloudy sphere out of his pocket and handed it to her, "this was on the floor next to you when you were having your nightmare," he said placing it into her hands.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Its not yours?" he asked feeling worried.

"No I have never seen one before, perhaps it is something that Dumbledore should see," she said handing it back to Snape.

"We'll take it to him tomorrow after our meeting," Snape said with a smile.

"Tomorrow after noon is the Hogsmade trip I will have to leave our meeting and go right away to find Draco," she said, "would you take it to Dumbledore for me?" she asked.

"Of course," he smiled, "but why do you need to find Malfoy?" he asked as concern filled his face.

"I have been tutoring him in Transfigurations and promised to spend the day with him in Hogsmade, but we are only friends don't worry," she smiled and giggled.

He shook his head and laughed too, "just be careful around him, his family is evil right down to their roots," he said.

"I will be," Amelia smiled and turned toward the entrance of the common room. The door opened at the sound of the password and she walked inside.

Snape waited until Amelia was well on her way inside before he left her. He was filled with a sense of worry for this pour girl and was anxious to know what else she had to tell him. She had made him realise just how precious the truth and trust can be and just how rare it really was to find. He passed the sphere over in his hands and put it back in his pocket. She was right it would have to wait till tomorrow, he was feeling quite tired himself after the strange meeting in the darkness of the dungeon.


	24. Twist of Faith

Chapter 24: Twist of Faith

Amelia walked into the common room feeling somewhat better about everything that was happening around her. Her life was really changing now that she was at Hogwarts and though it seemed like a really scary thing she was confident that eventually things would get better. She did have very good friends that she loved very dearly and very trustworthy people that she new she could look to if ever she needed the help. She walked though the passage entering the common room and was greeted by a very worried group of friends. Harry and Dominic nearly tripped over each other as they rushed to her.

"What happened with Snape?" Harry asked as he reach Amelia first.

"Nothing," she said, "he didn't take any points away from Gryffindor, if that's what you mean."

Harry looked back at Ron and Hermione stunned by the news that Snape didn't take points away. He always took points away any chance he would get.

"We have been freaking out about you," Hermione said as she handed Amelia five sheets of parchment that had writing on both sides, "we have found out a lot about the Phoenix and the Double Wands and everything makes so much sense now."

"Yeah I came looking for you and could find you anywhere, then I came back and got the map and by that time the map showed that Snape had already gotten to you," Harry said.

Amelia smiled at Harry then turned back to Hermione, "I know we are on the right track, Snape told me the truth about everything that concerns the Phoenix and mom," she said holding the parchment close to her heart.

"You told Snape what we were doing? Are you Crazy? We are totally dead for sure now!" Dominic yelled, "how could you give away such valuable information to the enemy?"

"He's not our enemy, we don't have to worry about Snape," Amelia said angrily, "Voldimort is the one you should be worried about."

"Now you are taking his side, you are as stupid as mom for trusting a slytherin. Amelia the man is evil and you know that!"Dominic yelled louder.

"Oh here we go again," Ron said as he pulled out his wand, "should I try a silencing charm on him?" he asked Hermione.

"No," she said pushing his wand away, "just let them go."

"He's not a death eater anymore and he already knew everything that we have been trying to find out," Amelia said trying to keep her calm.

"I can't believe this," Dominic was furious, "you are worse than mom, why don't you just go to Voldimort now and tell him all of the secrets as well, better yet, why don't you just take Harry by the hand and lead him right into the lap of the dark lord. That's an even better idea you stupid woman. Now that you have told Snape all of our secrets you may as well just do that!" he yelled.

"Dominic you are over reacting, Snape isn't going to go to Voldimort," Amelia said as she sunk onto a couch and tried not to freak out.

"What do you love him now, big crush on the prof Amelia? That Slytherin friend of your has got you brain washed to the dark side hasn't he?" Dominic yelled.

"At least professor Snape as been honest, unlike you Dominic, running around spying on me. If that's how Gryffindor's act then maybe I should be a Slytherin!" Amelia finally had lost it, "and furthermore you are the only one in this place that is feeling like Snape is the bad guy. Just because you don't like him and he's a hard teacher doesn't mean that he is evil. He isn't like that. And you, you have the nerve to yell at me when you are the one sneaking around breaking rule and freaking out. You are more a Slytherin than anyone here!" she screamed.

"Oh yeah Amelia way to hit below the belt and open old wounds," Dominic shouted as he glared at his sister.

"You started all of this don't blame it on me," Amelia said glaring back.

"You know what, I don't have time for this bull shit anymore Amelia. From now on you're on your own. I don't care what happens to you, or who you make friends with. I am cutting myself off from you. Don't ever ask me for my help again," Dominic was fuming, he turned to leave for the boys dormitories.

"I don't need your help anymore Dominic I am a big girl," Amelia said under her breath.

"I heard that," he yelled and disappeared into the stairs.

Amelia stomped her feet on the floor and clenched her fist till her fingernails cut her skin and her hands began to bleed. When she had calmed down she realised what she had done and rushed to grab some tissues.

"Amelia are you ok?" Harry asked with a very concerned tone.

"Yes," she said shortly.

"Did Snape say anything else useful about our cause?" Hermione finally asked as she took out a quill and another piece of parchment ready for any added information.

"No, just that we are all safe at Hogwarts. The people that have to know about the secret know and have taken the steps to protecting mom and the bird. My family will be in danger until the day that the dark lord is gone for good. Its just something that we are going to have to learn to live with and there are lots of people around here that have devoted their lives to helping that cause," Amelia said, "I was really freaked out by the realisation of what was really happening around me but now that I know we know the truth about the Phoenix and the Double Wands I feel better and more prepared to face the situation should it arise."

"Alright," Hermione smiled, "I think that has been enough for one night. Tomorrow is another day and we should all get our rest for the Hogsmade trip tomorrow," she said as she walked toward the stairs, "are you coming Amelia?" she asked.

"I think I will stay here for a bit, to many things going on in my head I need to clear my mind before I go to bed," Amelia said as she sank deeper into the couch in front of the warm fire of the common room.

"I think you are right Hermione," Ron said as he too ran off to bed.

Amelia was left alone in the common room with Harry. Amelia stared blankly into the fire as Harry sat beside her. There was a long silence before anyone spoke again.

"Do you really trust him?" Harry asked as he took Amelia's hand.

"Right now, Harry, I think my idea of trust and safety are very clouded. What I think they should be are not what they are," she sighed sadly, "I do think I trust him as much as I trust you and Ron and Hermione."

"What about Dominic," Harry asked.

"I am scared for Dominic right now," Amelia sighed, "he's to passionate about this. It is out of his control and he can't stand that and its making him wild with anger and fear. I don't know how to get through to him that he can't control everything and I fear that if he doesn't start to control his passion soon it could mean greater devastation for all of us then confiding in Snape."

"I think you are right," Harry sighed as he squeezed her hand, "what happened down there tonight?"

Amelia opened her mind to Harry and all the events that happened after Snape had found her, the talk they had and the confidence she found in him. Harry saw the compassion and fear in his eyes as he looked down at Amelia and the softness in his speech. Playing back the events Amelia began to cry again and rested her head on Harry's shoulder. He watched until Amelia had showed him the whole conversation and the promise Snape made to her. She didn't want to show anything of the orb because she didn't understand it herself and it scared her a little. She would wait to hear what Dumbledore said about anything before sharing it with her friends. Amelia cried softly into Harry's shoulder. He listened to her, his heart filled with fear and compassion for this pour girl.

"I think you are right about professor Snape," Harry said finally as he held Amelia's hand, "he has only good intentions for you and I think he wishes he could be something more for you. He loves your mother very much, its obvious, I think he wishes he could protect you like a father."

"I felt safer tonight with him than I ever have felt, even when I knew my father," Amelia whispered, "I don't mean to upset you Harry, but I know that should we ever step outside of Hogwarts I could never be safe with you," she said as tears rolled down her face and she looked deeply into his eyes, "just stay here, in this place with me forever and let the dark lord die in his own time," she whispered.

"I can't do that," Harry sighed, "you know that the prophecies state I have to face him for anything to happen."

Amelia squeezed his hand tighter, "do you think you would have a chance against him if he got a hold of the bird?" she asked fearfully.

"No," Harry said softly, "we'd all be doomed if it happened. Everything would be left in Dumbledore's hands then."

"Are you afraid to die, Harry?" Amelia asked.

"Not really anymore," Harry said calmly, "I am more afraid for everyone else. If everything they think is true, and I still fail what will happen to everyone?"

"That's to much for one person to carry," Amelia whispered.

"I've carried it all my life, it makes me who I am," Harry said feeling very comfortable talking to this girl about things that he had only kept to himself.

"I believe in you Harry," she whispered even softer.

"Thank you," Harry smiled as he noticed that she was drifting off to sleep. He decided that it would be best not to wake her and he rested his head on the back of the sofa and drifted off himself.

Morning came quickly to Hogwarts. Harry awoke to the light of the brilliant sun pouring into the windows of the common room. Amelia had pulled her school cloak close around her as a blanket but she still clung to Harry's hand. He smiled at her as he gave her a little nudge, "Amelia, its morning, wake up," he said with a laugh.

"Oh my gosh," Amelia said a little startled, "why did you let me fall asleep like that?"

"Cause I couldn't bring myself to wake you," he laughed.

Amelia looked at her watch in a panic and realised it was still only very early in the morning. She stood up from the sofa and smiled at Harry, "we could still get three more hours of sleep, its only five in the morning, the sun has only just started to rise. If Hermione wakes to find that I didn't come to bed she might worry even more. I should go up there," she said and ran for the stairs, "you'd be wise to do the same Harry, we have a big day today."

Harry laughed as he walked to were she was standing and looked up the opposite flight of stairs, "you're probably right, Dominic will be very angry should he know that I spent the night by your side when he is so angry for god only knows what reason."

Amelia giggled a little bit but was still angry with her brother, "I will see you in a few hours Harry, meet me for breakfast and please don't say anything to Dominic if he asks. He needs some time to think himself."

"I wont," Harry said with a smile and a wave and they both ran up the stairs.

Harry found it very hard to fall back to sleep. He laid in his bed wide awake and stared at the curtain that covered the window. He waited another hour till his bedside clock read six then pulled himself out of bed again. He dressed in clean cloths and pulled on another school robe on and headed back into the common room of Gryffindor tower. No one was in the tower yet so he continued on out of the common room and into the hall of the castle. He found himself wandering toward Mrs. Cross' class room. He stopped as he watched to door open and Belinda stepped out.

"Oh Harry," she said with a smile as she spotted him, "you are awake early dear. Did you not sleep well?"

"Not really professor," he said with a sigh, "to many things going through my mind."

"You should be practising to free your mind dear," she smiled, "is it not working?"

"Oh it is, Amelia and Dominic have been a great help but I guess now the things I once worried about are at the back of my mind and I feel more worry for other things. Like Amelia," he said before he realised he had said it.

"Are you worried about her hanging out with Draco Malfoy," Belinda grinned.

"Its partly that I guess," Harry said.

"And what else?" she asked.

"Amelia and Dominic have been fighting a lot," Harry said as he looked at his hands, "again last night and Dominic said some really hurtful things and still Amelia worries about him and his temper more than anything else."

"Oh, Harry," Belinda laughed, "those two fight like cats and dogs. One minute they will be screaming and the next they are best friends."

"I don't know if it will be that simple this time," Harry sighed, "Dominic told Amelia that he was cutting her out of his life."

"He does that once a month," Belinda laughed, "normally he doesn't say it out loud but he knows that, that's the best way to get at Amelia's heart. Dominic loves his sister far to much to ever really mean it. He just needs to calm down, I think there are to many things that he is learning about our family that really scare him and I am sure he will be spending every second he has trying to make sense of things. I am sure that he has probably developed many ideas as to why things are so dangerous and before he will say he's afraid he will act like he's angry and he normally will take it out on Amelia. He'll come around," she said with a smile.

"I hope you are right," Harry said.

"Trust me," Belinda smiled, "they'll be friends again by this afternoon," she said as she waved to him and headed off in another direction.

Harry sighed to himself and continued on. He should be happy about the day, it was a Hogsmade trip day and yet he felt a looming presence. Something was wrong but he didn't know what. Students began to fill the halls. Noise came from the great hall as the breakfast was already being set out and owls began to fly through the school. The mail was arriving. Harry rushed off with another group of Gryffindor's to grab some breakfast. It wasn't long before Hermione and Amelia were with him at the table. Light chatter was filling the hall about the afternoon trip to the city. Amelia was all smiles as she sat down, her books in one arm.

"Good morning Harry," she said as she smiled and winked at him.

"Morning," Harry said to both Amelia and Hermione.

Hermione was quick to catch her copy of the Daily Profit and busy herself with reading it. Amelia took a small bit of food and looked strangely at the now very quiet Harry.

"is something wrong?" she asked him.

"No," he said with a sigh, "just a weird feeling like something is going to happen."

"Maybe we'll get our marks back from the last potions test today," Amelia said enthusiastically, "or maybe a new store has opened in Hogsmade. Or maybe a new broom has been released that we can ogle it when we go to town."

Harry laughed at her excitement for the day, "I will be ogling brooms all day, you have a date with Malfoy," he teased.

"Its not a date," Amelia said as she playfully kicked him under the table, "its just friends going out. Call it an experiment, I want to see how dark wizards live. See if it is truly better on the dark side," she teased.

"Oh I am sure it is!" Harry laughed.

"Ok, what is going on between the two of you?" Hermione asked. They had not noticed her stop reading her paper and watch them play fight.

"Nothing," they both said together.

"Ha," Hermione laughed with a sarcastic tone.

"What, really," Harry said, "its nothing."

"Yeah Hermione, we're just playing," Amelia said as she saw Draco come into the great hall and wave for her to come to him, "I gotta run you guys, I will see you this afternoon when we get back from Hogsmade," she smiled and ran off.

"What is really going on?" Hermione asked again now that she was left alone with Harry.

"I have a really bad feeling about today," He said and didn't say another word all though breakfast.


	25. Prediction and Prophecies

Chapter 25: Prediction and Prophecies.

It was turning out to be a beautiful day at Hogwarts. The sun was shining, water dripped off the icicles that hung around the windows, and the weather was warming up. It was almost like the warming position had spilled over onto the country side. The animals on the grounds of Hogwarts were out and visible in the snow. The sky was filled with owls and the students of Hogwarts were a buzz with the excitement of the upcoming trip. Spring was coming to Hogwarts, finally winter would end.

Amelia's classes were flying by, she had just finished one of her best potions classes ever. She was incredibly proud of how it turned out and Snape had winked at her when he had seen how well she had done. When the class was empty she ran to his desk with the sheets of parchment he had assigned for extra work and placed them on his desk.

"You did very well today," he said with a smile as he took her assignment.

"It came easy today, my mind is clearer and I feel much better about everything after last night," she said with a smile and sat down at a desk in front of his.

"Is there anything else you want to talk to me about Amelia?" he asked with a concerned tone.

"I just want reassurance," she said, "all you have to do is answer yes or no and I will be happy," she smiled.

Snape laughed a little and said, "alright."

"So if we are so safe here, as everyone keeps assuring us, then Dumbledore must have known about this long ago, right?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, before your mother even began attending Hogwarts," Snape said.

"And he's then taken all possible steps to ensure that nothing can go wrong within the school?" she asked.

"Yes, its once outside of the school that things get touchy, that's why so many of us go with the students to Hogsmade," he said, "don't think I am spying on you but I don't trust the Malfoy's and I don't think you should either," he added.

"Don't worry I wont let him take me outside of the city,"Amelia smiled, "but thank you."

"Just be careful," he said again.

Amelia smiled at him, she was happy that she had found someone outside her circle of friends that could help her so much and make her feel so much better about the whole situation. It still surprised her very much that it happened to be the one teacher they all had hated in the beginning, "well," she said after a few minutes of silence, "I think that's all, thank you Professor for listening. I best be off to my next class. I will see you later in the city!" she said and waved at him as she ran out of his class room.

Snape sat for a few minutes feeling really good about himself. He was happy to know that at least one of Belinda's children didn't hate him as he thought they did. He waited another few minutes alone in his class room before he took the orb and headed off to find Dumbledore. The Phoenix statue moved quickly as he reached it and soon he was up in the headmasters office.

"Ah Snape, what a lovely day for a Hogsmade trip," Dumbledore said happily as he turned away from the window.

"Yes, it is finally getting nice outside," Snape said calmly.

"So what bring you here?" Dumbledore asked as he took his seat at his desk, "let me guess, I am very much in the mood for a good game."

"I don't think there is time for games Dumbledore," Snape said as he rolled his eyes and reached into his pocked.

"Ah Snape what do you have?" Dumbledore asked excitedly.

"I'm not sure what it is," Snape said, "it looks very much like a prophesy but there was no one around to hear it."

Dumbledore took the orb from Snape and looked it over, "where did you find it?" he asked, his light mood gone and a very serious tone taking over.

"Down in the dungeon," Snape said.

"Yes but where?" Dumbledore asked, "was there no one around at all?"

"Just Amelia Cross," Snape said.

"And you didn't take points from Gryffindor?" Dumbledore asked astonished.

"No the girl seemed very troubled by something but she had fallen asleep in the hallway when I found her," Snape answered.

Dumbledore became very silent as he looked at the orb, "I know where it must go but I don't want to take it there," he said, "you see, those children, the Cross children, are very evolved wizards. If Amelia has the power to make prophesies then she doesn't need anyone to hear it. She herself within her mind is the keeper of the secret and because she can block things so entirely it is as if she is two minds together. Dominic would be the same and he too may be able to here this," he said holding the orb in his hands, "I don't think we should talk of this to any one until we can know from Amelia what might be in it."

"But she doesn't know what it is," Snape said feeling worried, "when I tried to hand it back to her she told me it wasn't hers and that she did not know what it was or where it came from."

Dumbledore's face twisted a little in thought, "it would be best when we return from out trip this afternoon if you and Amelia come to me," he said finally, "we will decide then what is the best course of action to take before bringing this to the proper people."

"Shouldn't she come to you know, if this is so important?" Snape asked.

"Let her enjoy the freedom of the day, we need not worry her until the time comes," Dumbledore said as he looked at a clock across his office, "Ah, I have class now," he smiled happily.

"I do as well," Snape said as he stood and walked toward the door.

"Keep a close watch on her today," Dumbledore said as he parted from Snape.

The day's classes seemed to fly by for everyone and as the time to leave for Hogsmade drew nearer the common rooms became crowded with students. Amelia and Hermione chatted happily with each other as the boys paced around. Dominic has not said anything to Amelia all day but she had taken it all in stride knowing that it was just time to give him some space. Soon professor McGonagall entered to Gryffindor common room, "alright ladies and gentlemen lets be off," she said and lead the way out of the school.

The warm air of the new spring day rushed into the school as the doors were opened and the small village of Hogsmade could be seen down the road. Students from all houses and all the professors gathered together in this place. Amelia found her mother and professor Snape standing close to each other watching over a large group of Slytherins. Dominic has berried himself in another group of Gryffindors trying to avoid his sister. He stayed close to Ginny Weasley for the better part of the trip. Harry, Hermione and Ron congregated together with their friends as they always did for the Hogsmade trips.

"We should visit Fred and George's store first," Hermione said, "just to see how things are running in the new location."

"No they can wait," Ron said excitedly, "who know what's new in the Quiddich world we'll be ogling brooms first," he laughed as Harry nodded in agreement.

"Alright," Hermione laughed, "you do that and I will check up on Fred and George and see you back at here later," she said and ran off down the streets of Hogsmade.

Amelia and Draco walked through the streets of Hogsmade in the bright afternoon sun. All was going well, Amelia was laughing and happy to be hanging out with Draco. He was laid back and more comfortable in this setting. He had taken her to a few shops along the street that she had never ventured into. They had a wonderful time sampling Wizard foods and reading different books. He had even bought her some beautiful wild magical flowers that smelled like bubble gum and were just as brightly coloured. They stopped for a while in a small café and had some butter beer. The place was packed, but not with Hogwarts students. It was more of an expensive place, Amelia would have never dreamed of going into a place like this but Draco insisted, pointing out that he would be happy to put whatever they ordered oh his parents tab. Amelia enjoyed his company very much but at the back of her mind she could hear professor Snape's warning. She had seen him a few times along the streets of Hogsmade watching out for her and she and Draco happily waved to him. He didn't enter the café with them but continued down the street.

"Amelia, are you having fun?" Draco asked as he sipped his butter beer.

"Oh yes," Amelia smiled, "most of these places I have never dreamed of coming into. I mean I was raised a muggle so most of these wizard shops are all very new and different and we never had anything like this at Stary Snow, it was just to far into the wilderness that there were no villages around it."

"What was it like there?" Draco asked, "dark all the time?"

"Most of the time," Amelia smiled, "6 months out of 12 there was totally darkness and it was very cold. But it was a good learning environment it kept us focussed. What else could you do there but study you know," Amelia giggled.

"Do you like Hogwarts better?" he asked.

"Um, I don't know," Amelia said thinking hard, "there is a lot more going on at Hogwarts. Lots of thing to distract the students and I don't really like that but I am getting used to it," she smiled.

"Ah Draco there you are, I have been looking all over the city for you," A man said as he walked up to the table.

"Um, Amelia this is my father Lucius Malfoy," Draco said standing up from the table.

Amelia's heart rose into her throat. A strange, fear passed over her as she looked at this well dress wizard, all in black, with hair as white as the snow outside, "nice to meet you Mr. Malfoy," she said shyly as she reached out to shake his hand.

"Ah don't be shy my dear," he said, shaking her hand and motioning for her to sit again, "Draco told me he was bringing a beautiful young lady to Hogsmade today. I made it my duty to come and meet you, he speaks very highly of your talents."

"Oh thank you," Amelia smiled shyly.

"I do hope he has been gentlemanly to you,"Lucius smiled.

"Oh yes, very," Amelia giggled as she watched Draco turn red.

"So tell my Miss. Amelia are you a pureblood or muggle born?" Lucius asked.

"Muggle born sir," she answered and watched him look toward Draco, "my mother is a pureblood of the Bellatour family and my father was a muggle doctor," she said shyly.

"Ah a man of good standings then in the muggle community, very nice. And what does he do now that you and your mother at hogwarts?" he asked.

Amelia's eyes fell to the table.

"Her father died when she was three," Draco said taking Amelia's hand.

"Oh my dear, I do apologies. I had no idea," Lucius said very sincerely.

"Its alright," Amelia smiled trying to seem cheerful, "I hardly knew the man."

"Ah well I am sure he would have been a great influence on you had you," Lucius smiled, "had I a daughter I could only imagine the things I would like to do for her," he said with a laugh.

The conversation was light and playful with Mr. Malfoy for the rest of the afternoon. Amelia was enjoying herself, she didn't understand the negative views toward this man that she had heard from others but it still played in the back of her mind. She pushed it back for this one moment and enjoyed his company.

Snape had noticed Lucius Malfoy go into the same café as Amelia. He was unnerved to see this and waited outside just away from the door in the shadows. He knew that should Malfoy see him he would be in great danger as the young girl was now. He felt certain that there would be more death eaters around if Lucius, their head man, was. Amelia and Draco didn't emerge from the café for a long time and it had started to become dark. The time was drawing near to return to the castle.

"Amelia, its getting late," Draco finally said after another round of butter beers had arrived, "we should be heading back to the castle."

"Oh you are right Draco,"Amelia smiled as she stood up from her seat, "it was very nice meeting you Mr. Malfoy. I look forward to seeing you again," she said.

"Ah my dear let me walk you and Draco back toward the castle, it is getting dark. I would feel better knowing you are safe with an adult," Lucius smiled and held open the door for his son and Amelia.

The walked quickly toward the centre of the city, many Hogwarts students could still be seen around the street. The wind had picked up and was becoming cold again. Amelia pulled her jacket closer to her as they walked. Draco suddenly stopped by a small ally that ran into the darkness, "is something wrong?" Amelia asked him as she too stopped.

"I thought I saw something, that's all," Draco said.

Amelia turned back toward the street to head back to the castle when she felt a hand on her arm, "what's going on? Draco?" she asked as she turned to him.

"You're coming with me," he said as he began to pull her toward the ally.

"You best remain quiet, young lady," Lucius said as he too grabbed one of her arms and drew his wand, "you don't want the deaths of innocent wizards on your hand do you?"

"What's going on? Where are you taking me? Let me go!" Amelia said panic filling her voice as the grip on her arms grew tighter, "you wont get away with whatever it is your doing!" she nearly screamed as she was forced into the darkness of the ally.

Once in the darkness, Lucius grabbed the young girl, placing his gloved hand over her mouth and his wand at her chin. He pushed her down the ally way, that ended in a door. The three of them went through the door and Amelia was greeted by many, many set of eyes. All staring at her. Tears filled her eyes as she reached out in her mind she screamed as loudly as she could into the minds of the three men she trusted most, Harry, Dominic and Snape.

"Amelia?" Harry exclaimed as he spun in a circle looking all around him.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I just heard her scream," Harry said panic filling his voice.

"I didn't hear anything," Ron said.

"Neither did I," Hermione added.

"Oh god she's in trouble!" Harry said as he pulled his wand out of his pocked and looked down another street, "we have to find her, Malfoy and the death eaters have her," he said as he and his three friends ran back into the streets of Hogsmade.

"Lia?" Dominic gasped as he heard his sisters scream of horror in his head.

"What is it Dominic?" Ginny asked as she watched him get up from the table they had been sitting at.

"I have to go now Ginny, I'm sorry. I'll see you back at the castle," Dominic said as he ran out of the show and into the streets, "where are you Lia?" he yelled into his mind.

"Help me Dominic!" Amelia's sobbing could be heard in his mind.

Amelia's scream echoed in Snape's ears. He had no idea of the power of the girls occlumency but it was evident now. He could hear her every thought as she was trapped by the hands of the Malfoy's. He ran through the streets to the ally he had known when he was young and a member of the death eater. Dominic and Harry had appeared too. Amelia screamed again and it was heard by all three of them.

"There was an ally here," Snape said in a panic tone as a wall had appeared in its place.

"What do you mean?" Dominic asked.

"The death eaters have a path here, an ally, but its gone!" Snape was looking his focus. He could see the images that the girl was projecting into his mind, "they've got her, I can see them but I can't get to them!" he said as he banged his fists on the stone wall. The sleeve of his robe rolled down to show his arm. The sick snake like tattoo was gone.

"Look," Ron said amidst the panic, "Professor, your arm!"

Snape payed little attention.

"You can't see the ally because you are not one of them anymore!" Hermione said grabbing his arm and pulling him back from the wall, "Professor Snape, calm down," she yelled, "its not going to help us find Amelia if you are in a state of panic."

"But I see her Hermione," Snape said angrily.

"So do we," Dominic yelled.

"But we're not going to save her unless we are calm and we know what we are dealing with. As long as we can see and hear her in our minds we know that she is alive and she will keep the link with all of us the whole time," Harry said, "do you want us all to get caught by them! We can't take on all the death eaters that are there," he yelled.

"And you can't do us any good anymore because you are no longer permitted in their circles. They know you are a betrayer! Your mark is gone!" Hermione yelled.

Snape realised that Harry and Hermione were right he stopped his fit and tried his hardest to concentrate on Dominic and Harry through Amelia's please for help, "we need Dumbledore," he said shaking.

"Well then lets hurry!" Dominic said and the group began to run back to Hogwarts Castle, "just stay with us Amelia!" he called out to her.

"We can hear you," Harry added.

"We'll get help," Snape forced out into the openness of his mind.

"Please hurry," Amelia called out through her panic and tears, "they are taking me away from this place. I don't know where we are going! Hurry!"


	26. Never to Return

Chapter 26: Never to Return.

Amelia was dragged through the darkness, of this little secret building and the crowd of people. Some showed their faces, but Amelia didn't know any of them. Others wore masks to cover their faces but their judging eyes could been seen through. They looked at her silently, their eyes thirsting for something from her. She kept her mind as clear as she could showing Harry, Dominic and Snape everything she saw. She was so terrified by what she was seeing but she tried to make mental notes about everything around her. She didn't say a word to any of the people that were all around the room. No one spoke to her but they all stared. She was crying uncontrollably as Lucius Malfoy pushed her along. Soon she was pulled out a door and into the dark forest. It was here that the crowd stopped following and only Lucius and Draco were left with the girl. They were leading her deep into the forest. She was afraid of the things she saw, dark creatures all around. The sun was no longer in the sky and though the trees were bare they still cast darkness all around her. She began to plead with Draco to let her go but he did not say a work, nor did his father. Amelia grew angry with herself, how could she be so foolish to not listen to her friends. How could she open her heart as she had to someone so hated by so many people. She was helpless now in the darkness of the forest as they walked along a path that lead deeper and deeper into the unknown.

Hermione and Ron ran ahead of the group to the castle. The doors were crowded with students trying to make their way in. The wind was picking up and the cold was returning. Winter was not going to give up. They pushed at some of the students to try and make way but it wasn't working. Most of the students couldn't hear Snape yell over the chatter of the rest of their class mates.

"What are we going to do?" Dominic asked, "all the other doors are locked at this time except the grand entrance."

"Fly to the owlery and come around to unlock the side door," Hermione said as she pointed to the tower.

"We'll meet you at the door that leads down into the dungeon," Snape said as he and the group ran around the castle.

"Wait," Dominic yelled panic stricken, but they didn't hear him, "Oh my god how am I going to fly up there?" he cursed himself, "I can't concentrate on this right now!" he was angry.

"You can do it Dominic," He heard Amelia's voice in his head, "please you have to." he could hear her sobs.

"Alright," Dominic said closing his eyes tight, "I'm sorry for everything I said Lia, fly away from them at any chance you get!" and with these words his body shrunk and he was in the air. His white owl feathers were bright against the darkening sky. Snow was beginning to fall again.

Dominic flew fast around the castle and in through the open owlery bars. He hesitated a moment as he few down through the teaching levels of the school, feeling a bit disoriented as to where he was and was very startled by professor McGonagall who had spotted him flying in the school. But he was able to make it to the door that Snape had intrusted. He changed back from his animagus and pulled his wand from his pocked, "Alohomora," he half whispered and soon he was able to pull open the door. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Snape all ran in together.

"Alright, now what?" Ron asked.

Snape was silent for a moment, then turned to Hermione, "Miss Granger you are the voice of reason here, what is the best course of action?" he asked catching Hermione off guard.

"Well," she said a little hesitantly, "we know why they have Amelia, its to get at Belinda so I think the best bet would be for Dominic to fetch his mother and bring her to us before we even go to Dumbledore." it was evident that Hermione was putting great thought into this task.

"But we would be wasting time," Dominic nearly yelled.

"Not if you go now and say nothing. Don't worry your mother as of yet! Get her to Dumbledore before anything is said," Hermione said sternly as she pointed down the hallway and in a flash Dominic was in his animagus form and flying off to fetch his mother.

"What are we to do then?" Harry said feeling worried and impatient.

"Connect with Amelia as much as you can. Both of you," Hermione said as she looked at Snape, "the better link you have on her the better we are to find her."

Snape agreed and looked at Harry, "I know that you have been working with Dominic and have become far more advanced than I. Help me to see her more clearly."

Harry nodded in agreement and reached deep into Snape's mind.

Snape's eyes grew wide as everything became clear. He could see exactly what Amelia was seeing and not only hearing her cries for help.

"Just hold on to her," Harry said finally.

"I will," Snape said.

"Oh thank god," they both heard Amelia sob, "thank god I now have the three of you clear in my mind." they heard her said as they watched through her eyes at everything that she saw. Deeper and deeper into the forest they were going. The wind was getting cold, they could feel Amelia shivering.

"What should I do Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Go to Professor McGonagall and tell her why we are not in the common room. If she feels she needs to be involved any further bring her to Dumbledore's office," Hermione said as she hugged him, "but please hurry back!"

Ron ran off quickly through the halls, he knew where he had to go and what was to happen. He was happy to be able to help in any way.

Dominic came running back clutching his mothers hand tightly in his. Snape stood to meet them as they arrived in the darkness. Her face was filled with fear as she looked at him, "what has happened?" she asked tears welling in her yes, "where's Amelia?"

"Come with us," He said taking her other hand and they ran for Dumbledore's office.

The Phoenix statue moved slower than usual. They reached to door and could hear Dumbledore fighting with someone inside. He seemed distressed about something. But this could not wait. Snape grabbed the door handle and burst in. The room was filled with flashed of light and Dumbledore trying his hardest to keep the door shut.

"What are you doing?" Dumbledore yelled, "quick get in, close the door."

Once the door was closed again the lights stopped and Fawkes perched himself angrily on Belinda's shoulder.

"The bird has been going wild," Dumbledore said exhausted as he fell into his desk chair, "what is wrong with the lot of you?" he asked.

"Malfoy has Amelia," Snape said as he felt Belinda falling at the words.

"What!" Dumbledore exclaimed, "how did this happen?"

"Yes," Belinda cried as she grabbed onto Snape's shirt, "how could you let them take her? How could you do this to me again. Why have they got my baby," she sobbed as she beat on his chest as hot tears ran down her face.

"Mum, Professor Snape could do nothing," Dominic said trying to calm his mother, "Amelia was taken by death eaters and Snape is no longer part of their circle. He knew where they took her but he can't access it anymore," Dominic said as tears ran down his cheeks as he grabbed Snape's arm and rolled up his sleeve to show his bare unmarked arm, "he tried to help her mum, he really did but it didn't work," Dominic couldn't hold back his sobs. In fact no one in the room could. Harry and Hermione stood in a corner, Hermione's face berried deep in Harry's jacket. Tears flowed freely down Harry's face as well. Snape couldn't speak to the poor sobbing woman in his arms nor could he help but place a comforting hand on Dominic's head. Tears rolled down his stern face as well. Fawkes perched quietly on Dumbledore's arm, his head bent low and his feathers looking dull. The bird seemed to sigh and shiver as the mood in the room became dark and dreary.

"What are we going to do?" Belinda sobbed.

"We are still connected mum," Dominic said as he perked up, "I can hear and see everything that Amelia sees right now. So can Professor Snape and Harry."

"Is this true?" Belinda asked as she looked deep into Snape's eyes.

He nodded.

"Show me Dominic," Belinda said as she turned and took her son by the shoulders, "open my mind to her, I know you can."

Dominic placed one hand on his mothers head and like a burst of light her eyes were opening. Her mind was filled with the dark reality that was seen through the eyes of Amelia. She was still walking with the Lucius and Draco through the dark forest.

"Oh my baby, hold on," Belinda cried out loud and in her mind.

"Mum," Amelia's voice was heard by all, "please hurry, I'm so scared." she sobbed.

"Dumbledore what can we do?" Belinda cried, fear and anger in her voice, "you have to do something."

"Be calm," Dumbledore said walking toward Dominic, "its time for you to become the teacher Dominic," he said very softly, "you must open my eyes as well. I have not the powers of occlumency to obtain this myself."

Dominic reached out, as he did for his mother, and the images were lit within his mind as well. He could hear and communicate with Amelia and asked her to look for any identifying marking that could tell him where in the dark forest they were.

Hermione looked up at Harry as tears rolled down her face, "maybe I should go? I think I have done all I can to help," she said sadly as she knew she was not able to be connected with Amelia in the same way as the others.

"Wait," Dominic said as he looked over at Hermione hearing what she had said to Harry, "if we can open the all seeing eye in occlumentics then shouldn't it work in others as well?" he asked as he turned to Dumbledore.

"It should," Dumbledore said with a slight grin.

"Harry, you helped Snape, now help me," he said as he came close to Hermione.

"What are you going to do?" Hermione asked filled with fear.

"Do you trust me?" Dominic asked as he motioned for her to take a seat.

"Yes..." she said hesitantly.

"Alright close your eyes,"Dominic said and called out to Harry in his mind, "put your hand over her right eye and I will do the same with her left and help me to find her minds eye," he instructed as Hermione sat still in the chair.

Suddenly Hermione pushed Dominic and Harry away from her. She had begun to breath very deeply. Her eyes were wide, red and filled with fear, "I can see her. I can here her. She can here me," Hermione said tears running from her eyes again.

The same was done to Ron as he came to the office. Soon everyone was mentally connected with Amelia. Comforting words were passed to her to stay strong and everyone watched and discussed what would happen. Dumbledore instructed that they should remain silent as they all stood in a circle and watched on as the plot unfolded.

Amelia walked on, forced by the hands of a boy she had trusted. She had been passed over to Draco as his father pulled a white mask over his face. Draco had done the same moments before and had remained calm and quiet through the whole journey. Amelia could hear her mother now in her mind as well as Hermione and Ron. She tried her hardest to keep her calm as she tried to described where she was being led. The forest was strange to her. She didn't know how to described what she was seeing. Suddenly a light appeared ahead of them along a path. Amelia's heart sank, the end of her journey was surely at that light. She could hear the comforting words of her family and friends but this could not stop her from feeling absolutely terrified.

The light grew nearer and nearer till right before her was a bright red fire. To one side a small tent and to another a large rock slab, like an alter in this clearing. Sky could been seen through the open trees, snow fell softly around them. Amelia shivered with cold as she looked around her. She could feel the fire before her but it did not take away her chill. Finally Lucius Malfoy spoke.

"Take her Draco and ready her for meeting our lord," he said and pointed to the tent, "don't leave her alone either while she is changing, she's a licensed Animagus. She just might fly away on you."

Draco pushed her toward the tent and then inside. The tent was small but tall enough to stand in. There was a mirror set up at one end and a large chair in the other. On the chair was a long white dress, much like a wedding dress. It was made of white silk, with silver beading, "come here," Draco said as he pulled her, by one hand, to the dress, "take off your cloths, now!" he said.

Amelia began to shake uncontrollably, "why are you doing this to me," she sobbed.

"Just do it," Draco said coldly as he gabbed at the front of her jacket, "or I will."

"Be strong Amelia," she heard her mothers voice.

Amelia did as she was told. Slowly she removed her jacket, her shirt and pants. Her shoes and her socks, until she stood in only her underwear before Draco. Tears rolled down her face. She shivered in the cold. Her lips were turning blue, her cheeks were red and hot.

"Put it on," he said shoving her violently toward the dress.

Amelia reached out and picked up the cold fabric that was this dress. She stepped into it and pulled it up around her waist. Draco grabbed at her back as he laced up the bodice.

"Take off your bra," he said angrily, "you can see it with the dress."

Amelia did as she was told. Soon she stood bare foot in the middle of the tent dressed in a white silk gown that touched the floor. She still shivered with cold. The fabric was light, her feet were bare on the cold winter ground. Draco grabbed her by the arm again and pushed her into the chair.

"Sit and don't move," he said as he drew his wand at her, "or I will curse you."

Amelia sat, as Draco waved his wand around her head. Curls appeared in her red hair, and a jewel incrusted snake entwined itself within her curls. When he was done he pulled her violently out of the chair.

"Come," he said dragging her by one arm out of the tent.

Her bare feet landed softly in the snow. The cold stung as she walked through it. She breathed deeply. She could see her breath as she exhaled.

"Bring her here," Lucius said as Draco dragged her toward the stone slab, "he has not yet come," he said as he pulled a black woolen shall around Amelia, "we must wait."

"Wait for who?" Amelia sobbed.

Amelia did not get an answer to her question. A green mist began to fill the clearing where the fire was. The fire changed from a brilliant red to a sick green and out from the fire stepped a man. A man with sick green eyes, hair as black as night and skin as white at ice. Draco and Lucius released Amelia and bowed to the man who emerged from the fire.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked Amelia ask he came closer. His voice was low in tone.

Amelia couldn't speak she had seen the eyes before. She had heard the voice before.

Lucius stood from his bow and pulled the black shall away from Amelia. She stood shivering in the cold as her tears rolled down her face.

"Take my hand," the man said walking closer to Amelia. His hands were covered with thin black gloves. They looked like oil in the fire light.

"Do as you are told," Draco said as he pushed her forward.

"Now, now Draco, don't scare her anymore than she needs to be," the man said with a smile.

"Don't touch him Amelia," she heard Dominic's voice in her mind.

"Take my hand," the man said again.

Amelia stepped back from the man as he came closer.

"You will take my hand of your own free will, or I can force you," the man said, "I am the most powerful dark wizard there is, you know. It should be an honour for you to be invited to take my hand, now do it."

Lucius and Draco stood behind her, she had no where to go, "I have to Dominic," she sobbed into her mind and reached out and took the black gloved hand.

Amelia could feel the boney fingers within the glove grasp her hand. Her body felt colder. She couldn't move her fingers or her arms. The cold spread quickly as she felt herself falling. The man caught her in his arms.

"Ah my dear,"Voldimort smiled, "at last you give in to me," he laughed.

"His gloves they were wet," Amelia cried out into the vastness of her mind, "I can't move, it came on so quickly," she mind was filled with panic.

"You pour helpless child," Voldimort laughed, "I feel for you, really I do but I need your help. I will let you go if you bring to me the bird."

"Never," Amelia said through her tears, "curse me all you like but I would never turn over to you the people I love."

"Ah, a true Gryffindor heart," Voldimort laughed, "that's alright," he said as he lifted her right up off the ground now, "I have a feeling I will get what I want."

"Dumbledore wont let you," Amelia stated as she tried to move.

"Ah, but I am sure your mother will do all in her power to regain her child," Voldimort laughed as he walked around the stone slab, with Amelia in his arms, and placed her down on the cold stone surface.

Amelia could no longer hold herself upright. She was paralysed. She laid flat on the stone slab as Voldimort paced around her, arranging her dress on the alter, "stillness will come to our sacrifice," he said as he looked over at Draco and Lucius, "soon her mind will be free and sleep will come."

"It's the ice potion," Snape said to the group as they watched what was happening, "his gloves would have been covered with it."

"Its why she was subdued so easily," Dominic said as he began to pace the room.

"She was so cold when I found her last night," Snape said but didn't realise it.

"What did you say?" Dumbledore asked looking sternly at Snape.

"When I found her in the dungeon, she was cold to the touch. I brought her back to my classroom and gave her tea. I mixed some of the warming potion into it and she was fine." Snape said.

"What does he mean by sleep," Hermione asked looking at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore's eyes grew wide.

"What are you doing?" Amelia was heard screaming as everyone was brought back to her, "get away!" she yelling into the night.

Voldimort was advancing quickly. He brought his face close to hers. He smiled at her as she yelled at him. His white teeth sparkled in the light of the fire. They heard his voice tell her not to worry. His mouth came close to hers. "The dream professor!" Amelia screamed as they watched his lips touch hers. Voldimort's lips were cold as ice. A sick sower taste came away from them. Amelia remembered the taste it had come to her before but not as strong it was in her dream and then the realisation set in. She knew what would happen to her, "what have you done?" she screamed up at the evil men, "what have you done to my mind?" she was losing the connections. Hermione and Ron were the first to let go. Colours swirled before her eyes. Panic set in, "you monster!" she screamed as loud as she could in the darkness of the forest.

Dumbledore bolted away from the group. He ran as quickly as he could to his desk and began to through things away from it.

"What is going on?" Hermione asked, "the image is gone."

"Amelia," her mother cried, "stay with me."

"Mum I can't my mind is getting hazy," Amelia cried out, "he's done something," her voice was filled with panic.

"I've lost her," Belinda broke down into sobs.

"So have I," Snape said as he grabbed onto Belinda, "Dominic, Harry hold on."

Harry and Dominic began to frantically call out into their mind. Trying their hardest to keep the bond with Amelia.

"Come on Amelia, you can fight this!" Harry pleaded.

"Your mind is stronger Amelia just hold on," Dominic yelled.

She had stopped answering them but they could still see what she was seeing until her eyes closed and then she was gone. The bond between all of them had gone completely. Dominic fell to the floor exhausted from fighting the effects himself. Snape rushed to him pulling him up, "what has happened?" he asked.

"Blurry, things are blurry in my mind and I have a terrible sower taste in my mouth," He said breathing deeply as tears rolled down his face, "I have really lost her for good this time," he sobbed as his eyes grew heavy.

"Don't sleep," Belinda cried.

"If your bond is this strong with Amelia we can't let you fall subject to Voldimort's curse," Dumbledore yelled from across the room.

Amelia's scream echoed through the room as glass shattered on the floor. Everyone turned quickly to see Dumbledore smash something on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Snape yelled as he heard the scream again.

"Just listen to Amelia's prophesy," Dumbledore yelled, but it was too late the prophesy was finished, it had already happened. Dumbledore through his hands down on the desk filled with anger and despair, "we waited too long," he said, "its my fault I should have brought her here before the Hogsmade trip, I am sorry Belinda," Dumbledore said as tears swelled in his eyes.

"What did he do to her Dumbledore," Belinda cried, "tell me! What has he done to my children!" she sobbed as she ran and took Dominic in her arms, "don't you leave me too, please baby hold on."

"What have you done?" Draco asked feeling a fear take over.

"She will merely loose consciousness," Voldimort said putting one hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Is it reversible?" he asked not even realising he was asking the questions.

"It doesn't matter Draco she is not your friend," Lucius scolded.

"Now Lucius be calm," Voldimort laughed, "no, its not reversible," he said to Draco.

"You killed her?" Draco gasped.

"No," Voldimort smiled, "I simply stole her mind. Should we please she may lay as a sleeping beauty, as a living statue to my great power. Or we can let her be found and she will live out her days in St. Mungo's," he said, "come we have what we need now they much bring the rest to us." he said as he placed an envelope in Lucius' hand, "send an owl to Dumbledore."

"He used the Basiatus Mortalitatus on her," Dumbledore sighed, "Dominic is feeling it to because of the human bond between them."

"A kiss of death?" Hermione gasped.

"Not exactly," Dumbledore sighed, "it is a curse that paralyses the mind."

"But it can be revered right," Dominic yelled panic in his voice as he stumbled to regain his balance.

"If it is caught," Dumbledore said as he tapped his wand to the side of Dominic's head saying, "confutus."

"Ouch," Dominic said rubbing the side of his head, "hey the taste is gone."

"Oh thank heavens," Belinda sobbed as she hugged him.

"Now what do we do?" Harry said feeling angry as he paced the length of Dumbledore's office.

"I am afraid, Harry, that we are not under the constraints of time," Dumbledore sighed, "we can only wait until will are told by Voldimort what he wants and how he is to receive it."

"We can't wait to save Amelia!" Dominic yelled, "she could be lost forever."

Dumbledore lowered his eyes to the floor. Belinda ran to him, she grabbed his arm as tears rolled down her face, "it is too late isn't it?"

"The bond is broken," he said as the woman fell into him sobbing, "her pain is over she will feel no more."

The office of the headmaster became a very dark place. Silence and sobbing took the place of fear and hatred. Helplessness took over as the seven wizards stood together. It was vowed that they would bring Amelia back to this place and to punish the wicked that was done against her. Waiting now was the only thing that remained for them. Voldimort was to make the next move.


	27. The Curse of Fire and Ice

Chapter 27: The Curse of Fire and Ice.

Snow began to fall heavy around the castle. Bellow the tower, that housed the office of the headmaster, the school continued to function unaware of the darkness and hatred that had taken over high above. Belinda sat and cried in a corner of the office, Snape never leaving her side and the headmasters of the past crowding into the picture frames near her to give condolences and support. Dominic sat silently at a window. He stared out into the darkness of the night. His eyes never focussed on anything. His breathing was shallow, slow and nearly in audible. His eyes looked glazed over and rarely blinking. He, himself, looked as though death had taken over. Ron, Harry and Hermione stood together against a wall. Hermione rested her tired head on Ron shoulder and held tight to Harry's hand. Dumbledore had taken to pacing, up and down, he walked the length of the office. Fawkes looked pail in colour as well. His eyes were not a vibrant black, but grey. His feathers no longer red and gold but shades of brown. He was nearing the end of another of his life cycles and stayed very still as sleep seemed to come to him. The dark silence had taken over the hearts if the mismatched soldiers. A call to war was what was left to wait for.

"Dumbledore, I want to see her body safely back in this castle," Belinda said softly as she broke the silence, "give him what he wants. Turn me over to him, just get her body out of his hands. Then the decisions can be made as to how we will let her live or die."

"I cannot give him was he wants," Dumbledore said finally, "I have every intention in the world to bring her back here but I cannot hand you over to him, nor can I give him the bird. To many more people will die."

"He will not give you any information unless he knows that there is the chance that he can take what he wants from you," Snape said finally addressing Dumbledore, "his orders are going to be that you bring him the bird and Belinda and if you show up with only one of the two things he covets you will not get the information you want."

Dumbledore sighed as he paced. He knew that Snape was right but how could he bring back the body and not bring the mother and the bird with him. The more he thought about everything the more he knew that if he was to go he would have to bring everyone in the room with him. Suddenly a scratching was heard at the window of the office. A black owl, one that was very uncommon, appeared on the ledge. In its beak was a letter and around its next a jewel incrusted snake, like the one that appeared in Amelia's hair. Dumbledore opened the window and took from the bird the letter. The jewel snake released itself from around the birds neck and crawled into the office as well. As soon as the snake was off, the owl flew away. The Snake crawled to the middle of the room and curled into a circle on the floor, there it froze again.

"What does the letter say?" Belinda asked as she got up and walked toward Dumbledore.

"They are instructions for the snake," Dumbledore said as he knelt down above the snake and pressed the diamond on the snakes head, as instructed in the letter.

A green fire issued from the eyes of the little jewelled snake and in the fire appeared Voldimort.

"Nice to see that you are all gathered together," he said as he looked around the room and casually greeted each of the wizards assembled.

Harry felt a great hatred rise up in him. His heart was in his throat. For the first time in months his scar tingled. Before him stood a man, who had killed his parents, his friends and now had paralysed Amelia a woman he was so deeply connected to and was now gone to his mind. He smiled at Harry, his sick taunting smile.

"Ah so you are here as well," Voldimort laughed, "how nice."

"What have you done with Amelia?" Harry angrily asked.

"Sent her to visit your mother," Voldimort laughed as he noticed the anger and the pain in Harry's face.

"Don't pay any attention to him Harry," Belinda said as tears rolled down her face, "he's not worth any of this."

"Ah she looks so much like you Belinda really, and she'll never grow old now, she will forever be my sleeping beauty," He said with a sick smile as Belinda fell back into Snape, "ah and Severus, so sad to see you leave us, but we couldn't have you rescuing the girl. You'll pay for what you have done to us, in your own time. Let this burden you now and let fear be with you till the end of your days."

"I am not afraid of you Voldimort," Snape said angrily.

"Ah but you should be," Voldimort said slyly, "you're afraid of me aren't you Belinda?"

"I can't fear you any longer, I can only hate you," Belinda said through hot, angry, tears.

"So many harsh words," he sighed, "I can see that I am not welcome here and so a leave you with my instructions. If you want your daughters body back come to the dark forest were she lies and bring the bird," he said to Belinda and disappeared.

The green fire continued to burn from the little jewel incrusted snake. A map to the place where Amelia was laid to rest flickered in the dancing fire. Dumbledore quickly pulled from his desk a map of the forest and mark on it how to reach the place that was told. The fire died away from the little snake and it came to life once more. It slithered quickly toward the window and through the crack between the frame and the glass and was gone.

"Fawkes," Belinda called as she stood from her seat, "come to me."

"What are you doing?" Dumbledore yelled as he watched the bird fly to her and she rushed for the door.

"I am going to get my child!" Belinda said and she grabbed the door.

"Immobulus!" Hermione yelled from the corner of the room and, striking Belinda, froze her in her spot.

"Thank you Hermione," Dumbledore said as he walked over to Belinda and placed his hands on her shoulders, "I will be freeing you in a moment," he said and waved his wand at the door, then at Belinda who was released from the charm.

"What have you done!" she cried as tears fell from her eyes and she struggled with the barred door.

"You can't leave like this Belinda, it will only mean the end for all of us if Voldimort wins like this," Dumbledore sighed.

"You can't go alone out there," Snape said finally as he took her hand, "none of us can. Its going to take all of us to win this."

"But how," Hermione asked, "Voldimort must now be expecting us all to come. He has seen us all, he spoke with us all in the room and we have all seen the map. His plan is probably to take us all out at once," she said as she looked apologetically at Belinda, "I only wish we could know his plan."

"I know his plan," Dominic said as he shakingly got up from where he was sitting.

Dominic was pail and sick looking but the colour had come back into his eyes. His teeth chattered as he walked into the centre of the room. His hair had gone a strange shade of white and he shivered all over. In his hands he carried a cloudy white bubble. His footsteps were slow and he blinked his eyes oddly and painfully. His lips were dry his voice cracked as he tried to speak. He stopped trying to speak through his struggle and motioned for Harry to come to his side and hold the bubble. Harry stretched out his hand, taking the orb and holding it tightly. Dominic placed one hand on Harry's wrist and the other on his shoulder as he began to loose his balance. Harry could feel the coldness in his touch. His hands were ice cold, he could feel them though his clothing. In his mind he could hear Dominic very weakly though a mass of what seemed like static. He was simply told to wait till the static was clear and to speak for him is any questions were directed toward him.

"What do you mean you know his plan?" Belinda asked fearfully as she watched her son in his state.

"He says that you all must keep your distance from him," Harry said as he held up his free hand to send Belinda back to her seat.

"What is happening to him?" She cried as she watched his eyes glaze over again.

Dumbledore watched in awe as the bubble in Harry's hands swirled and shifted in colour. The outside of the orb was becoming thicker. The mist inside was moving in rapid swirls, "he is making this prophecy as we speak," Dumbledore said to the group, "I have never seen anything like this. Its so advanced from what we are used to and yet it looks far more dangerous. Do you still hear him, Harry?"

"Yes," Harry said holding the orb more carefully now.

"Can you here what is the prophesy?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, I can only hear Dominic very faintly through the static," Harry said, "he says he can hear Amelia's voice."

"Amelia!" Belinda cried out, "where is she, ask him Harry!"

"He doesn't know, he can't lock onto her," Harry said sadly.

The orb in Harry's hands cast off a bright red light. The mist inside came together and was made into fire. It swirled into itself, inside the orb. The outside the orb became cold, as cold as Dominic's hands, clear like ice. The fire on the inside of the ice like orb cast light into the room. Rays of coloured light flew from the orb.

"Its so cold, I can hardly hold onto it!" Harry said as he feared he would drop it.

"Hand it to Dumbledore," her heard Dominic in his mind, "you best do it quickly because you will have to catch me."

Harry motioned for Dumbledore to take the orb and just as it had left Harry's hands, Dominic collapsed. His hair and face returned to their original colour. His eyes were closed but they moved beneath the lids. His mother watched him fall, and no amount of force could hold her back. She ran to his side and caught him as Harry did. They lowered him to the floor and soon, with a bit of coaching he opened his eyes again. The colour had come back, they focussed on his mother and then on Harry.

"Dominic you are like ice," his mother cried as she held his hand.

"Shall I get you the warming potion?" Snape asked as he knelt down by Dominic.

"Save it for Amelia," Dominic said as he sat up, "I can fight this."

Dumbledore held the icy orb in his bare hands. The fire continued to swirl within it but the orb was freezing cold, "can you tell us what it is, Dominic?" he asked as he placed the orb gently onto his desk.

"It is everything that Voldimort has planned for the moment we all come face to face. He will not hesitated to used the unforgivable curses on all of us to get his hands on the bird and my mother," Dominic said as he forced himself to his feet and walked toward Dumbledore's desk.

"Dominic what are you doing, sit down you've just been through a terrible ordeal," his mother cried out.

"Not so terrible mother," Dominic said as he grabbed the orb, "the answer to how we will win is within this ball!" he said as he raised it high above his head.

"Dominic don't!" Dumbledore yelled, "are you sure you want to do this, we only have one shot at it!"

"Yes I do!" Dominic said as everyone stepped back and he smashed the orb on the floor.

Amelia's voice was heard coming from the orb as it hit the floor. The fire raged in its place as the shards of ice scattered all over the room. The fire turned a brilliant icy blue and in the fire appeared a woman dressed in white. Her hair curled and her dressed flowing. Her eyes as blue as ice and her lips fire red. In her hair was not a snake but the jewelled feathers of a phoenix. It was Amelia, more radiant than anyone had ever seen her. Everyone stood in silence and listened as the angelic figure spoke,

_Do not cry for me, as I have gone so that I may help you in your quest. Lord Voldimort has planned to strike you down, to snub your eternal flame, the moment he sees you within the clearing, where my mortal body lays to rest. To win your battle come in silence, come in darkness, come invisible. Bring with you the bird of fire and the portion of ice and use the words 'auduro glacialis' as your protection. With my passing I bring to you a great gift. A spell to be used in love and protection. A curse to those who's curse works no more. Bring to them a curse of fire and ice. Weep no more for the past or the present but prepare for the coming of the future war. It is in this place, of snow and darkness, that my body rest and feels no more. I pray my words are clear and comforting to everyone who now looks upon me. My mind is free and with you all, to find me you must only listen, follow your hearts and your souls. Mother, be strong and confide in a man who has never loved you any less. Dominic, protect what is in your future and love with all your heart and mind. Ron, Hermione be happy even when it is impossible to see happiness in the darkness. Harry free your mind for my heart and mind belong to you. Prepare for battle, dear warriors, the time for war is near._

And with that, the ice shards melted and pooled together around the fire, extinguishing the flames and leaving only the words in the minds of the gathered friends.

"Did that really just happen?" Hermione asked fearfully as she held close to Ron.

"It did, Hermione,"Dumbledore smiled, "for every wrong, a right is done and Amelia has given to us a great bought of power."

"You are sure the curse will work?" Snape asked.

"It has to," Dominic said as he pulled out his wand, "curse me Harry," he said as he ran across the room.

"I can't do that," Harry said sadly, "I can't curse you."

"Just do it!" Dominic yelled.

"Darling what if it doesn't work?" Belinda cried, "I can't loose you too!"

"Let that happen then I will be with Amelia, but I trust her more than anyone in this world. So for god sakes Harry curse me!" Dominic yelled

"Crucio!" Harry yelled.

"Auduro glacialis!" Dominic yelled back and a blast of light flew from both wands.

Harry's curse struck Dominic's and turned instantly to ice. Fire followed melting the ice as water fell onto the floor of Dumbledore's office.

"It worked," Dumbledore shouted as he clapped his hands together.

"It works against the unforgivables?" Snape gasped.

"At least one of them," Hermione said as she drew her wand and looked at Snape.

Snape silently drew his.

"Imperio!" Hermione yelled.

"Auduro glacialis!" Snape yelled back and the same thing happened.

"One more to go," Harry said as he looked fearfully at Dumbledore.

"This will rewrite the books on defence against the dark arts," Dumbledore said, then drew his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry yelled.

"Auduro glacialis!" Dumbledore yelled back and once again the floor of the office was soaked.

"Amelia you're the best!" Dominic shouted with joy.

"We can do this!" Harry smiled, "lets go get her back!"

"Wait you are jumping to far ahead of yourself," Belinda said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder, "how are we all going to go invisible?"

"I have my cloak," Harry said

"What cloak?" Snape asked.

"...um...well... my fathers invisibility cloak," Harry said knowing that Snape now knew about his secret.

"That's not big enough for all of us!" Hermione said.

"But it might be useful. Go and get it Harry and bring it back here," Dumbledore said and released the door from the binding spell.

"How are we all going to get invisible to go?" Ron asked again.

"Use the Disillusionment charm," Hermione said.

Dumbledore smiled at her, "you are a bright one," and with a flick of his wand everyone in the room began to blend in with everything that was around them.

"This is wicked!" Ron said excitedly.

Harry walked back into the room to find it empty, all except Fawkes had left, "this is not fair, they didn't leave me behind."

"We're still here Harry," Dominic laughed as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. It changed the same colour as his school robe.

"Fawkes can't be charmed, that's why you still see him and he can see all of us." Dumbledore's voice could be heard.

"So he's not coming then?" Harry said as he tossed his cloak over his head and disappeared completely.

"It would be best to leave him," Dumbledore said, "but if anyone is injured it would be good to have him. Harry, take him and protect him, bring him under the cloak with you. You are the safest to have him as Voldimort's wand cannot work against yours as long as you have the bird you will be safe."

And with that the bird was hidden away. The final plan was hatched and soon they slipped out of the castle undetected by anyone.


	28. Two Feathers

Chapter 28: Two Feathers

Harry walked along silently through the dark forest. Fawkes remained very still under the cloak, he cuddled close to Harry's neck and face and was bent low. His feathers were ragged and he shivered a little. The bird cooed a little at times and tears fell from its eyes at others. Harry could feel that with every different turn the bird would become agitated, it knew something was about to happen.

It was still dark in the forest as they travelled along, snow was still falling lightly around them but dawn was near and the clouds were moving off. Harry listened through his mind for Dominic. He could no longer distinguish his friends from the trees and the only way for him to know really if he was going in the right direction was to close his mind off to everyone but Dominic and to follow his every move mentally. It was a hard trek but Harry knew it was of the most importance that he didn't make a sound. He walked slowly and carefully to not get the cloak snagged on anything and walked just behind the rest of the group, following only their footprints in the snow.

A great black void filled the minds of the ones that could protect themselves. Locked away, for no living soul to see, were the thought that were kept the most clear and the most dear to Harry and Dominic. Amelia's voice was still very vivid in both of their minds, they weren't unable to truly believe that she was gone and even thought hey tried, they could not push her screaming out of their ears. Her voice echoed and held on making Harry dizzy at time and he could tell that Dominic was feeling the same way. Her face, her fear and her voice were locked within the black void. The image of her in the forest grew brighter as they walked deeper and deeper into the darkness.

The pack of wizards travelled farther into the dark forest than Harry had every been permitted to go, or had ventured without permission. On several occasions the group stopped to rest and the night sky had begun to lighten above the trees. The snow stopped and the clouds moved away to the south as the sun began to change the colours of the forest. The sky began to glow, the colours of fire, as the storm clouds rolled off, disappearing into the morning light. The sun broke through the tree tops as it finally rose over the mountain tops and lit the path through the forest. It wasn't until the sun was high in the sky that the troop of searching wizards came across the body of Amelia Cross.

Amelia lay flat on a bed of snow. Though it had fallen all night the snow did not settle upon her but covered the harsh stone of the altar making it seem that she slept on a cloud. The seven wizards walked along the edge of the clearing just behind the final row of trees and stopped close to the sleeping snow princess. Colour was faint in her face and yet her chest still rose and fell with the shallow breaths the body took. She seemed only to sleep and yet it was a slumber that, no matter the attempts, was unbreakable.

Lord Voldimort sat to one side in a thrown of black rock, dark and slick as oil. He rolled a green apple from hand to hand before he bit into it. He stared blankly out into the dark forest. He smiled at the sounds of the wild, wicked animals that lurked around and that were drawn to the darkness of this evil man. None of his death eaters were with him and still the feeling of danger and unpredictability was suffocating for the good wizards. His eyes travelled along the edges of the clearing as he sat alone. A smirk covered his face as the group grew nearer, "come, come my pretties and view your beloved snow white," he said with a great evil laugh. Belinda drew close to Snape as she looked for the first time on a man who seemed to rule her every move and had for nearly all of her life. She had lived her life in fear of a man that she knew would hold a very strong grasp on her and now he sat next to her daughter and looked upon them group as if they had walked right into the circle un-disguised and vulnerable. Voldimort looked down the row and his eyes fell on Dumbledore, "you didn't think your little party trick would save you, old man, did you?" he laughed as the seven arrived near the fire in the centre of the clearing, "Six little Indians have come to my hive," he laughed, "I can see you all, and yet you didn't bring the bird or Mr. Potter," he said shaking his head, "I am sure Harry wasn't happy to be left alone, really it wasn't nice of you. Your little saviour was left to be protected and yet his army has come to face me," Voldimort walked near to Dumbledore and looked him straight in the face, "drop the spell and go back and fetch the bird just you and I will keep them here with me. The longer you take the less of them there will be, six will become five and five will be four and your little crusade will exist no more," he laughed at himself and walked close to Belinda, "you will be the last to go but your son shall be the first. Run, run, run old man before I strike him down," He said but Dumbledore didn't move, "what are you waiting for, a demonstration?" He asked angrily as he drew his wand and reached out and grabbed Dominic around the neck, even though Dominic was still under the invisibility spell.

The spell fell away from the travellers as Belinda screamed seeing her son, her one remaining child, in the hands of a mad man, "please don't I am here I am what you want let him go!" She pleaded as tears ran down her face.

"But the bird I want more than I want you," Voldimort said tightening the grip around Dominic's neck, "I don't need magic to kill the boy and your hands don't need life to force a feather from the bird so run Dumbledore!"

"Let him go, Riddle," Harry yelled as he threw off the cloak and the great fire bird stretched out its brilliant red wings.

"How dare you address me like that!" Voldimort yelled as he spun, to face Harry and the bird, thronging Dominic to the ground.

The colour had all returned to Fawkes. A brilliant yellow light surrounded Harry and the bird. His black iridescent eyes were now red and filled with fight. He stood proud and angry on the should of this the living warrior, "just try and take the bird!" Harry yelled, his scare glowing red as fire.

The six other wizards in the clearing had taken the time to draw their wands and encircle Voldimort. They each stood ready with an unforgivable curse at the tip of their tongue ready to use it at any cost to end the darkness that plagued their world.

"You're surrounded Tom, there is nothing you can do to escape," Dumbledore said, "we'll be taking the girl and leaving you again. The bird, and Belinda will forever be safe in the castle and you will never have either of them."

"You've lost," Harry smirked his wand still trained on Voldimort.

"You think I have," He laughed as a green smoked filled the clearing, "I am the greatest wizard evil has ever seen, you are nothing against me!" a great green serpent appeared in the clearing, its fangs dripped with a sick, slimy green, venom.

"Don't look at it!" Snape yelled as they all turned and sheltered their eyes.

"How could he come across another basilisk?" Hermione asked as she reached toward Ron. Voldimort laughed as the snake hissed and taunted the helpless wizards, "and now you don't seem so strong." he smiled as he pointed his wand from one to the other, "who, oh who shall I choose first?" he nearly sang as he passed his wand from one to the other, "you!" he yelled and spun around his wand pointed straight at Snape, "teach you to defy me, Crucio, feel the pain of tyranny," he yelled.

"Auduro glacialis," Belinda yelled from his side and stopped the curse before it could hit.

"What have you done!" Voldimort yelled as he watched the ice of his spell hit the new snow covered ground, "what have you DONE!" he screamed into Dumbledore's face.

"It is a gift from the girl that you have chosen to used against us," Dumbledore said as he stood proud, "it is a true sign of goodness, the Gryffindor way."

Furry built in his eyes, he stepped back in fear and awe of the new curse and the strength of this old wizard, "SHUT UP!" he yelled as the back of his hand made contact with Dumbledore's face, "I have heard enough from you!" his eyes glowed red with hatred

Dumbledore hit the ground hard. Ron ran to his side, the man lay shaken and bleeding. Weak and old looking. The snake dove at them both of them his fangs dripping his eyes black and cloudy. Dumbledore looked into Ron's eyes fearfully, there in the refection were the eyes of the basilisk. Dumbledore became rigid in Ron's arms, "Hermione, Dumbledore has seen the eyes of the basilisk!" he yelled as the great serpent was about to come down on the both of them.

"Immobulus!" Hermione yelled and the snake was struck into its positions. Its eyes remained open but it was unable to move, "Ron don't look at it, don't turn toward it!" she yelled as she ran toward them pulling at her school robe and throwing it over the eyes of the great snake.

"There is more good in this world than given credit for," Snape said as he stood and faced Voldimort, "I realised it and I work for it now."

"Traitor," Voldimort hissed, "let the same fate fall upon your lover as it has her child!" he yelled and grabbed Belinda by the arm, "kiss me my pet and I will send you to your daughter."

"Mom NO!" Dominic yelled, "EXPELLIARMUS," he screamed as tears rolled down his face.

Belinda flew from the hand of the evil wizard. He was thrown back as well and hit the alter on which Amelia lay. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth onto the slick white silk of the dress that the beautiful woman wore. He looked upon her, a smile of slumber and knowledge covered her face. She knew what was happening, she could see within her mind and the minds of the others that he was losing. She laughed at him, her smile, her face, her silence, all of it was laughing at him. He breathed deeply as he regained his balance and turned to look upon the boy huddled around his mother and the traitor that stood cradling them both in his arms, "they are stronger and always will be stronger than you," a woman's voice fulled his mind. He looked back upon the woman that lay asleep in the snow, "Harry is not the only one to break your curses, their will forever be good to fight against you and your kind!" he heard as the snake that entangled her hair fell away and the feathers of the phoenix appeared as a crown on her head.

"None of this is possible," he said to himself as he leaned terrified against the alter, "you can't be doing this, you are lost forever!"

"Not lost," the voice said to him, "never will I be lost for I believe in goodness."

"you'll pay for this!" he hissed again as he turned toward the family of the snow princess, "you'll be sorry, ALL OF YOU, AVADA KEDAVRA," he screamed with all the power within him and forced it right at the group of innocence.

"AUDURO GLACIALIS," Harry yelled, but the curse could not go against his enemy's wand and the curse was not directed toward him. He couldn't fight it, "NO!" he screamed as a ball of fire and feathers irrupted before Belinda, Snape and Dominic.

"That Bird!" Voldimort yelled, "that cursed bird! You haven't seen the last of me, any of you. You'll pay for this Potter, one of these days I will get you!" the anger was like fire in Voldimort's eyes as the green smoke surrounded him once more and he disappeared from the clearing as did the great basilisk. The were left alone, stunned by the events that had just happened as the green smoked cleared away with the smoke from the ball of fire. All that remained of the great bird of ever lasting life was a bright red and orange feather. It sparkled in the snow as it melted itself a grave.

Silence filled the clearing. The sun shown thought a light cloud cover. Gentle show fell in the sun like crystals in the sky. Belinda stared at the spot on which a single feather remained of the bird that had been her guardian. Snape kissed her cheek gently as he stood and walked toward Harry who had fallen back against the alter and covered his face with his hand.

Harry panted through his tears. His scare bled again, his entire body shook he didn't want to look up to see what had happened. In his mind things had happened differently. He say only the destruction of the people he loved all of them but in the back of his mind a calm, soothing voice told him everything was alright. Was it his mothers voice or perhaps Amelia? Or was his mind simply play tricks on him?

"There was nothing you could do to stop it," Snape said as he put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "you tried to save our lives, Fawkes was just a step ahead of you,"

Harry looked up at Snape, his face burning with tears, "only Fawkes everyone else?"

"We're ok, Dumbledore will need treatment back at the school for the curse of the basilisk but we are all safe," Snape said looking strangely at Harry.

"This is all my fault, I am a danger to everyone," Harry said as he dried his eyes with the leave of his cloak, "I always will be."

"You can't think like this, it will weaken your mind. Did you not hear Amelia's words?" Snape asked looking deep into Harry's eyes.

"I thought I was imagining things," Harry said as he stood and looked at the girl on the alter.

"Clear as day, she was heard in this place," Snape said handing Harry his invisibility cloak. From within the cloak fell a single withered feather from the heroic bird, "he has left you a great gift Harry," Snape said picking up the feather, "should you choose to, you would be able to mix the two feathers left from the bird to fight against Voldimort."

Harry fearfully took the feather from Snape and looked it over in his hands, "its not for me to keep this," he said and walked slowly to Belinda and Dominic. He placed the feather gently on the snow beside the one remaining brilliant feather left by the bird. Two feathers looking very different and yet belonging to the same bird, melted into the snow, "you have to keep them Belinda," he said, "they were left for you."

Belinda weakly smiled up at the shaken boy that stood before her, "I am proud of you Harry," she said pulling him into an embrace, "I will forever fight by your side no matter what," she whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek.

"This battle has finally ended for us," Dominic said as he reached out to hug Harry.

"The battles are never over," Harry sighed, "not as long as Voldimort is with us."

"But for now, let this battle be over," Belinda said as she stood from her place and walked slowly over to the alter on which her silent, sleeping daughter lay, "let us for the time being finally feel pease to know that the danger of our family will not harm anyone else but that our danger will always be read for we choose to fight for goodness."

"Finally you can feel safe," Snape said as he took Belinda's hand.

"Safe forever with you," She smiled, a real genuine smile, one like she had when she was young.


	29. Night Ride

Chapter 29. Night Ride.

The sun had moved across the sky, turning the blue to shades of pinks and purple. The wind had picked up and the dusk chill filled the small clearing. The wind swirled the lightly fallen snow all around them. Was it possible to have spent an entire day on their quest, or was the dark forest playing tricks on the tired, injured wizards. With all the action, the pain and the suffering, it seemed only minutes had passed, but as the sun dipped, now into the trees, the realisation of the time and the situation had begun to set in. The warning feeling of panic began to set in for Harry. There in the snow lied Dumbledore, still and old, caught by the gaze of the basilisk, not dead but not nearly capable of travel. He had been, as he always was, the leader to this group of miss matched wizards and now he was unable to lead. The dark forest was hard to navigate for the most knowledgeable wizards in the daylight and now it was getting dark. Across the circle laid Amelia, life stolen from her. Her white gown ruffled in the wind as her mother and brother looked on filled with sadness.

Harry stood alone, in the middle of the clearing, where the fire once burned bright. He looked on as Hermione and Ron huddled close to Dumbledore and Snape comforted Belinda to the best of his abilities. He felt as though he was not himself, not looking on from his body but merely left invisible in the circle. He knew it was a long journey through the forest back to the castle and that it would be impossible to travel now with two injured wizards. They needed help but how or who would go to fetch it. How would they find a way back in the darkness of the night and who would come into this place to pull out the injured. Under the best of circumstances most wizards would not travel into the forest.

Harry breathed deeply as a chill ran down his spine. He knew that someone would have to go to try and find a way thought the forest and soon but he wasn't sure in which direction they had come. The circle of the clearing changed with every moving ray of the sun. The sounds of the forest changed as the wizards became quieter and the cold of the wind became more and more fierce as the sun hid for the night.

"What a great idea, Harry," Hermione cried snapping Harry out of his worried trance, "you can move much faster through the forest in this form," she said and watched as his eyes finally fell upon her.

"What form?" he asked feeling confused as the sound of wings beet through the clearing. He spun around to see where the sound had come from and nearly tripped over his animagus hooves.

Hermione laughed as she realised that he had transformed without himself even knowing, "your mind is somewhere else tonight, Harry, and yet it's in the right place," she said with a smile.

"Leave us here Harry and run back to the castle, there are enough of us here to protect the hurt and to keep a fire burning long into the night.," Snape said as he came over to where the large colt stood, "go straight to Professor McGonagall and have her make you a portkey to bring us back to the castle. Prepare her for the arrival of the injured in the hospital wing."

"Are you sure it is safe to leave?" Harry asked, "should we maybe wait for morning?"

"The longer we wait the more likely we may loose Dumbledore or someone else to the cold," Snape said, "we still have five able bodies to keep a fire tonight and to protect each other should something venture out of the forest."

"Take my invisibility cloak, Hermione and cover Dumbledore with it, it make keep him warm," Harry said as he looked around the clearing for an indication of the direction in which he should travel.

"Dominic should go with you," Belinda said coming toward Harry. Dominic snapped out of his trance at the mention of his name, "he could fly over the forest and lead you in the direction of the castle. You'll be safer if you travel together and not risk getting lost."

"Are you sure you want to give up a member for your night in the forest?" Harry asked as he heard a pop and a white snow owl landed on his back.

"I don't think Dominic would left you go alone," Belinda said, "we'll be fine here," she added as Hermione dropped some logs from the clearing in the middle of the circle and cast fire onto the wood, "we've got Hermione to keep us in check." she laughed.

"We'll be fine Harry," Hermione said finally looking up from the fire, "just go as fast as you can!"

And with that snow flew up from the ground as the hooves of the colt beat steadily on it. The screech of the owl filled the clearing as it flew off in the direction of the darkening sky.

Harry ran quickly as the darkness around him grew more fierce, a speck of white against the dark sky flew above him. Harry could hear Dominic's voice in his mind. The castle was far off but it was visible from the birds perspective. The Forest became darker and darker, animals of all kinds watched as Harry flew past them. He felt as though he were flying, the wind rushed past his ears and he felt it on his face. He was making good ground until he came to a very dense portion of the forest. Dominic flew on without him, not knowing of the density of the forest ground. Harry began to panic, there were no paths out of this place except for that on which he came to it. He didn't recognise it as a place they had seen on their coming into the forest. "Dominic where are you?" Harry called out in his mind, "I can't see you and I can't get out of this place," but Dominic didn't answer. Harry fell out of his animagus in a panic stage, "now what do I do!" he said angrily to himself as he banged his fist hard against a tree trunk.

"Be calm Harry," a voice said from beside him.

"Who's there," Harry cried as he drew his wand and spun around.

"Its me," the voice said with a giggle as a light appeared across from him through some trees, "come to the light and I will show you out," gentle voice said.

"Stop playing tricks with me Voldimort, if you want to face off right now lets do it!" Harry said angrily and yet filled with fear.

"Harry it's not Voldimort," the voice said, "as the light came closer through the trees, "your friend Amelia has sent me to help you," the voice said softly as a figure of white appeared across from him.

"Mum," Harry nearly whispered, the woman smiled at him. He walked closer to her and looked strangely at her. Her eyes were his eyes, her voice was the voice in his head, and yet with the message of Amelia came the cruel truth that she was lost to them, "is Amelia alright?" he asked the woman shyly.

The woman reached out and put a hand on Harry's shoulder as tears filled her eyes, "She is alright where she is, not quite with us and not quite with you. She is stuck between the living and the dead."

"How did she come to you?" he asked softly.

"It is my place to protect you," she smiled, "it was you who sent me to her. She is very much connected with you."

"Even now?" he asked.

"More so now then before," Lily smiled, "as is her brother. He is coming back for you."

"I can hear him," Harry said.

"Come, I'll show you back to the path," Lily said and walked through the dense brush. Harry pushed through after her and was back one the path that lead to Hogwarts.

Dominic was searching frantically through the dark forest. He spotted Harry and the white figure and landed only feet away, "where were you?" he asked as he changed back.

"I got stuck," Harry said, "I tried to call you but you were too far off."

Dominic stared at the woman who possessed Harry's eyes. She glowed white and smiled at them both, "you two best hurry on your way. You have lives to save tonight," she said to them and began to move off.

"Mum wait!" Harry cried.

"Harry, I must go back and watch over your friends. It is what you want most," she smiled at him lovingly, "I will stay with them until you return."

Harry ran to her and hugged her. It was something he had longed to do all his life. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming this or not but it felt so real, she was there in his arms. He believed that he was, for the first time, holding onto her.

Tears rolled down her face as she stood and held her son, "I'm proud of you, my boy," she whispered and he could feel her drifting away, "you can save them if you hurry." And with that, she was gone. Harry turned slowly to Dominic, tears streaming down his face, "was I dreaming that?" he asked as he whole body shook.

"She looked, and sounded real enough to me," Dominic smiled.

"Did you hear everything?" Harry asked, his face red.

"She said we could save lives tonight," Dominic said, "maybe there is still hope."

"Maybe," Harry said straightening up, "but we have to hurry."

Dominic changed back to his animagus and took to the sky, "the castle isn't far off now," he said and flew on ahead of Harry.

They travelled fast, clouds moved quickly over the full moon, casting eerie shadows over the castle. Dominic and Harry broke through the dark forest finally just behind Hagrid's hut. It was a good place to mark the path.

"Go to McGonagall, Harry, and I'll get Hagrid and go to the hospital wing and have them ready and aware of what they will be dealing with when Dumbledore and Amelia do get back to the castle," Dominic said, "I'll meet you when I am finished in McGonagall's office."

"Alright," Harry said and the both ran off in different directions.

The school was empty at the wee hours of the night. A great clock outside the great hall struck midnight as Harry ran through the entrance doors. He ran quickly through the halls and straight for McGonagall's office stopping for nothing. He was relieved so see light still shining under the door. He ran in without knocking and found her pacing the length of her room.

"Thank heavens you have returned," she cried as she ran to meet him.

"Only Dominic and I are here," Harry said out of breath, "we need a portkey to bring the rest back."

"What has happened?" She asked as she rushed around the room gathering items and placing them in the middle of the floor.

"Amelia and Dumbledore are unresponsive and unable to travel. Dumbledore has been caught in the reflection of the basilisk eyes and Amelia is lost to us by a kiss from Voldimort. The rest are still with them to protect them from the elements and the dangerous predators of the dark forest. We don't know how much longer either of them will last out there in this cold," Harry said as he watched her work, "Dominic has already gone off to the hospital wing with Hagrid to have the potions made to reverse the spell of the basilisk

"It seems impossible that there could be another Basilisk," McGonagall said as she stopped for a moment to look seriously at Harry.

"Well that's what it is," Harry said as he watched her turn back to her work, "we don't have time for the fine details. We need to get back to them as soon as we can."

McGonagall bustled around some items she had placed in the centre of the room. A gold chain link necklace and a long scrap of rope were placed length wise side by side. She waved her wand over them and chanted some spells that Harry had never heard before and soon the two became one. With a flash of golden light the rope coiled itself, like a snake, in the middle of the floor. McGonagall picked it up, just as Dominic rushed into the room, "the portkey is ready," she said handing it to Harry.

"You take it Dominic, you'll make it to them much faster than I will. You wont have the obstacles of being in the forest you can just fly over it," Harry said handing it to him.

"I can't fly with the weight of the rope," Dominic said as he pushed the rope back into Harry's hands, "not in my animagus form at least."

"Take your brooms," McGonagall said finally, "both of you go back and help to move the injured into position," she said as she walked quickly to the door. They arrived at the Gryffindor common room and hurried in following the lead of McGonagall, "bring Ron's down with you and I will fetch Amelia's," she said and began to climb the stairs up to the girls dormitories.

"Why bring Amelia's?" Dominic asked feeling a little hurt, "she can't use it."

"No but Hermione can," McGonagall said and disappeared. She returned moments later followed by Ginny who had obviously dressed in a hurry and carried two brooms with her, "Ginny will accompany you to the place to ease in the transportation of so many supplies. You should fly faster and safer as a group," she said and they walked quickly out of the common room and through the empty halls. No one spoke again until they had all reached the main entrance to the castle. The clock had begun to strike one when they opened the doors to the cold wind. "Fly up and over the forest as fast as you can," McGonagall said as she began to close the door, "the portkey wont last long."

A fire had been started outside Hagrid's hut. The dark blue smoke could been seen from the grand entrance to the castle. Harry and his friends ran quickly down the steep hill to the hut and found Hagrid diligently feeding the flames.

"What are you doing Hagrid?" Dominic asked as they reached him, "shouldn't you be helping in the hospital?"

"No, Madame Pomfrey has everything well under control up there at the castle. I just figured it would help yous find the castle again if you could see the smoke," Hagrid said cheerfully as he smiled behind his beard.

"Thank's" the three said at the same time.

"It's a great idea Hagrid," Harry said and the three took to the air, "we'll be back as soon as we can."

"I'll be watching the sky for yah," Hagrid said as he waved and watched them disappear into the darkness of the sky.

Hermione worked vigilantly to keep the fire big and hot. Dumbledore had been moved close to the fire and was kept warm by the heat and the invisibly cloak. Snape had cast protection spells around the fire and around the alter to keep away the predators of the night. Ron and Hermione stayed close to the fire and Dumbledore as Belinda paced back and forth between the alter and the fire. Fatigue had begun to set in on all of the wizards but sleep was not an option. Snape paced nervously as they waited. Suddenly he felt outside himself. A voice had caught his mind and informed him of everything that would be taking place. He walked to the fire and began rubbing his hands together above it. A green dust fell from his hands and a blue smoke began to rise into the air. Hermione looked up at him ready for a lesson in the smoke spell but Snape merely looked to the sky, "they'll be arriving in moments," he said to Hermione finally, "put as much as you can on the fire to lead them to us."

Only minutes passed before three figures could be seen landing the in the clearing. Harry descended first with the Portkey wrapped tightly around his waist. Dominic and Ginny followed close behind with the extra brooms.

"We'll take care of putting out the fire," Dominic said and motioned to Hermione and Ron.

"Alright," Harry said and turned to Snape, "and I'll get you ready to leave by Portkey."

Snape nodded and Belinda came closer to listen to the plan.

Harry unravelled the rope from around his waste, "the portkey is only strong enough for four people so we must be very careful," he said and wrapped part of it through Dumbledore's hand, "Mrs. Cross, I need you to take Dumbledore's hand and hold the rope tight within it. Take a part of the rope in your other hand and don't let go." he added and then looked up to Snape.

Snape walked to the alter, were Amelia lay, and pulled her gently into his arms, then he walked to where Harry stood waiting.

"I will wrap the rope around both you and Amelia. When I let it go you should be transported back to the castle," Harry said as Snape stepped closer to Belinda.

Harry kept one end of the rope tightly in his left hand and worked the rope quickly around Amelia's and Snape's wrist. Then he walked the other end back the Dumbledore and completely encircled the four travelling by Portkey.

"Are you sure you'll be alright to get back to the castle?" Belinda asked as she looked over to Hermione and Ron.

"We'll all be fine, Mum," Dominic smiled as the last of the fire was extinguished.

"We'll be right behind you," Ron said as Hermione, Ron, Dominic and Ginny stood in a line, their brooms in their hands.

"Flight right back to the school," Snape said sternly.

"Yes sir," the group said together and stepped back as Harry stepped out of the circle.

"I am going to let it go now," Harry said finally as he let go of the end of the rope.

A flash of light filled the clearing. When it had cleared and everyone's eyes had re-adjusted to the darkness they noticed that they had disappeared. Quiet filled the clearing as the five young wizards stopped and stared. Harry took his broom back from Ginny, who had picked it up, and looked up to the sky, "the sun will be at our backs," he said as he mounted his broom, "watch for Hagrid's fire on the horizon. Let's get outta here, its gonna be a cold ride," he added and took off.

His friends followed close behind him, flying in a V formation like Canada geese in the spring time. The wind was against them and the sun cast purple and pink hues on the night cloud cover. The blue smoke could be seen clearly off in the distance. They flew fast over the forest to where they knew Hagrid would be waiting.


	30. Breath of Life

Chapter 30. Breath of Life.

The flight back to the school took all the remaining energy that Harry, Hermione, Ron and Dominic had possessed. They had been awake and active for the good part of two full days and now the third was dawning on them. Ron and Hermione flew on visibly tired but still under their own power. They had, had times to rest while waiting in the dark forest for the return of their friends. It was a long night and some sleep was obtained by those in the clearing. Harry and Dominic on the other hand were at the edge of exhaustion. Ginny had taken to flying between them to keep them from falling off their brooms and for most of the flight Harry and Dominic leaned heavily on her. She kept reminding them that Hagrid's fire was not far off and that they needed to stay away just till they reached the fire. At times this was harder than it sounded.

The school was wide awake, the great hall was filled for breakfast as the remaining warriors reached the grand entrance to the castle. They had all passed Hagrid's hut and he waved them on to the school, seeing just how tired they all appeared. Professor McGonagall met them at the door as the walked sluggishly in and fell onto the floor of the castle.

"I just want to sleep," Dominic cried as he felt the cold stone of the floor on his face, "for days, or maybe weeks."

"Me too," Ron said as he sat down on the stairs at McGonagall's feet.

"Everyone is safe now," she said to them as she handed the invisibility cloak to Harry, "Dumbledore will recover in a few days and Amelia is under observation. No visitors are permitted to see her for a few days and you have all be excused from class today. You must remain in your dormitories, though, for the day."

"I don't think any of us have a problem with that," Ron said as he yawned.

"Yes, now that we know that everyone is safe and that the danger is behind us, I think it is best if we all get some sleep," Hermione added as she looked at Harry who seemed to already be asleep on the floor.

"You must all eat something before you sleep," McGonagall said as she looked at the fallen soldiers, "come now, lets get some nourishment into you."

"No sleep," Dominic whined.

"As much as I know that you are right professor," Hermione said as she looked sleepily up at McGonagall, "I would just like to see my bed. We have a very serious relationship, my bed and I, and I haven't seen it in days."

"One relationship I am not jealous of because I too have a long term relationship with my bed," Ron said with a tired laugh.

"Well at least the lot of you still have your humour," McGonagall laughed, "but really you need something to eat. We'll fetch it to go," she said and pulled Dominic into a standing position, "just grab it and run."

"No running," Harry said as he tried to get up.

McGonagall lead them through the great hall and picked up some food for them to take back to the dormitory. She carried a full plate of biscuits and jam and a large pitcher of juice and motioned for Ginny to take another plate of scrambled eggs and bacon. Winky, seemed to appear out of thin air and right beside Dominic. Dominic pointed sluggishly at some plates and utensils and the house elf grabbed them and followed close behind him. Students from all houses stared and chattered about what had happened. Nothing remained a secret in Hogwarts and it was already public knowledge that Dumbledore and a student had been greatly injured in a battle. Harry tried his hardest to turn away from all the different takes on the story. They hurt him to know that so many people were making up stories about what had happened and he wanted so badly to get away from all the students. Something deep down inside him willed him into standing on a table and yelling out at the top of his lungs about what had happened just to shut everyone up, but his body would not obey. He dragged his feet, his head hung low and his arms were limp beside him. Once food was obtained and the fight through the crowd was over Mcgonagall rushed the students back to the Gryffindor common room and it was there that they remained until early the next morning. Professor McGonagall sat with them a few minutes and watched as they each forced some food into their bodies. It had been a long time since they had eaten, it was apparent that they were feeling the effects of dehydration. McGonagall had left and returned again with more liquids for the students and soon they had devoured all that was placed in front of them.

With their energy, somewhat renewed with nourishment, they all parted and slowly mounted to stairs to their rooms. Sleep wear was already laid out for them and their bed were turned down. The rooms were warm, the curtains drawn, they would not be disturbed for a good long time. Sleep came quickly and was greatly welcomed, a sense of peace came over each of them. They were safe again.

Harry was unsure as to how long he remained in bed. When he woke, he found that his room was empty. None of the boy who had shared his room, not even Ron or Dominic, were left behind. Harry sat for a few moments on the edge of his bad. Books were stacked neatly on his bedside table along with a note from McGonagall. His homework for the past day had been collected and waited for his attention. It was clear to him an entire day had passed. The sun shown bright outside his window. Water dripped, quickly, off the icicles that hung from the roof. The snow was melting, animals ran freely around the grounds. Harry dressed quickly in his school uniform, which had been cleaned and pressed for him, and ran down to the common room where he found Ron and Hermione together on a sofa.

"Ah, you're awake," Ron laughed.

"We were debating coming to get you," Hermione smiled, "we do have to attend classes today."

"Yes and breakfast will be ending shortly, we should get down to the great hall," Ron added as he and Hermione stood.

"Good idea," Harry smiled, "I am feeling very hungry today."

"Me too, I could eat a dragon I think," Ron joked.

"I'd like to see you try," Hermione smirked and headed for the exit.

"Where is Dominic?" Harry asked as they reached the hall.

"He's been gone all morning," Ron said in a matter of fact tone, "he was gone when I woke up."

"I didn't see him leave, but I am assuming he has gone to check on his mum," Hermione said, "we'll probably see him in the great hall."

Harry found it a bit odd siting in his classes that day. The space that was left empty because of the absence of Amelia was the only thing that kept his attention. Belinda had returned to teaching. She refrained from the subject of the phoenix and skipped the unit all together. Her class was spent copying notes from the text book and her longingly staring out the windows. Snape was also very melancholy in his teaching. The potion was presented and the task was attempted by the students but there was no heckling or taunting from the professors stand point. He spent most of his time at the back of the class watching silently as Dominic conducted his portions. No words were exchanged by either of them and when Dominic had finished Snape moved away the materials and Dominic was released from class early.

Lunch rolled around for the students and among the chatter and the happiness in the great hall, neither Snape nor Dominic made an appearance. Ron, Hermione and Neville chatted together happily as they ate and compared notes. Harry, however felt like he was somewhere else. Someplace he didn't understand because it was dark, empty, silent. He gathered his things quickly and stood to leave.

"Will you be in the library for your study period," Hermione asked as she noticed him leaving.

"I don't know," was his reply as he dreamily drifted away from the great hall.

It seems as though Harry was in a trance. His legs carried him off into the school but he didn't know where they were taking him. It was as though he was two different beings one more in control than the other. His mind was dark and yet he could hear Amelia laughing. A happy laugh, one he had heard from her on joyful times. Her smiled was in his mind, her blue eyes and his mothers green eyes. Would his mind be plagued forever with her eyes as it was his mother? Would he be able to learn to block her memory in a safe place like that of his mothers or would it be his new distraction? Harry was worried with the prospect of losing the control he had just gained in his life. He sighed deeply as he realised where he had gone. He stood outside the doors to the hospital wing, where he knew that both Dumbledore and Amelia were being houses. He was frozen in his place. Part of him wanted to go in and see her and another part wanted him to run away, suddenly he heard a voice behind him.

"You can go in to her now," Snape said as he walked up beside him, "no one is stopping you."

Harry stared fearfully at this, a man who had forever been a beacon of hate in his life, "are you sure they don't just want Dominic and Belinda to see her?" he asked.

"She'd want to see you Mr. Potter," Snape said and opened the door.

Amelia lay in the middle of a row of bed that were against a wall of windows. The sun shown in and filled the room with brilliant golden light. She was still dressed in her white gown, the phoenix feathers still in her beautiful hair. Her chest rose and fell rhythmically with every breath. She looked to be sleeping, a very peaceful and happy sleep for a smile never left her face. There were even times when it seemed that she would wake, her eyes moved beneath the lids and fluttered.

Dominic sat silently at her side, his eyes were red and tear stained. His face was white and tired. He looked old and warn out, like an old man grieving. His breaths were staggered and at times seemed forced and irregular. He held his sisters hand in his right hand and tissues were clenched in an angry left.

"I can't believe she wont wake up," Dominic said as he turned and looked at Harry and Snape as they grew nearer.

"She looks very peaceful," Snape said trying to console him.

"You can't make me believe she's gone!" Dominic yelled, tears streaming down his face, "neither of you! She's right here!" he cried clasping her hand with both of his.

"You're right, she's right here," Harry said as he could feel the tears burning his eyes, "she'll always be right here and you'll always keep her in your mind," he said as he walked around and took her left hand.

"In my mind, ha," Dominic said sarcastically, "my mind is nothing anymore, a dark void of nothing, memories that are so real they sting. The sound of her voice so deep down that it tears at my heart every time I dare to think of them. I close my eyes and I see her. I hear her always, I see her eyes always and that's all I see. Nothing sinks in, things you once knew are black and the things that are her are vivid and the only thing I can see."

Harry remained silent for a long time as he listen to Dominic's words and to his sobbing. Amelia's hand was cold in his, her breathing was steady and still a smile was on her face. And with every word that Dominic spoke the more Harry realised that he too was feeling the same way. Tears began to roll down his cheeks as he could hear Amelia calling him. He could see her smile in his mind, her eyes.

"Its almost like she is taunting me," Dominic finally said, "she smiles more as I talk about her. Her voice becomes louder in my head with every passing moment."

"Maybe that's what she needs," Snape said as he placed a hand on Dominic's shoulder, "maybe your memory of her is the key to her life." he added and walked out of the room.

"He mocks me," Dominic growled as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"Maybe he's not," Harry said finally speaking, "what if he is right?"

"How could he be right?" Dominic ask angrily.

"How is it possible that a spell that was once un breakable was broken by fire and ice?" Harry asked as he rubbed his eyes, "how is it possible for minds to be so connected to each other that they can open the minds of others? How can it be that Amelia's voice become's clearer and stronger in my head as you speak of her? How is it possible for my mother to tell me that I am connected so strongly with another human being that I am not blood with?"

Dominic sat silently as Harry clenched onto Amelia's hand and a pink appeared in her cheeks.

"Do you believe she is with us?" Dominic asked quietly.

"Do you?"

"I don't believe she's gone," Dominic said turning back to look at his sister again.

"Neither do I," Harry whispered and became very quiet again.

Sun reflected off the jewelled phoenix feathers in Amelia's hair. Beams of red and gold danced off them as Harry and Dominic sat by her side. The tears had disappeared from both of their eyes as they sat together silently watching the beauty of this woman.

"Do you remember the first time you broke into Amelia's mind," Dominic half laughed as he looked and smiled at Harry.

"Yeah," he smiled, "I thought she was going to kill me and kiss me all at the same time."

"Or the look on her face when you first did your animagus," Dominic smiled.

"Yeah, I have only ever seen that pride in my mothers eyes," Harry smiled.

Silence took over again. The happy memories had begun to fill their minds. They no longer needed to speak to each other, the words and actions were visible in both of their minds. The connection between them was back. In the darkness of their minds the colours were returning. The great joys and the ugly evils all rushed back in around them. Both Dominic and Harry shut their eyes as they watched and passed things between each other until the image of Amelia dressed in this white gown, the feathers in her hair, the sparkle in her eyes and the great bird perched on her shoulder. They watched in awe as this image of Amelia came closer and closer to them in their minds. Her eyes became brighter, her smiled bigger and happier, her stride nearly a run. Until she stopped right before them, close enough to touch them, "I knew you could do it," she said happily.

"What?" Dominic asked as he stared at his sister.

"I knew you would never loose me," She said, "I am so proud of both of you."

"But it is only here in our minds that we have you," Harry said sadly.

"It has always been in your minds that I have been," she said filled with excitement, "it was the spell that blurred the images, but Voldimort will never be as mentally strong as we are because he is corrupted by greed and hate. He cast a spell that underestimated the powers of friendship and love." she smiled and squeezed their hands.

Their eyes flew open as they felt her. Her grip was tight on both of them. The sun was bright, her eyes opened slowly again to the light.

"Amelia," Dominic couldn't help himself from speaking.

"I knew you could do it," she smiled and sat up in bed, the phoenix feathers falling to the floor, "both of you!" she said as tears rolled down her face as she pulled her brother and Harry into an embrace.


	31. Restful Peace

Chapter 31, Restless Peace.

A peacefulness frame of mind seemed to blanket Hogwarts as spring arrived. Things had begun to settle down again in all aspects of the wizarding world. The daily prophet was the news source to keep everyone informed on the actions of the dark lord and of the death eaters and there really wasn't much to report. At the school, the castle was safe and sound. Dumbledore had recovered from his illness, as the students had taken to calling it, and returned to his position as head master and teacher of defence against dark arts. The new fire and ice curse was being tested greatly by a team of professors at Hogwarts to prove its effectiveness and even though it had not yet been named an official counter curse Dumbledore had taken to teaching it in his Defence against the Dark Arts classes. Belinda and Snape had both returned to their normal teaching methods and the students had become caught up in all of the work that had been missed with the absence of their professors.

The snow had melted and new, fresh leaves sprouted from the trees and the grass was lush. The lake had thawed and the stream that fed the lake rushed on noisily over the rocks and roots to its final resting place in the deep crystal waters of the Hogwarts lake. Life had begun to return to the earth. The magic of the season once again taking its turn to spread wonder and awe at the beauty it possessed. It breathed in and accepted the renewed life that came with the warmth of the sun.

The students at hogwarts were also renewed. The loss of the snow aloud them more time about the grounds and the cabin fever that had taken over them was slowly being replaced with the wonderful energy that the earth provided. The excitement was coming for the summer months and the return of all the activities that the wonderful weather provided them with. Quiddich was back in the students times table and although the first game of the spring season had not yet taken place, the teams filled the pitch every afternoon as long as the sun was shining and talk of who would win the house cup was renewed.

Rain had come to Hogwarts. It seemed to signal an awakening. The moment that Amelia had opened her eyes the clouds rolled in, putting the sun to sleep and sending forth the wakening rains for the earth. Harry had rushed back to the Gryffindor common room to fetch his invisibility cloak and then made his way back to the hospital wing. Amelia had requested that her mother be the first to know, before anyone else, even Madame Pomfrey, that she was alright. Reluctantly Dominic and Harry agreed and they led the way, through the school, with Amelia under the cloak.

Belinda sat silently at her desk, the two remaining feather in both of her hands and a small note left by Dumbledore. In a basket beneath a light in her class room lay a bright fiery coloured egg and in the note from Dumbledore was the words 'a gift from a friend'. It was all that seemed left of what she had known and loved. Sure she still had Dominic but there was a great void in her life. Her daughter and the bird were gone from her and, even though, her friendship had been renewed with Snape, the void in her life seemed greater somehow. Dominic and Harry burst into her class room just in time to see her start to cry again. Dominic rushed to her side as Harry slowly shut the door behind Amelia and they walked slowly to the front of the room.

The windows had darkened with the oncoming cloud and the phoenix at the peak of the room seemed to fade into the sky. The glass around it seemed blue and pail and the brightness of its feathers was gone.

"Mum, please don't cry. I can't stand to see you cry anymore," Dominic said as he embraced his mother, "things will be alright in the end."

"I wish I could believe it as you do, Dominic," Belinda whispered as she cried into her sons shoulder.

"Please don't cry for me," Amelia said as she removed the invisibility cloak and handed it to Harry.

"Boys, I don't know how you are doing this but this is a terribly evil joke," Belinda cried, a look of horror on her face.

"Mum, its not a joke really," Amelia said as tears filled her eyes, "I'm here," she ran and embraced her mother, "I am safe," and with these words the rain started and the egg cracked.

It rained for days, washing away the snow more and more with every drop. All of the mould and dirt from the snow and the winter fell away to the streams and the lakes. Flowers began to pop up in the gardens and everything began to take on a new green hew. The trees on the ground began to push forth their spring colours. Trees began to bloom in blues and pinks and at times the breeze blew the petals in a fragrant spring snow.

The rains stopped the day that Dumbledore was fully revived. That evening after a day of thunder storms, the students were all called to dinner early. The great hall became packed with students and professors all wondering what would be so important to bring a halt to school life for a great banquet. Professor McGonagall had fought to gain control of the great mass of students but without success. The room only became quiet when Dumbledore stepped in through the main entrance. Silence fell as he walked the length of the room and took his place at the professors table in the front. With a wave of his hand, the sun came out and spring had awakened with him. A feast was spread for the school as it work in any new beginning at Hogwarts and cheerful chatter filled the hall again until a great flash of fiery light caught the attention of the students and with a great sweep of the crowd a beautiful young phoenix landed on the should of the care of magical creatures teacher. Who beamed with a smiled of happiness and renewal.

Now, with the sun high in the sky, chicks and young animals filling the grounds of Hogwarts, things were starting to feel normal. Or as normal as things could feel for Harry. Exams were nearing. Amelia and Hermione had fallen, easily, back into their old schedule of study time and free time. Harry had been running several, very successful, quiddich practices and his mind was clear and free of any distractions that may through off his studies. Things had returned to normal. However one thing had changed. Draco Malfoy was not permitted back on the school grounds. He was spotted, with his father and mother, in Hogsmade but, by orders from the ministry of magic and a spell placed on the school by Dumbledore, no Malfoy could enter school territory. Harry found it a relief and yet a bit of a burden to know that Malfoy could not come back. His final year at Hogwarts was coming to a close and now it was know throughout the school that Malfoy had joined the dark side, as his father and his father before him. Harry knew that someday the grudge between them would lead their paths to cross again and he feared what may have to happen should they meet again. Harry believed in his heart that Malfoy would never hesitate to try and curse Harry with an unforgivable curse. Harry, however, was worried that he would no be able to do the same.

For now Harry was content with what had been happening. School work was coming along well. He had received help from Snape, although Snape would never admit it to anyone, for his O.W.L exam in potions, which he needed to continue on in his field of expertise. Dominic and Amelia had, had a few little squabbles but they had become more relaxed with each other and their friends. Harry wasn't sure how, but Amelia had changed somehow after everything that had happened to her. Her hair remained in tight curls all the time and a look almost like fire could be seen if one looked deep into her eyes and her mind was a very strong place. She had been able to block out many things that Dominic was once able to break and she was able to break both Dominic and Harry down to the very core. But something seemed to always cause her pain. Her eyes, though they smiled all the time, bore a constant pain and even though they tried to get her to tell them, Dominic and Harry could not find the root of her sadness. All in all things were restful and safe for the time being.

One afternoon, only days before the start of the new Quiddich season, the weather outside beckoned the students to it. The Hogwarts grounds were filled with animals and students all out to enjoy the beauty of spring. Harry and his friends couldn't help but find themselves back by the lake, beneath the trees, with their brooms and books. It was in this same spot that many months before the whole thing had started and even Belinda and Severus had returned to the lake.

Amelia had turned a pile of leaves into a blanket with an advanced transfigurations McGonagall had taught her and she lay on it staring up as the light breeze blew, blue blossoms out of the flowering trees and down into the crystal clear water of the Hogwarts lake.

"We're going for a walk down by the waters edge," She had heard her mother said as she and Severus Snape walked away from the bunch of students.

"You've become a pretty good flyer Dominic, for someone who never flew before," she heard Ron said to her brother.

"Pretty good?" Dominic had said in retaliation, "I'm awesome."

"I could beat you no problem," Ginny joked.

"Wanna make a bet!" Dominic had taunted and the two of them disappeared and a chase of brooms around the school had commenced.

Hermione and Ron laughed as they watched Dominic and Ginny fly circles around each other. Diving and swerving around obstacles and soon the rivalry became a game of Taunt the walloping willow.

Harry had remained quiet for most of the afternoon as he sat close to Amelia, who stared dreamily up into the clouds, "what are you looking for?" she asked Harry softly as she felt him in her mind.

"I'm sorry," Harry said and withdrew, "here I go again invading your privacy, you would think I would learn."

"Its alright Harry," Amelia smiled, "how can I not trust you with all of my life and my soul? I owe my life to you and Dominic. If it weren't for the two of you I would have spent the rest of my natural life in a hospital for the mentally ill. But instead here I am, on the banks of the lake enjoying the incredible magic of the earth with you."

"It wasn't only us," Harry said as he blushed, "you're mind is stronger that anyone I know, we all should have known that the spell wouldn't effect you as it would most wizards."

"Please, Harry, tell me what you were looking for, maybe I can help you find it," She said as she sat up and tucked a handful of the blue tree flowers in her red hair.

"I was just looking for the root of your pain," Harry said shyly.

"What pain?" Amelia giggled, "I'm not in any pain."

"But its in your eyes," Harry said, "it has been since the moment you woke up."

"Walk with me Harry," Amelia said as she stood up and took Harry's hand.

"What is it?" He asked with a hint of concern.

"If there is pain in my eyes now, there has always been in yours," she said as they walked slowly along the edge of the water, in the opposite direction from Belinda and Severus, "I have never forced you to tell me but now I ask you, what is the root of yours?"

"I'm not sure," Harry said, "I thought at one time I knew but I don't anymore. My mind is so much clearer now."

"I think it is an after reaction to a curse from Voldimort," Amelia said as she looked deep into Harry's eyes, "I can see it there, everything you saw when you watched him kill your parents and to see the curse come upon yourself. I think that is the source of your pain."

"I think you are right," Harry said after a few moments of looking deep into Amelia's eyes, "I can see your encounter from a completely different point of view than what I had seen before."

"I guess its something I will have to learn to live with as you have Harry," Amelia sighed, "but we are lucky to be a live after a curse from the dark Lord."

"Don't call him that, he's nothing more than a man," Harry said with a scowl.

"But Harry, he is stronger than many people give him credit for, even you or I," Amelia said sadly, "people must realise that, but they also have to see that there are wizards out there that are just as strong if not stronger to fight the good fight."

"You'll forever be fighting him now," Harry said sadly, "you've survived him."

"Only with your help," She smiled.

They walked silently together back to the blanket were Ron and Hermione were. A strange restless peace seemed to come over Hogwarts. It was like a realisation that for now, but only for now, feeling safe and being safe were the same thing.

End.

* * *

_I'd like to dedicate this story to Amelia and Allison. Amelia, your wonderful heart and your beautiful soul inspires me so much. You are an extremely beautiful person inside and out thank you so much for the encouragement. Allison your mind and your courage is amazing. You are so strong and intelligent. I can't tell you how much you inspire me. Thank you for all of your help on this story!_


End file.
